Everything's gonna be alright
by Louguia
Summary: Fiction basée sur la magnifique série de Glee. L'histoire se passe après l'accident de voiture de Quinn. Désolée j'ai toujours été nulle pour les résumés...
1. Joder

Bonjour à vous :)

Après la mise en ligne de ma fiction « La débâcle des sentiments » j'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires en à peine quelques heures, et certains me demandaient une suite. Je ne vais pas en faire une mais bel et bien poster cette nouvelle histoire, bien plus longue celle-là !

Pour vous situer, le début de l'histoire sera après l'épisode 14 de la saison 3, soit après l'accident de voiture dont a été victime Quinn. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira, je vous souhaite d'ors et déjà une excellente lecture :)

* * *

P.O.V Quinn

_« Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter brusquement, et j'ouvris les yeux en regardant autour de moi, un peu déboussolée. La chaise longue sur laquelle je me trouve est en plein soleil, ce qui explique très certainement pourquoi j'ai la gorge atrocement sèche._

_Pardon Maman…_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns s'approche de moi en faisant une petite moue que je lui connais bien, puisqu'on dirait la mienne. Après avoir ramassé son ballon, elle repart en courant de l'autre côté de la piscine, là où un autre enfant blond comme les blés semble l'attendre._

_Quinn ? »_

* * *

**- Quinn tu m'entends ?**

Le rêve qui hantait mon esprit s'évapore petit à petit, sans que je n'arrive à ouvrir les yeux pour l'instant. Mes paupières me semblent atrocement lourdes, tout comme le reste de mes membres que je n'arrive pas à bouger. Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités dans ma direction et une machine qui envoie des bip à intervalle régulière. Ma main droite est emprisonnée dans une étreinte chaleureuse et agréable, presque apaisante. Mon corps est enfoncé dans un matelas des plus confortables et je sens qu'une couverture me protège également du froid.

**- Quinn ?**

La voix refait son apparition et je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître le timbre chaud mais inquiet de Santana. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ni pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais sa présence me rassure. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, rien ne me viens à l'esprit pour l'instant. Mis à part une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête « Everything's gonna be alright », rien. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas écoutée depuis de nombreuses années, c'est étrange. Je sens qu'une des mains qui enferme la mienne quitte notre étreinte et que l'autre se mélange ses doigts aux miens. Est-ce Santana qui me tient la main également ?

**- Quinn si tu m'entends serre ma main d'accord ? Pas longtemps, juste une petite pression de rien du tout.**

Sa voix à une supplication que je ne lui ai jamais entendu et qui me donne envie de la rassurer immédiatement. Pourtant seul mon esprit semble bien fonctionner pour l'instant. Rassemblant toutes mes forces en direction de ma main droite, je tente de la resserrer autour de celle de ma latina préférée, sans savoir pour autant si cela a fonctionné, chose assez frustrante. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends un soupire qui m'indique le contraire.

**- Joder…**

Si j'en avais été capable, nul ne doute que j'aurais souris à cette vulgarité prononcée dans sa langue maternelle. Santana n'avait jamais été du genre à mâcher ses mots, même si dans les moments intense tout ressortait en espagnol. A force de la fréquenter, il m'arrivait même de jurer en espagnol à mon tour, pour le plus grand étonnement de ma mère. Tiens, où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Au travail ? J'ignore quelle heure il est et c'est tout aussi pénible. Mais soudain, ce genre de questions et de pensées se font inutile. Santana libéra ma main de la sienne et j'entendis distinctement la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise racler le sol lorsqu'elle se releva. Quelques pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer brusquement. La panique m'envahit, je ne voulais pas rester ici toute seule dans cette chambre que j'avais finie par définir comme une chambre d'hôpital. Les bips du monitoring s'accélèrent brusquement, me faisant ainsi réaliser que c'était tout bêtement les battements de mon cœur que j'entendais grâce à lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les pas s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants avant de revenir brusquement dans ma direction. Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement lorsque mon amie s'y assis. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, cherchant très certainement le meilleur moyen pour m'apaiser. Mais rien que sentir sa présence m'avait rassurée. Sa voix fini de me calmer lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sur un ton doux et tranquillisant que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**- Calme-toi… Je suis là, ta mère va bientôt arriver. Elle devait aller chercher ta sœur à l'aéroport mais son avion a été annulé. Je vais appeler une infirmiè…**

Mais elle ne put donner une suite à ses paroles puisqu'une porte claqua violemment contre un mur, manquant de me flanquer un arrêt cardiaque pour de bon. Une voix féminine que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam s'éleva alors.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai cru qu'elle était réveillée parce que ses yeux ont cillés, mais elle n'a pas répondu lorsque je l'ai appelée. Et quand je me suis levée pour aller faire un tour au petit coin son cœur s'est brutalement accéléré.**

La voix de Santana trahissait l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Je m'en voulais de l'inquiéter à ce point, elle ne demandait très certainement qu'à redevenir ma meilleure ennemie dont je n'arrivais pas à me passer. L'infirmière voulue que cette dernière se lève, mais elle ne fit rien. Un silence de quelques secondes passa, avant que l'infirmière ne lâche un soupire. Je voyais très bien la scène, Santana lui lançant un regard des plus noirs de sa collection pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas. La femme en blanc contourna le lit et manipula quelques-uns des appareils à côté de moi. Les caresses de Santana sur mon visage avaient cessé, mais elle jouait à présent avec des mèches de mes cheveux.

**- Je ne vois rien d'anormal, bien au contraire. Elle a sûrement réagi à votre présence, ce qui est plutôt une très bonne nouvelle.**

**- Alors elle m'entend maintenant ?**

La voix de Santana était pleine d'espoir, ce qui m'amena à m'interroger sur ma présence ici. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que je me trouvais dans cette situation ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que je fichais ici ? Mes interrogations furent cependant arrêtées par l'infirmière qui traversa à nouveau la chambre à coucher pour en ressortir.

**- C'est dur à dire, mais il y a bien plus de chance que cela soit le cas qu'auparavant.**

**- Merci.**

La porte se ferma doucement, nous laissant à nouveau seules Santana et moi. Cette dernière finie par se rasseoir sur la chaise tout en se saisissant de ma main qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Un geste qui me surprit énormément, nous avions plus l'habitude d'échanger des baffes elle et moi. Bien que nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochées qu'avant depuis que je l'ai aidée à faire son coming-out vers ses parents. Les choses sont peu à peu rentrées dans l'ordre depuis ce moment-là. Jouant avec mes doigts, cette dernière fini par reprendre une nouvelle fois la parole.

**- Bon… Mademoiselle Fabray, si vous m'entendez… J'aimerais bien juste un signe de votre part, peu importe lequel. Un sourire, un petit spasme… N'importe quoi Quinn. S'il te plait.**

Dans mon état, je ne pus lâcher un soupire vaguement agacé, mais l'envie ne manqua pas. Allez concentre-toi Quinn… Les forces m'étant revenues au fil des minutes depuis que j'avais émergée, il y avait bien plus de chance que je réussisse à le faire que la première fois où elle me l'avait demandé. Puisant dans mon énergie peu à peu accumulée, je sentis cette fois mes doigts se raffermir autour de ceux de Santana. Je constatai au passage qu'elle avait remit la bague que nous avions acheté elle, Brittany et moi en même temps. C'était notre signe de ralliement, avait décidé Britt. Un silence tendu s'installa cependant pendant quelques secondes après mon geste, ce que je ne compris pas. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir réussi cette fois.

Mais ce fut avant que Santana ne lâche brusquement ma main, la laissant mollement retomber sur le matelas. Sa chaise grinça à nouveau sur le sol avant que je ne la sente s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de moi. Une de ses mains se posa sur mon visage alors que l'autre prenait appui sur le coussin à la gauche de mon visage.

**_- ¡Hombre! _Quinnie ?**

Une brusque lumière m'aveugla, si bien que je me demandai si je n'étais pas en train de mourir. Vous savez, le fameux bout du tunnel dont on parle avant de s'envoler définitivement ? Mais je réalisai quelques secondes plus tard que ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais tout simplement ouvert les yeux, et ces derniers avaient du mal à s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante. Je clignai quelques fois des yeux en regardant le plafond qui me semblait être d'un blanc éclatant, avant que le visage inquiet de San' ne fasse son apparition dans mon champs de vision.


	2. Wake me up

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage à continuer :) N'hésitez donc pas à m'en mettre plusieurs si le coeur vous en dit! Je travaille bénévolement, alors vos reviews sont mon seul salaire._

_faberry-momo : J'espère ne pas te décevoir :)_

_12-51 : J'avoue que c'est mon paring préféré ;)_

_Ellerina : Merci c'est gentil :) Pourvu que ça dure!_

_Titimaya : Merci M'dame :)_

•••

Cela faisait de nombreuses journées que Santana avait passées dans cette chambre d'hôpital désormais. Dès que ses cours étaient terminés elle courait au chevet de son amie, harcelait les infirmières ou la mère de Quinn pour avoir des nouvelles sur sa santé. Pendant une semaine elle n'avait eu que des réponses similaires. « Elle est stable », « pas d'améliorations mais elle va au mieux ». Elle va au mieux ? Quelle belle connerie avait pensé la latina. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Quinn lorsque cette dernière apprendrait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se servir de ses deux jambes pour le moment.

Tous les membres des New Directions étaient venus la soutenir et lui rendre visite, tout comme M. Shue et Emma ainsi que Sue Sylvester. Cette dernière semblait sincèrement et profondément choquée par la nouvelle, Santana l'avait d'ailleurs très souvent soupçonnée de considérer Quinn comme sa fille. Si Blaine ou Brittany avaient été présents presque tous les jours, personne n'avait le même quota d'heures de présence que Santana. Cette dernière était folle d'inquiétude concernant la santé de Quinn, réalisant qu'à cet instant que jamais elle ne pourrait se remettre de la perte de son amie. Judy, la mère de Quinn, avait bien tenté de la délogée en demandant à la famille Lopez de venir récupérer leur fille, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un mur. Connaissant le caractère bien trempé de leur progéniture, les Lopez avaient laissé tomber à condition qu'elle continue de se rendre en cours. Chose qu'avait accepté Santana, seulement si elle recevait un message lors d'une évolution de santé de Quinn.

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi soir, et Santana n'avait rien prévu. Elle voulait tenir compagnie à son amie, même si la plupart du temps elle se contentait de la regarder en évoquant à haute voix les souvenirs qu'elles avaient ensemble. Elle lui racontait également ses journées et les nouvelles du Glee Club. Le couple Finchel avait décidé de repousser leur mariage en l'honneur de Quinn. L'hispanique n'avait pas hésité à tenir Rachel pour responsable de l'accident de son amie et avait passé de nombreuses minutes à lui hurler dessus avant que le coach Beiste ne s'interpose pour éviter que Santana ne finisse par assassiner la diva.

Alors, quand Santana avait vu les premiers signes indiquant que Quinn était toujours envie et non plus un simple légume branché à une machine, elle avait senti des milliers de sentiments se mélanger dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle avait supplié la blonde de lui donner le moindre signe de vie plusieurs fois, et la dernière sembla être la bonne. Après avoir senti les doigts de la blonde se resserrer autour des siens, son cœur avait fait un bond et elle s'était précipitée le plus proche possible de son visage. Puis ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, dévoilant les adorables pupilles vertes de Q. Un soulagement sans nom s'était emparé de la brune dont les yeux furent brusquement embrouillés par les larmes, mais cette dernière décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

**- Quinn ? Tu m'entends ?**

Cette dernière cligna des yeux de manière à lui faire comprendre que c'était le cas. Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle réalisa que des fils obstruaient son nez, servant peut-être à l'aider à respirer auparavant mais qui la dérangeaient désormais. D'un geste, elle tenta de les arracher, mais c'était sans compter l'avis de Santana.

**- Oh non, je ne crois pas… Ne bouge pas, je vais appeler quelqu'un.**

Saisissant la sonnette au dessus de la tête de Quinn, Santana se recula quelques peu pour mieux observer Quinn dans son ensemble. Cette dernière regardait autour d'elle d'un air étonné, en vérité elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Elle reporta cependant à nouveau son attention sur son amie lorsque cette dernière reprit la parole pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire. San' avait très bien compris le trouble de son amie.

**- Tu as eu un accident de voiture en venant au mariage de Rachel. On ne sait pas encore tout, mais ta voiture a été percutée de plein fouet par un camion qui arrivait de l'autre côté. Tu l'as vraiment échappé belle, Q. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**- Oui.**

Evidemment, tout lui était revenu désormais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été stupide… Plus jamais elle n'écrirait le moindre message ou toucherait même à son téléphone portable pendant qu'elle conduirait. Santana quant à elle avait sourit en entendant sa meilleure amie lui répondre, même si sa voix était légèrement déformée par l'épuisement et la fatigue. Elle chassa d'un air impatient les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, ce qui sembla amuser la blonde qui ne manqua pas de saisir l'occasion pour se moquer gentiment de son amie, malgré son état.

**- T'es pas censée être une espèce de brute insensible, pour reprendre tes mots ?**

**- La ferme Fabray. J'ai été morte d'inquiétude à cause de toi pendant une semaine et demie, alors tu as l'interdiction de te moquer de moi pendant une durée indéterminée.**

Quinn rigola légèrement, avant de partir dans une quinte de toux impressionnante. Santana releva instinctivement la tête de lit grâce au bouton électronique, avant que l'infirmière ne refasse son apparition dans la chambre. Constatant que Quinn était réveillée, elle lui adressa un grand sourire, apparemment peu inquiète devant une toux pareille.

**- Heureuse de vous revoir dans le monde des vivants Mademoiselle Fabray. Je vais chercher un docteur. Donnez-lui à boire, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Santana.**

Cette dernière se releva et contourna le lit pour se saisir d'une cruche et d'un verre en plastique qu'elle remplit avant de se retourner vers son amie. Passant un bras sous son dos pour l'aider à se relever, elle porta le gobelet aux lèvres de Quinn qui but quelques gorgées avant de se relaisser tombée contre le coussin en soupirant. Reposant le verre, Santana s'assit aux côtés de son amie, voulant la mettre au courant de plus de choses possibles.

**- Ta mère va revenir dans quelques minutes maintenant. Ta sœur devait arriver ce soir pour venir te soutenir elle aussi, mais son avion a été annulé. Remarque c'est peut-être pas plus mal quand on voit à quel point les moyens de transports vous réussissent. Bref.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque, mais ne la souleva pas. Elle était trop fatiguée pour entretenir une longue conversation avec son amie, mais elle était contente que cette dernière fasse la conversation.

**- Tout le monde est venu plusieurs fois te voir, d'ailleurs Britt' t'a demandé de saluer la reine des Licornes pendant ton sommeil, alors ne t'étonne pas si elle t'en parle quand elle reviendra te voir. J'ai juste interdit à Berry et au grand dadet de venir te voir.**

**- Pourquoi ?** souffla Quinn.

**- Quinn, c'est à cause d'eux que tu te trouves ici, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je les laisse débarquer avec leurs sales tronches, si ?**

Quinn ne répondit pas à cette question qui ne demandait de toute manière pas de réponses, plutôt obnubilée par un geste de son amie qu'elle avait surprit. Santana avait posé sa main sur sa jambe, en un geste protecteur qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui la dérangeait était le fait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué si elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux dans cette direction. Santana avait naturellement suivi le regard de son ami et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle avait réfléchi des dizaines de fois sur la meilleure façon d'annoncer cette nouvelle à son amie, souvent accompagnée de Judy ou Brittany, mais jamais elle n'avait obtenu de réponse satisfaisante.

**- Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes jambes ?**

Un silence tendu accueilli cette question, et Quinn reporta son attention sur Santana pour constater que son regard avait une forte tendance à la fuir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, et le moniteur indiqua à la latine que le rythme cardiaque de Quinn avait recommencé à s'accélérer. La brune s'affola légèrement mais le docteur chargé du cas de Quinn fit son apparition dans la chambre, accompagnée de l'infirmière et de Judy Fabray.

Cette dernière se jeta littéralement sur sa fille, laissant tout juste le temps à Santana de se reculer pour ne pas finir écrasée entre les deux Fabray. Quinn émit une petite grimace de douleur, ce que remarqua sa mère qui fini par la relâcher.

**- Excuse-moi mon Ange… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée. Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Je me pose des questions,** répondit cette dernière en jetant un regard en direction de Santana.

Les deux autres femmes se tournèrent vers Santana qui se maudissait de ce geste. Elle se mordit les lèvres et croisa le regard de Quinn avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et d'avouer les choses.

**- Quinn m'a demandé pourquoi elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, juste avant que vous fassiez votre entrée fracassante.**

Le visage de Judy perdit de ses couleurs, ce que ne manqua pas sa fille. Désormais en complète possession de ses moyens, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le médecin dans la pièce. Ce dernier, comprenant que ni Judy, ni Santana n'auraient la force d'avouer les choses prit les devants.

**- Vos blessures étaient extrêmement graves Mademoiselle Fabray. Vous aviez de nombreuses hémorragies, trois de vos côtes sont encore en train de se réparer, nous avons du vous recoudre au niveau de l'arcade et vous devez encore avoir des restes d'un traumatisme crânien. Cependant, votre colonne a également été touchée dans l'impact. Vous ne pouvez actuellement pas vous servir de vos deux jambes, mais ce n'est pas définitif pour le moment.**

Le regard de Quinn s'était assombri de manière impressionnante, ce que personne ne manqua dans la pièce. Seule Santana ne semblait pas choquée autre mesure par ce changement, puisqu'elle reprit les paroles au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Ce n'est pas définitif, Q. Je sais comme tu es têtue, et je suis certaine que dans quelques temps je devrai une nouvelle fois te céder le poste de capitaine des cheerleaders. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te le laisse facilement cependant.**

Légèrement sous le choc de la nouvelle, Quinn ne sourit pas à la tentative de plaisanterie de Santana, et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Non elle n'allait pas laisser tomber, mais elle avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Cet accident remettait sa vie en jeu et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire pour le moment. Elle n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Rachel ou même à Finn contrairement à Santana. C'était elle qui avait pris la décision de répondre au harcèlement téléphonique de la Diva et personne ne l'y avait obligée…

•••

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Pour le moment on commence doucement, histoire de planter le décor ;)_


	3. Jalouse, jalouse

_Coucou mes followers adorés :) Voilà la suite de l'histoire... L'histoire s'installe petit à petit et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances :) Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'encouragent vraiment à continuer!_

_•••_

_Titimaya : Merci :) Voilà la suite!_

_QuinnTana4ever : Désolée de te décevoir :/ J'envisage de faire une petite suite d'OS indépendant après cette lettre, une fois cette histoire terminée. Mais je compte poster assez souvent oui, j'ai longtemps attendu avant de me mettre à écrire cette histoire, et je déborde de créativité pour le coup._

_Ellerina : Oui, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas assez donné de détails concernant ça... J'aime les situations dramatiques, je voulais les voir tous pleurer :P_

_Totoche77 : J'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :) Voilà la suite!_

* * *

**Entrez !**

Quinn avait donné cet ordre depuis sa chaise roulante dans le salon de sa maison. Après avoir regardé l'heure, elle avait deviné étant donné l'heure qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Santana, accompagnée de Brittany, Blaine ou un autre membre des New Directions. En dehors de Brittany, Blaine et Artie avaient été les deux autres personnes à venir rendre visite presque tous les jours à Quinn. Et quand ils ne le faisaient pas, c'était par message ou Facebook qu'ils prenaient des nouvelles. La blonde soupçonnait très fortement un de ses proches d'avoir demandé à Artie de venir aussi souvent à cause de leur manière désormais commune de se déplacer.

Mais cette fois, un silence peu commun suivit la fermeture de la porte d'entrée. Silence qui amena Quinn à s'interroger. D'un geste de mains, elle se fit rouler jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où elle manqua de renverser Santana.

**T'es sûre que tu as eu ton permis ?** demanda cette dernière en faisant un bond de côté.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans le salon, suivie de son amie. Sa présence ne l'intriguait pas, seul le fait qu'elle soit venue toute seule l'amenait à se questionner. Etant désormais une grande habituée de la maison des Fabray, Santana se dirigea vers le frigo et se sorti une brique de jus d'orange.

**Britt' n'est pas avec toi ?**

Santana fit une petite grimace, et prit tout son temps pour répondre, ce qui intrigua encore plus Quinn.

**On s'est un peu disputées en fait. Elle trouve que je passe trop de temps avec toi, et pas assez avec elle.**

**Oh…**

La réponse de Quinn n'était certes pas composée de beaucoup de mots, mais elle indiquait bien son trouble et sa gêne. Elle aurait préférée ne pas se trouver prise entre ses deux amies et ne pas être à l'origine de leur dispute. Même si ne plus avoir les visites quotidiennes de ses amies lui ferait vraiment très bizarre. Santana haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son interlocutrice pour continuer à expliquer les faits.

**On s'est disputé, et tu me connais j'ai le sang chaud. J'ai fini par la traiter d'égoïste, elle n'a pas compris le mot et s'est énervée encore plus et m'a soupçonnée de l'avoir insultée en espagnol. Puis j'ai voulu aller m'excuser après le Glee Club, mais entre temps elle avait demandé la signification du mot à Berry qui la lui a donnée. Bref, elle ne veut plus me parler pour le moment. Au fait, c'est bien la voiture du coach Sylvester qui a failli tuer une grand-mère au coin de la rue ?**

**Elle est venue prendre de mes nouvelles oui.**

Quinn regarda plus attentivement son amie. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que cette dispute avait dérangée Santana bien plus qu'elle pouvait bien le laisser transparaître. Pourtant elle était venue lui rendre visite, encore une fois. Pourquoi ? Santana lui avait confié qu'elle se sentait mal de toutes les crasses qu'elle lui avait faites, mais Quinn lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle non plus. Elles avaient alors décidé qu'elles étaient quittes et de ne plus en parler.

**Ecoute, je parlerai à Britt. Et si tu veux venir me voir moins souvent, je comprendrai.**

Le ton de Quinn avait été compatissant et compréhensif, mais le regard que lui lança Santana en retour fut aussi noir que possible.

**Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Je viens si j'ai envie, Brittany est assez grande pour comprendre que tu t'ennuies et que tu as besoin de soutien. D'ailleurs, comment c'est passé ta rééducation aujourd'hui ?**

Quinn soupira et se détourna de son amie pour regarder par la baie vitrée du salon, ayant parfaitement conscience du tour de passe-passe qu'avait fait Santana pour changer de sujet de conversation. Elle avait espéré remarcher assez vite, mais cela ne semblait pas pouvoir être le cas. Après son réveil, elle avait encore passé deux semaines à l'hôpital et devait désormais se rendre tous les jours chez un physiothérapeute pour l'aider à réapprendre à marcher. Mais cela n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

**Ca n'avance pas, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Et puis ça me déprime de m'y rendre toute seule. Ma mère pouvait m'y accompagner avant mais elle a du reprendre le boulot. Frannie est retournée de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis, et tous mes amis doivent aller à l'école. De toute manière il n'y a pas besoin de spectateurs pour voir ça, c'est vraiment pathétique.**

La colère et la déception s'entendaient très facilement dans le ton de la blonde, et Santana ne les manqua pas. Déposant sa boisson sur la table de la cuisine, l'hispanique s'approcha de son amie pour poser une main qu'elle espérait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle lui avait déjà proposé de sécher les cours pour l'accompagner, mais Quinn avait refusé très fermement cette proposition.

**Il te faut plus de temps Q, c'est tout. Je te promets que dans quelques temps tu courras comme un cabri.**

Les deux amis furent interrompues par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, lançant cette fois apparaître Madame Fabray. Cette dernière ne montra nul signe de surprise de voir la latine dans son salon et la salua même avec un grand sourire.

**Bonsoir Santana, tu manges avec nous ?**

**Non merci. On est en semaine et il faut absolument que je révise. Et en plus ma mère a peur que vous finissiez par demander une pension alimentaire si je passe encore plus de temps ici.**

Quinn sourit à cette remarque, n'imaginant que trop bien la mère de Santana prononcer ces mots. Les filles Lopez semblaient tenir leur sens de la répartie de génétiquement et cela amusait beaucoup la blonde. Santana tint donc compagnie à Quinn jusqu'à ce que ces dernières ne passent à table, aux alentours de 19h. Les Lopez, fiers de leurs traditions latines, ne mangeaient jamais avant 21h, ce qui donnait largement le temps à leur descendante de rejoindre le foyer en temps et en heure. Comme presque tous les jours, cette dernière fit un rapport complet de ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la journée, depuis la crise de Rachel concernant un duo qui lui avait échappé au menu de la cantine. Le retour de Quinn au sein de son établissement scolaire était prévu la semaine prochaine, et cette dernière angoissait un peu à cette idée. Elle n'était pas sortie souvent et était peu habituée à sa chaise roulante.

Alors qu'elle raccompagnait la latina à la porte d'entrée, Quinn décida donc de changer les choses et de proposer quelque chose à Santana qu'elle aurait eu du mal à proposer à sa mère.

**Il faut absolument que je m'entraîne avec ma chaise roulante. Demain, au lieu de glander dans le salon, on pourrait aller faire un tour. Ca te dit ?**

Se retournant vers son amie, Santana haussa les épaules avant de répondre avec une petite moue qui signifiait que cela ne la dérangeait pas autrement.

**Ok. Je viens te chercher et on va jusqu'au parc. Est-ce que cela convient à Mademoiselle Fabray ?**

**Parfaitement,** répondit Quinn avec un petit sourire.

Santana le lui rendit et serra brièvement son amie dans ses bras avant de quitter la maison. Retournant au salon où sa mère avait dressé la table, Quinn surprit un regard inquisiteur sur elle.

**Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle en questionnant sa mère du regard.

**Tu ne crois pas qu'Artie serait de meilleur conseil que Santana pour ta première sortie seule ?**

**Je n'y avais pas pensé,** répondit Quinn en toute honnêteté. **Je me sens plus à l'aise avec San', Artie et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment proche, tu sais.**

La mère de famille acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à la cuisine pour sortir les plats du four. Perdue dans ses pensées, Quinn ne remarqua le retour de sa mère que lorsqu'elle posa un plat un peu brusquement devant elle. En jetant un coup d'œil en direction du plat, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Du poisson, encore. Depuis que son médecin avait dit qu'il fallait que Quinn avale beaucoup de magnésium, elle y avait le droit presque une fois par jour. Une torture pour la jeune femme qui détestait tout ce qui sortait de la mer.

•••

Le lendemain après-midi, Quinn se tenait prête, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Santana. Elle ne savait pas si cette dernière avait prévu d'emmener quelqu'un avec elles, mais elle espérait sincèrement que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Brittany. Un long échange téléphonique avait eu lieu entre les deux blondes hier soir, et Brittany avait promis de pardonner à Santana. Elle avait d'ailleurs juré ne pas en vouloir à Quinn, et cette dernière savait qu'elle pouvait la croire. Le mensonge n'avait jamais été une caractéristique de Brittany S. Pierce.

La température le permettant, Quinn avait enfilé une de ses petites robes et des ballerines. Avec le temps elle avait apprit à se débrouiller toute seule pour s'habiller et ce genre de trucs, il faut dire que Mademoiselle Fabray n'était pas du genre à aimer compter sur les autres. Elle se débrouillait toujours toute seule et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que cela change.

Quinn s'était demandé lequel de ses amis accompagnerait Santana pendant cette première sortie, et avait pensé à Brittany et éventuellement Blaine. Mais la surprise fut de taille quand elle vit qu'il y avait la quasi-totalité du Glee Club qui suivait Santana. Brittany et Blaine certes, mais également Mike, Sugar, Puck qui poussait Artie et Kurt. L'ex capitaine des cheerleaders resta bouche bée devant cette petite troupe qui avançait joyeusement jusqu'à elle, ce que remarqua Santana qui ne put s'empêcher de chambrer sa meilleure amie.

**Je t'ai connue plus loquace Fabray.**

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel alors que chaque personne présente la salua tour à tour. Mike excusa Tina et Mercedes qui avaient obtenu des heures de retenues après avoir eu une petite dispute suite à un solo qu'elles désiraient apparemment toutes les deux. Heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis les plus proches autrement que par Santana ou par discussions via un téléphone ou un ordinateur, Quinn était flattée qu'ils aient tous faits le déplacement. Elle refusa la proposition de Brittany de l'aider à avancer, avant que la petite troupe se mette en route.

Les discussions allèrent de bon train, bien que ce fut la plupart du temps Artie, Kurt et Blaine qui restaient à la hauteur de Quinn. Santana semblait en grande conversation avec sa petite-amie et, même si Quinn aurait du s'y attendre, le fait que cette dernière ne soit pas aussi proche d'elle que ces derniers jours lui fit bizarre. Pour tout avouer cela la dérangea même, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, écoutant Kurt et Blaine lui décrire la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Tina et Mercedes cet après-midi. Elle écouta également d'une oreille distraite les conseils d'Artie concernant les divers obstacles qui pouvaient se trouver sur la route.

La fin de journée se passa rapidement, un peu comme une sortie de classe entre meilleurs amis. Bon après tout c'est ce qu'ils étaient désormais, mais passons. Aux alentours des 18h, ils firent demi-tour et tout le monde rentra chez eux, saluant une nouvelle fois Quinn avec toute la tendresse et l'amitié qu'elle méritait. Déçue et blessée par l'attitude de Santana, Q fit son maximum pour l'éviter et ne pas avoir à lui dire au revoir. Et il lui sembla avoir réussi, puisqu'elle se remit en route sans personne à ses côtés, après avoir certifié pendant plusieurs minutes à Mike qu'elle ne risquait rien. L'asiatique avait été très prévenant envers son amie, ce qui l'avait surprise au début. Elle et Mike n'avait jamais été très proche, ils s'entendaient bien certes, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Mais Mike lui avait raconté qu'un de ses oncles était décédé dans un accident de voiture, et que cela lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Flattée qu'il se confie à elle de cette manière, Quinn avait écouté avec attention son histoire.

En roulant tranquillement, Quinn laissa ses pensées prendre possession de son esprit. Elle se souvenait des bêtises de Puck pour les faire rire, des pas de danse que Mike et Brittany avait entamé sur une improvisation vocale de Blaine, Kurt et Artie qui était un véritable maître du beatbox. Sugar s'était montrée un peu plus discrète, et Santana… Santana restait Santana. Elle avait rit aux blagues de Puck, fait la folle tout l'après-midi et avait eu de longues conversations avec Brittany, sur des sujets qui semblaient les passionner. Quinn les avaient observées tout le long de l'après-midi et avait constaté que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux jeunes femmes, sans qu'elle ne sache définir pourquoi.

Après avoir traversé la route, Quinn remonta la rue en direction de la maison qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Elle se sentait bien moins en confiance ainsi, seule et plus entourée de ses amis. Mais elle savait que cela ne serait pas la dernière fois, alors autant qu'elle s'y fasse le plus rapidement possible. Pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses mains qui souffraient sur les roues, il fallait absolument qu'elle demande à sa mère de lui fournir des gants, elle laissa son esprit s'envoler vers la latina du groupe.

Sans réellement en comprendre la raison, une jalousie s'était gentiment mais tranquillement installée dans le cœur de la blonde en voyant Brittany et Santana aussi proche. Cela avait été avec qu'elle que l'hispanique avait été aussi prévenante, souriante et amicale. Alors pourquoi diable changeait-elle de manière de faire ? Parce que la jeune Fabray retournait désormais en cours la semaine prochaine leur relation devait redevenir houleuse et bagarreuse ? Ce n'était pas ce que Quinn attendait et même ce qu'elle avait espéré. Une telle déception se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme, que sa mère passa la soirée entière à la questionner sur son après-midi, cherchant ce qu'il clochait. Mais Quinn ne dit rien, se contentant de parler des bons moments qu'elle avait passé…

* * *

_Voilà mes petits amours... Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, mais promis le prochain sera mieux!_


	4. A la Finn Hudson

_Voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre :) Je suis gentille, je ne vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps alors n'hésitez pas à me mettre plein de reviews :D Vos petits mots me font toujours plaisir et c'est agréable savoir que ce que j'écris vous intéresse à ce point._

_•••_

_Faberry-momo : Ca arrive, ça arrive ;)_

_Ellerrina : Mais c'est pour la bonne cause (a)_

_Totoche77 : Aha, je ne donnerai pas le moindre indice!_

_Titimaya : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil :)_

_Rizzles-Faberry : Merci beaucoup :) Voilà la suite 3_

* * *

**- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps Barbie ?**

**- San ?**

La voix de Quinn trahissait le fait qu'elle était endormie lorsque son téléphone avait sonné. Pour sa défense, il était aux alentours des trois heures du matin. La belle blonde avait beau ne plus se rendre en cours pour le moment, elle avait tenu à garder un rythme de vie normale et à ne pas se coucher aux aurores. Une journée supplémentaire était passée depuis la petite promenade où Quinn avait revu la quasi-totalité du Glee Club et qu'elle s'était sentie plus éloignée de Santana que jamais. Le soir même, Santana et elle ne s'étaient pas parlé via Skype comme elle le faisait chaque soir, et, étant donné que Brittany n'était pas connectée non plus, Quinn en avait déduit qu'elles avaient passé la soirée ensemble.

Jalousie et déception s'étaient installées dans le cœur de la jeune femme, qui avait passé la soirée à se demander pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière. Elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse, mais elle en voulait à Santana, alors elle s'était débrouillée pour ne pas avoir de contact avec elle. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses messages, ses appels et lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé un message privé sur Facebook. Elle avait même déplacé son rendez-vous chez le kiné afin ne pas la a voir cet après-midi et avait demandé à Blaine de la prévenir pour elle.

**- Ouais, San. Celle que tu as apparemment décidé d'effacer momentanément de ta vie sans que je ne sache pourquoi.**

Quinn soupira doucement, complètement réveillée à présent. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie, comment lui expliquer les choses sans se faire incendier ? C'était impossible, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir regardé qui l'appelait avant de décrocher.

**- Ecoute San…**

**- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter, parce que je me triture les méninges depuis trois longues heures maintenant et que je suis à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs.**

Ton colérique et reproches, Quinn grimaça. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Se relevant, elle s'assit tant bien que mal contre le dos de son lit pour être un peu plus confortablement installée. Quitte à se faire engueuler, autant le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles, pensa-t-elle.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta petite tête de loca, et quelles en sont les raisons, mais laisse-moi te rappeler plusieurs trucs et la prochaine fois peut-être que tu réfléchiras au lieu d'utiliser le roi des noeuds papillons pour m'informer de tes changements de plan. JE suis celle qui est venue te voir PLUSIEURS fois jours dans cette chambre malgré la décoration pourrie, et même ta mère ne peut pas en dire autant. Je t'ai tenue la main pendant des heures à te raconter tout et n'importe quoi. C'est MOI qui a été présente pour ta première séance de rééducation et qui passe tous les jours après les cours pour passer du temps avec toi. Et c'est encore MOI qui te rassure dès que tu as un doute sur quelque chose, MOI que tu appelles si tu as le moindre souci et je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu m'as réveillée à 4 heures du matin parce que tu as fais un rêve sans queue ni tête où un mec avec des bretelles te courrait après et que toi tu ne pouvais justement pas courir.**

Un petit silence passa, pendant lequel Quinn se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de tout cela. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la présence de Santana à ses côtés lui manquait et que cela avait été atrocement dur de ne pas craquer à chaque manière qu'elle utilisait pour entrer en contact avec elle.

**- Quinn je te jure que si tu t'es endormie, je débarque avec mes potes de Lima Heights Adjacent pour te découper en petit morceau et te jeter dans le caniveau.**

**- Je ne me suis pas endormie**, répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.** Je… Suis désolée. De t'avoir ignorée et empêchée de dormir avec mon comportement.**

**- Quoi c'est tout ? Je n'ai pas le droit à des explications ?**

Quinn soupira une nouvelle fois. Par où commencer et surtout que lui dire ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'en savait rien. Elle était elle-même perdue par son comportement et sa manière d'agir. Qu'avait-elle le droit de dire à Santana sans que cette dernière ne la traite de folle une nouvelle fois ? Parce que c'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur son comportement pouvait se révéler un peu voir complètement à côté de la plaque pour le coup.

**- Ne soupire pas Q, si tu n'avais pas fais n'importe quoi j'en serais pas à ravaler mon égo pour te courir après et savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire,** avoua cette dernière. **Je crois que je n'ai pas supporté le fait que tu m'ignores tout l'après-midi et que tu passes ton temps avec Brittany. Tu ne m'as même pas adressé la parole autrement que pour me dire bonjour, alors…**

Un nouveau silence suivit cette déclaration, sans que Quinn ne sache ce que cela voulait réellement dire. Soit Santana était en train de préparer sa rébellion en préparant une liste d'arguments et d'insultes, soit elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sans voix. Ce qui était assez rare chez la demoiselle pour être relevé.

**- San ?**

**- Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as ignorée pendant une journée entière sous prétexte que j'ai été trop proche de Brittany ?** l'étonnement était plus que visible dans la voix de la latine.

- **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. J'ai dis que je t'ai trouvée distante avec moi, et qu'après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi cela m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Je t'en voulais un peu, je crois.**

**- Oui ça je l'avais compris toute seule, merci de tes éclairages Sherlock.**

**- Je n'ai juste pas envie que notre relation redevienne comme avant, la partie où on se disputait à longueur de temps, donc.**

**- C'est comme ça qu'on a toujours évolué toutes les deux Q. Se détruire pour mieux se reconstruire, encore et encore.**

**- Donc cette relation conflictuelle te convient parfaitement et tu veux que ça redevienne comme ça ?**

**- Non. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'ai joué les protectrices avec toi ces derniers temps Quinn ?**

**- … Parce qu'on est amies ?**

**- Oui, en partie. Mais Blaine est ton ami, comme Brittany. Toi et moi on est bien plus que ça, et je crois qu'on l'avait un peu perdu de vue ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'on est venu nous prévenir pour ton accident, j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi, et le dernier bon souvenir de nous deux date de quand tu m'as aidé à faire mon coming-out auprès de mes parents. Ensuite, c'est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Britt et que je t'ai mise de côté. Et je le regrette. Avoir failli te perdre m'a fait ouvert les yeux et réalisé que j'avais besoin que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Tu es la seule à me comprendre réellement, à savoir exactement quoi faire pour me faire enrager et à savoir ce que je ressens en une seule seconde. On est comme deux espèces d'âmes sœurs, bien qu'en principe je crois à ce genre de trucs uniquement pour faire plaisir à Brittany.**

Suite à cette pseudo déclaration, Quinn resta silencieuse et interdite. Finalement Santana pensait de la même manière qu'elle concernant leur relation, et cela la rassurait. Elle ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'afficher sur son visage, mais restais pour le moment incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. De toute manière elle était certaine que son amie ne tarderait pas à ne pas supporter ce silence. Et ce fut effectivement le cas au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Barbie, je viens de te faire une superbe déclaration, alors ne blesse pas mon égo une nouvelle fois en ne répondant même pas.**

**- Désolée, je souriais, en fait.**

**- Niaisement ?**

**- Certainement.**

**- A la Finn Hudson ?**

**- Très probable.**

**- Ah merde.**

Quinn rigola, et fut très rapidement suivie par Santana dans ses éclats de rire, signe que leurs nouvelles tensions étaient apaisées pour le moment. Q était sincèrement contente de savoir que son amie pouvait assez tenir à leur relation pour l'appeler à trois heures du matin après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

**- Mais je tiens à toi aussi, au passage,** lança Quinn après qu'elles se soient reprises.

Heureusement que les murs des pièces de la maison étaient assez épais, pensa d'ailleurs Quinn. Sinon sa mère aurait débarqué il y a longtemps que sa mère serait venue voir ce qu'il se passait. Un nouveau silence naquit une nouvelle fois entre les deux après la phrase de Quinn, et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de taquiner sa meilleure amie.

**- Ne me dit pas que tu souris à la Finn toi aussi ?**

**- Crois-moi Fabray, le jour où je ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un peu au Cachalot, je me suicide.**

Quinn rigola légèrement une nouvelle fois, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Santana avait toujours eu une dent contre Finn, dès le début. Peut-être avait-elle peur au départ qu'il sépare le trio qu'elles formaient avec Brittany ? En tout cas cela ne s'était pas amélioré par la suite, même si San' faisait quand même quelques efforts pour faire plaisir à la blonde.

**- En tout cas, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui,** avoua Quinn au bout de quelques nouvelles secondes.

**- Toi aussi. Est-ce que je peux passer demain ?**

**- Avec plaisir,** sourit une Quinn heureuse de constater que son amie ne se montrait pas rancunière pour une fois.

La discussion continua encore quelques dizaines de minutes, beaucoup plus légère et agréable. Apparemment aucune des deux ne pensa à mettre un terme à la conversation, trop habituée à se parler pendant de longues heures tous les jours. Il était aux alentours des quatre heures du matin lorsque Santana ne se mit à ne plus répondre à ce que Quinn disait. Mais, à la vue des simples « ah oui ? » et « Mmh… » qu'elle avait obtenu ces dernières minutes, elle réalisa que son amie avait tout simplement fini par s'endormir. Amusée, elle raccrocha donc et redéposa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

_C'est tout pour le moment :) Je trouve ce chapitre assez mignon personnellement, mais je vais éviter de me lancer des fleurs ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le retour de Quinn au lycée McKinley. Comment pensez-vous que cela va se passer? :)_


	5. Mustang

_Coucou mes petits loups :) Je suis très productive ces derniers temps, alors je vous fait profiter des choses qui sortent de mon cerveau que certains qualifient de tordu. Bref. En tout cas je suis très contente de voir que ce chapitre vous a plu à vous également, et encore mille mercis pour vos commentaires!_

_Cassoulagleek : Merci beaucoup :)_

_littlesitter : Oui oui, Brittana existe encore :)_

_faberry-momo : Je dois dire que je visualisais très bien la scène lorsque je l'ai écrite xD_

_Rizzles-Faberry : Oooooh c'est mignon! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pleurer?_

_Ellerrina : Merci ma belle :)_

_QuinnTana4ever : Merci à toi pour tes commentaires toujours très gentils et longs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) Oui, une Quinn jalouse ça promet de ne pas être de tout repos... Pauvre Santana ;)_

_Famous : Une relation amoureuse :)_

_Totoche77 : Tes questions vont trouver une réponse très rapidement ;)_

_Titimaya : Merci ma belle, je vais les mettre sur mon bureau tiens!_

* * *

**- Quinn, tu vas être en retard !**

**- J'arrive Maman !**

Quinn soupira et se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre avant de quitter la pièce et de se rendre vers la porte de sortie. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, et elle devait retourner à McKinley. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience de faire son retour se mélangeait en elle, à vrai dire ce qui lui faisait surtout peur, c'était de ne pas savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Bien sûr elle avait son emploi du temps, elle avait révisé et fait tous ses devoirs grâce à l'aide de Santana, mais elle ne revenait pas sur ses deux jambes. Est-ce que cela allait changer quelque chose ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que Quinn déteste cela, Judy l'aida à grimper sur le siège passager de la voiture avant de charger la chaise roulante de sa fille à l'arrière. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de couvrir sa fille d'attentions depuis qu'elle était retournée sous son toit, mais depuis l'accident on atteignait les sommets du ridicule de l'avis de Quinn. Le trajet se passa silencieusement, les deux Fabray étaient complètement et totalement perdue dans leurs pensées respectives.

Le seul sujet que la mère de famille aborda fut l'heure de rentrée de sa fille. Quinn ne pouvait pas prendre le car scolaire et sa mère devrait donc venir la chercher tous les jours pendant un certain temps. Il fut donc convenu que Quinn lui téléphonerait après le Glee Club, de toute manière il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour sortir et elles n'habitaient pas très loin.

Arrivées à destination, Quinn interdit formellement à sa mère de l'aider à grimper dans la chaise, ce qui fit soupirer Judy Fabray. Mais à la vue de l'expression de sa fille, il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas le changement d'air et le grand sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage juvénile de Quinn lorsqu'elle repéra la personne qui l'attendait sur le parking. Des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, un uniforme de l'équipe de cheerleaders et un grand sourire, pareil à celui de Q.

**- Bonjour Santana**, lança Judy en sortant de la voiture.

**- Bonjour**, répondit simplement cette dernière avec un sourire.

Elle alla ouvrir la portière pendant que Judy sortait tant bien que mal la chaise roulante de la voiture. Elle avait pensé à changer sa voiture pour prendre une petite camionnette, mais Quinn n'avait pas vraiment approuvé cette idée lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait part. Elle déposa la chaise près de la porte passager et laissa donc Q se dépatouiller toute seule. Chose qu'elle fit très bien. Elle se contenta donc de saluer sa progéniture et son amie avant de grimper derrière le volant. Malgré les craintes qu'elle ressentait et son regard inquiet, elle était légèrement rassurée par le fait que Santana et ses amis la soutiendraient. Et que sa fille semblait, elle, complètement détendue.

**- Alors? Contente d'être de retour parmi le monde impitoyable de McKinley?**

**- Tu n'imagines même pas comment...**

Santana rigola. Elle s'était saisie de la chaise de son amie dès qu'elle avait été assise, pour l'aider à avancer. Bizarrement, venant d'elle, ce geste ne dérangea nullement la blonde. Elles remontèrent la cour jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, dans lequel Quinn essuya les premiers regards surpris et compatissants. Regards qu'elle détestait, mais elle fit mine de rien, se concentrant sur la discussion qu'elle avait avec Santana. Elles ne croisèrent personne du Glee Club, mais il était peut-être un peu tôt pour le moment. Sans qu'elle ne demande rien, l'hispanique conduisit son amie jusqu'à son casier, ce qui amusa brièvement Quinn.

Après leur échange téléphonique nocturne, Santana était revenue la voie tous les jours, et elles avaient passé presque tout le week-end ensemble. Brittany était venue passer la soirée avec elles le vendredi soir et était venu les rejoindre au parc le samedi, mais sinon elles n'avaient été que les deux. Craignant de provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre ses deux meilleures amies, Quinn avait tenté de renvoyer Santana le dimanche, mais cette dernière avait refusé.

**- Passe-moi ton emploi du temps Q.**

Cette dernière obtempéra et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dessus, Santana entassa les livres dont avait besoin la blonde pour sa matinée.

**- Dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi bonne que moi en espagnol, c'est le seul cours qu'on a pas en commun aujourd'hui.**

**- Santana, tu es hispanique je te rappelle.**

**- N'empêche que tu pourrais faire un effort**, répliqua cette dernière en remettant le sac de son amie sur la chaise roulante. **Je t'avais proposé des cours de soutien, mais Ice Quinn avait refusé.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, avant qu'elles ne soient interrompues par Mercedes qui vint les saluer, Quinn un peu plus longuement que Santana. La blonde répondit aux questions de son amie, avant qu'elle ne doive filer suite à un message qu'elle venait apparemment de recevoir.

**- De toute manière, il va falloir que tu me files un coup de main pour rattraper mon retard. Pour le reste je peux encore me débrouiller, mais ce prof c'est autre chose que M. Shue.**

Santana ricana et elle n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer ses pensées à son amie, qui leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Naturellement la latine pensait au physique certes très avantageux de leur nouveau professeur d'espagnol.

**- Tu n'es pas censée être de l'autre bord?**

**- Hey, ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder pour autant.**

Quinn rigola et se laissa entraîner en direction du casier de la latine, où cette dernière récupéra à son tour ses livres de cours. Q fut cette fois surprise par une tornade de cheveux blonds qui lui sauta au cou. Brittany dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui fit sourire ses deux acolytes.

**- Quinn je suis tellement contente de te voir...**

**- Tu l'as vue samedi Britt'**, lui rappela Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Je sais, mais au lycée ce n'est vraiment pas pareil. Lord Tubbington te présente ses encouragements et à promis d'arrêter de fumer en ton honneur.**

**- Heu... Merci.**

Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à une Santana hilare avant de secouer doucement la tête en souriant. Elle avait oublié à quel point Brittany pouvait être déstabilisante et enjouée quelques fois. Mais c'était agréable et tellement spontané que c'en était mignon.

•••

**- Alors, cette première journée?**

Quinn et Santana retournaient sur le parking, faisant le chemin en sens inverse de ce matin. La séance du Glee Club était terminée depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et ils s'étaient par la suite tous retrouvés à l'extérieur pour parler de tout et de rien. Rachel et Finn avaient obtenu le pardon de Quinn, en même temps elle ne leur en avait jamais voulu. Contrairement à Santana qui n'avait pas hésité à lui faire part de son mécontentement. Sue Sylvester l'avait appelée dans son bureau pour lui proposer de rejoindre les cheerleaders en tant que chorégraphe tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher. La jeune femme avait accepté naturellement.

**- Épuisante.**

**- En tout cas je suis contente de savoir que tu réintègres les cheerleaders. N'oublie pas de me mettre tout en haut des portés quand tu bosseras sur ta première chorégraphie.**

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois. Sa journée s'était bien passée mais niveau émotionnel elle avait atteint son quota.

**- Au fait, je me suis arrangée avec ta mère. C'est moi qui te ramène aujourd'hui.**

**- Toi? Et comment?**

La réaction de Quinn montrait à quel point elle était incrédule fasse à cette nouvelle. Elle ne voyait pas comment sa meilleure amie pourrait la ramener mis à part en la poussant jusque chez elle, et dans ce cas là, elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'être arrivées à destination. Mais, après s'être retournée vers l'hispanique, Quinn vit qu'elle souriait malicieusement.

**- En voiture. Mon père à racheter une vieille Mustang de 1987 au père de Kurt pour une bouchée de pain, et ça fait apparemment des années qu'il la rénove. Il devait me l'offrir pour mes 18 ans, mais il a eu un petit retard.**

**- C'est gentil de sa part.**

Les Lopez n'avaient pas énormément d'argent et c'était pour cette raison que Santana avait grandi à Lima Height Adjacent. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Santana avait été vraiment touchée et émue par un tel cadeau. Elle avait du travailler dur pour pouvoir se payer les cours pour obtenir son permis, en faisant parti d'une institution qui faisait des sondages par téléphone. Un métier qu'elle détestait certes mais qui jouait énormément sur ses nerfs. Elle ne supportait plus de voir les gens lui raccrocher au nez à longueur de temps. Mais elle avait tenu bon. C'était le genre de choses dont elle ne parlait presque jamais alors qu'elle le devrait, de l'avis de Quinn.

Santana aida Q à rentrer dans sa voiture avant de plier la chaise pour la glisser dans son coffre. La voiture, de couleur rouge, n'avait certes pas le panache de certaines garées à ses côtés, mais Quinn l'appréciait déjà énormément. Elle était confortable, et sa couleur flamboyante correspondait très bien au caractère de Santana. Sans compter qu'on sentait le parfum de la latine y flotter. Lorsque cette dernière enclencha le moteur, de la musique hispanique sortie de la radio, ce qui fit sourire Quinn. Alors qu'elles quittaient le parking, Santana reprit la parole.

**- Tu veux rentrer directement chez toi ou tu m'accompagnes quelque part ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?** demanda Quinn, intriguée.

**- Pas grand-chose**, avoua son amie en haussant les épaules. **On peut aller chez moi et regarder un film, mais ma mère est sûrement déjà à la maison et elle ne va pas arrêter de te poser des questions et te harceler pour savoir comment tu vas. Ou alors on s'arrête chez le glacier et on se regarde un film chez toi. Non en fait, je vote pour la deuxième proposition.**

Son ton avait été assez ferme pour faire comprendre à Quinn qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais cette dernière ne se vexa pas de la manière d'agir de sa meilleure amie, bien au contraire. Elle rigola même, ce qui fit sourire en coin la latine. Mais, bien connue pour sa langue pendue, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu glousses bêtement Fabray ?**

**- Ne me manque pas de respect Lopez, ou je te roule dessus la prochaine fois que j'en ai l'occasion.**

Cette fois ce fut Santana qui rigola, alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant le glacier. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se garer ou quoique ce soit, elle se contenta de s'arrêter à moitié sur le trottoir et de mettre les feux de panne. Ce qui surprit Quinn qui arqua un sourcil interrogatif à cette manière d'agir. Pas gênée le moins du monde, San' haussa les épaules en faisant une petite moue avant de répondre.

**- T'es en chaise roulante, si jamais des flics se promènent par là ils ne pourront rien dire.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de se mettre à farfouiller dans son sac, sommant son amie d'attendre quelques secondes. Cette dernière obtempéra en se demandant ce qu'elle devait attendre, mais elle eut la réponse rapidement. Quinn lui fourra son porte-monnaie dans les mains avant d'en préciser la raison.

**- C'est moi qui offre les glaces, prends ça comme un remerciement de t'occuper de moi.**

**- Si j'avais su, j'aurais rajouté « Babysitter » sur mon curriculum vitae**, lança Santana en sortant de la voiture.

* * *

_Et voilà la première journée du retour de Quinn au lycée. Cela correspondait-il à l'idée que vous vous en faisiez? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre et la relation entre Quinn et Santana? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu et moins plu? N'hésitez pas à tous me dire, vos commentaires m'aident à y voir plus clair et à m'améliorer :)_

_Je vous fais des bisous!_


	6. Maudit sois-tu, Mac Taylor

_Salut à tous :)_

_Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir. Moins de dialogue, plus de pensées et de faits et gestes. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez :)_

_faberry-momo : Non je n'en sais rien du tout... Environ une vingtaine je dirais, mais au minimum. On en est qu'à six, mais j'ai déjà à peu près un milliard d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit! Et pour le Brittana, disons que je voulais coller à la série le mieux possible :)_

_Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup :) Chaque chose en son temps voyons ;)_

_Titimaya : Du Quinntana un peu dans ce chapitre en tout cas :)_

_Totoche77 : Je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé :P Mais merci de tes conseils et de tes idées en tout cas :)_

_Charlie : De rien :) Oui, je sais combien il est difficile de suivre une histoire trop hachée, alors je fais de mon mieux!_

_Snixx-Marion : Oui cela sera du Quinntana :) Merci de ton commentaire!_

_QuinnTana4ever : Je le pense aussi, mais je ne suis pas très impartiale... Je déteste cordialement Rachel. Je suis contente de voir que ce que j'écris te plait toujours autant et que tu arrives aussi bien à t'imprégner de tout ça! J'ai prévu pleeeeeein de chapitres, je fais actuellement le tri de ce que je peux écrire ou non, j'ai peur de finir par devenir ennuyante._

* * *

Le bruit de la sonnette réveilla brusquement Quinn, qui dormait jusqu'alors paisiblement dans le canapé de son salon. Elle sursauta en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon et non pas dans sa chambre à coucher, avant de se rappeler qu'elle s'était endormie devant une de ces séries censées être à suspense, mais qui l'avait ennuyée au point de la faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Après avoir constatée qu'il était passé minuit, elle fronça les sourcils et sentit une certaine angoisse monter. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure pareille ? Elle était seule à la maison depuis la première fois qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital, sa mère avait été invitée à une conférence à Vancouver dans le cadre de son travail et ne revenait que demain.

À cause de cette stupide émission, Quinn ne pût s'empêcher son imagination de s'envoler. Elle s'imaginait déjà avoir à essayer de s'enfuir face à un psychopathe armé jusqu'aux dents et ne pas y réchapper. Mais sa curiosité la porta, et elle alluma la lampe située sur la table à côté du canapé avant de se mettre sur sa chaise roulante. Tout d'abord pour pouvoir fuir plus rapidement au cas ou, et surtout pour voir qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa porte. Le bruit de la sonnette retentit à nouveau, ce qui rappela à Quinn qu'en général les cambrioleurs ou les meurtriers psychopathes ne sonnaient pas à la porte. Elle hésita une nouvelle fois en se retrouvant face à la porte close, avant d'entendre que l'on frappait à la porte, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui interpela la blonde. Il lui avait semblé entendre des sanglots, étouffés par la porte en question.

Ouvrant la porte doucement, Quinn cru avoir une hallucination tellement ce qu'elle voyait lui semblait irréel. Santana Lopez, sa meilleure amie, se tenait devant elle. Elle était trempée ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait fait une longue distante sous la pluie qui s'abattait sur Lima. Ses cheveux détrempés étaient collés sur son visage, et des larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son visage. Écarquillant les yeux, la blonde resta quelques secondes interdite devant une telle scène, avant que Santana ne se jette littéralement dans les bras de Quinn, avec une telle force que la chaise recula de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Lui rendre son étreinte aurait été très certainement plus facile si elle se trouvait debout, mais Quinn fit son maximum quand même. Elle referma la porte d'entrée avant de serrer son amie contre elle, la faisant ainsi asseoir sur elle. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant un certain temps, Santana sanglotant sur l'épaule de Quinn qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa meilleure amie. Lorsque la dénommée Satan sembla s'être calmée un peu, Quinn se rendit dans sa chambre à coucher à l'étage, grâce à l'espèce de monte-charge que le mari de Frannie lui avait installé. Son but était de trouvé des habits de rechange, parce que si Santana était arrivée trempée, elle avait mit Q dans le même état lors de leur étreinte.

La latine se laissait totalement faire, ce qui inquiéta encore plus la blonde. Ce n'était pas tellement dans son caractère et encore moins dans sa manière d'agir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Après l'avoir déposée tant bien que mal sur le lit, Quinn se tourna vers son armoire et en sortit un pyjama propre pour elle, avant de décider d'en sortir un pour Santana aussi. A une heure pareille et vu son état, la jeune Fabray doutait qu'elle veuille sortir faire la fête et elle ne se voyait pas renvoyer son amie chez elle.

Amie qui avait séché ses larmes, mais qui reniflait à intervalle régulière en fixant tristement le tapis posé sur le sol, entre le lit et l'armoire à habits. Sans un mot, la blonde tendit les habits à la brune, décidant de la questionner un peu plus tard. Complètement dans son monde, Santana mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Q attendait qu'elle se saisisse de ce qu'elle venait de lui mettre sous le nez. Elle le fit et se mit debout pour se changer, alors que Quinn se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit pour en faire de même. Elle mit naturellement plus de temps que Santana pour se changer, d'autant plus que la brune avait décidé de ne mettre que le t-shirt. Elle s'était rassise sur le lit et se trouvait donc dos à Quinn.

Quinn qui grimpa dans son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, invitant Santana à faire de même. La latine sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois avant d'hausser les épaules et de se blottir sous la chaleur dont elle avait besoin. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Tout comme Quinn d'ailleurs, qui se coucha sur le côté pour mieux observer son invitée surprise. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait poser comme questions, mais il fallait qu'elle aille au moins un petit indice. Si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, par exemple.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé San ?**

Santana, qui avait les yeux dans le vague, reporta son attention sur son amie. Une telle douleur émanait d'elle que Quinn avait l'impression de la ressentir à son tour. En tout cas, elle ne supportait pas de voir la latine comme ça.

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant Q, s'il te plait.**

La voix cassée de Santana n'étonna pas Quinn le moins du monde, après tout cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était là, et elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleuré, de sangloter ou de renifler depuis son arrivée. Et elle avait apparemment fait cela depuis qu'elle s'était mise en chemin pour la maison des Fabray.

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

**- Personne n'a levé la main sur moi, si c'est ce que tu entends. Maintenant j'aimerais dormir.**

La blonde acquiesça et se tourna pour éteindre la lumière. Elle bougeait beaucoup moins en dormant depuis son accident, alors Santana n'avait aucune crainte de recevoir des coups de pieds. Q se coucha sur le dos et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui s'était roulée en boule sous la couette. Elle avait fermé les yeux, apparemment épuisée par ses récentes émotions. Des émotions, Quinn en avait pas mal également, ces derniers temps elle et San' se disaient tout alors ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait la frustrait au plus haut point. Elle passa ses bras sous sa tête et fixa son plafond. Elle eut envie de téléphoner aux parents Lopez, mais si ce n'était pas relié à eux elle ne ferait que les inquiéter encore plus. La plupart de leurs amis devaient dormir en plus, et Q refusait de les déranger.

Surprise dans ses pensées, Quinn sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Santana se rapprocher d'elle et s'accrocher au sien comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Osant à peine respirer de crainte de briser ce moment, Quinn déplaça lentement son bras sur la fine taille de la latine en lui jetant un regard. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais cela n'empêcha pas la blonde de voir que des larmes silencieuses avaient recommencées à couler le long des joues de son amie. Q se dépêcha de les essuyer à l'aide de son pouce, avant de se remettre à caresser machinalement les cheveux de Santana.

Cette dernière fini par s'endormir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, laissant son amie toujours aussi frustrée de ne rien savoir. Elle ne pouvait même pas se relever pour aller vérifier le téléphone portable de la latine, non seulement elle la réveillerait en bougeant, mais si en plus elle se faisait surprendre, elle ne donnait vraiment pas cher de sa peau. Mais bon, au moins personne ne s'en était pris à elle physiquement d'après ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle devait donc avoir appris une nouvelle terrible, ou avoir tenté de s'être réconciliée avec sa grand-mère et cela avait arrêté. L'hispanique avait fait part de cette envie à Quinn récemment, et la blonde l'avait encouragée à renouer des liens. Elle savait parfaitement à quel point Santana tenait à sa grand-mère et à quel point cette dernière était importante pour elle dans sa vie.

* * *

_Voilà voilà! Petit chapitre qui promets pas mal de choses :) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Et à votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Santana pour débarquer dans un état pareil chez Quinn?_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres :) Je vous aime fort!_


	7. Pêche et bol de céréales

_Bonjour bonjour :) Oooooh des p'tits nouveaux qui commentent, j'adore! Voilà un petit chapitre de bonne heure, qui vous fera plaisir j'espère! J'ai réalisé que je postais un chapitre tous les deux jours et je me demandais si ce n'était pas trop rapide... Tout le monde a le temps de lire ce que j'écris avant que j'en poste un autre? Quoiqu'il en soit le voici, et cela devrait répondre aux questions que vous vous posez concernant ce qu'il s'est passé avec Santana :)_

_faberry-momo : Aha, on verra ;)_

_Titimaya : Voilà la suite madame :)_

_QuinnTana4ever : J'avoue que je culpabilise un peu de les torturer, mais ça rajoute du piment à l'histoire (a) T'inquiète pas pour l'ordre de tes reviews, l'important c'est que tu m'en écrives et que ce que j'écris te fasse toujours autant plaisir! Je sais déjà comment sera la fin, il me reste juste à écrire le milieu maintenant :P_

_Taz94 : Tu vas avoir ta réponse là :)_

_Totoche77 : Il en faut bien! Mac Taylor est un héro de la série policière que Quinn regardait, donc ça n'a malheureusement rien à voir avec lui ;)_

_covergirls06 : Merci :)_

_littlesitter : En fait je préfère faire des chapitres assez court et poster assez souvent, je trouve ça mieux que faire des chapitres de 10'000 mots mais que de poster une fois par mois :)_

_Snixx-Marion : Voilà les réponses à ta question demoiselle! Merci de tes compliments :)_

_Ellerrina : Je maintiens que Quinn et Santana sont faites pour être ensemble... Je prie pour que Dianna Agron revienne dans la série et finisse avec Santana..._

* * *

**- Quinn, je suis… Heu ?**

L'intéressée ouvrit difficilement les yeux, être réveillée aussi brusquement n'était vraiment pas une chose qui l'aidait à ne pas avoir la tête dans les nuages toute la matinée. Elle se releva légèrement sur ses avant-bras pour observer sa mère qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Judy la regardait avec des gros yeux ronds, et il fallut quelques secondes à Quinn pour comprendre pourquoi. Santana était toujours lovée contre elle, profondément endormie, malgré l'entrée en fanfare de la propriétaire de la maison. Un regard jeté sur le réveil lui apprit qu'il était passé 10h du matin, ce qui la surprit. Cela faisait un sacré moment qu'elle n'avait plus dormi aussi longtemps.

**- C'est Santana**, précisa inutilement Quinn en chuchotant. **Je t'expliquerai un peu plus tard, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord, mais cela ne sera pas avant ce soir. Je dois absolument passer aux bureaux, je passais juste voir si tout allait bien.**

**- La conférence s'est bien passée ?**

**- Très bien, c'est pour ça que je dois aller travailler un samedi matin. Des allemands ont été très intéressés par ce que j'ai présenté et ils veulent avoir des informations au plus vite. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser passer cette chance. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente ces deux derniers jours, mais…**

**C'est rien Maman,** coupa Quinn. **Je suis contente de voir que ce soit aussi bien passé.**

**- Merci Chérie,** sourit la mère de famille.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce, jetant un regard en direction de la latine. Elle semblait aussi intriguée que Quinn l'était hier soir en découvrant son amie sur le seuil de la porte, mais décida de ne pas poser de questions. De toute manière Quinn n'aurait rien pu lui répondre puisqu'elle ignorait encore qu'est-ce qui avait mis Santana dans cet état.

**- Je rentre aussi tôt que possible. Préviens-moi si tu sors, d'accord ?**

**- Promis. A toute à l'heure.**

Judy lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de refermer la porte, faisant preuve d'une plus grande douceur que lorsqu'elle l'avait ouverte. Sa fille se laissa retomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse parler Santana aujourd'hui, même si elle ne montrera très certainement aucune envie de le faire. Le silence dans la maison était tel que Quinn entendit distinctement la porte d'entrée être fermée, la clé tourner dans la serrure, les pas de sa mère sur le sol, la porte de la voiture claquer, puis le moteur être allumé pour faire reculer la voiture dans l'allée. Sachant que sa meilleure amie était d'une humeur de chien un matin sur deux, elle prit grand soin de ne pas la réveiller et d'attendre qu'elle émerge toute seule comme une grande.

Ce qu'elle fit environ une demie heure plus tard, bougeant en ronchonnant avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les cligner quelques fois pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Elle sembla sincèrement surprise de se retrouver blottie contre Quinn de cette manière, et la blonde put décemment le voir lorsque la latine croisa son regard. Ses yeux charbons semblèrent s'assombrir à chaque seconde, et Quinn pouvait presque voir les éléments se remettre en place dans son esprit encore embrumé. Décidée à ne pas laisser son amie s'enliser dans des pensées sombres auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore accès, Q se releva.

**- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?**

**- Pas faim,** répondit Santana en tirant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête.

Quinn retint un soupire, le comportement de son amie n'allait vraiment pas lui faciliter la tâche. Pourtant elle savait parfaitement que Santana ne demandait rien d'autre qu'on la chouchoute et qu'on la force à parler. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac, mais avait toujours tendance d'enfiler cette espèce d'armure pour se protéger contre on ne savait pas trop quoi. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments et encore moins en parler, alors quand elle en souffrait, inutile de dire qu'il fallait prendre des pincettes avec elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns en bataille dépassaient de la couverture, ce qui arriva quand même à amuser Quinn.

**- Viens boire un truc au moins alors, si tu n'as pas faim. Mais je suis sûre que manger un truc te fera du bien.**

**- J'ai pas faim Q je te dis !**

Ton colérique et la latina s'était emportée, mais cela n'impressionna nullement son vis-à-vis. Cette dernière haussa les épaules tout en sachant que son amie ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle avait déjà échangé des conversations plus qu'houleuses avec Santana, elle n'était donc pas à son tour d'essai. S'installant sur sa chaise, elle quitta la chambre tout en parlant d'une voix calme et posée.

**- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas débarquer à une heure pareille, en larme et complètement détrempée sans que je ne te pose des questions. Et je ne fais pas ça pour t'emmerder, mais uniquement parce que je tiens à toi et que je m'inquiète.**

Un silence suivit cette phrase, mais cela n'émeut pas particulièrement Quinn non plus. Elle fit un rapide passage par la salle-de-bain avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et à la cuisine. Sa mère avait réaménagé presque toute la cuisine depuis l'accident de voiture de la blondinette, afin que cette dernière puisse avoir accès à tout ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était le genre de choses à laquelle Quinn n'avait pas pensé en revenant de l'hôpital, mais elle était heureuse de voir tous les efforts qu'avait fait sa mère pour qu'elle se sente vraiment indépendante malgré son récent handicap. Elle sortit donc deux bols qu'elle remplit de céréales et décida de leur couper une pêche en morceau. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu tous ses kilos en trop, la demoiselle faisait particulièrement attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, terrorisée à l'idée de redevenir à ce qu'elle était avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Quinn était en train de se laver les mains après avoir terminé de préparer les fruits, Santana arriva dans le salon, traînant les pieds et lançant un regard noir à tout ce qui tombait sous ses yeux. Elle avait prit le temps de réenfiler les habits qu'elle portait hier soir et qui avaient séchés pendant la nuit. Roulant jusqu'à la table où la latine s'installa, Quinn déposa un bol de céréales devant elle avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face. Son amie s'était saisie de la petite cuillère et jouait machinalement avec, laissant peu à peu le silence s'installer entre elles. La blonde avait décidé de laisser son amie parler quand elle se sentirait prête dès hier soir, alors elle s'en tint à sa décision et se mit à manger pensivement son petit-déjeuner.

**- Brittany m'a larguée hier soir.**

La bombe avait été lâchée comme cela, sans que Santana ne le veuille réellement. Elle observa les réactions de son amie avec attention. Quinn avait cessé de mâché et avait manqué de s'étrangler après cette déclaration, ce qui fit sourire Santana. Mais pas de son sourire habituel, un sourire certes amusé, mais aussi froid que la neige en hiver. Elle n'ajouta rien, attendant que Quinn se soit reprise après sa quinte de toux.

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous ?**

**- C'était ce que je croyais aussi.**

Brittany et Santana devaient d'ailleurs passer le week-end ensemble toutes les deux. Quinn allait beaucoup mieux et elle avait accepté la chose sans rechigner lorsque Santana lui avait fait part de son projet pour le week-end. De toute manière elle avait prévu de passer son week-end à réviser pour être sûre de continuer à obtenir les mêmes excellentes notes d'avant son accident. Sans comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, Quinn fronça légèrement les sourcils en interrogeant son amie du regard.

**- La soirée s'était vraiment bien passée. On est allé au restaurant et en rentrant on s'est mise devant un film. On a parlé de tout et de rien, on a rigolé, plaisanté, on s'est embrassées… Bref, une soirée comme on a l'habitude d'en passer à chaque fois, tu vois.**

Quinn acquiesça de la tête en continuant de fixer sa meilleure amie, attendant avec une certaine appréhension la suite de son explication. De son côté, Santana continuait de jouer avec sa cuillère, la faisant glisser machinalement entre ses doigts, tout en fixant un point imaginaire un peu en dessus de Quinn.

**- Puis j'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai voulu t'écrire pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et elle a pété un câble. Tu savais que le bruit court que je la fais cocue avec toi ?**

Santana eut un rire sans joie, alors que Quinn baissa les yeux sur son bol de céréales en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour lui répondre. Non elle ne le savait pas, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le savoir. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça d'avoir été une des raisons d'une dispute de ce couple qu'elle voyait vivre ensemble pendant de nombreuses années.

**- Elle m'en a parlé, enfin me l'a hurlé, et a dit qu'il fallait que je choisisse maintenant. Soit je continuais à passer autant de temps avec toi, et elle et moi c'était terminé. Soit je ne te voyais plus en dehors des cours, et on continuait à sortir ensemble.**

Mortifiée. Quinn était mortifiée. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus à chaque mot que prononçait Santana, sans réussir à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. De toute manière, Santana continuait sur sa lancée et semblait décidée à dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé de A à Z.

**- Je lui ai dis qu'elle ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareille, que tu étais ma meilleure amie et que j'avais donc besoin de toi dans ma vie, tout comme elle. Elle l'a très mal pris et m'a foutue dehors de chez elle.**

Quinn avait enfin eu le courage de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de son amie, et constata qu'elle fit de même presque au même instant. Santana semblait en colère désormais, et elle regardait Quinn d'une telle manière que cette dernière eut envie de se glisser dans un trou de souris pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Elle déglutit difficilement mais ne lâcha pas le regard de la latine pour autant. L'hispanique pointa un doigt accusateur en sa direction avant de reprendre la parole.

**- C'est de ta faute si je l'ai perdue. Mon couple bat de l'aile depuis que je me suis rapprochée de toi. Je tiens à toi et tu le sais, mais j'ai encore plus besoin de Brittany.**

**- San… Elle a dit ça sous le coup de la colère, voilà tout,** tenta Quinn.

**- Peut-être. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut que je fasse un choix. Et mets-toi à sa place, je passe presque plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle. Non en fait, je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle. Je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais elle a raison, même si ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie, tu nous sépares peu à peu.**

Quinn avait pâli peu à peu en entendant le discours de Santana. Elle avait la certitude que la brune avait déjà fait son choix, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cet espèce d'espoir qu'elle savait pourtant destructeur. Son regard s'était assombri à son tour, même si c'était plus la peur qui l'habitait qu'autre chose. Santana avait prit une telle place dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire quand cette dernière ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

**- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.**

**- Si,** répondit Santana en se levant.** Et ce n'est pas parce que je le peux que je le veux, sache-le. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Q. On se verra en cours.**

**- Non, Santana, attends !**

La voix de Quinn brisa le cœur de la latine. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer les yeux de la blonde se remplir peu à peu de larmes et son visage se décomposer. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et ce qu'elle n'avait pas avoué à Quinn c'était que la relation qu'elles entretenaient toutes les deux lui faisait peur et la déstabilisait complètement. Il n'y avait cas voir, elle s'était précipitée chez elle lorsque Brittany l'avait mise à la porte. C'était vers elle qu'elle était venue rechercher du confort et qu'elle en avait trouvé, de manière bien plus forte que ce qu'elle avait osé l'imaginer.

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait retournée et aurait prit la blonde dans ses bras en s'excusant, et en lui proposant d'aller faire un tour pour se faire pardonner et leur changer les idées. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur Brittany, sur son couple et sur quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Mettre Quinn de côté, donc. Prenant une grande aspiration, elle sentit que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à nouveau, et elle se refusait de craquer une nouvelle fois devant Quinn. Ignorant les supplications de cette dernière, elle se précipita sur la porte d'entrée avant de changer d'avis.

* * *

_*pars en courant et évite les grenades* Et voilà... Ne me haïssez pas, il faut bien un peu de suspense, sinon j'aurais écris une fanfiction sur Walt Disney *siffle*_

_Je sais que le chapitre est un peu beaucoup tristounet, mais promis j'arrangerai ça! En attendant beaucoup de monde avait raison, c'est bien Brittany qui a réussi à attrister notre chère Santana. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews._

_A bientôt!_


	8. Quand Ice Quinn et Snixx refont surface

_Ooooh, tout plein de reviews rien que pour moi *_* Merci beaucoup pour tous vos petits mots, vous n'avez aucune idée de combien ça me fait plaisir :) Merci de ne pas me détester non plus pour le chapitre précédent, même si j'ai quand même reçu quelques grenades. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir également et qu'il vous plaira!_

_Rizzles-Faberry : Merci beaucoup!_

_faberry-momo : Merci, ça me soulage un peu de savoir ça :) Ne sois pas trop méchante avec Brittany, elle a peur de perdre Santana voilà tout ;)_

_littlesitter : Pardon, et merci au passage pour ce compliment :)_

_Snixx-Marion : Voilà la suite Madame! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;)_

_Titimaya : J'espère que tu deviendras encore plus accro ;)_

_Taz94 : Merci pour ce gentil commentaire :) Britt-Britt est sur les nerfs, je te l'accorde!_

_Lisa418 : Bouuuuuuh une pro-Brittany, qu'on la jette aux cachots! Non je rigole ;) J'espère en tout cas que cette suite ne te décevra pas!_

_QuinnTana4ever : Santana est juste un peu perdue dirons-nous. Mmh arranger les choses je sais pas... Il va falloir me donner encore pleins de commentaires gentils comme ça pour ça ;) Et non pas de spoiler, désolée ma belle 3_

_gleek 1909 : Merci beaucoup pour ton premier commentaire, je t'offre le champagne. J'essaye de rester le plus fidèle possible à la série oui, contente de voir que c'est le cas :)_

_Totoche77 : Noooooon mais je t'aime moi!_

_FollowRivers : Très souvent en tout cas. Voilà la suite :)_

* * *

Le brusque éloignement entre Quinn et Santana fit longuement jaser dans les couloirs du lycée. Personne ne comprenait le pourquoi du comment d'un tel retournement de situation. Mike ou Blaine avaient bien tenté d'interroger Quinn, mais cela n'avait pas marché le moins du monde, puisque cette dernière avait reprit son rôle de reine des glaces. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée en lançant un regard réfrigérant à celui ou celle qui osait la regarder trop longtemps à son goût, elle était redevenue la fille froide et distante qui n'accordait sa confiance à personne. En vérité, si elle avait recommencé à se comporter de cette manière, ce n'était que parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la trahison de Santana.

Tout le monde avait remarqué son changement, et personne ne savait réellement quoi faire pour l'aider. Mis à part Santana, qui se sentait atrocement mal d'avoir plongée celle qu'elle considérait malgré tout comme sa meilleure amie dans cet état. Elle avait finalement mit Puck dans la confidence, ne pouvant plus garder tout cela pour elle. Ce dernier n'avait pas été réellement surpris, il avait toujours trouvé étrange la relation qu'entretenaient Quinn et Santana. Comprenant le dramatique de la situation, il avait promis de tenir sa langue et le faisait.

De son côté, Brittany se sentait mal à l'aise également. Elle ne savait pas tellement où se situer et ne comprenait pas la réaction de Quinn. Elle aurait pu continuer de fréquenter San' au lycée, mais avait décidé de tout simplement ne plus lui adresser la parole. Elle avait quelques fois pensé à lever son ultimatum, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de perdre Santana. La réaction de Quinn l'avait conforté dans ce qu'elle pensait, même si toutes les deux semblaient être les seules à ne pas s'en être rendues compte, il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elles deux.

La relation entre Brittany et Santana avait donc reprit après que cette dernière lui ait annoncé avoir choisi de ne plus voir Quinn en dehors des cours. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Santana en voulait à Brittany de l'avoir forcée à faire un tel choix. D'autant plus qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir Quinn passer du temps supplémentaire avec Joe, puisque c'était dorénavant lui qui l'accompagnait à ses séances de physiothérapie. Puck lui avait rapporté qu'il avait du un peu insisté pour que Quinn accepte, ce qu'elle avait fini par faire de mauvaise grâce. Elle lui faisait vivre un enfer avec le retour de son caractère impitoyable, ce qui amusait Santana et l'agaçait en même temps, puisque malgré tout le jeune homme s'accrochait. Il semblait sincèrement intéressé par Quinn, et rien que de le voir tourner autour d'elle la rendait malade.

Mais elle ne disait rien, et n'avait pas avoué ces sentiments à Puck. Elle gardait son secret profondément enfui en elle, même si elle se montrait de plus en plus distante avec la pauvre Brittany.

**- Quelqu'un sait où se trouve Quinn ?**

La voix de Monsieur Shuester interrompit la latine dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que leur professeur avait débarqué dans la salle, cinq minutes en retard, comme à son habitude. Les autres autour d'elle restèrent silencieux. Le prof de chant interrogea Joe, Mike et Blaine du regard, mais aucun ne put lui donner la moindre réponse. Santana croisa le regard de Puck mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le détourner sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Quinn ne se présentait plus aux séances du Glee Club, sans prévenir personne. Cela ne présageait rien de bon de l'avis de la latine, puisque la dernière fois que cela avait été le cas, elle s'était mise à fumer et s'était teint les cheveux en rose.

**- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler,** songea Rachel à haute voix. **Je suis certaine que je saurai la raisonner.**

**- Qui te dit que tu es capable de changer quelque chose, Berry ?**

La réponse de Santana avait fusée, avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle disait. Rachel et son air d'autosatisfaction lui tapait sur le système depuis un sacré nombre de jours maintenant, et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se contenait pour continuer à se taire. Son égo avait prit de telle proportion qu'elle se croyait importante pour tout et n'importe quoi. Si certains, comme Mercedes et Sam, sourirent de voir Rachel se faire remettre à sa place, Brittany ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. La latine se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du réagir de cette manière, mais il était trop tard pour reculer désormais.

**- En tout cas, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse,** intervint M. Shue en empêchant ainsi Rachel de répliquer. **Vas-y Santana, peut-être que cela réglera les choses.**

La latine eut une grimace incontrôlée. Elle savait que Brittany allait faire la tête, et que Quinn n'allait pas se laisser approchée aussi facilement. Elle n'arrivait même pas à capter un regard de la blonde lorsqu'elles se croisaient dans le couloir. Chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare d'ailleurs. Elle aurait aimé que cela change, et que Quinn accepte au moins de lui adresser la parole pendant les cours. Mais la blonde avait choisi de ne pas se rabaisser en acceptant les règles qui lui étaient dictées. Cela n'avait pas étonné Santana contrairement à Brittany. La brune savait parfaitement que Mademoiselle Fabray ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte son comportement. Tout comme elle.

•••

**- Tu vas parler à Quinn ?**

La question de sa petite-amie n'étonna pas Santana. Elle n'avait même pas attendu qu'elles soient à plus de deux mètres de la salle de répétition, c'était dire à quel point cette idée la travaillait. S'arrêtant devant son casier qu'elle déverrouilla, la latine ne prit même pas la peine de jeter le moindre regard à sa petite-amie pour lui répondre.

**- Non.**

Elle fourra ses livres d'un geste impatient en vrac dans son casier. Il lui fallait à peu près cinq bonnes minutes pour s'y retrouver dans cet amas de livres et de feuilles volantes tous les matins, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Elle avait prit cette habitude depuis sa première année dans ce lycée, elle avait même récemment retrouvé un devoir qu'elle aurait du rendre il y a deux années de cela. Sentir le regard inquisiteur de Brittany sur elle ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle était à cran depuis ce matin, la distance imposée avec Quinn la rendait de plus en plus irritable, et elle sentait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à garder cette agressivité refoulée bien longtemps.

**- Pourtant M. Shue t'a demandé de le faire, objecta Brittany.**

**- Ouais, mais ma petite-amie m'a demandé de ne plus le faire**, répondit Santana en claquant un peu trop brusquement la porte de son casier.** Alors puisqu'elle ne semble pas pouvoir accepter que je sois amie avec quelqu'un d'autre, je vais gentiment continuer d'obéir afin d'éviter d'autres scènes comme celle de ce fameux vendredi et continuer de jouer le bon toutou à sa maîtresse.**

La cheerleader blonde baissa les yeux en entendant la réplique de celle qu'elle aimait. Si Quinn était redevenue Ice Quinn, Santana avait laissé ressurgir Snixx. Pourtant ce personnage semblait avoir été dompté pendant une longue période, depuis l'accident de Quinn en fait. Brittany avait fait le rapprochement depuis longtemps maintenant. La façon crue et parfois agressive avec laquelle sa petite-amie parlait lorsque Snixx ressortait ne la dérangeait pas, ce dont elle n'était pas habituée c'était le fait qu'elle s'adresse à elle aussi de cette manière.

Lâchant un grand soupire, Santana tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle avait rendez-vous avec son partenaire de biologie pour un exposé à préparer. Dépitée, Brittany la suivit du regard avant de se retourner à son tour une fois que l'hispanique avait tourné à un croisement de couloir. Certes elles étaient à nouveau tout le temps ensemble comme elle l'avait souhaitée, mais elles passaient la plupart de leur temps à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle avait l'impression que sa petite-amie lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêchée.

Ne regardant pas où elle allait, Britt' bouscula Finn Hudson qui se trouvait pas loin. Elle s'excusa vaguement avant de disparaître dans la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient pour sortir du lycée. Ce que la demoiselle ignorait, c'est que Finn avait justement entendu toute la conversation qu'avaient entretenu les deux lycéennes. Il n'avait pas tout compris et était un peu perdu, et surtout il ne savait pas à qui en parler. Il était hors de question qu'il le fasse à Rachel, il était presque certain qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Quinn encore plus, dans sa précipitation à vouloir qu'elles deviennent amie proche elle oublierait très certainement que la blonde se refermerait comme une huître et couperait toute communication. Il fallait quelqu'un qui parle le Quinn Fabray couramment. Souriant en voyant le dernier sorti de la salle réservée au Glee Club, il s'approcha de lui.

**- Hey Puck !**

•••

Remerciant Joe, Quinn le salua une dernière fois d'un signe de la main alors que le jeune homme grimpait dans sa voiture. Si son humeur se dégradait de jour en jour, elle était néanmoins stoppée dans sa descente aux enfers grâce aux progrès qu'elle faisait petit à petit lors de ses rééducations. Bien sûr elle n'en n'était pas encore à pouvoir s'inscrire au marathon de New York, mais elle avait réussi à tenir debout en se tenant à des barres pendant plus de cinq minutes d'affilées. Un réel et significatif progrès qui l'avait rendue joyeuse comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis très longtemps.

Ce n'est qu'en se retournant vers sa maison qu'elle vit le jeune homme à la crête appuyé contre le mur de sa maison, tout près de la porte. Il la regardait en souriant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher de lui.

**- Puck ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Il fallait que je te parle, et ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais t'attendre ici. Viens, je t'emmène.**

Haussant les épaules, Quinn le laissa se mettre derrière sa chaise roulante et l'emmener avec lui dans une petite balade improvisée. Le temps se réchauffait, il faisait de plus en plus beau, et profiter encore du soleil avant de s'enfermer chez elle ne la dérangeait pas. Sans compter que Puck était un des seuls à supporter son caractère atroce ces derniers jours. Les gens avaient peu à peu arrêté de s'adresser à elle, lassés de se voir rembarrés à longueur de temps. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais sa solitude augmentait encore plus ce comportement. Une sorte de cercle vicieux en quelques sortes, duquel elle n'arrivait pas à s'extraire.

**- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vue au Glee Club**, commença l'iroquois. **Tu comptes y revenir bientôt ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien… Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu nous manques, malgré le fait qu'on a à peu près tous eu envie de t'étrangler une fois ou deux ces derniers temps. Et pourquoi tu n'y viens plus ? C'est à cause de Santana c'est ça ?**

Pour toute réponse, Quinn haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, puisque la vérité était qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à supporter de voir Santana et Brittany assise l'une à côté de l'autre, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait réalisé que la douleur qu'elle ressentait diminuait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas une des deux sous les yeux, alors elle s'était mise à les éviter le plus possible. Cette distance forcée entre elle et Santana la faisait souffrir oui, atrocement. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle tenait à la brune avant d'en être privée. Elle ressentait cela avec une telle force qu'elle commençait à se demander sérieusement si leurs amis n'avaient pas raison. Est-ce qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elle et Santana ? Oui, pour elle en tout cas. Elle en était persuadée un peu plus chaque jour.

**- Te fatigue pas Q, je sais tout.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Finn a surprit une dispute entre Santana et Brittany tout à l'heure en sortant du Glee Club. Elles ont mentionné le fait que Brittany ai demandé à Santana de ne plus t'adresser la parole parce qu'elle vous trouvait trop proches.**

La miss Fabray soupira doucement en se frottant le front. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser ou quoi faire, et cette histoire était en train de la rendre dingue petit à petit. Et puis, si Puck savait, elle n'avait plus à s'en cacher. De toute manière elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour le mensonge.

**- Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, pour être exacte elle lui a ordonné de ne plus m'adresser la parole hors du lycée sinon elle rompait avec elle. C'est moi qui ai choisi de ne plus lui parler du tout.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'elle m'a trahie en agissant ainsi Puck. Ok, les crasses qu'on s'est fait mutuellement se comptent par dizaines, si ce n'est par centaines. Mais ça… Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner.**

**- Donc tu préfères vous faire souffrir toutes les deux plutôt que de ravaler ta fierté ?**

**- Qui te dit qu'elle souffre de la situation ? Elle a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien.**

**- Mais bon sang Quinn, ouvre les yeux !**

Les deux amis s'étaient arrêtés et se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Si Quinn avait parlé froidement et fait comme si cela lui était complètement égal, Puck n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait assez la demoiselle pour savoir qu'elle bluffait, et puis de toute manière le contraire se lisait dans ses yeux verts. Elle souffrait de la situation, tout comme Santana, mais elles étaient autant têtue l'une que l'autre.

**- Tu crois que Snixx est revenue pour rien ? Tu as rejoints ton palais des glaces depuis qu'elle a choisi de privilégier sa relation avec Brittany, et elle a fait revenir Snixx des enfers. Snixx qui avait disparu depuis que tu as rouvert les yeux sur ton lit d'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous exactement Quinn, mais je sais que tu as réussi à faire ressortir le meilleur de ce qu'il y a en Santana, et personne ne l'avait fait avant, n'en déplaise à Brittany.**

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la blonde, qui avait néanmoins pris le soin de détourner son visage de son ami. Larmes de rage et de tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait refouler, elle avait été percée à jour par le père de sa fille et elle détestait cela. Ces deux sentiments peuvent être certes contradictoires, mais dans le cas de Quinn ils étaient tout à fait assemblables. Elle était énervée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer la situation, et horriblement attristée par cette dernière. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le pouvoir, et pour le coup elle était véritablement servie. Puck resta encore quelques secondes à la regarder, avant de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle et de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- Allez, sèche tes larmes**, lança-t-il en recommençant à la pousser.

**- Où tu m'emmènes ?** demanda Quinn en essuyant ses yeux à l'aide de son pull.

**- Il faut que je te montre un truc.**

* * *

_Voilà voilà! Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce que Puck veut montrer à notre belle Quinn? Vous avez une vague idée j'en suis sûre, alors faites m'en part :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela, encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas bâcler les choses alors j'avance petit à petit, mais si vous êtes sages je posterai la suite dès demain soir au lieu de dimanche! Je sais, je suis trop gentille._**  
**

_Bisous bisous!_


	9. Shoonover Park

_Noël avant l'heure, voilà le nouveau chapitre :) Le Quinntana s'approche petit à petit, gardez patience ;) Merci en tout cas de vos commentaires, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus à m'envoyer des reviews! Vous êtes géniaux et je vous aime!_

_Titimaya : Oui poste, que je puisse lire aussi ;) Ta deuxième proposition m'a fait rigoler, d'ailleurs tu verras qu'il y a une petite dédicace par rapport à ça!_

_littlesitter : Oui Finn avec un cerveau... Bon, ça reste une fiction hein. ;)_

_covergirls06 : Voilà la suite, dis-moi ce que t'en penses!_

_faberry-momo : Tout vient à qui sait attendre :) Allez courage, on est tout proche maintenant!_

_cassoulagleek : C'est fait Madame!_

_QuinnTana4ever : Oui j'aime beaucoup Puck également, il aura donc quelques apparitions dans cette fiction :) Roh mais pleure pas, je vais devoir te fournir en Kleenex après... Qu'est-ce qui t'a émue à ce point? Un spoiler... Mmh... Non :)_

_Taz94 : J'adore la répartie de Santana dans la série, alors j'essaye de lui en donner ici aussi :) Merci de tes compliments en tout cas._

_gleek 1909 : De rien ça me fait plaisir ;) Mdr pauvre Finn, personne ne l'aime dans le coin... _

_Kenny027 : Ouaaaais une nouvelle lectrice! Allez, je t'offre le champagne à toi aussi!_

_Snixx-Marion : Voilà le chapitre :) Et ça fait un peu Secret Story, mais il ne faut pas trop se fier aux apparences ;)_

_Totoche77 : T_T T'es flippante toi, tu sais?_

_vivaelperu : Ah bah moi je suis anti Faberry... Mais je t'aime quand même parce que tu commentes mon histoire voilà :D_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Quinn n'avait pas à masquer sa tristesse et son mal être, alors elle n'enfila pas son masque habituel. Puck l'avait remarqué, et Quinn semblait le faire avec un tel soulagement qu'il avait préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme et rompre la petite confiance qu'il avait réussi à instaurer en se montrant aussi franc avec elle. En dehors de Santana, il était peut-être celui qui la comprenait le mieux et tous les deux en étaient conscients. La blonde se laissa guider sans chercher à en savoir plus sur la destination que prenait Puck. Elle fini cependant par réaliser que l'iroquois l'emmenait au Shoonover Park, à quelques dizaines de minutes à pied de chez elle.

**- On aurait pu prendre la voiture, ça t'aurait évité de me pousser pendant tout ce temps,** lança Quinn en se tournant vers son ami.

**- Prendre de l'air frais te fait du bien,** répondit tranquillement ce dernier. **Ne mets pas ma musculature en doute. Tu veux une glace?**

Ils étaient passés devant le marchand de glaces ambulant, mais Quinn haussa les épaules et reprit sa position initiale. Ils se trouvaient désormais de l'autre côté de la route et n'avaient plus que quelques mètres à faire avant de pouvoir y entrer. Heureusement que la chaise de Quinn roulait parfaitement bien dans toutes sortes de matière, sinon Puck aurait été bon pour la porter jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi. Parce qu'après avoir traversé la route, Puck reprit son chemin vers un endroit apparemment bien choisi.

**- Est-ce que tu sais ce que fais Santana une fois que les cours sont terminés ?** demanda brusquement Puck.

**- Elle va chez Brittany, j'imagine. Ou vice-versa. En vérité, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le savoir.**

**- Et bien laisse-moi te dire que tu as tort. C'était ce que je pensais au début aussi, mais je l'ai croisée une fois où je suis venu faire mon jogging par ici. Elle m'a avoué adorer ce parc.**

**- Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle adore les étendues d'eau. Elle dit que ça l'apaise.**

**- Peut-être. Mais c'est là qu'elle passe tous ses après-midis, depuis votre dispute. Et seule.**

**- Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

Quinn avait froncé les sourcils et s'était à nouveau retournée pour observer son ami. Ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde de la réaction de la blonde, elle le fit même sourire. Sans compter que cette discussion lui confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, Quinn ne faisait que semblant de supporter l'absence de Santana. Son intérêt pour la latine le démontrait parfaitement bien.

**- C'est ma meilleure amie je te rappelle. Et je l'ai suivie plusieurs fois. Je suis peut-être un petit con, mais je m'inquiétais pour elle. Quand j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que s'asseoir devant le lac et qu'elle ne pensait pas à s'y jeter dedans, j'ai arrêté de la suivre. Mais je pense qu'il est bien que tu saches qu'elle souffre autant que toi de la situation.**

**- C'est elle qui l'a choisie,** rappela Quinn d'un ton sec.

**- Je sais, mais peut-être qu'elle a fait une erreur et qu'elle s'en mord les doigts. Elle est autant méchante avec Brittany que tu l'es parfois avec ce pauvre Jésus.**

Quinn voulu répliquer, mais Puck s'arrêta brusquement et fixait un endroit par-dessus l'épaule de Quinn avec le sourire de celui qui a trouvé ce qu'il cherche. La blonde se retourna pour voir ce qu'il observait et comprit aussitôt. Santana se trouvait assise dans l'herbe à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et son front posé contre ses genoux. Elle ne portait pas sa tenue de cheerleaders, mais un jeans, des converses et un pull rayé de couleur violette et bleue. Ses mains étaient agrippées à ses cheveux, et elle s'était trouvé un coin à l'abri des regards, sauf pour ceux qui la cherchaient naturellement.

L'air agacé disparu du visage de Quinn lorsqu'elle vit cette scène, se changeant en un air attristé. Même si elle en voulait énormément à la latine, la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Elle soupira doucement et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Puck, qui, lui, regardait Quinn et n'avait pas manqué son changement d'attitude.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?** demanda Q qui semblait sincèrement déstabilisée.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?**

La blonde resta silencieuse quelques secondes, et reporta son attention sur son ex-meilleure amie. Elle mourrait d'envie de courir pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester debout plus de trente secondes d'affilée sans se tenir à quelque chose, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment Mademoiselle Lopez allait réagir. Elle se mordit brièvement la lèvre avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que cela aujourd'hui.

**- Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler,** murmura-t-elle finalement.

**- Très bien. Je t'attends à la sortie du parc,** fit Puck en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

Bien sûr il aurait aimé pouvoir assister à la scène, mais devoir se confronter à une Santana en furie et à une Quinn énervée si jamais il se faisait attraper en train de les espionner… Cela ne lui disait absolument rien du tout. Il était néanmoins heureux de savoir qu'il avait peut-être fait avancer les choses entre ces deux sales caractères. Il les appréciait toutes les deux et préférait les voir heureuses plutôt que malheureuses.

De son côté, Quinn hésitait encore sur la manière d'agir et ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle ne savait pas comment la latine allait la recevoir et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Mais il était temps de ravaler sa fierté, pour reprendre les mots de Puck. Puis leurs dernières tensions lui revinrent en tête, et elle réalisa que c'était Santana qui avait fait le premier pas pour les réconcilier. Il était donc légitime qu'elle mette son égo de côté à son tour et qu'elle tente d'apaiser leurs deux caractères. Sans compter que Santana n'allait pas venir se traîner à ses pieds une deuxième fois, elle en était persuadée.

Prenant une grande aspiration, elle se remit donc en chemin et roula jusqu'à Santana, qui n'avait pas bougée. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Quinn se demanda brusquement si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer, étant donné la position qu'elle avait. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge avant de se décider enfin à signaler sa présence.

**- San ?**

L'intéressée tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle se releva rapidement en sautant sur ses jambes, presque gênée d'avoir été surprise de cette manière.

**- Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

La brune regarda autour d'elles, cherchant quelqu'un d'autre que la blonde dans les environs. Mais Puck était déjà loin d'elles, et seule une mère de famille avec une poussette était présente dans les environs. Et encore, elle se trouvait à une bonne centaine de mètres des deux amies et semblait bien trop intéressée par son rejeton qui hurlait à plein poumons pour leur accorder la moindre importance.

**- Il faut qu'on parle,** répondit simplement Quinn.

**- C'est Puck qui m'a vendue hein ? Je vais le tuer.**

**- En fait, c'est Finn qui l'a poussé à venir me parler. Il vous a entendu vous disputer avec Brittany tout à l'heure.**

**- Fais chier,** soupira Santana en détournant son regard.

Elle aurait aimé hurler sur Quinn et lui faire regretter d'être venue au monde, mais elle en était tout simplement incapable. La voir en face d'elle et lui parler comme si de rien n'était la soulageait bien trop pour en être capable. Bien sûr elle avait choisi Brittany en premier lieu, mais elle avait espéré continuer à avoir la même complicité avec Quinn pendant les heures au lycée. Mais cette dernière avait décidé de l'en priver, et cela l'avait blessée au plus haut point. Santana était contente de pouvoir lui adresser à nouveau la parole, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer. Décidant à rompre le silence, elle questionna son amie, sans se détourner de l'eau qui bougeait paresseusement à quelques mètres d'elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre elles, si bien que Santana fini par reporter son attention pour Quinn, pour voir qu'elle aussi avait porté son regard sur le lac. Elle semblait réfléchir et chercher quoi répondre. En vérité, Quinn n'avait pas tellement réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait une fois en face de Santana. C'était plus l'envie et le besoin de lui parler qui s'étaient fait sentir et qui l'avaient poussée à s'approcher d'elle.

**- Tu me connais, je ne suis pas morte pour dire ce que je pense et ce que je ressens. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis désolée d'avoir préféré couper les ponts entièrement avec toi plutôt que de profiter de ta présence quand je le pouvais. Mais je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être un simple bouche-trou.**

**- Ce n'était pas du tout ça, Q.**

Quinn soupira et croisa le regard de jais de son amie. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la déstabilisa, et elle dut détourner rapidement ses yeux de ceux de Santana afin de garder l'esprit clair. La tristesse et les blessures de leurs non-dits se lisaient dedans, et cela n'aidait pas Quinn à s'exprimer correctement. D'autant plus qu'elle était presque certaine que Santana pouvait lire la même chose dans ses pupilles.

**- Mets-toi à ma place. Tu as choisi Brittany et de me parler uniquement quand cette dernière te le permettait.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?** s'emporta la latine. **La laisser rompre avec moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour que notre relation fonctionne, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.**

**- Bon sang, San ! Tu es Santana Lopez, depuis quand tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds ?**

Si Santana s'était emportée et avait élevé la voix, Quinn n'avait pas été en reste. De toute manière toutes les deux avaient toujours su très bien se renvoyer la balle dans ce genre de circonstances. Les cris et les éclats de voix faisaient partis de leurs disputes, ce n'était pas nouveau. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Santana se détourna de la blonde et lui tourna le dos en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas elle-même ces derniers temps, mais la seule raison en était la blonde derrière elle. Et leur distance ne l'avait pas aidée à y voir clair dans ses sentiments la concernant.

**- Je vais venir demain au Glee Club, alors sois là. Il y a une chanson qui parlera bien mieux pour moi je pense, je te la chanterai et tu l'écouteras de A à Z. Si tu ne veux pas en parler après tant pis, mais au moins écoute là.**

**- Promis.**

Quinn se détendit légèrement, heureuse d'avoir obtenu une réponse positive de son amie. Elle observa le dos de la latine encore quelques instants avant de reculer légèrement.

**- Je vais te laisser. Merci de m'avoir écoutée et d'avoir accepté de m'écouter demain.**

**- Attends…**

Sans réellement savoir quoi dire, Santana s'était retournée sur son amie. Cette dernière la regarda d'un air intriguée, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu pousser Santana à vouloir la retenir encore un peu. Mais cette dernière ne savait pas réellement quoi dire, elle voulait juste profiter encore un peu de la présence de Quinn quelques instants.

**- Tu veux que je te ramène ?**

**- Heuuu… Oui, si tu veux.**

L'esprit de la blonde s'était envolé vers Puck qui l'attendait à la sortie du parc, aussi elle sortit son téléphone portable pour lui envoyer un message et le prévenir qu'elle s'en allait finalement avec Santana. Elle s'excusa également de l'avoir fait attendre pour rien, mais elle reçu rapidement une réponse lui certifiant que ce n'était pas grave. La latine n'avait pas manqué l'échange de texto de son amie, mais jugea mal venu de la questionner. Elle se contenta donc de prendre sa chaise et d'avancer lentement en direction de l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture.

**- Je n'étais jamais venue ici, mais c'est calme**, fit Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

**- Ouais. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin.**

Quinn eu un petit sourire et profita de cette ambiance calme et apaisante. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Santana avait trouvé en venant par ici. Ce fut dans un silence gêné que les deux demoiselles rejoignirent la mustang de Santana, mais aucune d'elle ne chercha à le combler à tout prix. Une espèce de tranquillité s'installa en Quinn lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur ce siège passager qu'elle avait occupé si souvent il y a encore quelques temps. Tranquillité et une certaine forme de nostalgie également. Elle adressa un bref sourire à Santana lorsque cette dernière s'installa derrière le volant pour se rendre à la maison des Fabray.

* * *

_Un grand pas vers la réconciliation... Quelle chanson chantera Quinn, à votre avis? Une idée de titre? Je peux vous donner un indice... C'est une chanson récente et naturellement chantée en anglais :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous comblera et, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela!_


	10. Under

_Toujours dans les délais, voilà le chapitre suivant :) Les propositions de chansons que vous m'avez fait étaient toutes très intéressantes, mais personne n'a tapé dans le mille malheureusement. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour l'écrire afin de ne pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture!_

_faberry-momo : Voilà la réponse à tes questions :)_

_Titimaya : De rien ça me fait plaisir ;) Proposition de chanson intéressante, mais ce n'est pas elle que j'ai choisi._

_QuinnTana4ever : Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai longuement hésité entre Stay et celle que va interpréter Quinn. Mais j'avais plus le feeling avec celle-là, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue. Bon la chanson est un peu triste, du coup je t'ai sorti le carton de mouchoirs, n'hésite pas à taper dedans (L) Merci encore énormément pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Tu es adorable!_

_Guest : Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, mais après écoute j'avoue qu'elle est pas mal du tout._

_littlesitter : Merci :) Voilà la fin du suspense!_

_gleek 1909 : Oui j'ai déjà remarqué xD Pauvre Finn... J'ai pas grand chose contre lui personnellement, mis à part sa niaiserie et le fait qu'il sorte avec Rachel que je déteste._

_Snixx-Marion : Tututut pas de spoiler par ici :P Ou alors faut me soudoyer en reviews, peut-être que..._

_Taz94 : Puck a ses bons côtés qui ne sont pas assez mis en avant à mon goût :) J'essaye donc de le faire ici!_

_covergirls06 : Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps ;)_

* * *

**- T'as une sale tête Santana.**

**- La ferme, Kurt. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'emmerder.**

Voyant le ton que la latine avait employé, le jeune homme décida de se taire sagement, ce qui amusa brièvement son petit-ami qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Tout ce petit monde attendait que les retardataires arrivent à leur tour pour les répétitions du Glee Club. Quinn n'était pas là, tout comme Brittany, Tina, Mike et Sam. Ce dernier avait du rester avec le coach Beiste après l'entraînement ce qui excusait son retard, mais cela restait une énigme pour les autres.

Après avoir raccompagné Quinn hier soir, elle s'était arrêtée chez Brittany pour avoir une grande discussion avec elle. Celle qu'elle avait eu avec Quinn lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas de celles à se laisser dicter sa conduite, et elle ne supportait plus que Britt le fasse. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour elle, quelque chose s'était brisé entre elles depuis que la blonde avait exigé de la brune qu'elle mette un terme à la relation amicale entre Quinn et Santana.

_*** Flashback ***_

_**- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici juste pour dire bonjour à Lord Tubbington ?**_

_La question de Brittany fit sourire tristement Santana, qui se laissa tomber sur le lit au couvre-lit arc-en-ciel de sa petite amie. Non elle n'était pas là pour cela, et rien ne l'attristait plus que cela. Brittany était occupée à nourrir son énorme chat et lui tournait donc le dos, ce qui n'agaça pas spécialement Santana. Elle attendit donc patiemment que la blonde ai terminé pour s'adresser à nouveau à elle, en regardant autour d'elle. Elle aimait beaucoup cette chambre, cette dernière lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs plus agréables les uns que les autres. Les rires qu'elles avaient partagés toutes les deux semblaient encore résonner dans la pièce. Mais ces moments lui semblaient bien loin à présent._

_Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Britt' s'approcha de la latine et s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit. Le regard de Santana ne lui présageait rien de bon, mais elle savait qu'elle devait y faire face. De toute manière, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les nombreuses disputes qui étaient apparues ces derniers jours._

_**- De quoi tu aimerais parler alors ?**_

_Soupirant doucement, Santana se saisit des mains de sa petite-amie qu'elle regarda, afin de ne pas croiser les yeux bleus de Brittany._

_**- J'ai été odieuse avec toi ces derniers temps. Méchante et blessante, aussi.**_

_**- C'est vrai.**_

_La sincérité de Brittany fit sourire Santana, et l'amena à relever enfin les yeux sur la blonde._

_**- Et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais tu me connais, lorsque je me sens brimée…**_

_**- Brimée ?**_

_**- Oui, enfin… Quand on me met des barrières, je les explose et je m'enfuis le plus loin possible. C'est ce que j'ai fais avec toi, parce que je n'ai pas supporté que tu décides pour moi ce que je devais faire.**_

_Brittany eut un petit sourire désolé, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'en exigeant cette chose de Santana, elle avait prit le risque de la perdre. Et c'était ce qui arrivait, un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi de cette manière, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le moyen de revenir en arrière et de changer les choses._

_**- Tu m'en veux ?** demanda la blonde d'une petite voix._

_**- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde comment j'agis avec toi, je me dégoûte moi-même, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. C'est plus fort que moi. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus pur et de plus beau dans ce monde pourri, et tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée de cette manière.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu as choisi de continuer avec moi, si tu le regrettes autant ?**_

_**- Parce que je tiens à toi, que je refusais de te blesser et que je m'étais trop investie dans notre relation pour qu'elle capote. Crois-moi, te faire du mal est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.**_

_**- Mais en prenant cette décision, tu t'es blessée toi-même en plus de blesser Quinn.**_

_**- C'est ça. Mais c'est de toi dont il s'agit là. Et je refuse de te blesser encore plus. Alors… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là toi et moi.**_

_Ça y est, les mots avaient été prononcés. Un mélange de sentiments pointa le bout de son nez en Santana, entre le soulagement et la tristesse de ce qui allait en découdre. Elle vit la déception et la tristesse se mêler dans le regard bleuté de celle qu'elle devrait appeler désormais « amie ». Elle en était triste, bien sûr. Mais cette relation ne rimait plus à rien à ses yeux, et, encore une fois, elle ne supportait pas de faire autant de mal à celle qui comptait malgré toujours autant à ses yeux._

_**- On reste amies ?** demanda Brittany au bout de quelques instants._

_**- Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te le demander,** avoua Santana avec un petit sourire, alors qu'elle sentait que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues._

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

Au moins je n'ai pas complètement perdu Brittany, pensa Santana. D'ailleurs cette dernière fit son apparition, en pleine conversation avec Mike sur leur prochain numéro de danse. Tina se trouvait à leurs côtés, tenant la main de sa petite-amie en tentant de suivre ce qu'il se disait. Comme à peu près tous les lycéens qui l'avaient croisée aujourd'hui, les deux asiatiques lancèrent un regard à Santana. Sa rupture avec Brittany avait rapidement fait le tour du lycée. Cela l'avait un peu embêtée parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'annoncer elle-même à ses amis, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas de conversation pénible là-dessus.

Quinn fini par faire son apparition, poussée sur sa chaise par un Monsieur Shuester qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

**- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Quinn aimerait vous dire quelque chose.**

Le silence se fit petit à petit, alors que le regard de Santana s'était automatiquement posé sur la blonde. Cette dernière croisa son regard et lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur ses camarades.

**- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous annoncer que ma rééducation se passe bien mieux qu'à ses débuts. Mike, Blaine et Joe, je voulais vous remercier du soutien que vous m'avez apporté. Et Santana aussi, même si ça fait un petit moment que tu ne m'y a pas accompagnée.**

Quelques élèves jetèrent un regard intéressé en direction de Santana. C'était la première fois que les deux se reparlaient en public, ou devant eux du moins. Seuls Puck et Brittany ne montrèrent aucun signe d'étonnement, ce qui intrigua encore plus le reste de leurs amis.

**- Ensuite, j'ai une petite chose à dire à Santana, et je crois que Rachel n'avait pas tout tort lorsqu'elle a dit que l'on parlait parfois mieux avec des chansons que des mots. Alors Santana… Cette chanson est pour toi.**

Le cœur battant malgré son air sûre d'elle et détaché, Quinn fit un petit signe aux musiciens qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui demandait beaucoup de courage. Elle aurait pu le faire en tête à tête certes, mais cela n'aurait pas eu le même impact très certainement. Et puis elle avait confiance en toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle et savait que personne ne réagirait mal. Brittany y comprit, puisqu'elles avaient eu une petite conversation toutes les deux lors de la pause de midi et qu'apparemment elles avaient décidé de retrouver leur amitié d'antan.

_Don't bury me__  
__Don't let me down__  
__Don't say it's over__  
__'Cause that would__  
__Send me under.__  
__Underneath the ground__  
__Don't say those words__  
__I wanna live but your words can murder__  
__Only you can send me, under under under…_

La chanson qu'avait choisi Quinn s'intitulait « Under » et était assez récente. Certes elle n'avait pas la voix rauque et rocailleuse d'Alex Hepburn, l'interprète originale de la chanson, mais elle l'avait répété suffisamment pour se sentir à l'aise en la chantant ainsi devant les autres. La chanson commençait par le refrain, chose pas très courante mais qui mettait bien le sujet dont il était question sur le tapis. La chanson définissait bien ce que Quinn ressentait par rapport à sa relation avec Santana. « Those words » donc « ces mots » parlaient donc de ceux qu'elle avait prononcé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avoir porté son choix sur Brittany.

_I die everytime you walk away,_  
_Don't leave me alone with me,_  
_See, I'm afraid._  
_Of the darkness and my demons,_  
_And the voices, saying nothing's gonna be ok._  
_I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that i'm losing._  
_You, me, you're abusing_  
_Every reason i have left to live._

Le regard de Quinn avait du mal à rester sur Santana, d'autant plus que cette dernière la fixait de manière assez intense. Oui, elle avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer et garder courage. Mike, Blaine et Joe l'avaient bien soutenue, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la protection qu'elle ressentait lorsque Santana était à ses côtés. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et elle se sentait atrocement seule et si facilement atteignable ces derniers temps… Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter des sentiments négatifs à son moral déjà au plus bas.

_Don't bury me_  
_Don't let me down_  
_Don't say it's over_  
_'Cause that would_  
_Send me under._  
_Underneath the ground_  
_Don't say those words_  
_I wanna live but your words can murder_  
_Only you can send me, under under under._

Le refrain, encore. Si Q avait oublié qu'elle ne se trouvait pas qu'avec Santana dans la pièce au début du morceau, elle avait brutalement réalisé la chose maintenant. Son regard se porta donc sur ses camardes du Glee Club afin de déterminer leurs réactions. Certains comme Blaine et Puck souriaient, d'autres comme Mercedes et Rachel semblaient intrigués et pour finir Joe et Brittany avaient quelques peu le visage refermé. Mais, de manière générale, c'était plus une réaction positive. De toute manière, depuis le jour où Kurt leur avait fait part de ses doutes concernant la relation entre Santana et Quinn, tout le monde avait commencé à se poser des questions.

_Lost trust to anyone crams a soul_  
_All the sanity I've ever owned... gone_  
_But I'm still breathing._  
_Through the thunder, and the fire, and the madness._  
_Just to let you shoot me down again_  
_But I'm still breathing._  
_I feel it in my veins, skin, bones that I'm losing._  
_You, me, you're confusing every reason I have left to live._

« Lost trust to anyone crames a soul … » Totalement vrai en ce qui concerne la belle blonde. Elle n'avait déjà pas une grande facilité à faire confiance, alors depuis ce qu'elle considérait comme la trahison de Santana, elle n'avait réussi à n'accorder sa totale confiance qu'à Puck ces derniers temps. Et encore, c'était parce qu'il savait déjà tout et elle n'avait pas été celle qui l'avait mis dans la confidence. Puck qui lui souriait avec un air encourageant, apparemment tout à fait conquis par la manière dont Quinn avait décidé de dévoiler à quel point Santana lui manquait. Le refrain recommença, et ce fut sur Santana que le regard vert de la blonde se porta.

_Don't bury me_  
_Don't let me down_  
_Don't say it's over_  
_'Cause that would_  
_Send me under._  
_Underneath the ground_  
_Don't say those words_  
_I wanna live but your words can murder_  
_Only you can send me, under under under._

Le regard de Santana donna l'impression à Quinn qu'elle la passait au rayon X. Mais elle le soutint cette fois, ne souhaitant surtout pas qu'elle doute de ses paroles. La latine était concentrée et fronçait légèrement les sourcils, mais ne semblait pas du tout mal prendre cette espèce de déclaration. Au contraire, une certaine forme de tendresse et d'émotivité se lisait dans son regard, ce qui acheva de réconforter Quinn dans son choix. Elle poursuivit donc la chanson, entamant désormais le dernier couplet.

_Chasing you but you don't look back_  
_Words are through that I can't take back_  
_Reaching out but I can't hold on to you, no._  
_Chasing you but you don't look back_  
_Words are through that I can't take back_  
_Reaching out but I can't hold on to you._

« Ce qui est dit est dit » collait une nouvelle fois parfaitement à leur histoire. Les mots que Santana avait prononcé et les choix de Quinn les avaient éloignées d'une manière qui semblait irréversible. Mais peut-être qu'avec ces mots et cette chanson les choses allaient changer, c'était tout ce que Quinn espérait en tout cas. Elle n'avait pas véritablement cherché à se raccrocher à Santana puisqu'elle lui avait tenu tête en quelques sortes. Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement tiré un trait sur Santana, leur amitié et leur complicité.

_Don't bury me_  
_Don't let me down_  
_Don't say it's over_  
_'Cause that would_  
_Send me under._  
_Underneath the ground_  
_Don't say those words_  
_I wanna live but your words can murder_  
_Only you can send me, under under under._  
_Only you can send me under._  
_Yeah ... Under_

Un certain silence s'installa lorsque la chanson se termina et que les musiciens finirent de jouer la mélodie. Silence qui mit Quinn assez mal à l'aise, avant que les applaudissements ne retentissent, menés par un Will Shuester souriant. Quinn le regarda et lui offrit un petit sourire, ce qui fit qu'elle ne vit pas immédiatement que la personne concernée par la chanson s'était levée et s'approchait d'elle. Cette dernière se planta devant la blonde et elles s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que Santana ne craque et prenne finalement son amie dans ses bras.

Soulagée, Quinn sourit franchement cette fois. Elle était heureuse de voir que sa prestation avait assez touchée la latine au point qu'elle accepte elle aussi de se livrer d'une certaine manière aux yeux de tous. Quinn lui rendit naturellement son étreinte et elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, aussi longtemps que le dos de Santana supportait le fait d'être baissée de cette manière en tout cas. Cette dernière fini donc par se détacher de sa meilleure amie retrouvée, en lui murmurant un « merci » on ne peut plus sincère.

* * *

_Alors, alors, vos impressions? Que pensez-vous de la chanson choisie par Quinn? Bon choix, mauvais choix? Et surtout que pensez-vous de cette réconciliation? Je veux tout savoir de vos impressions en long, en large, en travers et en diagonal, c'est vraiment très important pour moi! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue en tout cas et d'être toujours présent sur cette fic' :)_

_Je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à dans deux jours ;)_


	11. Une cambrioleuse en action

_Bonjour à tous. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plein de rebondissements et très certainement portant sur une chose que vous attendiez avec impatience! Je me demandais si cela vous dérange que je commence très souvent mes chapitres par une phrase de dialogue? J'ai remarqué que c'était souvent que c'était le cas..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_faberry-momo : Plus rien n'arrête Quinn et Santana ;) Merci du compliment :)_

_gleek 1909 : C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Brittany donc ça m'attriste de lui faire du mal, mais bon... C'est pour la bonne cause ;)_

_Snixx-Marion : J'ai noté la proposition :) La voix de Dianna va avec à peu près tout de toute manière!_

_covergirls06 : Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite :)_

_Kenny027 : C'est vrai que ça serait magnifique... On lance une pétition pour qu'elle en sorte un single? _

_Taz94 : Mais non, Brittany sort les griffes pour protéger son couple voilà tout ;) Enfin... Ex-couple. Et contente de t'avoir faite découvrir une nouvelle chanson! Elle t'a plu au moins?_

_QuinnTana4ever : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tellement dans les habitudes de Quinn de se livrer de cette manière, mais cela ajoute quelque chose à tout cela, puisque ça peut montrer à quel point elle tient à Santana. Promis je vais faire durer les choses, je ne suis pas prête de les quitter ces deux là!_

* * *

Heureuse de pouvoir s'allonger pour se remettre des émotions de la journée, Quinn se préparait pour aller se coucher. Elle avait en quelques sortes dévoilé à quel point elle tenait à Santana devant tous leurs amis, et ce n'était de loin pas le genre de choses dont elle avait l'habitude. Les réactions de ce geste avaient été plutôt positives, même Brittany l'avait félicitée pour sa prestation. Une chose qui avait sincèrement touché Quinn, elle savait que malgré sa rupture avec Santana, Britt' tenait toujours à son ex petite-amie. L'Unholy Trinity avait survécu à toutes ces tensions, pour le plus grand bonheur de toutes les trois. Bien sûr elles avaient conscience qu'elles allaient devoir se battre pour conserver leur amitié, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

**- Je vais me coucher Chérie.**

Judy Fabray avait fait son apparition sur le seuil de la porte de sa fille, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Quinn lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de reporter son attention sur le reflet du miroir dans lequel elle se maquillait. Elle ne remarqua pas que sa mère continua à l'observer encore quelques secondes. Elle avait trouvé sa fille apaisée pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui la rassurait et lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle avait bien sûr fait le parallèle entre le comportement de sa progéniture et la disparition de Santana sous leur toit, mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu questionner Quinn, elle l'avait transformée en furie colérique. Alors elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus et s'était contenté de prendre Blaine en affection, trouvant Joe un peu trop étrange à son goût, bien qu'elle ne doute pas de sa gentillesse. Mais il avait une tendance à regarder Quinn d'une manière un peu trop attentive et couveuse, et, connaissant les problèmes sentimentaux que sa fille avait subit, elle s'était mit en tête de la protéger.

Si Quinn ne remarqua pas sa mère, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi après le Glee Club. Elle n'avait pas pu sortir en même temps que Santana puisque M. Shue lui avait demandé de rester pour la féliciter de sa chanson et de ses progrès. En sortant de la pièce elle était tombée sur Sam qui lui avait demandé si Santana et elle étaient ensemble, ce qui avait surpris la jeune femme. Mais elle avait simplement et sincèrement répondu par la négative, avant de se mettre à la recherche de Santana.

Et ce fut dans le parking qu'elle la trouva, appuyée tranquillement contre sa voiture, les bras croisés. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçue, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil. Elle s'était approchée de son amie qui l'avait embarquée dans sa voiture pour l'amener dans le parc où elles s'étaient reparlé hier après-midi. Elles avaient passé de nombreuses heures à se livrer l'une à l'autre, tentant de rattraper le temps qu'elles avaient perdu. Elles s'étaient avoué à quel point elles s'étaient manquées l'une à l'autre, et avaient parlé de ce qu'il leur était arrivé ces derniers temps. Santana passa d'ailleurs énormément de temps à questionner Quinn sur ses avancées concernant sa rééducation. Elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, tant et si bien qu'elles ne furent ramenées à la réalité que par un coup de fil inquiet de la mère de Q.

Santana l'avait donc ramenée et avait refusé la proposition de Quinn de rester pour dîner, souhaitant ne pas s'accrocher à elle trop rapidement. Quinn ne l'avait pas mal pris du tout et avait passé la soirée à répondre aux harcèlements de leurs amis respectifs. Rachel était celle qui s'était montrée la plus virulente, souhaitant apparemment avoir le plus de détails possibles sur leur relation. A un tel point que la blonde avait tout simplement arrêté de lui répondre et s'était tournée vers Brittany pour l'écouter de lui parler de la nouvelle lubie de son chat. L'atmosphère était tellement légère ces dernières heures que Quinn avait l'impression de planer.

Quittant sa chaise roulante qu'elle laissa près de sa coiffeuse, elle se tint à son lit et fit tant bien que mal les deux pas qui la séparaient de son lit en se tenant aux pieds de celui-ci. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et mit ses coussins de manière à pouvoir s'adosser contre ces derniers et lire un peu avant de s'endormir. Elle avait choisi « les Misérables » de Victor Hugo, un livre dont elle avait longuement entendu parler et auquel elle avait finalement décidé de s'intéresser.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lire plus qu'une dizaine de pages, qu'elle entendit un drôle de bruit provenir de sa fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils, et frôla l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit une ombre se hisser à la hauteur de la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui avait été ouverte afin de laisser un peu d'air rafraîchir la chambre à coucher. L'ombre se faufila habillement dans la chambre et sauta souplement sur le sol. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Quinn reconnut la silhouette, malgré le pull ample à capuche qu'elle portait.

**- Putain Santana, tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?**

La blonde avait posé sa main sur son cœur, espérant ainsi faire retomber son rythme cardiaque. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être vulgaire, mais la peur et l'adrénaline qui avait déferlé dans ses veines l'excusaient tout à fait. Du reste, cela fit rire Santana qui se releva pour s'approcher de son amie.

**- Je t'ai appelée et j'ai lancé des cailloux contre ta fenêtre et tu ne répondais pas, alors…**

Quinn secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits, autant amusée qu'affligée par le comportement de son amie. Cette dernière contourna le lit de la blonde tout en enlevant sa capuche en souriant toujours malicieusement. Elle s'installa aux pieds de Quinn, qui la regardait avec un petit air suspicieux.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi habillée comme une braqueuse de banque, sinon ?**

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de baisser son regard sur ses habits et de hausser les épaules.

**- Les couleurs sombres se voient moins la nuit, et même si je suis du genre indomptable, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me faire arrêter et embarquer par les flics.**

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Quinn de sourire doucement, même si les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à jouer les cambrioleuses ne lui avaient toujours pas été données. Elle continua donc de fixer Santana droit dans les yeux, ce qui sembla mettre la demoiselle assez mal à l'aise. Plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, il était rare que Quinn l'ai vue comme ça auparavant. Mais la blonde ne prit pas la parole, souhaitant obtenir les explications de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière détourna le regard sur les couvertures avant d'hausser les épaules.

**- J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas vraiment remerciée pour la chanson que tu m'as chantée au Glee club. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, alors...**

Agréablement surprise, Quinn laissa tomber le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main sur les couvertures, avant de sourire à son amie. C'était vrai, mais elle ne l'avait pas réalisé non plus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements de toute manière, savoir que la chanson avait touchée sa meilleure amie était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux finalement.

**- C'est gentil de t'être déplacée pour cela, mais tu aurais pu m'écrire ou même me téléphoner San.**

Santana sourit à son tour, reportant son attention sur la blonde. Elle n'avait réalisé que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à elle que cette attitude pouvait paraître un peu extrême, mais en même temps elle était Santana Lopez et la demie mesure n'était pas tellement son genre. Elle était plutôt entière et n'avait pas tendance à mâcher ses mots non plus. Pourtant, pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, il était mieux qu'elle prenne des gants.

**- C'est vrai. Mais j'avais autre chose à te dire.**

**- Quoi ?**

Quinn s'était naturellement penchée dans la direction de son amie, intriguée à nouveau et intéressée à la fois. Santana observa son amie quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher d'elle, s'asseyant cette fois à ses côtés. Q fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle était habituée à avoir une grande proximité avec Santana, et cela ne la mettait en aucun cas mal à l'aise. Quelques secondes passèrent à nouveau, et l'hispanique se sentit presque obligée de reprendre la parole.

**- Tu me connais, comme moi je ne suis pas douée pour dire les choses, sauf que je ne me sens pas non plus de te chanter une chanson au Glee Club pour ça. Enfin, pas pour l'instant,** lança la latine en faisant sourire Quinn.

Sourire qui la fit sourire à son tour, et elle sentait son regard changer. L'amusement laissa peu à peu place à la tendresse, mais, pour tout avouer, Quinn aurait plutôt utilisé le terme « énigmatique » pour qualifier ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux noirs de son amie. Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas, même lorsqu'elle vit que Santana continuait de s'approcher d'elle un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'esprit un brin embrumé, Quinn mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre les intentions de Santana. Effrayée par son cœur qui s'accéléra brusquement et plus généralement par ce qu'il se passait, la blonde se recula de quelques centimètres, alors que les lèvres de la latine frôlaient les siennes.

**- Attends, Santana… Je… Ne suis pas attirée par les filles, et tu le sais.**

**- Peut-être pas par les filles, mais par moi.**

Guère impressionnée par le retrait de Quinn, Santana lui avait répondu sans bouger d'un millimètre. Non seulement la chanson que la blonde lui avait chanté les avait réconciliées, mais elle lui avait totalement fait réaliser ses réels sentiments pour elle. Et elle était persuadée que Quinn ressentait la même chose de son côté, même si elle n'arrivait pas forcément à se l'avouer pour le moment. Et elle était persuadée que l'éducation que Quinn avait reçue dès son plus jeune âge, basée sur la foi donc, en était la principale raison. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette dernière ne su quoi répondre, ce dont profita Santana.

**- Arrête de te mentir, Quinn. Si vraiment tu ne ressentais rien, ton cœur ne se serait pas emballé de cette manière, au point de dérégler ta respiration.**

Souriant d'un air satisfait en constatant que Quinn ne trouvait une nouvelle fois rien à répondre, Santana brisa la distance instaurée par la blonde, afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement et tendrement, elle goûta pour la première fois aux lèvres douces et sucrées de Quinn Fabray. Tout d'abord figée et incapable d'esquisser un seul mouvement, Quinn fini par reprendre possession de ses moyens et répondre au baiser que lui offrait Santana. Cette dernière n'avait pas tort, sa respiration était irrégulière à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle se sentait embarquée irrésistiblement par un milliard de sentiments, la faisant perdre toute notion des choses. Seule Santana accrochée à ses lèvres comptait pour le moment.

Santana, qui ne souhaitait pas que cet instant cesse. Elle passa donc sa main sur la nuque de Quinn pour la maintenir contre elle, et cru défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la blonde se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Emportée elle aussi par cet entremêlement de sentiments, Santana se colla à celle qu'elle embrassait, la forçant ainsi à s'allonger sur le dos. Elle la sentit sourire sous ses lèvres, ce qui l'amena à sourire à son tour. Malheureusement, elles finirent par manquer toutes les deux d'air, ce qui les obligea à interrompre l'instant magique de leur premier baiser.

**- Quinn…** commença la latine en gardant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la blonde.

Mais cette dernière l'interrompit immédiatement, déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le geste fit sourire Santana une nouvelle fois, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit que la blonde se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre en regardant les siennes. Elle ne résista d'ailleurs pas à embrasser à nouveau Santana, en un baiser tout aussi agréable que le premier, mais avec beaucoup moins de retenue et de pudeur. Il dura lui aussi quelques instants, avant que leurs lèvres ne se séparent à nouveau, les laissant toutes les deux à bout de souffle. Le baiser terminé, Santana enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de sa blonde pour y déposer de tendres baisers, là où le parfum de Quinn y était le plus fort. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux de la latine, qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main sous les couvertures, ne réalisant que maintenant que la blonde portait pour pyjama qu'une simple nuisette.

Mais les mains aventureuses de Santana finirent par crisper légèrement Quinn, ce que remarqua la latine. Dans ce moment de fougue, elle avait oublié à quel point Mademoiselle Fabray était tendue en ce qui concerne les relations sexuelles. Elle releva son visage pour croiser celui inquiet de Quinn, ce qui l'attendrit plutôt que de l'agacer. Santana n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui refuse ses faveurs, mais après tout Quinn était différente de ses autres conquêtes. Elle chassa donc quelques mèches blondes qui obstruaient le visage angélique de Quinn afin de la rassurer et lui vola un nouveau baiser. La latine aurait voulu se lancer dans de grands discours, mais elle se retrouva sans voix, une chose qui devenait un peu trop courant à son goût, mais passons.

Sans un mot, Q souleva ses couvertures pour inviter son amie à se glisser à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit après s'être débarrassée de ses chaussures et de son sweatshirt. Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour se blottir contre Quinn alors que cette dernière les recouvrait toutes les deux. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais un silence apaisant et agréable. Elles profitaient de leurs premières caresses tranquillement, avant qu'une question finisse par se poser dans l'esprit de Santana.

**- Tu sens tes jambes maintenant ?**

La question étonna la blonde qui jeta un regard surpris à son amie. Elle fini cependant par répondre, tout en se demandant ce qui la poussait à se questionner là-dessus.

**- Oui, même si ce n'est pas encore aussi… Sensible que ça devrait l'être. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'arrive pas encore à marcher correctement. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je me demandais juste si tu sentirais mes mains baladeuses**, sourit malicieusement Santana.

Quinn rigola et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, la latine ne changera jamais, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle l'aimait comme elle était, et si Santana changeait, elle ne serait plus Santana. Quoique si son sale caractère pouvait se calmer un peu cela l'arrangerait, parce que le sien n'était pas de tout repos non plus. La latine mêla ses rires à ceux de Quinn avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**- Tu m'autorises à rester avec toi ce soir ?** demanda Santana.** On est certes en semaine, mais je te promets que je serai très sage. Et puis tu n'auras cas me prêter des habits pour demain.**

**- Et bien… Ma mère risque de faire une drôle de tête en te voyant, la première chose qu'elle fait en se levant le matin c'est venir regarder dans ma chambre. À croire qu'elle s'attend à ce que je fasse le mur dans mon état.**

Q leva les yeux au ciel, alors que l'hispanique ricana doucement. Elle se débarrassa encore de son jeans avant de s'allonger sur le dos, laissant cette fois la blonde se blottir contre elle. Heureuse, elle afficha un grand sourire avant de refermer les bras autour de Quinn. Elle se déplaça juste pour éteindre la lumière de la chambre, les plongeant dans une obscurité seulement altérée par les reflets de la lune sur la moquette de la chambre. Et ce soir, contrairement à la dernière et seule fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le même lit, ce fut Santana qui put observer Quinn dormir quelques instants, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

_Leur premier baiser *_* Etape importante, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, alors j'espère que cela sera le cas pour vous aussi. N'hésitez pas une nouvelle fois à me faire part de toutes vos pensées... Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir._

_A bientôt! _


	12. Bella rubia

_Bonjour bonjour :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à tous, voici pour la peine un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira tout autant j'espère! Bonne chance à celles et ceux qui reçoivent leurs résultats du bac :)_

_prefabsprout : Merci :)_

_faberry-momo : Contente que ça te plaise :) Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira!_

_Snixx-Marion : Mdrrr direct le mariage et les enfants... Merci du compliment en tout cas :)_

_DameAjisai : Ooooh encore une nouvelle... Une coupe de champagne pour toi aussi? :) Merci beaucoup de ton premier commentaire ;)_

_QuinnTana4ever : Je fais pas les choses à moitié :D Et je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes gentilles reviews, même si celle-là était plus courte ;) J'espère que tu te remettras de ce chapitre quand même :P Encore merci pour tous tes beaux compliments ma belle._

_Taz94 : J'adore voir Quinn et Santana ensemble moi aussi. C'est cool que tu ai aimé la chanson :) Mais oui je trouve que la relation entre Quinn et sa mère n'est pas assez développée, après tout elles se retrouvent seules toutes les deux maintenant..._

_covergirls06 : Santana a le sens de la répartie ;)_

_gleek 1909 : Review qui me fait plaisir en tout cas :D_

_Cassoulagleek : Et oui quand même! Contente que ça te plaise autant alors :)_

* * *

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut un brin difficile, et particulièrement pour Santana. Elle n'était déjà pas du matin, alors se faire réveiller par des cris surpris avant 7h du matin allait au dessus de ce qu'elle était capable de supporter. Parce que oui, Judy Fabray avait été plus que surprise de retrouver la latine dans le lit de sa fille, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant. En plus, il lui fallut de nombreuses secondes avant d'émerger et de réaliser que ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'était pas un rêve. Et sa blonde avait esquissé un sourire moqueur en l'observant, voyant qu'elle avait autant de mal à se réveiller. Santana aurait voulu l'incendier, mais le sourire moqueur s'était transformé en un sourire tendre, et le lion Lopez s'était transformé en petit chaton.

Elles se préparèrent donc tranquillement, et Quinn prêta comme prévu un t-shirt à sa désormais petite-amie. Petite-amie, elle avait du mal à réaliser que leur relation prenait un tournant amoureux. Des regards surpris se posèrent sur toutes les deux lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du lycée McKinley. Il faut dire que le t-shirt que Santana avait choisi était très connu dans le coin, puisque lorsque Quinn l'avait revêtue pour la première fois, un grand nombre de filles l'avaient imitée. Mais les regards curieux rencontrèrent le regard brûlant de Santana, et personne n'osa lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle portait ce vêtement.

Quinn, de son côté, avait eu énormément à se concentrer sur les cours de la journée. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde de virer de bord et de s'intéresser aux filles, et elle ne savait pas tellement comment se situer par rapport à cela. En gribouillant sur son cahier au lieu d'écouter leur professeur de littérature, elle laissa son esprit s'envoler. Comment faisait-on pour savoir que l'on était amoureux? Et surtout, était-elle certaine d'être amoureuse de Santana ? Relevant le regard de son cahier pour la porter sur Santana, elle l'observa quelques secondes.

Regard que surpris la latine qui se tourna légèrement dans la direction de Quinn et lui adressa un grand sourire. Si lumineux et heureux que la blonde sentit son cœur s'emballer stupidement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et reporta sur son cahier pour tenter de suivre ce que le professeur leur racontait. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Santana Lopez. Profondément et indéniablement. Et la main de Santana qui se posa sur sa cuisse ne l'aida pas à se montrer assidue. Quinn lui jeta un nouveau regard, mais constata que cette dernière était profondément absorbée par le cours. Son geste avait donc été tout à fait naturel, ce qui surprit agréablement Q. Certes elle avait remarqué que son amie était particulièrement attentive envers elle depuis son accident, mais ce genre de geste la faisait complètement chavirer. Elle glissa à son tour sa main sous la table et mélangea ses doigts à ceux de Santana, faisant sourire doucement l'intéressée.

•••

**- Ça s'est arrangé, Santana et toi alors ?**

Blaine et Quinn se trouvaient tous les deux dans le couloir, entre deux cours. Le jeune homme aux nœuds papillons avait son casier de l'autre côté de l'aller, face à celui de Quinn, ce qui faisait qu'ils s'y croisaient souvent. Il aidait même en ce moment précis Quinn à prendre les livres dont elle avait besoin, Santana ayant dû courir de l'autre côté du lycée pour son cours d'espagnol niveau avancé.

**- Oui, on peut dire ça. Apparemment la chanson lui a particulièrement fait plaisir.**

**- Cela aurait été le cas pour n'importe qui,** sourit Blaine.** Je te dépose quelque part ?**

**- J'ai espagnol, dans la salle du remplaçant de M. Shue,** répondit une Quinn amusée par la question de son ami.

**- En tout cas, je trouve que c'était très courageux de faire ce que tu as fais. Et sache que comme tout le monde je meurs d'envie de te demander pourquoi elle porte ton T-shirt, mais pour ne pas mourir dans des circonstances dramatiques, je vais éviter de le faire.**

Ce fut cette fois un rire franc qui s'échappa de la bouche de la blonde. Blaine s'était penché vers elle pour lui murmurer la dernière phrase afin de ne pas attirer des ragots supplémentaires. Il se contenta de sourire aux rires de son amie, et attendit de voir si la demoiselle comptait lui répondre. En vérité, le jeune couple s'était mit d'accord pour mettre uniquement Puck et Blaine dans la confidence pour le moment, et Brittany, si jamais elle leur posait la question. Mais lorsque Quinn l'avait croisée, la blonde s'était contentée de la saluer amicalement comme tous les matins, et de lui parler du devoir d'espagnol qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

**- Ok je vais te raconter les choses, mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue Blaine. Même avec Kurt, et ne vois aucun sous-entendus salace là-dedans.**

**- Santana a vraiment une sale influence sur toi,** plaisanta le brun.

Quinn sourit, mais s'arrêta brusquement et força l'ex Warblers à se pencher vers elle pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Un rapide coup d'oeil de la blonde lui apprit que personne ne les regardait, mis à part la diva qui pensait le faire discrètement à l'aide de son casier. Quinn arrêta brièvement son regard sur elle avant de décider d'y passer outre et de porter son attention sur celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme son meilleur ami.

**- Et bien... Désormais tu peux nous considérer comme un couple désormais. Mais on préfère ne rien dévoiler pour le moment.**

**- Trop bien,** sourit-il. **Mais comment ça s'est passé?**

**- Elle a débarqué chez moi à une heure pas possible de la nuit, en passant par ma fenêtre.**

**- Tiens, je n'imaginais pas Satan aussi romantique,** songea Blaine à haute voix. Mais... **Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble?**

**- Oui, mais on a rien fait.**

**- Pourquoi?**

Très mal à l'aise, Quinn haussa les épaules en se sentant rosir légèrement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaine pour comprendre qu'il était question de la gêne chronique de Q pour tout ce qui était sexuel. Ce dernier sourit donc, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Quinn avant de s'éclipser pour son prochain cours en la saluant chaleureusement. Q fit de même, heureuse de voir que son ami semblait sincèrement content pour elles deux. Elle entra dans la pièce dans les dernières, et se rendit à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la classe, entre Brittany et la fenêtre.

- **Q je peux t'emprunter ta feuille de devoirs pour aujourd'hui ?** lui demanda son amie à peine était-elle arrivée à sa place.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn lui tendit son classeur. Elle se demandait régulièrement comment Brittany avait réussi à se hisser à un tel degré de niveau scolaire. Non pas qu'elle était bête ou idiote, loin de là. Mais elle avait une telle tendance à être complètement dans son monde que c'en était déstabilisant pour elle et pour son entourage à la fois. Q s'installa tranquillement à sa place alors qu'à côté d'elle Brittany copiait rapidement ce que Quinn avait écrit. Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer que le professeur arriva, et commença à récupérer les feuilles en question.

**- Tu viens de me sauver la vie,** sourit Brittany à son amie en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

**- Ce fut un honneur et un plaisir,** plaisanta Quinn qui fut brusquement déconcentré par son téléphone portable qui vibrait dans la poche de sa jaquette.

Elle le sortit discrètement, chose pas très difficile lorsque le géant Finn Hudson se trouvait devant vous, et consulta l'écran. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Santana. Elle vit au passage que la latine avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour remplacer son prénom dans son répertoire. Désormais Santana se nommait "Ma Bomba latina", ce qui amusa beaucoup la blonde. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de leur professeur, elle ouvrir le message.

_**" Buenos días bella rubia. ¿ Nos encontramos a tu casillero al fin de tu curso? Besos ;) "**_

Quinn sourit une nouvelle, avant de répondre.

_**"Vale. Besos 3"**_

•••

Les nerfs de Santana furent mis à rude épreuve lors de ce double cours d'espagnol. Pressée de retrouver son ange, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le temps trop long, le cours trop inintéressant, ses camarades trop chiants et sa professeur trop conne. Aussi, lorsque la sonnerie salvatrice retentit, elle sauta sur ses jambes et se saisit de son sac à dos dans lequel elle avait déjà rangé ses affaires depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait reçu la confirmation de Quinn par message, mais n'avait pas pris le risque de lui répondre une nouvelle fois, de peur de se faire confisquer son téléphone portable.

Elle retrouva donc Quinn comme convenu devant son casier, en compagnie de Brittany avec laquelle elle semblait en grande conversation. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Santana le moins du monde, elle était même heureuse de voir que malgré tout les deux blondes avaient réussi à garder leur amitié. Arrivant à leur hauteur, Santana les salua très simplement. Tout le monde était exempté de Glee Club en raison d'une réunion de professeur, mais Brittany avait une retenue en raison d'un devoir qu'elle n'avait pas rendu. Elle quitta donc à contrecœur ses deux amies, qui se rendirent de leur côté sur le parking pour retrouver la voiture de Santana.

**- Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée?** demanda Quinn une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux sur les sièges en cuir de la voiture.

**- Mmh avant de répondre à ta question, deux choses. La première est que j'ai mis Puck dans la confidence et qu'il semble très heureux pour nous.**

**- C'est pareil pour Blaine, je le lui ai dis lorsqu'il m'a accompagné en espa**gnol, sourit Quinn. **Et la deuxième chose?**

Souriant malicieusement à la blonde, Santana se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle en mourrait d'envie depuis qu'elle avait porté son regard sur elle dans le couloir après son cours d'espagnol. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Quinn souriait aussi et San ne manqua pas les yeux pétillants de la blonde.

**- Chose très importante en effet,** rigola Quinn.

La latine sourit à nouveau, avant de mettre le contact et de pendre la direction de l'hôpital, où Quinn avait rendez-vous pour sa séance quotidienne de remise en forme. Cette dernière avait de moins en moins envie d'y aller, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle profita cependant de se trouver avec la latine pour pouvoir prendre un air de gamin boudeur, qui amusa et attendrit aussitôt la latine.

**- J'ai pas envie d'y aller,** ronchonna la blonde.

**- Sauf que tu n'as pas le choix, si tu veux continuer à progresser. Et puis tu seras avec moi, plus avec le poulpe.**

Quinn rigola et secoua doucement la tête. Elle avait mis Santana au courant que ce dernier s'était montré très intéressé par elle, et que ce qui l'avait empêché de l'embrasser était uniquement le fait qu'il était croyant et qu'il pensait pêcher en agissant de cette manière. Inutile donc de préciser que la latina l'avait immédiatement pris en grippe et lui faisait vivre un enfer depuis. Comme à la plupart de ses petits-amis d'ailleurs et Finn en particulier. Se remémorant cela, Quinn se tourna vers la brune avec un petit regard interrogateur.

**- Quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le front?**

**- Mais non... Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre. Je me demandais juste si la raison pour laquelle tu en voulais autant à Finn était un rapport avec moi.**

**- Peut-être oui, mais inconsciemment alors. J'ai toujours détesté tes copains.**

**- Mis à part Sam,** rappela la blonde d'un air sombre.

**- Très juste. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu n'ais pas cherché à te venger.**

**- Oh mais je l'ai fais. La douche au soda à la cerise de Karofsky était de ma part.**

Quinn avait prononcé ces mots l'air de rien en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, mais Santana n'avait pas manqué l'air refermé que son ange avait prit a la mention de ces diverses histoires. Santana avait été une véritable garce avec elle par le passé, mais son coup le plus bas avait été la magouille qu'elle avait tentée puis réussie pour avoir Sam dans ses filets. Et le larguer quelques jours plus tard pour jouer les faux couples avec Dave Karofsky. Un comportement que la blonde avait encore du mal à comprendre aujourd'hui. Elle sentit que Santana se saisit de sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne, manière de lui demander de la regarder. Quinn obtempéra, réalisant à cet instant qu'elles étaient arrivées.

**- Écoute, je n'ai pas de raisons à te donner. Je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi j'ai agi de cette manière. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne pouvais pas voir Finn en peinture parce que tu nous en parlais à longueur de temps. Je me suis débrouillée pour garder Puck quand tu t'y es intéressée et j'ai tout fait pour que Sam et toi vous vous sépariez. Je ne supportais pas de te voir heureuse sans que j'en sois responsable je crois.**

**- Tout aurait été plus simple si tu l'avais dis avant,** soupira Quinn.

**- Sauf qu'avant je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Allez, viens.**

Relâchant la main de la blonde, Santana sorti la chaise de sa voiture avant de la tendre à Quinn pour qu'elle s'y installe. Elle la poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se dirigea par habitude dans la salle où se trouvait le médecin attitré de Quinn. Ce dernier les accueillies avec un grand sourire avant de leur serrer la main.

**- Bonjour Santana! Cela faisait un petit moment que vous n'étiez plus revenue.**

**- Disons que j'ai eu quelques imprévus,** marmonna la concernée.

**- Et vous êtes donc venue sans votre petit-ami Quinn?**

**- Petit-ami?**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient répondus en cœur, mais sur un ton différent. Chez Quinn se trouvait la surprise et l'étonnement, alors que chez Santana il y avait plus d'agacement et de dureté dans sa question. Ses yeux lancèrent d'ailleurs des éclairs, alors que Quinn devint rapidement rouge comme une tomate.

**- Mais oui, le jeune homme aux dreads...**

**- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami,** répondit la blonde en évitant soigneusement le regard de Santana.

**- Ah, je l'avais cru étant donné la façon dont il vous regardait.**

**- Non, en vérité... C'est avec elle que je suis en couple.**

Quinn se retourna vers Santana qui fit de même, son énervement complètement oublié. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Quinn officialise leur relation devant ce médecin, mais qu'elle se contente uniquement de démentir sa relation avec Joe. Mais cela eut la bonne chose de dissoudre instantanément la jalousie qui circulait dangereusement dans le sang de la latine. Le médecin les regarda quelques instants avant de finalement les entraîner dans un coin de la pièce.

**- Bien, je suppose que vous vous souvenez des exercices... Réveillez tout d'abord les muscles de ses jambes, avant d'aller sur le tapis.**

**- Oui oui,** répondit Santana sur un ton vague.

Le médecin leur sourit une dernière fois avant de les laisser. Sans laisser à Quinn le temps de réagir, Santana la sortie de sa chaise en la portant comme une mariée, ce qui amusa beaucoup la blonde.

**- Ma copine à de supers biscotos...**

Santana sourit en déposant doucement Quinn sur la table, avant de se pencher sur elle pour lui voler un baiser.

**- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**

Quinn sourit à son tour, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur la table. Elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise en compagnie de la latine que Joe, même si elle serait éternellement reconnaissante envers ce dernier de l'avoir soutenue le mieux possible en l'absence de Santana. Passant ses bras derrière sa tête, elle observa sa petite-amie prendre un air très appliqué pour réaliser les exercices exigés pour sa rééducation. Quinn avait l'habitude, mais sentir avec un peu plus de précisions les gestes qu'on lui faisait faire était vraiment très agréable. Elle se perdit à son tour peu à peu dans ses pensées, chose que fini par remarquer Santana malgré sa concentration pour bien faire les choses.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** demanda cette dernière.

**- A une chanson que j'ai dans la tête depuis que je me suis réveillée, après mon accident. J'ai l'air qui me revient sans cesse en tête, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas écoutée que je ne me souviens même plus des paroles.**

**- C'est quoi ?** demanda la latine d'un air intrigué.

**- Everything's gonna be alright. Tu connais ?**

**- Vaguement,** répondit la latine après une brève hésitation. **Bon, vos muscles sont chauffés Mademoiselle Fabray… On peut y aller.**

Santana descendit de la table et aida Quinn à faire de même, avant de l'amener à l'endroit qui était prévu pour cela. Il y avait une espèce de petit chemin droit et parfaitement plat entouré de barrières, un tapis de course et même des steppers. La blonde détestait cet endroit, parce qu'il représentait selon elle l'endroit de ses échecs. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire plus de deux pas d'affilé sans se tenir, et encore, elle tombait à chaque fois. Elle avait de nombreux bleus sur ses tibias à force, et cela augmentait son impression d'échouer un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais l'air désespéré de Quinn ne sembla pas diminuer la détermination de Santana. Elle aida sa petite-amie à se placer au début du chemin et se plaça à l'extérieur, tout en restant à proximité pour lui éviter de se faire de nouveaux bleus en cas de chute.

**- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable,** lança Santana.

**- De rien, c'est bien là le problème,** maugréa Quinn.

**- C'est moi la reine de la mauvaise tête, alors ne tente pas de me détrôner et avance.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, mais obéit sagement à la demande de la latina. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer et rassembler ses forces. Elle n'avait pas envie de décevoir sa petite-amie qui était revenue ici sans même qu'elle ait à le demander. Elle prit une grande aspiration et se lança.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier retour de Quinn et Santana à McKinley après leur premier baiser :) J'espère que cela vous aura plu! Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez la raison du titre de la fiction qui vous sera dévoilée :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! Je vous souhaite une belle journée. Bisous bisous!_

_Louguia_


	13. Everything's gonna be alright

_Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous par ce beau dimanche ensoleillé, parfait pour lire un nouveau chapitre de ma fic? Non je ne prends pas la grosse tête, rassurez-vous. Voilà donc la raison du titre de ma fiction, levons un peu plus les voiles. A la base j'avais prévu de faire ma fiction jusque là, pour ne rien vous cacher. Je dévoilais les raisons du titre, on quittait les deux jeunes femmes heureuses et je terminais avec un chapitre tout mignon. Pis finalement je ne suis pas prête à les laisser tranquilles toutes les deux, donc je vais continuer sur ma lancée. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et que vous allez continuer à me supporter (dans les deux sens du terme) pendant encore très longtemps :D_

_covergirls06 : C'est mon paring préféré :)_

_littlesitter : Brittany reste Brittany! Elle est heureuse si les gens qu'elle aime sont heureux également. Mais elle va revenir plusieurs fois dans l'histoire encore, t'inquiète pas._

_prefabsprout : Merci beaucoup ma belle :)_

_gleek 1909 : Exactement :) Merci du compliment!_

_Snixx-Marion : La version de Sweetbox, une assez vieille chanson mine de rien. Je me suis pris un coup de vieux en la réécoutant (a)_

_faberry-momo : Ah bah non dimanche ;) A force de vous faire des cadeaux vous allez devenir comme des enfants capricieux :P_

_QuinnTana4ever : On est d'accord, Quinn est parfaite! Je trouve aussi que pour Joe son personnage n'est pas assez utilisé, il a pourtant une très belle voix, mais bon... J'aime beaucoup voir Santana jalouse et je l'imagine très bien de cette manière, prête à sortir le char d'assaut si jamais on regarde Quinn trop longuement à son goût et tout ça! Merci de tes reviews toujours aussi longues et sympathiques à lire, elles me font sourire à chaque fois :)_

_Globs : 100 reviews, truc de ouf o.O Mais mes félicitations... Tu as gagné... Heu... Allez dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?_

_Ellerrina : Merciiiii :D Voilà la suite demandée :)_

_Totoche77 : Avec un commentaire aussi gentil tu es totalement pardonnée ;) Puck a un bon fond, on a déjà pu le voir plusieurs fois dans la série, alors je voulais jouer là-dessus :) Pis je l'aime bien notre iroquois quand même. C'est vrai que la voix de Dianna doit faire bizarre sur Under, mais je suis certaine que ça lui irait à merveille!_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours désormais que Quinn et Santana avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Deux jours que les demoiselles vivaient discrètement sur leur petit nuage, bien que certains commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions. Mike et Tina notamment, puisque Brittany avait été mise au courant par les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient préféré qu'elle l'apprenne de cette manière. La discussion avait été houleuse, mais finalement Brittany avait compris et leur avait promis de tenir sa langue. Enfin, aussi longtemps que possible du moins, parce que la discrétion n'était pas une réelle qualité de Brittany. Mais Santana, qui culpabilisait quand même beaucoup, était soulagée de voir que son ex ne prenait pas mal cette relation.

Les progrès de Quinn continuaient petit à petit, elle avait fait bien plus de pas l'un après l'autre sous les encouragements de Santana que ceux de Joe. Elle en était fière, mais craignait de plus en plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir marcher pour les nationales. Mais encore une fois, Santana s'était montrée irréprochable et restait optimiste pour deux. Elle était tellement différente que ce qu'elle pouvait montrer dans la vie de tous les jours, que Quinn ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point Brittany avait voulu la garder que pour elle.

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi, et les deux amoureuses secrètes avaient prévu de passer le week-end rien que toutes les deux. Elles n'avaient pas prévu de plans particuliers, la seule chose qu'elles avaient à tenir était le dîner dominical traditionnel chez les Lopez, auquel leur progéniture n'avait certainement pas le droit d'échapper. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à sa mère si Quinn pouvait venir, Maribel Lopez s'était montrée très enthousiaste. Trop enthousiaste peut-être, mais elle appréciait sincèrement la jeune femme. Toujours aussi peu désireuse de parler de ses sentiments, Santana ne lui avait pas annoncé sa rupture avec Brittany, aussi les parents de cette dernière l'avaient appris par la mise à jour de son profil Facebook.

Il était midi, et Quinn était en train de déposer tant bien que mal son plateau repas sur ses genoux. Santana ne l'avait pas retrouvée à l'entrée prévu et cela l'angoissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, mais elle fit mine de rien. Elle se retint même de questionner les cheerios qu'elle croisait, se contentant de rouler en direction d'une table libre. Elle renonça à aller à l'extérieur et se débarrassa du plateau avec un certain soulagement. La chaleur de la nourriture commençait à transpercer le plastique du plateau et cela commençait réellement à la brûler. Elle saisit son téléphone portable pour tenter d'appeler une nouvelle fois Santana, mais fit chou blanc.

**- T'es toute seule Quinn ?**

La principale intéressée se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait, et se retrouva face à Tina et Mike. Elle avait eu peur de se faire repérer par Rachel et d'avoir à subir ses questions sur la relation entre elle et Santana. Elle leur fit un petit sourire avant de répondre.

**- En fait je devais retrouver Santana, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur elle, alors…**

**- Elle voulait parler à M. Shue je crois,** l'informa Mike avec un petit sourire. **Elle ne devrait pas tarder.**

**- Tu veux te joindre à nous en l'attendant ? On pensait aller profiter un peu du soleil,** lança Tina.

**- Oh, heu… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous déranger.**

**- Tu ne nous déranges pas.**

La voix de Mike avait été ferme, et il se saisit sans plus de cérémonies de la chaise de la blonde, lui laissant tout juste le temps de se saisir de son plateau. Quinn ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi Santana n'avait pas jugé bon de la prévenir des raisons qui la poussaient à vouloir parler à William Shuester, et cela lui donna une drôle de sensation. Mais elle fit mine de rien, et remercia même les deux asiatiques de l'emmener avec eux. Le soleil lui fit effectivement du bien, réchauffant sa peau de manière très agréable. Le petit trio s'installa à une table légèrement en retrait, de manière à ce que l'on puisse voir tout le monde tout en restant discret. Cela correspondait bien à Mike et Tina, et Quinn ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre qu'ils venaient y manger dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Les trois amis étaient en train de parler du cours de la semaine au Glee Club et avaient presque terminé leur repas lorsque Santana fit enfin son apparition. Lancée en plein débat avec Tina, Quinn ne la remarqua que lorsque la latine posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter légèrement.

**- Je t'ai cherchée partout, je m'inquiétais,** fit Santana sur un vague ton de reproche. **Salut Mike, Tina.**

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle manqua d'embrasser Quinn, ne réalisant qu'à la dernière seconde et déviant sa trajectoire pour arriver sur sa joue. Tina fronça les sourcils mais Mike, soucieux de venir en aide à Quinn s'arrangea pour obtenir son attention. La blonde songea qu'elle devrait le remercier un peu plus tard, et qu'apparemment il avait comprit lui aussi la nature de sa relation avec Santana.

**- Je me suis inquiétée aussi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu passais voir M. Shue ?**

Quinn avait elle aussi utilisé un ton accusateur, ne supportant pas de n'être pas mise dans la confidence. Santana lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'installer à ses côtés et de déballer le sandwich qu'elle avait réussi à sauver au self.

**- Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait autant de temps.**

**- Tu lui voulais quoi ?**

**- J'avais un service à lui demander… Mais pour savoir quoi, il faudra que tu te montres patiente.**

Q souffla d'un air agacé. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, et Santana le savait parfaitement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux asiatiques occupés à se sourire en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne leur accordaient aucune attention. Elle attrapa la main de sa petite-amie qu'elle serra doucement avant de se pencher vers elle en parlant doucement, afin d'être sûre de n'être entendue que par elle.

**- Ecoute, je suis désolée Quinn. Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord…**

La réponse de la blonde avait été donné avec une petite moue, dans un souffle soupire. Mais la moue boudeuse qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Quinn était celle à laquelle la latine ne résistait en général pas. Elle dut donc faire preuve d'une grande force d'esprit pour ne pas se pencher encore plus sur Quinn pour lui voler un baiser, mais ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Ce que cette dernière remarqua naturellement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Se raclant la gorge et se reculant pour s'éloigner de l'aura cet ange tentateur, Santana mordit avec appétit dans son jambon beurre.

**- Si la coach Sylvester te voit manger ça, elle m'interdira de te mettre en haut de la pyramide…**

•••

**- Quinn et Santana, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'écouter ce que je raconte ?**

Surprise en pleine discussion, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent comme des écolières lorsque William Shuester se planta devant elles. Elles lui adressèrent un petit sourire d'excuse, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au professeur, avant qu'il ne redescende les quelques marches qu'il avait grimpé pour les retrouver.

**- Comme je le disais, l'important est de chanter des choses que vous ressentez réellement, pas ce que l'autre aimerait entendre. D'ailleurs Santana puisque tu sembles être très loquace aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous présenter ta chanson ?**

**- D'accord,** répondit tout simplement la latine en haussant les épaules.

Elle descendit les marches à son tour alors que Will alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pour lui laisser la place. Avec toute l'assurance dont Santana Lopez était capable et qui semblait l'habiller autant que son habit de cheerleader, elle se tourna vers ses camarades avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Comme vous le savez très certainement, je suis celle qui a le plus souvent rendu visite à Quinn à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle a eu son accident.**

**- En même temps tu ne m'as pas laissé y aller,** objecta Rachel.

Mais cette dernière ne put continuer, réfrigérée par le regard noir et glacial que lui lança la latine. Et Finn lui fit comprendre d'un froncement de sourcil de laisser parler Santana, ce qui fini de convaincre la diva de se taire.

**- Je disais donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompue, que j'ai tellement fréquenté cet hôpital qu'à la fin les infirmières m'apportaient carrément un plateau repas. Quinn, je doute que tu te souviennes de tout ce que j'ai bien pu te raconter, les médecins m'ont expliqué que cela dépend des personnes. Certains sont endormis tellement profondément qu'ils n'entendent rien, alors que d'autres sont parfaitement conscients. Mais hier, tu m'as parlé d'une chanson que tu avais en tête depuis ton réveil. Everything's gonna be alright, de Sweetbox. Je t'ai dis que je ne la connaissais que vaguement, ce qui est complètement faux. En vérité, c'est moi qui te la chantais tous les jours. Et vu que tu ne t'en souviens pas vraiment… Laisse-moi le faire encore une fois.**

Contrairement à Quinn quelques jours plus tôt, Santana ne se tourna pas sur les musiciens, mais se contenta de faire un bref signe de tête pour que la musique commence. Elle préférait largement s'occuper des réactions de Quinn lorsqu'elle chanterait cette chanson qu'autre chose.

_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Everything's gonna be alrightWhoever thought the sun would come crashing down_  
_My life in flames, my tears concrete the pain_  
_We feel the end, the darkest, deepest riverbed_  
_My book of life ain't complete without you here_  
_Alone I sit and reminisce, sometimes_  
_I miss your touch, your kiss, your smile_  
_And meanwhile you know I never cry_  
_Cuz deep down inside_  
_You know our love will never ever die_

Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle le lui avait chanté à l'hôpital, toutes les paroles n'avaient pas une réelle signification à l'époque. Enfin si, elles en avaient, mais pas dans le sens où elle l'espérait. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à Quinn, c'est que son accident lui avait servi de révélateur d'émotions, et que c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait réalisé avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égard. Santana ignorait complètement d'où lui était revenue cette chanson, tout comme Quinn cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle ne l'avait pas réécoutée. Mais elle était arrivé tout naturellement sur ses lèvres dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Everything's gonna be okay_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Together we can take this one day at a time_  
_Can you take my breath away?_  
_Can you give him life today?_  
_Is everything gonna be okay?_  
_I'll be your strength_  
_I'll be here when you wake up_

Cette chanson collait parfaitement à la situation en tout cas, parce que Santana avait eu la sensation que même si Quinn n'entendait pas tout alors qu'elle était dans le coma, elle avait néanmoins besoin d'être rassurée. Aucun signe visible ou changement du rythme cardiaque ne montrait que ses mots avaient une importance quelconque, mais la latine avait l'optimisme de croire que cela avait au moins aidé un peu la blonde. Blonde qui semblait un brin déstabilisée par ce qui était en train de se passer, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Sa main s'était posée sur son cœur, geste qui rappelait à l'hispanique la scène de leur premier baiser.

_I never thought my heart would miss a single beat_  
_Caress your hands, as I watch you while you sleep_  
_So sweet, I weep as I search within_  
_To find a cure, to bring you back again_  
_And the sun will rise, open up your eyes_  
_Surprise, just a blink of an eye_  
_I try, I try to be positive_  
_You're a fighter, so fight, wake up and live_

Ces mots auraient pu être écrits par Santana, tant ils racontaient à la perfection les scènes quotidiennes entre Quinn et elle. Santana qui tenait les mains de la blonde pendant qu'elle lui parlait, Santana qui observait le visage paisible de Quinn pendant de longues heures… Elle avait tant souhaité que Q se réveille qu'elle avait eu quelques hallucinations. Elle avait souvent cru voir ses paupières ciller ou même la voir esquisser un mouvement infime. Mais, jusqu'au jour béni de son réveil, elle avait bien dut se rendre à l'évidence et constater qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver.

_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Everything's gonna be okay_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Together we can take this one day at a time_  
_Can you take my breath away?_  
_Can you give him life today?_  
_Is everything gonna be okay?_  
_I'll be your strength_  
_I'll be here when you wake up_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_

Santana n'avait pas détourné son regard de Quinn et de ses réactions, soucieuse de savoir ce que Quinn ressentait et ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle semblait toujours sincèrement touchée et affichait un grand sourire, ce qui conforta la brune dans son idée de chanson. Elle s'était inspirée de Quinn qui lui avait sa déclaration, et avait concocté cette petite surprise avec l'aide de M. Shuester. Santana n'adressait aucun regard aux personnes autour de Quinn, mais si c'était le cas, elle aurait vu une certaine forme de tendresse dans les yeux de certains de ses camarades.

_I'd give my life to only see you breathe again_  
_Hand in hand as we walk on the white sands_  
_To hear your voice, rejoice as you rise and say_  
_This is the day that I wake, and pray, okay?_  
_Tears in silence, as time just moves on_  
_You can't hear it though, but I'm playin' my favorite songs_  
_I miss you much, I wish you'd come back to me_  
_You see I'd wait a lifetime, cuz you're my destiny_

Il y avait bien sûr des messages subliminaux dans ce que Santana était en train de chanter à Quinn. Ce n'était pas qu'une bête chanson qu'elle lui avait chanté pour l'encourager à se réveiller, aujourd'hui elle lui avouait certains de ses sentiments de cette manière. Elle s'était inspirée de la phrase que Rachel avait prononcé et que Quinn lui avait dit pour cela. Santana avait réalisé que la diva avait eu raison, mais ne comptez pas sur elle pour le lui avouer. Et il était vrai également qu'à cet instant là, Santana aurait offert sa vie et tout ce qu'elle avait si cela avait pu sauver la vie de sa blonde. Mais elle n'avait pas eu à le faire, et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elles étaient toutes les deux aujourd'hui dans cette salle de répétition.

_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Everything's gonna be okay_  
_Everything's gonna be alright_  
_Together we can take this one day at a time_  
_Can you take my breath away?_  
_Can you give him life today?_  
_Is everything gonna be okay?_  
_I'll be your strength_  
_I'll be here when you wake up_

Les dernières notes de musique furent suivies par un tonnerre d'applaudissements de ses camarades. Santana se doutait parfaitement qu'en chantant cette chanson devant tout le monde elle leur mettrait à la puce à l'oreille, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ou plus, du moins. Devoir se cacher l'énervait au plus haut point au bout de deux jours, alors elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle remercia l'assistance en faisant une révérence pour les faire rigoler, avant de regrimper aux côtés de Quinn. Cette dernière étant toujours en chaise elle n'avait pas pu s'approcher, mais elle ne perdit cependant pas une seule seconde pour serrer celle que le monde pensait son amie dans ses bras.

**- Merci,** murmura-t-elle simplement à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se saisir une nouvelle fois de sa main, seul geste de tendresse qu'elles s'autorisaient pour le moment.

* * *

_Et voilà! Quelles répercussions pensez-vous que cette chanson va avoir sur le couple? Et sur les gens autour d'elles? Santana n'est normalement pas du genre à faire ce genre de trucs, mais à mon sens cela démontre bien combien elle peut tenir à Quinn. _

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite encore un excellent dimanche et je vous dis à dans deux jours. Ou demain, si vous êtes sage et que j'ai plein de reviews en rentrant pour me remonter le moral après un repas de famille loooooong et pénible ;)_

_Je vous fais des bisous!_


	14. Facebook

_Bonjour à tous :)_

_Bon je suis de bonne humeur, et malgré le fait que je n'ai pas eu autant de reviews que j'avais espéré, je vous poste ce chapitre là. C'est quand même plaisant de voir que certaines personnes suivent avec attention ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! Alors merci à vous tous :)_

_faberry-momo : Oh c'est beau un tel dévouement :') Espoir exaucé puisque voilà le nouveau chapitre :)_

_Globs : Alors là c'est un voeu tout à fait réalisable, et que je compte bien rendre réalité :)_

_Titimaya : Mouais... Je demande à voir ;)_

_Taz94 : Oui les choses sérieuses se mettent en place maintenant :) Même encore plus avec ce chapitre!_

_gleek 1909 : Merci du compliment, et voilà les réponses à tes questions :)_

_Totoche77 : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton commentaire! En tout cas comme tu pourras le voir, j'ai bien fais attention à prendre en compte ce que tu voulais, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)_

_QuinnTana4Ever : Oh c'est mignon de voir que t'es toujours autant touchée par ce que je raconte et écris! Promis je garde les paquets de mouchoirs à côté de moi, comme ça tu peux taper dedans quand tu en auras envie ;) Mais oui, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que Quinn et Santana soient ensemble dans la série... J'espère que ton dimanche n'a pas été trop merdique quand même :/ Courage (L)_

_covergirls06 : Merci :)_

_Ellerina : Merci ma belle :)_

_Snixx-Marion : Santana est trop choupie, j'avoue :D De toute manière je les adore toutes les deux!_

* * *

Il était rare que la famille Lopez accueille quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de leur famille au sein de leur sacrosaint repas de famille dominicale. Mais, lorsque Santana avait demandé avec toutes les précautions du monde si Quinn pouvait venir ce dimanche, Maribel Lopez avait accepté sans aucune hésitation. Elle espérait être ainsi un peu plus éclairée sur la relation plus qu'étrange que Santana entretenait avec Quinn. Les Lopez avaient naturellement remarqué que le caractère irritable et emporté de leur fille était revenu en même temps qu'elle avait cessé de se rendre aux séances de physio de la blonde. Si Maribel avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur son changement de comportement, Alberto avait préféré ne rien dire et attendre que sa fille se livre à lui. Ce qu'elle n'avait naturellement pas fait.

**- Les filles, vous pouvez venir manger !**

La voix de la mère de Santana retentit dans toute la maison, certifiant que les principales concernées l'avaient entendue. La porte de la chambre de Santana s'ouvrit d'ailleurs au bout de quelques secondes, laissant entendre les voix des deux jeunes femmes. Maribel ne savait pas tellement quoi faire pour que Quinn se sente le plus à l'aise possible et avait demandé de l'aide à sa fille, qui lui avait conseillé de ne justement rien faire. Elle avait donc mis la table pour quatre personnes tout à fait normalement, mettant de côté l'handicap passager de Quinn. Les deux finirent par faire leur apparition dans la salle à manger, Santana poussant la blonde avant de l'aider à s'installer sur sa chaise. Elle prit place à celle qui lui était attribuée, en bout de table, alors que ses parents s'assirent en face de la blonde.

**- J'ai fais du gazpacho en entrée et du poulet pour le plat principal Quinn, j'espère que ça te convient ?**

**- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis pas très difficile.**

Maribel sourit et fit le service, surprenant un regard entre sa fille et la blonde lorsqu'elle s'assit à son tour. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mari qui avait déjà plongé son nez dans son assiette et qui n'avait donc rien vu. Mais la question que la mère de Santana se posait actuellement était de savoir si elle avait rêvé ou non. Parce que ce regard plein de tendresse accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin échangé entre les deux jeunes femmes n'était pas anodin. Pas de ceux qu'on échange entre deux simples meilleures amies en tout cas, même si Quinn et Santana étaient certes passées par de très nombreuses épreuves toutes les deux.

Bien sûr, la mère de Santana s'était toujours doutée de la nature sexuelle de sa fille, ne serait-ce que par son comportement et ses préférences lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle avait été sincèrement surprise lorsqu'une amie l'avait informée qu'elle avait surprise Santana et le jeune Puckermann en train de flirter en pleine rue, mais n'avait pas posé de questions non plus. Elle savait que Santana n'était pas du genre à se livrer lorsqu'on la questionnait et était plutôt du genre réservé. D'ailleurs, mis à part Brittany, elle ne leur avait jamais présenté la personne qui partageait sa vie. Maribel avait été un peu attristée en apprenant qu'elles avaient rompues toutes les deux, elle s'était en effet habituée à la présence de Britt' dans sa maison.

**- Alors vous avez fait quoi ce week-end ?** demanda innocemment Maribel qui pouvait voir sa fille plus de deux minutes d'affilé pour la première fois en deux jours.

**- Samedi est allé dans ce magasin de disques dont je t'avais parlé, à Findlay. Je t'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé un vinyle des Scorpions Papa,** répondit Santana.

**- Génial,** répondit ce dernier en souriant.

C'était lui qui avait transmit sa passion de ce genre de groupe ancien à sa fille et il était heureux de voir qu'elle en avait toujours gardé le goût. Le premier concert auquel Santana s'était rendu était d'ailleurs avec son père, pour voir les Cranberries. Quinn resta silencieuse mais sourit doucement en voyant le sourire du père de Santana. Elle regrettait d'avoir perdu ce genre d'instant avec son propre père, mais il était hors de question pour elle de reprendre contact avec lui. D'après le peu de nouvelles qu'elle avait eu, ce dernier n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se marier avec la femme avec laquelle il avait trompé la mère de Quinn. Ils avaient quitté Lima Chicago et coulaient apparemment des jours heureux par là-bas. Seule Frannie avait gardé contact avec lui, même si elle évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet avec Quinn et sa mère.

**- Ta mère va bien Quinn ?**

Cette dernière s'était brièvement perdue dans ses pensées, se remémorant avec une certaine forme de mélancolie ses souvenirs d'enfance avec son père. Elle reporta cependant son regard sur la mère de Santana avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

**- Très bien. Elle a réussi à vendre une de ses idées à une entreprise allemande il y a quelques temps et à reçu plein d'opportunités. Elle a dut faire le tri, mais maintenant tout va bien. Elle a gravit quelques échelons et est un peu plus à la maison.**

**- C'est bien pour elle,** répondit tranquillement Alberto. **Comme quoi une femme seule peut très bien se débrouiller.**

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Santana avait naturellement fait le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait d'être dit et les souvenirs de la blonde concernant son père et sa mère. La latine avait longuement regretté de ne pas avoir proposé à Quinn de venir habiter chez elle lorsque Finn avait appris que ce n'était finalement pas lui le père de Beth. Non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle savait que Quinn la repousserait. Elles étaient en train de se disputer l'homme à la crête à ce moment-là après tout. Mais elle aurait du insisté.

La latine prit délicatement la main de Quinn sous la table, la lui serrant doucement pour tenter de la réconforter. La blonde releva machinalement son regard sur la latine et lui adressa un petit sourire, que ne manqua une nouvelle fois pas Maribel. Bien décidée à repousser les deux jeunes femmes dans leurs derniers retranchements, la mère de Santana décida de poser une nouvelle question.

**- Et tu es toujours célibataire Quinn ?**

**- Mamaaaaaan…** fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Bah quoi, je m'informe !**

Quinn rigola et serra la main de Santana avant de la relâcher et de répondre à la question de la mère de Santana.

**- En fait… Je ne suis pas vraiment célibataire, mais c'est un peu compliqué pour le moment pour en parler.**

**- Je vois,** fit pensivement Maribel sans manquer le petit sourire qui était né sur les lèvres de sa fille.

•••

**- Tu fais quoi belle brune** ? demanda brusquement Quinn au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Elle et Santana se trouvaient dans la chambre à coucher de cette dernière. Dimanche soir était arrivé, signant la fin du week-end au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Les deux amoureuses l'avaient passé ensemble comme prévu, et avaient profité de se montrer leur affection et leur tendresse mutuelle sans avoir à se cacher. Installées confortablement sur le grand lit de la latine, elles profitaient de leurs dernières heures à passer ensemble avant de devoir se quitter. Même si elles se reverraient le lendemain matin. Quinn s'était débarrassée de ses chaussures et s'étaient logées dans les bras de la latine pour regarder le film qui passait sur une grande chaîne, alors que Santana pianotait sur son ordinateur portable.

**- Je suis sur Facebook,** répondit simplement Santana.

**- Et tu parles avec qui ? Je dois te faire une crise de jalousie ?**

Santana sourit à la question de Quinn, qu'elle savait entre plaisanterie et réalité. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de lui répondre.

**- Je ne parle à personne. Et tu ferais mieux de consulter ton téléphone, tu viens de recevoir une invitation.**

•••

**Santana Lopez** est en couple avec **Quinn Fabray.**

_*Noah Puckermann, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson et 153 personnes aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** (L)

_*Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang et 87 personnes aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Mon Dieu Seigneur.

_* Joe Hart, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans et 23 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Joe ne nous ment pas, on sait tous que tu as aimé le commentaire de Kurt que pour la mention avec un truc biblique.

_*Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang et 12 personnes aiment ça*_

**Blaine Anderson :** Moi je le savais déjà :P

_*Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et Noah Puckermann aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?

_*Rachel Berry aime ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Moi aussi.

_*Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et Blaine Anderson aiment ça*_

**Mike Chang :** En même temps ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

_*Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones et 34 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Ca dépend de quel nez on parle… Celui de Berry ou celui de Quinn ? Parce qu'il y a une grosse différence quand même.

_*Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça*_

**Rachel Berry :** FINN !

_*Noah Puckermann aime ça*_

**Mike Chang :** Disons celui de Cyrano alors.

_*Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 13 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**Finn Hudson :** On dit que les mecs bien sous toutes les coutures sont soit déjà en couple, soit homosexuels… Apparemment cette phrase s'applique aussi aux filles.

_*Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 54 personnes aiment ça*_

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

_*Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray et Sugar Motta aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Par derrière.

_*Santana Lopez aime ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** La classe Puck.

_*Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel et 3 personnes aiment ça*_

**Joe Hart :** Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle Brittany :)

_*Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans et 9 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Tiens, ils ont mis le wifi sur la croix ?

_*Noah Puckermann, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang et 18 personnes aiment ça*_

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Merci Joe :)

_*Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrahams et 7 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**Quinn Fabray** a publié une photo

_*Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson et 124 personnes aiment ça*_

**Mercedes Jones :** Vous êtes belles les filles… J'en serais presque jalouse !

_*Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang et 21 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Quinn est très photogénique…

_*Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckermann, Brittany S. Pierce et 12 personnes aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Tu n'es pas en reste non plus !

_*Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones et 11 personnes aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Et vous êtes déjà bien installées sur un lit en plus )

_*Blaine Anderson aime ça*_

Santana Lopez : Et alors ?

_*Quinn Fabray et Finn Hudson aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin…

_*Finn Hudson et Sam Evans aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Arrête, Quinn est passé à la casserole qu'avec moi. Finn a attendu des mois pour rien et pareil pour Sam.

_*Finn Hudson et Sam Evans aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Ok, ça devient un tantinet gênant.

_*Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce et 21 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Reparle encore une seule fois de la vie sexuelle de ma petite-amie et je te fais bouffer le rat mort qui se trouve sur ton crâne, abruti.

_*Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson et 47 personnes aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Outch.

_*Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry et 34 personnes aiment ça__*_

•••

**- Ça va Santana, calme toi**, lança Quinn à sa petite amie qui enrageait sur son lit.

Le commentaire et la réflexion de Puck n'avait pas seulement eu comme répercussion une réponse bien sentie sur Facebook, mais également de déclencher une des colères tant redoutées par les amis de Santana. D'ailleurs, même si elle affichait un air qu'elle voulait apaisant, la blonde n'en menait pas large. Mais elle savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la calmer, c'était l'avantage de la comprendre mieux que personne et de la fréquenter depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

**- Ce crétin n'avait pas à faire ce genre de commentaire.**

**- Je suis d'accord, mais tu sais que la subtilité n'a jamais fait parti de Puck...**

**- Et en plus je ne supporte pas l'idée que qu'il ait posé ses sales pattes sur toi,** continua Santana sans accorder la moindre importance à ce que venais de dire Quinn.

**- Je devrais dire quoi moi?** fit remarquer Quinn en poussant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes pour remonter à la hauteur de Santana. **Tu es sortie avec presque le tiers de notre promotion...**

**- Bah vas-y, traite moi de pute aussi.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.**

Quinn soupira et observa la latina avec un peu plus d'attention. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ne serait-ce une seule seconde que cette dernière puisse être jalouse. Pourtant, si là ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Mais il valait mieux désamorcer la bombe assez rapidement, parce que Santana semblait sur le point d'exploser. La blonde se saisit donc de la main de sa petite-amie qui était occupée à foudroyer le mur en face d'elle du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Écoute San, on a chacune notre passé et nos expériences. Malheureusement on ne peut rien changer sur ça, alors on doit juste l'accepter. À moi non plus ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir de savoir que tu as tenu d'autres personnes dans tes bras et que tu en as eu d'autres dans ton cœur. Mais c'est comme ça, et je n'ai pas le choix. L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble désormais.**

Santana avait détourné son regard du mur pour observer Quinn au début de ses phrases. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle réagissait de manière exagérée étant donné son passé, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Mais une nouvelle fois, Quinn avait trouvé les bons mots pour l'apaiser et la calmer. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait aussi bien user des mots pour changer ses humeurs. Leurs disputes étaient souvent augmentées par le fait que la blonde savait exactement quoi dire pour déstabiliser Santana et lui donner des envies de meurtres.

**- C'est vrai**, sourit la brune. **Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, tu es de loin la plus belle...**

Quinn sourit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Puck avait eu raison de dire que rien de sexuel ne s'était passé entre les deux, en même temps, après son accouchement, Quinn s'était jurée de ne plus avoir de relation sexuelle avant le mariage. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait partager avec Santana d'ailleurs...

•••

**Noah Puckermann :** Je me suis toujours demandé ce que deux filles pouvaient bien faire au lit...

_*Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson et 67 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Oh, si tu savais...

_*Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones et 34 personnes aiment ça*_

**Artie Abrams :** Et bien non, il est bien là le problème ;)

_*Noah Puckermann aime ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Non mais sérieux, il ne vous manque pas... Quelque chose?

_*Sam Evans aime ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Pas de la subtilité en tout cas.

_*Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang et 41 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**Sam Evans :** Dans le sens où deux de mes ex viennent de se mettre en couple... Je dois le prendre comment?

_*Noah Puckermann, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang et 2 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Par derrière, toujours.

_*Sam Evans aime ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Ne le prends pas mal bouche de mérou, c'est juste que m'essayer c'est m'adopter.

_*Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Finn Hudson et 34 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Tous les ex de Santana viennent d'aimer son commentaire :)

_*Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams et 1 personne aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Va te faire foutre Puck.

_*Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson et 24 personnes aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** o.O Quinn ! Santana à une très mauvaise influence sur toi...

_*Rachel Berry aime ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Non en fait Santana s'était emparé de mon téléphone pour poster son commentaire... Mais dans la forme, elle a raison. Va te faire foutre Puck.

_*Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang et 33 personnes aiment ça*_

* * *

_Voilà voilà :) _

_J'avais déjà vu plusieurs fiction qui se passaient sur Facebook et je trouvais l'idée amusante, alors je me suis lancée aussi! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon lundi et un bon début de semaine, et un graaand courage pour les jours à venir. _

_Je vous fais des bisous. A mercredi!_


	15. Cyrano

_Salut à tous! Comment allez-vous ce matin? Bon, certaines personnes ont eu du mal à s'imaginer une suite à mes précédents chapitres, mais j'espère que ceux qui vont suivre vont continuer de vous satisfaire. Je comptais refaire quelques moments important de la fin de la saison 3 à ma sauce, avant de les faire évoluer ailleurs. Encore que j'ignore si je vais pas couper ces chapitres en deux et faire une suite après. Je réfléchis encore :)_

_Faberry-momo : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :) _

_Globs : Merci, et moi je suis contente de voir que tu suis mon histoire avec toujours autant de plaisir :)_

_Titimaya : Je voulais changer un peu pour ne pas être trop monotone, et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste comme ça pour esayer :)_

_Totoche77 : Aaah bah ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te satisfait à ce point :D Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, je vais finir par ne plus passer les portes ;)_

_Charlie : Et moi j'adooooore les commentaires comme ça :D Merci de me lire :)_

_Snixx-Marion : Oui, sages comme des images ;) Ah bah tu as eu une bonne intuition avec Rachel, mais ça ne sera pas bien méchant, tu le verras en lisant dans ce chapitre :)_

_QuinnTana4ever : Toi aussi tu m'as un peu grillée concernant la suite hein! Même si tu as du mal à t'imaginer ce que je pourrai poster ensuite. J'espère que mon petit mot au début du chapitre t'auras éclairée quand même. Oui je t'avoue avoir été très déçue aussi, mais j'ai du mal avec les voix en français de toute manière, donc je regarde tout en VO ou VOSTFR en fait. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira donc, et plus que le précédent ;)_

_Taz94 : C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour vache :P Oui la maman de Santana va revenir de temps en temps, mais que quelques fois... Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas pensé :)_

_littlesitter : Ah bah Maribel a du succès :P Si vous la demandez autant je vais peut-être la faire revenir plus souvent alors :)_

_covergirls 06 : Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite :)_

_gleek 1909 : Oui je voulais éviter de tomber dans la monotonie en fait. Contente de voir que ça t'a plu :)_

_GreenOhGreen18 : Ooooh encore une nouvelle lectrice *_* Bienvenue par ici, et merci de ton commentaire :)  
_

* * *

**- Ça va aller ?**

La question posée par Santana surprit sa petite-amie assise à ses côtés. Elles se trouvaient dans la voiture de Santana, et revenaient toutes les deux d'une nouvelle séance de kiné auxquelles Quinn continuait de faire des progrès énormes grâce à l'aide de Santana. Elles s'étaient officiellement mises en couple hier soir sur Facebook, préférant le faire comme la quasi-totalité des couples normaux. Parce qu'elles ne se considéraient pas différentes, mise à part la force de leurs sentiments qu'elles avaient du mal à s'avouer peut-être.

Mais en tout cas, même si elles avaient essuyé quelques regards curieux et que le garçon qui avait proposé un plan cul à Santana lors de son coming out avait fait le même coup à Quinn, tout s'était bien passé. Fort heureusement, la latine n'était jamais loin de la blonde et avait su trouver les bons mots pour le faire déguerpir. La plupart de leurs amis leur présentèrent leurs félicitations, mis à part Joe qui semblait avoir eu un peu plus de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Mais Brittany avait promis d'aller lui parler. Elle avait été une des premières à les soutenir au lycée, elle portait d'ailleurs un t-shirt blanc avec l'inscription « I Quinntana ». Cela avait énormément touché les deux jeunes femmes concernées, même si Santana n'avait pas su trouvé les mots pour exprimer sa gratitude envers son ex petite-amie redevenue meilleure amie. Alors elle s'était contentée de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Brittany avait comprit, et c'était le principal.

Mais, maintenant que tout le lycée était au courant, il était normal que Quinn en informe sa mère avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. La blondinette avait prévu de le faire ce soir, et Santana avait naturellement proposé de rester pour la soutenir. Chose que Quinn avait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que sa mère pensait par rapport à sa relation avec Santana, après tout elle les avait surpris deux fois à dormir dans le même lit. Et même si elles n'étaient pas en couple la première fois, c'était le cas lors de la deuxième.

**- Si tu restes avec moi, ça va aller,** répondit finalement Quinn.

Santana sourit,sortit de la voiture et aida Quinn à en faire de même. Elles savaient toutes les deux que Judy Fabray se trouvaient déjà à la maison puisque la voiture de cette dernière était garée à côté de celle de sa fille. Soupirant doucement, Quinn ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa clé, avant de se faire rouler jusque dans le couloir pendant que Santana la refermait.

**- Maman ?**

**- Je suis à la cuisine Chérie.**

Après avoir vérifié que Santana la suivait, Quinn avança jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait effectivement sa mère. Cette dernière était en train d'émincer des légumes alors que du poisson était en train de cuire paisiblement dans une poêle. Une nouvelle grimace incontrôlée apparut sur le visage de la blonde, amusant au passage sa mère et Santana. Le dégoût de Quinn pour le poisson n'était plus un secret pour personne, et elle se vengeait d'ailleurs à la cantine en évitant soigneusement tout ce qui pouvait sortir de la mer. Remarquant que la latine suivait sa fille, Judy la regarda d'un air surpris avant de la saluer.

**- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc Maman, tu viens au salon ?**

Quinn aurait pu prendre un peu plus de tact et de temps, mais elle souhaitait se débarrasser de ce poids sur ses épaules le plus rapidement possible. Judy fronça les sourcils, le même geste que Quinn lorsqu'elle était intriguée, et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon avant de suivre les deux lycéennes jusqu'au salon. Elle remarqua naturellement l'air stressé de sa fille qui se tordait les mains tout en jetant des regards en coin à Santana. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit bien installé et prit une grande aspiration avant de commencer.

**- Bon écoute Mam'… Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément…**

**- Quinn, ne me dis pas que tu es _encore_ tombée enceinte ?**

Si la question surprit la concernée, Santana qui se trouvait à ses côtés ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Nerveusement certes, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Celui lui rappelait également la réaction que sa grand-mère avait eu lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet. Apparemment les grossesses adolescentes sont les premières choses à terroriser les parents. Encore que dans le cas de la mère de Quinn, c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

**- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai fais une erreur une seule fois dans ma vie, et je l'ai assez payé. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de recommencer.**

**- En même temps, tu es blonde,** fit remarquer Santana.

**- San', tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là.**

**- Pardon.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son regard sur sa mère. Cette dernière avait semblé intriguée par l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes, tout comme Maribel Lopez avait été intriguée par les regards qu'elles avaient échangés lors du repas d'hier. Maribel Lopez qui avait parfaitement bien pris la relation entre Quinn et Santana lorsque cette dernière la lui avait annoncée. Comme son mari d'ailleurs. Tous les deux étaient au courant des préférences sexuelles de leurs filles et préféraient largement la savoir en couple avec une fille qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement bien. Et qu'ils savaient fiable, gentille et intelligente.

**- Mam'… Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis quand tu m'as récupérée chez Mercedes ?**

**- Que quoiqu'il arrive, je te soutiendrai toujours et que je serai toujours présente pour toi. Peu importe tes choix et ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie.**

**- C'est ça,** sourit doucement Quinn. **Parce que j'ai un truc à t'annoncer.**

**- Je t'écoute,** répondit Judy en se penchant un peu plus vers sa fille.

**- Santana et moi… On est…**

**- Ensemble,** compléta tranquillement Santana. **En couple, depuis hier soir.**

La latine n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prêter main forte à sa petite-amie, qu'elle voyait déjà tourner autour du pot pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, puisqu'elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa génitrice. Qui semblait complètement sous le choc. Quinn se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa mère. Elle la savait croyante, mais n'avait jamais donné clairement son opinion concernant l'homosexualité. Ses avis étaient toujours faussés par le père de Quinn qui avait tendance à considérer tout avis différent du sien comme de la connerie.

**- Maman ?**

**- C'est assez… Inattendu.**

**- Je sais. Je t'avoue que ça l'est pour moi aussi, d'autant plus que je connais San' depuis des années maintenant. Mais… Il y a comme une espèce de révélation. C'est tellement dur à expliquer…**

**- J'ai l'impression de voir Frannie lorsqu'elle m'a présenté John,** sourit doucement Judy. **Elle avait le même air gêné et le même mal à expliquer les choses en voulant ne pas trop se dévoiler.**

**- A la différence que John est un homme. Ce n'est pas te présenter Santana qui me fait peur, de toute manière tu la connais déjà.**

Santana, qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse ces dernières minutes, si bien que Quinn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des rapides coups d'œil dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Mais la latine paraissait calme et tranquille, comme si la conversation était des plus banales. Mais sous cet air paisible se cachait une grande peur de se faire rejeter par la mère de sa désormais petite-amie. Cependant, afin d'apaiser Quinn du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'efforçait de ne rien montrer à la mère ou à la fille.

De son côté, Judy soupira doucement avant de se relever pour faire les cent pas. Quinn la suivit des yeux et savait qu'elle réfléchissait. Qu'elle pesait ses mots avant de les prononcer pour trouver ceux qui correspondaient le mieux à ce qu'elle pensait. Mais ce silence augmenta la tension de Quinn, qui ne put s'empêcher de se saisir de la main de Santana. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire avant d'entremêler leurs doigts. Elle aurait aimé se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais jugea préférable de ne rien montrer de plus tant qu'elles n'avaient pas la prise de position de Judy. Judy qui avait fini par s'arrêter devant leur baie vitrée et qui semblait enfin prendre à prendre la parole.

**- J'ai failli te perdre il y a deux ans Quinn. Tu aurais pu quitter Lima, allé t'installer chez Frannie ou même demander de l'aide à une de ces institutions loin de moi. J'ai été une mère horrible avec toi, j'aurais du te soutenir, mais je ne l'ai pas fais.**

La mère Fabray se retourna sur sa fille et ne manqua pas les deux mains enlacées des jeunes femmes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Quinn ne change de bord, et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas son père qui lui avait fait perdre foi en la gente masculine. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, les faits étaient devant elle et sa fille avait prit son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer la réelle nature de sa relation avec Santana. Finn Hudson avait été le seul avec qui elle avait été en couple et qui avait passé le seuil de cette maison. Quinn avait évoqué un autre garçon, Sam, mais ne lui avait pas donné plus de précisions. Cela démontrait donc assez bien l'importance que pouvait avoir la latine à ses yeux. Judy sourit doucement en voyant l'air perdu et inquiet de sa fille cadette, avant de reprendre.

**- Je t'ai promis de toujours te soutenir dans tes choix, et je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte une nouvelle fois. Si Santana est celle qui te rend heureuse… Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais prévenez-moi la prochaine fois qu'elle dort ici,** ajouta-t-elle en faisant naturellement allusion aux deux fois où elle avait surpris Santana dans le lit de Quinn.

**- Promis Judy,** répondit Santana en souriant à son tour.

•••

**- Quinn, ça fait trois fois que Cyrano t'appelle… Tu veux que je réponde ?**

La voix de Santana qui sortait de la chambre à coucher de Quinn était parfaitement audible de la salle de bain où cette dernière se trouvait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le nouveau surnom que la latine avait attribué à Rachel, suite à un échange de phrases sur Facebook lorsqu'elles s'étaient mise en couple sur informatique. C'était Mike qui avait donné cette idée à Santana, sans réellement le vouloir naturellement. Mike n'était pas du genre à se moquer des gens comme le faisait San' mais on ne refait pas les gens.

**- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça San'.**

**- Arrête de la défendre,** répliqua aussitôt Santana. **Je réponds ou pas ?**

**- Si tu veux,** sourit Quinn.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que Santana décroche, ce qui amusa brièvement Quinn. Certaines personnes auraient très certainement mal pris qu'on prenne un appel qui nous concernait, mais Q s'en fichait complètement. De toute manière elle n'avait rien à cacher à Santana, et elle était persuadée que Rachel l'appelait dans le seul but de parler de tout et de rien, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude ces derniers temps. Bon en fait c'était surtout d'elle et de sa relation avec Finn dont il était sujet, mais passons. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas totalement toute la conversation, Q comprit néanmoins que Rachel était étonnée d'être tombée sur Santana. Préférant éviter qu'une nouvelle dispute naisse entre Rachel et Santana, Quinn se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

-** Je te la passe, elle arrive,** grinça Santana en voyant la blonde franchir le seuil de sa porte.

Quinn saisit le mobile que lui tendait Santana avant de le coller contre son oreille. La latine semblait vaguement irritée mais décida apparemment d'en passer outre, puisqu'elle porta Quinn hors de sa chaise roulante pour la déposer dans le lit. La jeune Fabray leva brièvement les yeux au ciel en se laissant faire, suivant par la suite Santana des yeux lorsqu'elle alla déposer la chaise roulante dans un coin de la pièce.

**- Allô Rachel ?**

**- Quinn ! Comment tu vas ? Je t'avoue que je suis surprise que ce soit Santana qui ai décroché, mais bon. Elle dort chez toi ?**

**- Oui, on a parlé de notre relation à ma mère ce soir. Ça c'est bien passé je crois,** sourit Quinn.

**- Ah… Bah je suis contente pour toi alors.**

Santana s'allongea aux côtés de sa petite-amie, ce qui fit qu'elle put désormais entendre chaque mot prononcé par Rachel. Ces téléphones portables derniers cris n'étaient pas ce que l'on faisait de mieux pour la confidentialité des conversations, étant donné qu'on entendait tout à chaque fois. Mais encore une fois, cela ne dérangeait pas Quinn le moins du monde.

**- Merci Rach. Tu appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ?**

**- En fait… Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment sûre de ton coup avec Santana. Je veux dire… Enfin, tu vois quoi.**

**- Heu… Non je ne vois pas justement.**

Quinn arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers Santana, dont le visage s'assombrit brusquement. Mais la blonde n'intervint pas pour le moment, sachant parfaitement que jamais Rachel n'irait au bout de ses pensées si jamais elle savait que Santana pouvait tout entendre. Alors, elle se contenta de poser une main sur le bras de sa petite-amie, en continuant d'écouter ce que Berry avait à dire.

**- Je veux dire que mis à part avec Brittany, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a été très sérieuse et stable. Et fidèle. Et on ne sait pas vraiment encore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux lorsqu'elle était encore en couple avec Britt', alors…**

**- Rien.**

**- Comment ça rien ?**

**- Il ne sait rien passé entre Santana et moi lorsqu'elle était toujours en couple avec Brittany. Finn a assez joué la girouette entre toi et moi pendant une période pour que je me rende compte combien il est désagréable de se faire tromper.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai.**

Un silence de quelques secondes apparut, pendant lequel Quinn se remémora la période difficile qu'elle avait traversé il y a quelques jours avec Santana. Bien qu'elle soit derrière désormais, tout cela était encore un peu trop frais pour y penser avec le recul nécessaire pour ne plus en souffrir. Mais Santana lui remit les pieds sur terre en passant sa main autour de la taille de la blonde pour se coucher sur le côté et mieux l'observer.

**- Ecoute Rachel, ça vient sûrement d'un bon sentiment, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me mettre en garde contre Santana. Je sais ce qu'elle est, comment elle est avec moi et à peu près ce qu'elle pense.**

**- Et tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas te tromper sur tes sentiments ?**

**- Oui. C'est elle dont j'ai besoin,** répondit Quinn à voix basse sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

Si elle ne regardait pas Santana, elle sentait le regard de la latine sur elle. Se dévoiler de cette manière n'était pas du tout prévu, et elle n'avait de toute manière pas pour habitude de dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette manière. Mais la latine était devenue un de ses sujets de conversations favori depuis quelques jours, et elle ne se lassait pas d'en parler. D'ailleurs, cette phrase fit naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuses de cette dernière et défronça ses sourcils. Elle se colla contre Quinn et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de la blonde.

**- Raccroche Q. Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de câlins et de bisous…**

Quinn sourit et frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Santana glisser sur sa mâchoire. Elle prit cependant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de raccrocher, afin d'offrir un au revoir cordial à Rachel. Après tout cette dernière cherchait juste à la protéger, à sa manière certes, mais cela venait d'un bon sentiment, comme elle l'avait dit auparavant. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas l'hispanique de râler une fois que le mobile de sa petite-amie ne soit déposé sur sa table de nuit.

**- Je te préviens que si je dois supporter tes conversations téléphoniques avec Berry tous les soirs, je vais trouver une corde et me pendre. Mais vu que tu as dis des trucs gentils, tu es pardonnée pour ce soir.**

La blonde rigola doucement, avant de se mettre elle aussi sur le côté et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la latine. Elles avaient convenus que Santana resterait à la maison ce soir pour dormir, à condition qu'elles se lèvent à l'heure pour aller au lycée. Demande de Judy et Maribel, que les jeunes femmes avaient acceptée très facilement. De toute manière, mis à part la période cheveux roses de Quinn, aucune des deux n'avait séché un cours. Certes Santana avait un comportement qui lui attirait souvent des ennuis, mais elle avait toujours été une élève assez assidue. Elle avait un brin tendance à rendre en retard ses devoirs, mais collectionnait les bonnes notes. Ce qui enrageait ses professeurs qui ne pouvaient pas se plaindre d'elle du coup.

Un baiser laissa place à un autre, puis à un troisième. Quinn sentait que les baisers de Santana se faisaient de plus en plus désireux, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter pour l'instant. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle se situait encore par rapport à cela. Elle avait une entière et totale confiance en Santana, contrairement à ce qu'avait insinué Rachel, elle savait qu'elle était franche et loyale. Digne de confiance oui, après tout elle avait toujours répondu présente pour Quinn lorsque cette dernière avait eu besoin d'elle. C'était Santana qui avait été présente lorsqu'elle avait fait son test de grossesse, Santana qui avait comprit en premier qu'elle regrettait d'avoir abandonné Beth, Santana qui lui avait remonté le moral lorsque Finn l'avait laissé tombée encore une fois, Santana qui avait trouvé les bons mots pour la faire revenir au Glee Club… Santana qui l'avait soutenue tout le long depuis son accident.

Mais surtout Santana qui avait dangereusement ses mains proches de la partie la plus intime de Quinn. Elles n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que des caresses et des baisers et la blonde avait l'impression que cela frustrait Santana au plus haut point. Mais elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'elle sentit que les doigts de la latine avaient commencé à jouer avec l'élastique de son bas de sous-vêtement. Chose que remarqua rapidement Santana, qui décolla ses lèvres de celle de Quinn pour pouvoir la regarder.

**- Je suis désolée,** marmonna Quinn après quelques secondes de silence.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Mais Quinn détourna ses yeux brillants en direction du plafond, et un nouveau silence répondit à la question de la latine, si bien que cette dernière dut en venir elle-même aux conclusions. Chose qui n'était pas particulièrement difficile, mais elle aurait préféré que sa blonde le dise elle-même. Prenant délicatement le visage de poupée de son amoureuse, elle le tourna dans sa direction pour plonger dans ses magnifiques opales vertes. Malaise, gêne et inquiétude s'y trouvaient, ce qui perturba grandement Santana.

**- Ne sois pas désolée Quinn. Je te l'ai déjà dis, on n'est pas obligées de le faire tout de suite.**

**- Sauf que tu es frustrée. Je le sens, et je sais que je ne t'offre même pas le centième de ce que tu pouvais faire avec Brittany, mais…**

**- Ne te compare pas avec Britt', Q. Et je préfère largement qu'on vive notre première fois quand tu te sentiras prête. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise si ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai très envie de toi… Tu es tellement belle Q, je te jure... Un vrai diamant brut. Mais je suis prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.**

Une petite déclaration qui fit sourire Quinn, qui déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait à cet instant, mais fut incapable de trouver les bons mots. Par peur de trop se dévoiler sans aucun doute. Mais il suffit à Santana de se plonger dans le regard de Quinn pour y déceler tout ce que cette dernière ne disait pas. Ces non-dits firent sourire doucement la latine, qui reprit Quinn dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sans attendre une seule seconde, la blonde en profita pour se blottir dans les bras de sa chérie et nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elles n'avaient dormi que très peu de peu de fois ensemble, mais c'était d'ors et déjà sa position préférée pour s'endormir, et elle sentait que ce n'était pas prêt de changer…

* * *

_Fin du chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Il est un peu plus long que le précédent, mais c'est pour me rattraper de l'avoir fait si court :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre Joe refera une petite apparition plus marquée que lors des précédents! Et Quinn et Santana se retrouveront face à un dilemme... Mais lequel? :)_

_Vous aurez la réponse vendredi ;)_

_Je vous fais des bisous!_


	16. 1394 kilomètres

_Bonjour mes petits amours, comment allez-vous?_

_Je sais que nous ne sommes que jeudi soir, mais j'ai reçu tellement de reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres que j'ai décidé de vous remercier et de poster ce chapitre en avance de quelques heures. J'espère qu'il vous plaira lui aussi et que vous me mettrez au moins autant de reviews :D C'est comme le chocolat, plus on en a, plus on en veut. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_covergirls06 : Merci de ton commentaire :) Leur amour est fort oui, mais Rachel n'a pas tout à fait dis son dernier mot, tu le verras un peu plus tard ;)_

_faberry-momo : Mdr! Leur première fois viendra un peu plus tard, je suis en train de penser à comment l'écrire ;)_

_Ellerrina : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :) C'était assez drôle à faire, peut-être qu'il y aura de nouveaux chapitres Facebook, mais plus en bonus. _

_Cassoulagleek : Merci ma belle *_* _

_gleek 1909 : Voilà les réponses à ta question ;) Tu me diras ce que tu en penses de ce Joe!_

_Snixx-Marion : Hum hum... Pas de spoiler, je me contente donc de te remercier de ton commentaire (a)_

_littlesitter : Rolala mais vous êtes toutes des perverses x) La première fois est en cours d'élaboration ;) Désolée de t'affamer, au passage ;)_

_GreenOhGreen18 : J'avoue que ça lui va bien :D Le dilemme arrive, voilà toutes les réponses aux questions que tu peux te poser :)_

_Titimaya : Oui vraiment... Mais bon, le monde ne peut pas être parfait. Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas!_

_Totoche77 : Quinn sait maîtriser Santana avec le temps ;) Haha encore leur première fois qui est évoquée! Décidément, vous vous êtes données le mot :P_

_QuinnTana4everL : Roh ma chouchoute c'est fait un compte! Et oui, Santana est la petite-amie parfaite *_* Malgré son sale caractère. Tu as relevé plusieurs sujets sur lequel je vais poster, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ma parole! D'ailleurs un des sujets apparaît dans ce chapitre, c'est le cas de le dire. T'es trop forte! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les chapitres, on est juste au milieu de ce que j'ai prévu... Pour la première partie de l'histoire seulement!_

_Taz94 : Oui leur première fois sera Rated M, mais elle n'est pas encore pour maintenant, désolée de te décevoir ;) J'adore Brittany, et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse mine de rien._

_Rizzles-Faberry : Merci Madame! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre :)_

* * *

**- Que fait mon adorable petite-amie?**

Quinn sursauta légèrement en entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Elle était à la bibliothèque et complètement absorbée par une chorégraphie qu'elle avait à présenter au coach Sylvester en fin d'après-midi. Elle était en train de la relire une énième fois quand Santana s'était approchée discrètement d'elle. La blonde sourit en sentant les lèvres de Santana se poser dans le creux de son cou et ses mains sur ses hanches.

**- Elle te prépare une chorégraphie digne de toi où tu seras en haut de la pyramide.**

**- Mmh je fais bien de sortir avec la chorégraphe alors,** plaisanta Santana.

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Santana prenait place à ses côtés. Elles avaient été séparées pendant une heure, à cause d'un entraînement de cheerleading de la latine. Alors, pour tuer le temps, Quinn avait décidé de mettre les dernières retouches sur sa chorégraphie. Et elle en était assez fière et elle espérait que cela plairait à Sue Sylvester, mais ce n'était vraiment pas gagner.

**- L'entraînement s'est bien passé?**

**- Mis à part le moment où Sylvester a fait pleurer Clara, c'est allé. Si tu veux mon avis, aucune n'a le panache que peut avoir l'Unholy Trinity.**

**- C'est clair.**

Quinn sourit et referma son cahier avant de le glisser dans son sac à dos. Tout le monde avait compris que l'équipe de cheerleaders allait énormément souffrir du départ des trois jeunes femmes à la nouvelle rentrée. Et elles aussi l'avaient compris. Santana jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre de la blonde pour constater qu'elles avaient meilleur temps de s'activer si elles voulaient arriver à l'heure au Glee Club.

**- On ferait mieux d'y aller**, lança la brune en se relevant.

Quinn approuva et elle prirent donc la route en direction de la salle de répétition. Depuis le bal, Quinn avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser définitivement de sa chaise roulante, pour son plus grand bonheur. Bien sûr il lui fallait un peu plus de temps que la moyenne pour faire un trajet, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur sa petite-amie ou ses amis lorsque cette dernière n'était pas là. Santana profita du trajet pour lui expliquer plus longuement comment s'était déroulé l'entraînement auquel elle venait de participer. Elle savait que cela manquait à la blonde de ne plus faire partie intégrante de cette équipe et cherchait de cette manière à la faire garder contact avec ce monde là. Contrairement à leur habitude, elles arrivèrent dans les premières. Seuls Blaine, Kurt et Mercedes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elles les saluèrent donc en souriant, avant de s'installer aux côtés de Mercedes. Mais ce fut avec Blaine que Quinn se lança dans une grande conversation qu'ils avaient apparemment commencé ce matin mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu terminer. Se contentant donc de prendre la main de Quinn dans la sienne, lui décrochant un sourire en coin au passage, Santana se tourna vers Mercedes. Cette dernière semblait souffrir plus que les autres de l'approche de la fin du lycée. La discussion tourna donc là-dessus, avant que Mercedes ne pose une question à laquelle Santana n'avait pas encore réfléchi.

**- Donc tu vas me dire que ça ne te fait rien de savoir que tu seras à des milliers de kilomètres de Quinn?**

Pour le coup, Santana ne sut quoi répondre. Elle fixa Mercedes quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie qui plaisantait à présent avec Mike et Tina qui étaient arrivés entre temps. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été tellement sur son petit nuage ces derniers temps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à leur prochaine rentrée universitaire. Et il était bien trop tard pour postuler à Yale pour rejoindre sa blonde. Son regard s'assombrit, ce que remarqua Mike qui désigna d'un discret signe de tête Santana à Quinn qui lui tournait le dos. Cette dernière de tourna donc vers sa petite-amie et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air qu'elle abordait.

**- Ça ne va pas?**

**- Si si,** répondit la brune.

Quinn aurait aimé pouvoir lui poser plus de questions pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle en fut empêchée par William Shuester qui venait de faire son apparition. Il semblait d'excellente humeur contrairement à Santana, que ne cessait de fixer Quinn. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la brune, et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

**- Bonjour les enfants! Avant de commencer le cours, Sugar à quelque chose à vous dire.**

Cette dernière sourit et se leva pour avoir l'attention de ses camarades sur elle.

**- Afin de fêter la fin de cours, j'ai décidé d'organiser une super fête chez moi, après la remise des diplômes et des obligations familiales que tout le monde aura. Vu que celle que j'avais organisé pour la Saint-Valentin s'était révélée incroyable et superbe, j'ai décidé de remettre ça. Vous êtes donc tous invités et je vous remercie d'ors et déjà de votre présence.**

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle lorsque Sugar s'assit, et Santana croisa le regard toujours interrogatif de Quinn.

**- Quoi?** demanda Santana à voix basse.

**- T'es bizarre d'un coup, et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne supporte pas.**

**- C'est rien Q, je viens juste de réaliser qu'on sera séparée l'année prochaine c'est tout.**

**- Tu veux rompre avec moi?**

La voix de Quinn avait été tellement inquiète et désespérée tout d'un coup que Santana ne pût s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de sa taille afin de la resserrer contre elle. Elle regretta de s'être mal exprimée de cette manière et d'avoir déclenché une espèce de panique chez sa copine. Se rapprochant d'elle, elle jeta un regard à Will qui s'était remis au milieu de la pièce et avait commencé à aborder le sujet de la semaine. La latine dut donc chuchoter pour ne pas être surprise en pleine conversation avec Q.

**- Pas séparées genre plus un couple, mais éloignées par des milliers de kilomètres.**

**- Ah...**

**- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît! Adèle étant le thème de la semaine, je vous avais demandé de préparer quelque chose dessus. Qui veut commencer?**

**- Je veux bien**, répondit Joe.

Il s'était montré très discret depuis le début des cours et se trouvait coincé entre Kurt et Rachel, mais semblait sur de lui. L'invitant avec un sourire et un signe de main à venir face à ses camardes, Will fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emma, venue exceptionnellement assister à la répétition.

**- En ce moment les déclarations sont un peu à la mode. On a d'abord eu Quinn et Santana qui se sont avoué mutuellement leurs sentiments, Mike et Tina qui se les sont confirmés, Kurt et Blaine... Je ne vais pas tous vous les rappeler. Il y a quelques temps j'aurais aimé moi aussi pouvoir en faire une, mais j'ai apparemment été devancé. Quinn Fabray... Cette chanson est pour toi.**

Le regard de Santana devint rapidement meurtrier, mais Quinn tenta de l'apaiser une nouvelle fois en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs mains.

**_I heard that you're settled down_**

**_That you found a girl and you're married now_**

**_I heard that your dreams came true_**

**_I Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._**

**_Old friend, why are you so shy ?_**

**_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._**

Le choix de chanson sembla surprendre beaucoup de monde dans la pièce, après tout Joe n'écoutait de la musique d'aujourd'hui que depuis quelques temps. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que ce dernier avait mis les bouchées doubles pour refaire son retard et ne plus être le mec has-been qui ne connaît pas Lady Gaga. Cependant, cette chanson eut au moins le mérite de détendre Santana, elle n'aurait pas à subir le regard du garçon sur sa petite-amie. Petite-amie qui avait croisé son regard et lui avais souris tendrement avant de s'approcher et de déposer sa tête sur son épaule.

La suite de la chanson fut à peu près dans le même esprit, et tout le monde suivit avec attention la prestation de Joe. Il faut dire qu'il a une très belle voix et sait très bien comment l'utiliser. Ce dernier, en face de son public vit distinctement le regard un brin méfiant de Santana en son égard et ceux qu'elle jetait à Quinn afin de vérifier que les mots qu'il prononçait ne la touchait pas trop non plus. Mais si Quinn semblait sincèrement touchée et apprécier l'attention que lui offrait Joe, elle ne montra aucune once d'intérêt à son égard. Du reste elle ne se serait pas blottie comme elle l'était contre Santana dans ce cas là.

À la fin de la chanson, Joe remercia les élèves pour lui avoir accordé leur attention, et Quinn remercia de son côté son ami pour la chanson. Elle en profita pour le remercier également des nombreuses fois où il l'avait accompagnée à sa rééducation, l'invitant à les rejoindre Santana et elle si le cœur lui en disait. Mais Quinn devait être la seule dans cette pièce à ne pas réalisé que Santana n'apprécierait pas du tout. Même si cette dernière ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage.

•••

**- Il faut que j'y aille, sinon ma mère va venir me chercher par la peau du cou...**

Quinn avait réussi à prononcer ces quelques mots entre deux baisers échangés avec Santana. Après le Glee Club, elles étaient allées à l'hôpital pour la rééducation de Quinn et s'étaient arrêtées chez les Lopez. La mère de Santana avait réclamé la présence de sa fille et de sa petite-amie sous son toit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'habituellement elles allaient chez les Fabray. Les deux amoureuses avaient donc passé une bonne heure et demie en compagnie de Maribel avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre à coucher de Santana. Cette dernière semblait avoir été prise d'un élan de tendresse et besoin d'affection, parce qu'elle n'avait pas attendu deux secondes après que Quinn se soit allongée sur le lit pour l'y rejoindre, se coucher à moitié sur elle et lui offrir de nombreux baisers.

Quinn avait été ravie, mais elle ignorait que ce qui poussait la latine à agir de cette manière était sa crainte d'être séparée d'elle dans quelques mois. New Haven se trouvait à exactement 1394 kilomètres de Louisville, là où elle avait obtenu une bourse de cheerleading. Grâce à Brittany, certes. Santana n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient que les relations amoureuses pouvaient tenir la distance pendant de longs mois. Et c'était ce à quoi elles seraient confrontées dans quelques temps. Ayant besoin de se rassurer au moins une dernière fois, Santana fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce que Quinn venait de lui dire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. La blonde la laissa naturellement faire, répondant même à son baiser. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Santana, à l'abri de tout et aimée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et surtout confiante, parce que si les mains de sa petite-amie glissaient quelques fois sur des zones bien particulières, elle se reprenait à chaque fois et les déplaçait automatiquement. Jamais personne n'avait preuve de ce genre de respect envers elle, et cela arrivait encore à augmenter les sentiments et la tendresse qu'elle avait pour la brune.

Malheureusement, n'en déplaise à Santana qui jouait les prolongations pour profiter au maximum de sa copine, toutes les deux vinrent à manquer de souffle et elles durent s'interrompre. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, Quinn reprit la parole.

**- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille San…**

**- Reste encore un peu…**

Le ton de Santana avait été ronchon et suppliant, ce qui avait amusé Quinn. Elle rigola d'ailleurs doucement, alors que la latine avait décidé de partir à l'exploration du cou de cette dernière. Elle le frôla délicatement de ses lèvres avant d'y déposer de nombreux baisers qui firent frissonner la blonde. Santana n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de réaliser que c'était le point faible de sa petite-amie et savait déjà en jouer.

**- Tu peux rester cette nuit,** proposa Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

**- J'ai tous mes médicaments chez moi San. Je dois encore me doucher et…**

**- Bon bon. Ça va. J'ai compris.**

Agacée, Santana se releva brusquement, laissant sa petite-amie surprise et un peu déboussolée par sa réaction. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et observa la latine qui s'était levée de son lit pour s'approcher des chaussures que Quinn avait une nouvelle fois enlevé avant de grimper sur son lit. La blonde se releva sur ses avant-bras et tenta de croiser en vain le regard de Santana.

**- Le prends pas mal comme ça, si j'avais le choix je resterais avec toi…**

Toujours autant de mauvaise humeur, la latine jeta un regard peu amène à sa petite-amie avant de s'asseoir à ses pieds pour l'aider à enfiler ses chaussures. Elle s'était refermée comme une huître, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était blessée ou inquiète et qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer ce qui la tracassait. Fort heureusement, avec le temps, Quinn avait apprit à reconnaître ses signes. Elle s'assit donc à son tour sur le lit et posa une main sur celles de la latine occupées à lui lasser ses chaussures. Un geste que Quinn aurait très bien pu faire, mais Santana passait sa vie à vouloir la couver sans arrêt, encore plus que ce que pouvait faire sa mère, sans compter qu'elle oubliait quelques fois que la chaise roulante et l'immobilité de Quinn n'étaient que des mauvais souvenirs. Et si Q arrivait à tenir tête à sa génitrice, il était rare qu'elle arrive à faire de même avec mademoiselle Lopez.

**- Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe réellement, au lieu de tirer inutilement la tronche ?** fit tranquillement Quinn.

Santana soupira et fini de lasser la chaussure de Quinn avant de relever les yeux sur cette dernière. La latine pouvait y lire l'interrogation et l'étonnement que provoquait sa manière d'agir sur elle, et cela la fit culpabiliser un peu.

**- 1394 kilomètres**, maugréa Santana.

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est la distance qu'il y aura entre nous à partir du mois de septembre. Entre New Haven et mon coin pourri du Kentucky, il y a 1394 kilomètres. Je le sais, j'ai regardé sur Internet.**

**- J'ai préféré ne pas le savoir. Ça me flanque la frousse,** avoua Quinn en regardant attentivement la pointe de ses chaussures. **Mais bon… Même dans ce coin pourri tu auras Internet, et je nous offrirai les billets de train.**

**- Même si j'apprécie, je doute qu'on puisse se déplacer tous les week-ends, Q. Et tu sais ce que je pense des relations à distance, loin des yeux, loin du cœur.**

**- Donc tes sentiments pour moi diminueront quand on sera séparées ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non !**

Le démenti avait été fait avec une telle indignation et une telle ferveur que cela fit relever le regard de Quinn sur son interlocutrice. Cette dernière se saisit des mains de la blonde et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Mais Quinn avait froncé les sourcils, imaginant que c'était cette fois de ses sentiments dont doutait Santana, et elle n'appréciait pas la chose non plus. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Santana frôla la joue de Quinn de la pointe de ses doigts avant de répondre.

**- Mais je sais que je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de toi. Je deviens barge au bout de deux jours si je ne te vois pas, Quinn. Tu ignores à quel point ton absence a été horrible à supporter quand on ne se parlait plus.**

**- Alors… Je vais annuler mon inscription à Yale et venir avoir toi à Louisville. Comme ça on ne sera pas séparée, et je m'inscrirai à cette université l'année suivante.**

**- Quinn, je ne peux pas te faire renoncer à Yale. C'est la chance de ta vie, et égoïstement je n'ai pas envie que tu le regrettes et que tu finisses par m'en vouloir.**

**- Tu veux faire quoi alors ?** s'énerva à son tour Quinn. **Venir à Yale ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as dis que tu pensais que cette université était faite pour les lèches-cul et les gros boutonneux.**

**- C'est moi qui vais annuler mon inscription à cette université dont même le nom me fout le bourdon et venir avec toi à New Haven. Je me trouverai un petit boulot par là-bas, je tenterai de passer les examens l'année suivante et si je suis prise tu devrais m'y attendre une année. Après on pourra voyager à travers le monde entier, rien que toutes les deux.**

**- Et qui me dit que tu ne finiras pas par péter un câble et vouloir partir brusquement ? Ou que tes parents ne vont pas t'en empêcher ?**

**- Moi, Quinn. J'y ai longuement réfléchi depuis cet après-midi, et je suis sûre que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai à faire. J'en ai parlé à ma mère et, même si elle préférerait que j'aille à l'université, elle a bien comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de le faire. De toute manière je serais capable de n'importe quoi pour toi.**

Qui n'aurait pas été touché par une déclaration et des agissements pareils ? Pas Quinn en tout cas. Cette dernière offrit un sourire lumineux à sa petite-amie et sentit ses yeux se mettre à briller. De larmes de joie, ce que ne manqua pas Santana. Ni le fait que Quinn s'était approchée et avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Un baiser tendre et amoureux, presque timide, qui démontrait bien à quel point elle retournée par les mots de l'hispanique. Cette dernière lui rendit son baiser en souriant doucement. Elle avait eu peur que Quinn refuse cette proposition et décide d'instaurer une nouvelle fois une distance forcée entre elles. Comme elle l'avait fait lorsque Santana avait refusé de briser Brittany. Certes les choses étaient différentes à l'époque et elles n'étaient pas là où elles en étaient aujourd'hui mais quand même.

**- Je t'aime, Santana Lopez,** murmura Quinn une fois que leur baiser fut terminé.

Cette dernière eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur le crâne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à s'entendre dire ces mots à cet instant, de loin pas. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres pour plonger son regard sombre dans les magnifiques yeux verts de Quinn. Ces mots avaient réussi à détruire toutes les barrières que Santana avait mit entre elle et la femme qu'elle aimait par crainte de lui faire peur. Elle laissa donc ses yeux parler pour elle, y déversant tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Quinn. Et cette dernière eut l'impression d'être renversée par ce qu'elle voyait dans les pupilles de sa latine. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardée avec un tel amour, une telle tendresse et une telle intensité. Jamais personne ne l'avait aimée comme Santana le faisait, et elle était certaine que jamais personne ne le ferait. De toute manière elle n'y accorderait aucune importance, puisque seule Santana comptait à ses yeux. Alors, quand San' ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour prononcer ces fameux mots en retour, elle cru que son cœur allait tout simplement lâcher.

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

* * *

_C'est mignoooooon! Heum... Pardon._**  
**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Vous voyez, Joe n'est vraiment pas méchant dans le fond! Je me demandais par contre si vous aimeriez avoir les traductions des chansons que je mets dans ma fic? Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas bilingue et j'aimerais pas que cela vous bloque ou quelque chose dans ce goût là._

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur le bal de promo, et on verra que Mademoiselle Berry y refait une apparition peu appréciée par Santana... Je vous dis donc à samedi :)_

_Passez une bonne nuit si vous lisez ce chapitre ce soir, ou alors une bonne journée si vous le lisez demain matin!_

_Je vous fais des bisous._

**_Louguia_**


	17. You are a dinosaur!

_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs adorés! Comment allez-vous par cette si belle journée? (Tiens, ça rime.)_

_Merci beaucoup vos commentaires, encore une fois qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Vous êtes de plus en plus à en laisser et c'est vraiment encourageant :)_

_Comme promis on est samedi, et voilà le chapitre tant attendu! Celui du bal donc. Comme vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir répondu par la positive, je vous mettrai les traductions des chansons que nos personnages chantent :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_littlesitter : C'est gentil de laisser un commentaire à chaque fois en tout cas, vraiment merci :)_

_faberry-momo : Quinn remarche, mais pas encore très bien en fait. Elle le fait que lorsqu'elle est seule avec Santana, parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de s'étaler de tout son long pas spécialement gracieusement devant tout le monde. J'ai relu et effectivement c'est assez mal expliqué... Je remettrai ça à jour, promis._

_Titimaya : Nous y sommes! Bonne lecture :)_

_Taz94 : C'est vrai que quelques fois c'est un peu guimauve, mais elles sont trop cute ensemble! _

_covergirls06 : Bien sûr, Santana est profondément amoureuse de Quinn :)_

_Ellerrina : Ooooh merci c'est gentil *_* C'est grâce à vos reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer :)_

_gleek 1909 : Joe est un bon type, juste tombé amoureux de la chasse gardée de Santana ;P_

_Snixx-Marion : Oh tes reviews vont me manquer! Mais passe de bonnes vacances quand même, et profite pour moi ;)_

_GreenOhGreen18 : Définitivement pas :) Comme dit précédemment, je trouve que Joe est très gentil, peut-être même trop. Alors je ne me voyais pas le changer en quelqu'un de méchant, et puis dans le fond je l'aime bien même s'il est assez transparent._

_QuinnTana4everL : Je voulais accorder un espace particulier à leur premier je t'aime, je suis contente si ça a plu :) C'est une grande étape dans leur relation mine de rien! Mdr non non tu ne lis pas trop, mais je ne dirai rien de plus, surtout que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;) Mais c'est impressionnant comme tu arrives à deviner ce que je vais écrire... Mais bon j'aime bien les scènes romantiques et tout ça, donc tu vas être servie! Oui tes reviews sont toujours très longs, je dois d'ailleurs me connecter sur le site pour pouvoir les lires entièrement MDR! Mais continue, plus l'avis est développé et plus cela m'aide :D_

_Totoche77 : Tant que Joe continue de renoncer à Quinn, elle ne se montrera pas trop violente ;)  
_

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en une trentaine de minutes, la belle Quinn Fabray défit la coiffure qu'elle venait de faire après l'avoir regardée sous toutes les coutures pendant quelques minutes. Cela faisait approximativement trois heures qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'elle avait commencé à se préparer, et même pour elle le temps était long. D'autant plus qu'elle commençait à s'agacer énormément. Elle n'avait pas l'assurance qu'elle avait ressenti l'année dernière dans sa robe bleu pâle, et surtout sur ses deux jambes.

La sonnette retentit, ce qui signifiait que Santana était arrivée. Et elle n'était toujours pas prête. Sentant le stress la gagner, Quinn se saisit une nouvelle fois de sa brosse à cheveux pour se démêler les cheveux. Elle entendit les voix de Santana et de sa mère un étage plus bas, mais ne comprit pas ce qui était dit. Puis le silence arriva, brisé par des coups contre la porte de sa chambre.

**- Q, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ?**

**- Je ne suis pas prête San.**

**- Bah ce n'est pas grave, je peux même te filer un coup de main si tu veux.**

**- Ca va aller. Vous pouvez m'attendre en bas Mademoiselle Lopez, comme ça vous aurez la surprise de ma tenue.**

Quinn entendit distinctement Santana ronchonner en espagnol avant de se détourner de la porte et redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Cela l'amusa brièvement, avant qu'elle ne se retourne sur le miroir. Elle décida finalement d'opter pour la première coupe de cheveux qu'elle s'était faite, ressemblant un peu à celle de l'année dernière mais qui lui allait finalement assez bien. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle fini donc par se relever de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise pour se parfumer légèrement, du parfum préféré de Santana naturellement.

Les jours étaient passés petit à petit, et Quinn avait fait d'énormes progrès. Elle arrivait à se tenir debout toute seule pendant quelques temps et à faire plusieurs pas sans tomber. Elle n'avait donc plus besoin de Santana pour se maintenir lorsqu'elle faisait ses pas, comme précédemment. Une chose dont elle était fière et qui l'avait mise de bonne humeur pour un sacré moment. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'enfin quitter sa chambre. Santana s'était assise en bas des marches pour l'attendre et se releva lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Cette dernière avait laissé ses cheveux en bas mais s'était dégagée le visage et portait une robe rouge qui lui allait comme en gant. En vérité, Quinn la trouvait tout simplement exquise. D'autant plus qu'elle lui souriait de son plus beau sourire.

**- Tu es magnifique mi Querida,** murmura Santana lorsque cette dernière eu fini de descendre les marches de l'escalier.

Santana la prit dans ses bras et Quinn la remercia, avant de lui offrir un baiser en signe de bonjour. Les deux jeunes femmes furent brièvement interrompue par Judy qui insista pour les prendre en photos toutes les deux, ce qu'elles laissèrent faire de bon cœur. En vérité Quinn était même heureuse d'avoir le soutien du bras de Santana autour de sa taille, parce qu'elle sentait que ses forces arrivaient à épuisement pour le moment. Ce que remarqua Santana, qui se dépêcha d'installer sa blonde dans sa chaise roulante. Mais la présence de Santana à ses côtés eu au moins le mérite d'apaiser le stress de la blonde. Cette dernière aurait préféré pouvoir passer tout le bal sur ses deux jambes, mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était impossible. Bien qu'au moins elle marcherait pour les nationales, et c'était ce qu'elle s'était promis. Et ce qu'elle avait promis aux membres du Glee Club.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Brittany ai choisi le thème "Dinosaures"**, fit Quinn pensivement une fois qu'elles furent installées dans la mustang.** Tu crois qu'il y aura du tartare de dino?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, mais crois-moi, ceux qui ont rigolé du thème et qui pensent que ça va être nul vont le regretter. Britt' sait surprendre son monde.**

**- Je sais.**

Santana, au volant de sa voiture, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa petite-amie perdue dans la contemplation du paysage. Quinn semblait toujours bien réagir lorsque Santana prononçait des mots élogieux envers son ex, mais généralement un silence suivait, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Elle s'empara donc de la main de la blonde qui se tourna vers elle en souriant, la laissant emmener sa main sur le levier de vitesse lorsqu'elle en changeait. Santana répondit naturellement à son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui poser cette question, à savoir si elle prenait ombrage de Brittany. Par crainte de déclencher une dispute, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mais apparemment, en tout cas pour cette fois, Quinn ne semblait pas fâchée le moins du monde.

**- En tout cas je suis contente d'y aller avec toi,** sourit Santana.

**- Moi aussi. Ça n'aurait pas été la même chose si on n'avait pas eu à se cacher...**

Profitant d'un feu rouge, la latine de pencha sur Quinn pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. La révélation de leur couple avait fait grand bruit non seulement sur Facebook mais également dans le lycée et plus généralement dans la ville de Lima. Quinn Fabray, la petite blonde aux apparences fragiles sortie d'une famille traditionaliste et croyante était en couple avec Santana Lopez, la brune incendiaire aux mœurs plus ou moins douteuses. Mais les deux amoureuses n'avaient pas fait très attention aux regards qui pouvaient se poser sur elles. Même si quelques fois la tentation de s'en prendre physiquement à ceux qui les regardaient comme des animaux de zoo avait chevillé Santana.

Elles mirent deux minutes supplémentaires avant d'arriver dans la cour du lycée, transformée pour l'occasion en grand parking. Un élève de deuxième année puni était chargé d'y faire la circulation, et il leur dégota une place proche de la porte d'entrée pour les beaux yeux de Quinn. Mais cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de faire à nouveau un peu la tête en s'asseyant dans sa chaise roulante.

**- Je préfère quand tu souris plutôt que quand tu tires la tronche, Q. Dis-toi qu'au moins tu es là alors que tu étais à deux doigts d'aller pourrir dans le cimetière voisin.**

**- Je sais. Mais je ne pourrai même pas danser avec toi, et je suis sûre qu'une autre belle blonde va en profiter.**

**- Je t'ai promis de rester toute la soirée avec toi et je le ferai Bébé. Alors arme-toi de ton plus beau sourire, on arrive.**

En effet, elles se trouvaient désormais devant la porte qui s'ouvrit dès qu'elles étaient à quelques centimètres de cette dernière. Ce fut une Brittany heureuse et sautillante qui les accueillies, apparemment heureuse de ce qu'avait donné ses idées. Et il faut bien avouer que les choses étaient parfaites. Tout était dans le thème, que ce soit la décoration ou la chanson interprétée à l'instant par Finn Hudson. Britt' avait su mettre les petits plats dans les grands et surprendre son monde, Santana avait eu raison de faire confiance à son ex.

**- Wow,** fit Santana en regardant autour d'elle. **C'est...**

**- Surprenant,** compléta une Quinn tout aussi agréablement étonnée. **Ça déchire, Britt.**

**- Merci! Vous pouvez aller vous servir de punch vers Sue Sylveste**r, répondit cette dernière, tout sourire, avant de se précipiter vers Joe et Sam qui venaient de faire leur arrivée.

**- Des steaks de diplodocus,** ricana Santana en poussant sa petite-amie en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient les tables après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au buffet.

Quinn sourit mais regarda avec attention toutes les personnes susceptibles de poser le moindre regard sur Santana. Elle était soudainement très jalouse, d'autant plus que Santana n'avait pas démenti lorsqu'elle avait parlé de belles blondes. Elles repérèrent Blaine, Kurt, Mike et Tina à une table et décidèrent d'aller les rejoindre. Quinn s'étonna de l'absence de Rachel, mais cette dernière était occupée à surveiller que personne ne veuille lui voler Finn. Apparemment c'était plutôt sous le signe de la jalousie qu'il aurait fallu placer la soirée, mais passons. Leurs amis les saluèrent et se poussèrent pour leur faire une place, mais, estimant pas en avoir assez pour s'installer une chaise, Santana décida de s'asseoir en travers sur les genoux de sa petite-amie.

**- Heureusement que j'ai pris du poids depuis mon accident, je suis plus confortable comme ça.**

**- N'importe quoi**, pouffa Santana en lui déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire. **Tu es la plus belle et la plus sexy de toutes les femmes qui se trouvent dans la pièce.**

Un compliment gratuit prononcé dans le creux de l'oreille de la blonde, qui lui octroya une légère couleur rouge sur les joues. Santana l'avait remarqué, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. En vérité Quinn avait la fâcheuse habitude de devenir toute rouge lorsque Santana lui faisait des compliments. Cela amusait beaucoup l'hispanique qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion de taquiner la blonde là-dessus. Pour la remercier, Quinn lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Blaine qui leur posait une question.

**- Vous allez chanter une chanson ensemble tout à l'heure ?**

**- Oui, Take my breath away, de Berlin.**

**- Quel rapport avec les dinosaures ?** demanda Tina en fronçant les sourcils

**- Très certainement le même que la chanson des One Direction que vont chanter les garçons**, s'amusa Quinn.

Le petit groupe d'amis rigola, avant que M. Shuester ne vienne appeler Mike et Tina, afin qu'ils chantent leur duo. L'heure avançait, mais les conversations entre les deux couples étaient agréables. Santana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer quelques plaisanteries à Kurt et Blaine de temps à autre, mais elle avait toujours apprécié le fait que Blaine soit un soutien aussi important à Quinn. Sans compter qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à son égard de par ses préférences sexuelles. Mais Kurt se releva brusquement en entendant une chanson qu'il appréciait, suppliant Blaine de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Ce dernier sourit, amusé par le comportement de son petit-ami, et le suivit en s'excusant auprès des deux jeunes femmes. Puis Quinn sentit que Santana se levait à son tour, ce qui manqua de lui arracher une petite grimace.

**- Tu veux aller danser aussi ?** demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de rien.

**- Oui. Mais avec toi.**

Quinn fronça les sourcils en observant sa petite-amie. Cette dernière savait pourtant parfaitement qu'elle en était tout simplement incapable, sauter et danser était la dernière chose à faire pour son dos. Mais Santana sourit et se pencha vers elle pour la soulever de sa chaise roulante. Elle passa ses bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos pour la porter, et Quinn noua ses bras autour de la nuque de la brune.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** demanda une Quinn sincèrement surprise.

**- Je vais danser avec ma petite-amie à notre bal de promo.**

Le ton de Santana était déterminé, tout comme les pas de cette dernière qui les amenèrent presque au milieu de la piste. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient soit avec surprise, soit avec une certaine tendresse. Brittany leur offrit un grand sourire. Mais il n'y eut pas une seule personne qui ne jeta pas un regard au petit couple. Sam et Brittany étaient derrière le micro et avaient entamé un slow des plus connus dans le monde entier, I'll stand by you des Pretenders. Mercedes ne semblait d'avoir d'yeux que pour Sam, tout comme Quinn qui ne détachait pas son regard du visage de Santana. Elle avait très envie de tirer sur ses bras pour approcher leurs visages et l'embrasser, mais craignait de faire mal à sa latine. Déjà qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à souffrir à cause du poids, inutile d'augmenter sa douleur. Cette dernière fini par descendre à son tour son regard sur le visage de Quinn et croisa son regard vert.

**- Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

**- Je t'aime,** répondit simplement Quinn en souriant à son tour.

**- Très certainement pas autant que je t'aime.**

La réponse fit lever les yeux à Quinn, alors qu'elle sentait que Santana la remontait un peu contre elle, ce qui l'étonna. La latine avait apparemment des ressources cachées. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Quinn, qui en profita pour nicher son nez dans le creux du cou de Santana pour y respirer son parfum et y déposer quelques baisers. Cela eut le mérite d'emmener Santana aux anges, et elles restèrent ainsi, Quinn dans les bras de sa latine alors que toutes les deux tournoyaient sur elles-mêmes. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Quinn releva son visage pour observer le visage de Santana. Cette dernière semblait commencer à manquer de forces, aussi Q décida d'abréger les souffrances de celle qu'elle aimait.

**- Retournons nous asseoir San. Tu vas te casser le dos. Mais merci pour cette danse, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.**

Santana sourit et fit quelques pas pour retourner à leur table avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle avait eu une autre idée et elle était une des mieux placées pour savoir que cela allait fonctionner. Elle reposa donc doucement sa petite-amie à terre, chose que cette dernière la regarda faire d'un air plus qu'étonné.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Détends-toi deux secondes Q,** répondit la latine en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et fais-moi un peu confiance.**

**- Je te fais confiance, sinon je n'aurais pas été dans tes bras ce soir.**

Santana sourit malicieusement mais n'éclaira toujours pas sa petite-amie sur ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle fit descendre doucement Quinn de ses bras, gardant cependant toujours une main autour de sa taille pour prévenir tout risque de chute. Elle tenta d'occulter le fait que le corps de Quinn était collé au sien et que cela lui donnait incroyablement chaud, et vérifia plutôt que la blonde était aussi solide que possible sur ses deux jambes. Cette dernière avait toujours une espèce de petite crainte au fond de son regard mais elle était néanmoins rassurée par le fait que Santana ne se soit pas mis en tête de la faire marcher ce soir.

La brune fini par glisser ses pieds sous celles de la blonde, lui assurant au passage une stabilité sans qu'elle n'ai à faire le moindre geste. Puis elle se mit à tournoyer une nouvelle fois, les faisant danser toutes les deux comme un couple plus ou moins normal, à la différence que Quinn se trouvait sur ses pieds. Fière de sa petite trouvaille, Santana rigola en voyant la tête surprise de la blonde et put cette fois l'embrasser comme elle le désirait. Tendrement et amoureusement. Quinn avait replacé ses mains autour de la nuque de Santana et avait ainsi rétréci encore plus la distance qui régnait entre les deux.

**- C'est mieux comme ça non ?** demanda Santana une fois leur baiser terminé.

**- Mmh mmh,** fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Quinn, avant que cette dernière ne fonde une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

La nouvelle facilité avec laquelle Quinn faisait preuve de la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour elle était légèrement déstabilisante pour Santana. Au début de leur relation, Q lui avait avoué être gênée par les démonstrations sans fin des couples qui passaient leur temps à se lécher les amygdales en public, et qu'elle ne se voyait donc pas de les imiter non plus. Au début, Santana n'avait le droit qu'à quelques baisers volés par-ci par-là, avant que finalement la blonde se détende et finisse par se laisser aller. Tout en restant dans le politiquement correct naturellement, de toute manière jamais Santana n'aurait supporté qu'elles se donnent en spectacle. Pas parce que l'idée d'embrasser Quinn en public ne la dérange, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle savait que cela attirait les regards des gens, et elle ne supportait plus de voir ces garçons qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de reluquer sa petite-amie. Et le pire dans tout cela, était sans doute que Quinn ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et lorsque Santana le lui faisait remarquer, la blonde lui disait carrément qu'elle était parano.

•••

**- Quinn je peux te parler ?**

La blonde se retourna en entendant Rachel Berry s'adresser à elle. Elle se trouvait à une table en tête à tête avec son amoureuse, puisque lorsqu'elles étaient revenues, Blaine et Kurt se trouvaient toujours sur la piste. Quinn avait fini par se fatiguer malgré l'aide de Santana et elles avaient toutes les deux décidé d'aller s'asseoir quelques instants. Si le regard de Quinn était curieux, Santana semblait un peu plus irritée par l'intrusion de la diva dans leur conversation.

**- Oui bien sûr,** fini-t-elle par répondre en haussant les épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. **Je reviens.**

Santana, n'avait rien répondu, mais Quinn n'avait pas manqué son air qui s'était fermé. À un tel point que Quinn s'était mise à hésiter sur le fait de suivre Rachel un peu en retrait. Mais la latine lui fit signe d'y aller d'un signe de tête, ce qui fini de décider la capitaine des cheerleaders. Rachel l'entraîna jusqu'en dehors de la salle, dans un couloir apparemment vide et sans la moindre personne à l'horizon. Intriguée par le silence de son amie, Quinn fini par l'interroger d'elle-même.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me le dire ?**

**- Finn et moi avons décidé de nous marier, une fois qu'on aurait nos diplômes.**

**- Mais ? **demanda une Quinn certaine que quelque chose d'autre se cachait là-dessous.

Rachel détourna le regard, signe qu'elle était très gênée. Quinn n'avait pas besoin de parler plus longuement pour que Rachel sache ce qu'elle pensait réellement. La blonde était contre ce mariage et contre les mariages entre adolescents de manière générale. Sans oublier que contrairement à tout le monde, elle ne trouvait pas que les Finchel soient un couple stable et posé, bien au contraire. Finn ne cessait de céder aux caprices et aux exigences de Rachel. Elle ne voyait pas comment un couple pouvait vivre sainement dans ces conditions. Mais tout cela, la diva le savait parfaitement puisque Quinn le lui avait dit sans détour lors d'une de leur conversation.

**- Mais… Je me demande si tu n'as pas raison. S'il n'est pas trop tôt pour prendre ce genre de décisions, si ça ne va pas me bloquer professionnellement…**

**- Tout ça je te l'ai déjà dis Rachel. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre conscience de tout cela ?** demanda Quinn.

**- Toi. J'ai compris que l'amour n'était pas du genre à être manipulable et qu'il pouvait nous tomber ou retomber dessus à n'importe quel instant, je sais que j'ai toujours été attirée par Finn et que j'ai toujours tout fait pour l'avoir mais… On est jeunes, on ne sait pas encore qui on va aimer jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.**

**- Si tu me l'avais dis avant mon accident, je t'aurais dis que je comprenais tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire et que je partageais ton point de vue. Mais maintenant plus. Je sais que Santana est celle qu'il me faut. Je suis toujours contre votre mariage, mais pour les raisons que je t'ai déjà expliquées.**

**- Je sais, **soupira Rachel en se rapprochant de la blonde. **Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas cette assurance avec Finn. Mais…**

**- Berry rassure-moi, tu ne t'apprêtais pas à faire des mamours à MA petite-amie ?**

La voix de Santana avait fait sursauter Rachel, qui se retourna brusquement. Quinn, qui ne l'avait pas vue arriver non plus à cause de Rachel devant elle, lui adressa par contre un petit sourire, malgré l'air agacé que la latine continuait d'aborder. Elle vint se positionner jusque derrière sa blonde pour prendre les poignées de la chaise roulante.

**- Désolée, il faut qu'on aille faire les comptes pour savoir laquelle d'entre nous deux va être élue reine.**

Sans laisser le temps à Rachel de dire quoique ce soit, Santana tourna les talons et entraîna Quinn avec elle dans la salle de classe juste à côté. L'urne s'y trouvait déjà et Quinn s'en approcha alors que la latine claqua violemment la porte.

**- Ta nouvelle meilleure amie va me rendre barge Q,** lança Santana en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de Quinn d'un pas nerveux.

**- C'est toi ma meilleure amie,** objecta Quinn en regardant Santana s'asseoir lourdement sur une table. **Et Britt'.**

**- N'empêche qu'elle n'arrête pas de te coller, de te dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et ce genre de conneries. Et là, qui sait ce qu'elle allait réellement te dire si je n'étais pas apparue ? Ma phrase était réellement pensée, je suis sûre qu'elle était à deux doigts de t'embrasser.**

**- Viens-là,** répondit simplement Quinn en tendant une main à Santana.

Cette dernière souffla d'un air agacé avant de se lever et de se laisser attirer par Quinn. Cette dernière savait parfaitement que de lui tenir tête ne ferait qu'exploser le volcan en ébullition et elle préférait éviter cela. Elle fit asseoir Santana sur ses genoux, avant de poser une main sur sa joue pour s'assurer que le regard sombre de la latine reste fixé dans ses yeux verts.

**- Je doute sincèrement que Rachel ai ce genre de pensées San'. Elle avait besoin de se confier sur ses doutes par rapport à Finn voilà tout. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je m'en fiche complètement. Il n'y a que tes bras qui ont le droit de me serrer et tes lèvres qui ont le droit de m'embrasser.**

Santana sourit doucement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elle sentit les lèvres douces de Quinn s'étirer dans un petit sourire, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. Bien sûr elle savait que son tempérament lui jouait des tours quelques fois, mais rien ne lui enlèverait de l'esprit que Rachel Berry était quelqu'un dont elle devait se méfier. Et si sa blonde n'y croyait pas, elle si. Et elle aurait la diva à l'œil aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Quinn la regarda tendrement quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Alors, si on dépouillait ces votes pour qu'on m'élise enfin reine de la promo ?**

**- Rêve Fabray,** répondit Santana en se relevant brusquement, déclenchant les rires de Quinn.

En fait… Quinn ne rêvait pas autant que cela. En effet, les bulletins votes qu'elles avaient comptés et recomptés lui avaient bien donné la couronne de reine du bal, comme elle le souhaitait depuis son arrivée au lycée McKinley. Cette obsession avait été jugée très étrange à la longue par la plupart de ses amis, mais pas par Santana naturellement. Cette dernière connaissait le passé de Q et comprenait parfaitement son besoin d'être aimée et reconnue par ce qu'elle était. Se faire élire reine de la promo était en quelque sorte la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien qu'une nouvelle cerise arriva ce soir là. En effet, si Quinn était nommée reine de la promo, elle ne le fut pas toute seule puisque Santana avait obtenu exactement le même nombre de voix. Une égalité était une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis de nombreuses années, et qui avait surprit tout le monde dans le coin. Les principales concernées en premier.

Mais, lorsque que Quinn avait rejoint la scène où elle avait été appelée sur ses deux jambes, soutenues par la belle latina, personne ne songea à remettre en doute les comptes qu'elles avaient faits. De toute manière il n'y avait eu aucune tricherie, mais la blonde savait que Santana avait eu le même nombre de voix grâce à elle. Au dernier moment, Quinn avait changé son vote et avait décidé de voter pour sa petite-amie plutôt que pour elle-même. Mais elle avait bien pris soin de ne rien dévoiler à Santana. Pourquoi ? Elle ne pourrait même pas vous répondre à cette question. Par amour peut-être.

Un amour que tout le monde pu admirer lorsque Quinn et Santana dansèrent tendrement ensemble, laissant Finn, élu roi de la promo, danser avec Rachel. Comme lors de leurs précédentes danses, Santana avait glissé ses pieds sous ceux de Quinn pour l'aider à virevolter lentement, au rythme de la musique. Quinn avait collait son front à celui de Santana et ne se détachait pas de ses yeux, un grand sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux que cette soirée, tout s'était tellement bien déroulé que la demoiselle avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. La blonde frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Santana chasser quelques mèches blondes pour dégager son cou et y déposer quelques baisers. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre Santana qui sourit doucement. Elle aussi passait une excellente soirée, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et légère. Son grand sourire trahissait le bienêtre qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, et tous leurs amis pouvaient en témoigner.

* * *

_Voilà! Donc oui Quinntana4everL tu avais raison pour une grande partie du chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas, encore une fois, à me laisser plein de reviews :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera basé sur les nationales, ce qu'il aurait donné à mon avis si Quinn et Santana avaient été en couple à ce moment-là. Mais un homme bien particulier va se montré intéressé par Santana. Qui, comment et pourquoi? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_A lundi mes amours, passez un bon week-end!_


	18. RIP Cory Monteith

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre de l'histoire non, juste un petit mot pour rendre hommage à Cory Monteith, retrouvé mort il y a quelques heures dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Certes je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, mais je suis convaincue que c'était un homme bon, gentil, drôle et bourré d'autres qualités.

J'ai été très choquée d'apprendre la nouvelle et je sens que ça va me faire bizarre pendant un sacré moment. J'envoie donc mes plus sincères condoléances à sa famille, ses proches, ses amis, Lea Michele… Envoyez-leur vos prières pour les aider à rester forts dans cette épreuve. Trop choquée et attristée pour faire de grands discours.

I'm so sad. Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt.

Love.

Louguia


	19. The Story

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Malgré ce funeste jour, je voulais vous faire la surprise de poster ce chapitre. Peut-être vous remontera-t-il un peu le moral, peut-être pas. Mais au moins j'aurai essayé. J'ai toujours tendance à penser que les stars comme Cory Monteith sont intouchables et que rien ne peut leur arriver. J'avais déjà eu la confirmation que ce n'était pas le cas, mais un nouveau rappel n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais besoin. J'envoie donc une nouvelle fois toutes mes prières à sa famille et ses amis. _

_Je n'ai jamais spécialement apprécié Finn, mais Finn n'est pas Cory. Et Cory avait l'air d'être tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil, adorable et loyal. Peu importe de savoir les circonstances dans lesquelles il est mort, cela ne le ramènera pas. Prenez soin de vous, et par pitié ne touchez jamais à ces drogues. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Les nationales, comme annoncées. J'avais espéré le poster dans un jour un peu plus joyeux, mais bonne lecture à vous quand même._

_littlesitter : Oui, mais pas tout de suite! Là c'est plutôt Rachel qui est jalouse de Santana ;)_

_faberry-momo : Tu n'auras même pas à attendre d'être lundi, c'est beau!_

_gleek 1909 : Contente que tu n'ai pas été déçue :)_

_Ellerrina : Merci c'est gentil. J'essaye de m'améliorer en tout cas ;)_

_Globs : Ahah, ce n'est pas grave va! La prochaine fois je viendrai te hanter jusqu'à ce que tu postes une review, voilà tout._

_Titimaya : Rooo? Petit surprise, on est dimanche ;)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Oui, plus ça va, plus j'écris j'ai l'impression. J'essaye de limiter un peu, histoire que cela ne devienne pas trop long et chiant à lire à la longue! Je t'avoue que quand j'ai entendu ça, je me suis demandé ce qui était passé par la tête des producteurs, mais bon... Je regrette les trois premières saisons moi de toute manière. Mais l'homme qui s'intéresse à Santana, ce n'est pas dans le sens auquel tu pensais apparemment ;)_

_Totoche77 : Oui un autre chapitre où Rachel fout le bordel, mais ça sera bien après! MDR l'idée n'est pas mal, même très drôle. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête ;)_

_MrBloodline, QuinnTana4everL, gleek 1909, Totoche77 : Je pense comme vous les amis :(_

* * *

Quinn, assise aux côtés de Santana, jeta un nouveau regard désolé en direction de Rachel Berry. Cette dernière les fixait d'une manière furieuse qui n'avait pas baissé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Depuis que le professeur Shuester avait préféré annuler son solo à la vue de sa manière d'agir et qu'il avait donné un duo à Quinn et Santana à présenter aux nationales. Si la blonde culpabilisait en voyant la tristesse et la déception de son amie, Santana n'en n'avait rien eu à faire. Elle en voulait toujours à la diva d'avoir, à son sens, provoquer l'accident de Quinn et de lui tourner toujours autant autour. Et même si elle remarchait enfin, Rachel s'était montrée tellement odieuse lorsqu'elle avait apprit le changement de chansons que Santana ne lui adressait plus la parole mis à part pour la remettre en place ou lui lancer des pics. Mais Quinn fut bientôt interrompue dans son échange de regards par Brittany qui s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main.

**- Viens, je vais t'aider à répéter la chorégraphie encore une fois.**

**- Merci Britt'. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**

Elle se saisit de la main de son amie et la laissa l'entraîner un peu en retrait. Certes elle remarchait, mais elle avait du mettre le bouchées double pour apprendre la chorégraphie des Troubletones afin de remplacer Mercedes. Elle avait eu énormément de mal, mais Brittany l'avait épaulée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Cette dernière semblait toujours aussi heureuse pour le couple Quinntana. Lorsque Quinn avait abordé le sujet, elle avait certes avoué que Santana et leur couple lui manquaient, mais qu'elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas commander l'amour et ses sentiments malheureusement. Une maturité qui avait étonnée Quinn sur le moment, mais elle n'avait rien dis là-dessus.

Sentant le regard de Santana sur elle, Quinn entama les quelques pas de danse qui lui posaient le plus de problèmes. Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant de monter sur scène et le stress était grimpé chez tout le monde. Artie tournait en rond, Sugar sautillait sur place, Santana, Mike et Tina restaient silencieux, Blaine essayait de calmer un Kurt plus excentrique que jamais, Mercedes répétait ses paroles à toute vitesse, Rachel s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Finn et Puck restait dans son coin. Même Brittany abordait une couleur incroyablement pâle. Lorsque la latine vit que Quinn recommençait pour la douzième fois consécutives ses pas, elle fini par se relever et s'approcher d'elle.

**- Quinn arrête, tu vas être tellement crevée que tu ne vas pas pouvoir aligner un pas sur la scène.**

Cette dernière soupira mais obéit, alors que Brittany les regardait avec un petit sourire.

**- Même si on a vécu des mauvais moments toutes les trois, je suis contente de voir qu'on est toujours là les unes pour les autres,** sourit-elle.

**- Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais détruire l'Unholy Trinity,** répondit Santana en faisant un grand sourire.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de se faire un câlin que M. Shuester fit son apparition pour s'adresser directement à Santana. Ce dernier semblait encore plus stressé que tous ses élèves réunis, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

**- Ils ont fait une erreur dans la mise en scène, il faudra donc que toi et Mercedes échangiez de place avec Kurt et Blaine. Tu peux aller les prévenir ? Il faut que je mette la main sur Sue.**

**- J'y vais,** soupira Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, le tic de Quinn qu'elle avait fini par attraper à son tour, et déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de sa petite-amie avant de tourner les talons.

**- Hey, Tic et Tac !**

•••

**- Ça va ?**

La voix de Santana manqua de faire sursauter Quinn. Elle n'était pas réapparue après être parti à la recherche de Blaine et avait semblée être en grande conversation avec Kurt sur un sujet plutôt houleux. Quinn n'avait pas voulu les déranger, alors elle s'était contentée de s'isoler dans un coin. Lorsque San' l'avait vue toute seule, assise sur un coffre en train de se tordre les mains en stressant, elle avait fini par planter le jeune Hummel pour venir la retrouver. La latine avait passé une main sur sa taille, et la blonde ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre elle.

**- Ça va. Il s'est passé quoi avec Kurt ?**

**- Il a voulu me convaincre que chanter ce duo était mal. Je l'ai envoyé bouler.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard en direction de Kurt. Ce dernier semblait avoir laissé tomber l'idée et avait recommencé à faire les cent pas. Quant à Rachel elle maugréait dans son coin, seule. Apparemment même Finn en avait eu assez et se trouvait en compagnie de Puck. Ce dernier croisa le regard de Q et lui lança un clin d'œil, faisant sourire Quinn. Elle détourna cependant son regard sur Santana qui avait commencé à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle réalisa alors que cette dernière la regardait et ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

**- Souris encore une fois comme ça à Puck, et je te garantie que vous vous retrouverez tous les deux enterrés six pieds sous terre,** lança-t-elle en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

**- Ok les enfants, ça va être à nous ! Mettez-vous en place tout de suite. Brittany par pitié pose cette photo de ton chat et rejoins les autres.**

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, glissa la photo de Lord Tubbington dans son soutien-gorge et s'approcha du petit groupe. Quinn se sentit brusquement terriblement vulnérable quant à sa santé physique. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait très bien tout faire foirer en montrant ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de faiblesse, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée. Peut-être que Rachel avait eu raison après tout, elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre d'exercice. Voyant la tête que poussait sa petite-amie, Santana décida de la rassurer une nouvelle fois et se saisit de sa main. Elle n'avait presque fait que ça ces dernières heures, la rassurer. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et elle savait que Q n'y pouvait rien et qu'elle n'avait pas demandé le moins du monde à être autant stressée.

**- Je ne serai jamais loin,** lui murmura Santana au creux de l'oreille avant de l'entraînera avec elle sur la scène.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le devant de la scène, selon le positionnement qui avait été prévu. Leur première chanson, Edge of glory de Lady Gaga se passa plutôt bien, malgré le fait que Santana regrettait amèrement de se trouver au premier rang. Quinn ne se trouvait qu'au deuxième et il était donc impossible pour la brune de lui jeter le moindre regard. Il leur avait ordonné de fixer sans cesse le public et d'afficher un sourire constant, et Santana prit donc sur elle pour tenir cette demande du mieux qu'elle le put. Mais, lorsque la chanson se termina, que le noir s'installa et que la blonde s'approcha d'elle, Santana ne put réprimer une petite grimace. Elle voyait la douleur dans le regard de Quinn et avait l'impression qu'elle le ressentait elle aussi. Elle décida donc de prendre la place de sa petite-amie sur scène, qui s'éclipsa dans les coulisses soutenue par un Joe un peu trop tactile au goût de Santana.

Mais elle ravala sa jalousie et son anxiété et se concentra sur sa nouvelle chanson. Elle connaissait les paroles et les placements de Quinn par cœur et prit donc parfaitement la relève. De son côté, la blonde en profita pour s'asseoir et se reposer de précieuses secondes avant de retourner sur scène. Le fait qu'elle se tint le dos alerta immédiatement Santana, mais elle fut rassurée de voir que sa petite-amie tenait quand même la cadence. D'ailleurs, leur chanson à elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. La chanson toucha à sa fin et le noir complet fit son retour, laissant aux autres le temps de quitter la scène. Quinn et Santana s'installèrent au milieu de la scène, dos à dos, et attendirent que la chanson débute. Leur chanson, qui résumait bien la relation qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux. The story de Brandi Carlile, mais qui avait été reprise de manière très réussie par Sara Ramirez dans Grey's Anatomy. Elles avaient d'ailleurs gardé le même tempo et variation musicale pour leur duo.

**All of these lines across my face****  
****Tell you the story of who I am****  
****So many stories of where I've been****  
****And how I got to where I am**

_Toutes les lignes sur mon visage_  
_Te racontent l'histoire de qui je suis_  
_Tellement d'histoire d'où je suis allée_  
_Et de comment je suis arrivée où je suis**  
**_

C'était Santana qui avait débuté la chanson, alors qu'une lumière plus calme et rouge balayait la scène. Elle n'avait cessé de répéter à Quinn qu'elle avait l'impression que cette chanson avait été écrite en se basant de leur histoire. Elles avaient toutes les deux un passé pas forcément rose, mais avaient su y faire face pour en arriver là où elles étaient aujourd'hui. A propos de faire face, les deux amoureuses se retournèrent pour se regarder, alors que ce fut autour de Quinn de chanter.

**But these stories don't mean anything****  
****When you've got no one to tell them to****  
****It's true, I was made for you**

_Mais ces histoires ne ne comptent pas_  
_Lorsqu'on n'a personne à qui les raconter_  
_C'est vrai, j'ai été faite pour toi_

Le petit sourire de Quinn fit littéralement fondre Santana, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour. Elle se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un allait se douter de la réelle teneur de leur relation dans le public. Mis à part les parents Lopez et la mère de Quinn qui se trouvait assis les uns à côté des autres et leurs amis, certes. Mais d'un côté chanter une chanson d'amour entre deux filles n'amenait pas forcément à ce genre de pensées. C'était dommage de l'avis de Santana, parce qu'elle souhaitait que le monde entier sache que Quinn n'était qu'à elle.

**I climbed across the mountain tops****  
****Swam all across the ocean blue****  
****I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules****  
****But baby I broke them all for you**

_J'ai grimpé au sommet des montagnes  
Nagé à travers l'océan  
J'ai traversé toutes les routes, et brisé toutes les règles  
Mais bébé je les ai brisées pour toi_

La chanson avait commencé doucement, mais elle prenait désormais en intensité. La voix de Santana se fit plus forte et les lumières moins intimistes. Ce n'était nulles autres que les demoiselles qui avaient demandé cet éclairage et cette mise en scène, parce que cela représentait bien leur histoire également. Tout tranquille au début, malgré les certes très nombreuses disputes, avant de finalement s'emballer une fois que leur amour mutuel avait été dévoilé.

**Oh because even when I was flat broke****  
****You made me feel like a million bucks****  
****You do, and I was made for you**

_Parce que même quand j'étais épuisée  
Tu me faisais me sentir infiniment bien  
Tu le faisais, J'ai été faite pour toi_

Le refrain était arrivé, et c'était en cœur qu'elles l'avaient entamé. Lors des répétitions elles avaient du mal à se quitter du regard, et ce fut le cas pour cette fois encore. Mais, si elles avaient tourné les yeux sur le public et plus particulièrement sur leurs parents, elles auraient vu qu'Alberto Lopez s'était saisi de la main de son épouse. Ils avaient tous les deux vu Santana dans tous ses états ces derniers temps, et étaient heureux de voir qu'elle avait trouvé une réelle sérénité, plus grande encore que lorsqu'elle était avec Brittany. De son côté, Judy Fabray ne s'était jamais montrée très enthousiaste concernant le nouveau virage sentimental de sa fille. Les homosexuels ne la dérangeaient pas, elle avait continué d'accepter Santana sous son toit après avoir su qu'elle était de ce bord là. Mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que sa fille cadette finirait en couple avec elle. Cependant, afin de ne pas perdre Quinn une nouvelle fois, elle s'était contentée de lui dire que si cette relation la rendait heureuse c'était le principal. Et elle avait travaillé sur elle pour se faire à l'idée. C'était chose réussie si on en jugeait par le sourire attendrit qu'elle affichait aujourd'hui. Un interlude musical de quelques secondes et les membres des New Directions firent leur apparition sur scène. Ils devaient chanter les chœurs des prochaines phrases que prononceraient le petit couple, avant qu'ils ne terminent tous ensemble avec une ultime chanson. A en juger par les sourires ravis qu'ils abordaient tous, ils n'étaient pas mécontents de la prestation de Quinn et Santana. Mis à part Rachel peut-être, mais c'est un autre débat.

**You see the smile that's on my mouth****  
****It's hiding the words that don't come out****  
****And all of the friends who think that I'm blessed****  
****They don't know my head is a mess**

_Tu vois le sourire qui est sur ma bouche  
Il cache les mots qui ne sortent pas  
Et tous mes amis qui pensent que je suis heureuse  
Ne savent pas que ma tête est un désordre_

Quinn avait tenu à chanter ces paroles, et Santana n'y avait vu aucun problème. En effet, combien de fois la blonde avait-elle fait semblant de rien et souffert en silence ? Cela se comptait par dizaines. Jamais personne n'a vu à quel point elle avait souffert de sa grossesse, du baby blues puis d'avoir abandonné Beth. Elle avait fait une erreur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus réparer, et elle ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas encore remise. Jamais personne, sauf Santana. La latine était la seule à savoir décrypter complètement les pensées de Quinn et la seule à la comprendre en un seul échange de regard.

**No they don't know who I really am****  
****And they don't know what I've been through****  
****Like you do, and I was made for you**

_Non, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui je suis  
Et ne savent pas ce que  
J'ai traversé, comme tu sais, Et j'ai été faite pour toi..._

Si les phrases qu'avait prononcées Quinn parlaient bien pour elle, celle-là correspondait bien à Santana qui avait chanté à son tour. Il faut dire que la blonde avait toujours été sa plus grande confidente. Elle adorait Britt' naturellement, mais jamais elle ne lui avait confié ses secrets les plus profonds. Santana savait que Brittany ne faisait pas exprès, mais elle était incapable de tenir sa langue.

**All of these lines across my face****  
****Tell you the story of who I am****  
****So many stories of where I've been****  
****And how I got to where I am****  
****But these stories don't mean anything****  
****When you've got no one to tell them to****  
****It's true, that I was made for you****  
****Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you**

_Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage_  
_Te racontent mon histoire_  
_Toutes ces histoires d'où je suis allée_  
_Et comment je suis arrivée où je suis_  
_Mais ces histoires ne signifient pas grand chose_  
_Quand tu n'as personne à qui les raconter_  
_C'est vrai... Je suis faite pour toi_

Les dernières phrases avaient été chantées en cœur par les deux jeunes femmes, avec le soutien vocal des chœurs de leurs amis derrière elles. Mais, encore une fois, rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance pour le petit couple. Mis à part elles, leurs échanges de regards et de sourires, leur amour et les phrases qu'elles échangeaient. Puis la chanson prit fin, et elles durent courir se positionner chacune à une extrémité de la scène. Quinn aurait préféré pouvoir se lancer dans les bras de son amoureuse et l'embrasser, mais les choses avaient été choisies différemment. La chanson suivante était « Paradise by the dashboard light », menée principalement par Finn et Rachel. C'est vrai que finalement Rachel n'avait pas spécialement de quoi se plaindre, elle avait elle aussi sa chanson avec Finn.

Cette chanson passa d'ailleurs avec une rapidité surprenante, Quinn avait eu l'impression de chanter et danser pendant qu'une trentaine de secondes au lieu de plusieurs bonnes minutes. Mais tant mieux, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle tenait le choc. Elle avait eu un peu peur lorsqu'elle avait senti que son dos commençait à la tirer sérieusement, mais s'asseoir lui avait fait du bien. Ils finirent donc cette chanson, sous les applaudissements, les cris et les acclamations de la foule.

Quinn accepta brièvement l'étreinte de Blaine à la fin de la chanson, avant de se mettre à la recherche de celle qui l'intéressait le plus. Santana, donc. Mais elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, puisque le corps de la latine la percuta violemment. Coincée dans ses bras, Quinn éclata de rire avant d'accepter le baiser fougueux de la brune. La lumière s'était rallumée sur la scène et les rideaux étaient en train de se fermer, et les New Directions laissèrent éclater leur joie. Ils avaient été parfaits, ou aussi bon que possible en tout cas.

**- Tout va bien ?**

Santana n'avait pas put s'empêcher de poser cette question, angoissée concernant l'état de santé de Quinn. Mais cette dernière lui offrit un grand sourire avant de répondre, apparemment parfaitement bien dans ses baskets.

**- On ne peut mieux.**

Satisfaite de cette réponse, la latine l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant qu'elles ne se fassent happer par les membres du Glee Club. Puck et Mike se débrouillèrent pour élever Quinn sur leurs épaules et la porter en dehors de la scène, sous l'œil amusé de Santana. Elle était heureuse, et fière. Fière d'avoir pu montrer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Quinn aux yeux de tout le monde, que cette dernière ai fait pareil. Et fière de voir que sa petite-amie s'était montrée plus forte et lumineuse que jamais.

_•••_

**- Vous êtes Santana Lopez ?**

La concernée se retourna brusquement vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle se trouvait jusqu'alors en pleine conversation avec Quinn et sa mère, alors que ses parents l'attendaient dans la voiture. Elles avaient prévu de se revoir dès le lendemain et d'aller pour une dernière fois à une séance de kiné pour Quinn, et elles parlementaient pour savoir qui allait accompagner la jeune Fabray. Judy souhaitait s'y rendre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien au niveau des assurances, et Santana parce qu'elle était la compagne de Quinn et qu'elle disait que comme cela la boucle serait bouclée, étant donné qu'elle était celle qui avait accompagné la blonde à sa première séance.

**- Heu… Oui.**

**- Vous voulez bien me suivre ?**

Santana fronça les sourcils, mais accepta de suivre l'homme sans se poser plus de questions. De toute manière il ne l'entraîna pas très loin, à environ cinq mètres de la position de Quinn et de sa mère. Quinn qui avait regardé l'homme avec un air mauvais, se demandant bien ce que ce dernier souhaitait à sa petite-amie. Du reste, Alberto Lopez ne tarda pas à sortir de son véhicule, interpelé lui aussi par cet homme qui avait entraîné sa précieuse fille. Quinn voulu s'approcher lorsqu'elle vit le regard de sa petite-amie se tinter d'une surprise énorme, accompagnée d'un air bouche bée incontrôlé.

L'homme, qui avait tout l'air d'un mafieux de l'avis de Quinn, lui parla encore quelques secondes avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite carte cartonnée qu'il tendit à Santana. Cette dernière s'en saisit après hésitation et la regarda longuement, avant d'échanger quelques mots et de finalement quitter l'homme après une poignée de main. Elle se rapprocha du petit groupe qui avait entre-temps été rejoint par sa mère, en fixant toujours autant attentivement ce qui ressemblait à une carte de visite.

**- Santana que passa** ? demanda Maribel Lopez d'un air angoissé.

L'interpellée releva son regard sur sa mère, avec un air interdit. Soudainement agacée par le mutisme de sa petite-amie, Quinn s'approcha d'elle et prit la petite carte qu'elle tenait toujours dans une de ses mains. Elle était assez simple, de couleur blanche avec une écriture grise et capitale.

**- Sean Smith, professeur du Paier College or Art. New Haven,** déchiffra Quinn de plus en plus lentement une fois qu'elle eut réalisé le nom de l'endroit. **Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**

**- Il… Il nous a vus sur scène ce soir, il était dans la salle. Il a apprécié ce que j'ai présenté et m'a proposé une place dans son école.**

Le ton de Santana était ailleurs, et on pouvait largement deviner qu'elle était en train de se demander si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Cela lui semblait bien trop vrai pour être réel, et elle était tellement perdue qu'elle se demanda quelques secondes si ce n'était pas une vengeance de Rachel Berry. Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois sur la carte désormais dans la main de Quinn, qui ne put s'empêcher de claquer ses doigts près de son oreille pour la ramener sur terre. Geste qui amusa les adultes à leurs côtés.

**- Santana, ici la terre ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?**

**- Bah… Oui, naturellement. Comme si j'allais refuser une réelle raison de me trouver à tes côtés ! L'école n'est qu'à trois kilomètres de Yale d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. Et si l'arrangement qu'on a passé avec ton université tient toujours, je n'aurai cas prendre ma voiture tous les jours pour y aller. Ou le bus, on s'en fout de cela en fait…**

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même si beaucoup d'entre vous voyait un homme s'intéresser physiquement à Santana ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... A mon sens Santana est bourrée de talents et ne demande qu'à exploser, je trouvais donc tout à fait normal de lui donner cette possibilité là. _**  
**

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, et prenez soin de vous._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Louguia_


	20. Luckily hot

_Bonjour à vous, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Vous êtes en vacances?_

_Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on était déjà mardi, alors au lieu d'avoir le chapitre ce matin vous l'aurez ce soir... Mais ne me boudez pas en reviews quand même, j'ai constaté que j'en avais eu un peu moins que d'habitude... Et honnêtement ça me manque :D_

_Ce chapitre, dont j'avais oublié de vous spoiler le sujet, est un peu... Particulier dirons-nous. J'avais besoin et envie de légèreté, et je pense qu'on peut en trouver un peu là-dedans. Leur première fois qui vous obsède se rapproche de plus en plus, keep calm and wait!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Titimaya : Merci à toi pour mes reviews ma belle. _

_Totoche77 : Je crois que tu n'étais pas la seule surprise mdr. Santana mériterait d'être mise bien plus en valeur!_

_faberry-momo : Impossible de les séparer ces deux moitiés T_T_

_Globs : Moi psychopathe? Pas du tout :D (imagine un sourire sadique, hein). Imaginer la scène m'avait paru drôle, donc je voulais vous la faire partager ;)_

_GreenOhGreen18 : C'était une description du point de vue de Quinn, donc un brin psychotée ;)_

_Taz94 : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu ton commentaire qu'après, pourtant je l'ai validé directement :/ Merci du compliment en tout cas :) Et Rachel baaaah... Tu verras :D_

_QuinnTana4everL : Haha tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups ma belle ;) J'ai eu un vrai coup de coeur pour quand elle a chanté Girl on fire, même si c'était un peu triste quand même, la mise en scène et tout. Roh voilà que je suis toute meumeu maintenant u_U Si on trouve un truc pour les rendre réels, tu prends Santana et je prends Quinn alors (a)_

_Guest : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil :) N'hésite pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire touuuut le fond de ta pensée ;)_

* * *

**- Silence s'il vous plait !**

William avait tapé dans ses mains afin d'avoir l'attention de ses élèves et de calmer le joyeux brouhaha qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Les notes étaient terminées, tout le monde mis à part Brittany avait passé son année ou obtenu son diplôme. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas attristée le moins du monde, et plutôt même soulagée de passer une année supplémentaire dans ce lycée. L'humeur était d'autant plus légère que ses élèves avaient remporté les nationales la semaine dernière. Les examens avaient beau être passés, il leur restait néanmoins encore deux semaines de cours, et William Shuester n'avait pas laissé ses efforts de côté. Il souhaitait honorer les derniers jours de présence de ses élèves fétiches au sein de son club.

- Selon mes demandes, vous avez mis dans ce chapeau vos idées de thème de la semaine. Il est temps de le tirer au sort et de voir ce que nous allons étudier.

Le professeur posa le chapeau sur le piano. Il avait eu cette idée, saluée par ses élèves, afin de tenter de les satisfaire un maximum. Il avait très peur qu'ils l'oublient une fois partis dans les quatre coins du pays. Mercedes partait à Los Angeles, Puck prévoyait de faire marcher son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine dans le sud du pays, Mike allait dans une école de danse, Quinn et Santana s'envolaient pour New Haven, Rachel partait à New York… Ils s'étaient promis de tous revenir pour Thanksgiving, mais il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il y aurait des imprévus et qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous être réunis.

Sous les roulements de tambours faits à la batterie par Finn, il plongea sa mains dans le chapeau et en ressorti un petit morceau de papier plié en deux. Il le déplia et le retourna pour le lire, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

**- Le sexe. Puck, je suppose que ce sujet est ton idée ?**

**- Parfaitement. C'est le thème que je connais le mieux. Et puis c'est toujours plus marrant que Barbra Streisand.**

Rachel lui lança un regard noir alors que les autres élèves rigolèrent discrètement. Puck avait voulu un sujet léger, et il se leva d'ailleurs pour s'expliquer plus clairement sur son idée.

**- En fait, je sais que je suis un privilégié, je peux me trouver une nana quand je veux. Mais tout le monde n'a pas la même manière d'approche concernant le sexe que moi. Je me disais que c'était intéressant que chacun nous parle de son point de vue par rapport à cela.**

**- Je sais déjà qui peut chanter « Like a virgin »,** lança Santana avec un petit sourire en coin en regardant Rachel.

De nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent dans la pièce, et Quinn profita de son cahier pour se cacher le visage et masquer son hilarité. Santana avait toujours le bon petit mot pour faire rire les autres aux dépends de Rachel, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas rire de règle générale, par respect envers Rachel. Malgré les réticences de Santana, Quinn avait décidé de rester amie avec la diva. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à apaiser les tensions entre Santana et Rachel, sans en faire les meilleures amies du monde pour autant. Mais en vérité, ce rire cachait également une certaine forme de nervosité. Certes elle était tombée enceinte, mais elle n'avait expérimenté le sexe qu'une seule fois et c'était en étant complètement saoule.

**- Merci Santana**, coupa M. Shuester. Puck c'est une excellente idée. **Vous n'avez cas réfléchir à une idée de chanson et à une mise en scène, et vous nous présenterez vos œuvres ici ou dans la salle de spectacle. Quelqu'un veut commencer ?**

**- Moi,** répondit Santana sans hésiter une seule seconde.** Je sais déjà quelle chanson je vais interpréter.**

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa petite-amie, surprise par cette nouvelle. Elle et Santana n'étaient toujours pas allé plus loin que des bisous et des câlins avec des mains baladeuses. Non pas que Quinn ne se sentait pas attirée par Santana, mais elle était toujours traumatisée par son expérience précédente. Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec Santana et n'osait pas lui avouer non plus que ce qui lui faisait peur était le fait qu'elle pouvait la décevoir. Elle ne connaissait rien de l'amour entre deux femmes, déjà qu'elle était limitée en ce qui concerne les rapports entre un homme et une femme… Et elle ne se voyait pas en parler avec sa mère ou les parents de Santana. Elle avait bien pensé à questionner Brittany, mais rien que le fait de se souvenir qu'elle avait partagé le lit de Santana faisait resurgir sa jalousie de manière dangereuse.

Comme demandé, M. Shue inscrivit donc le nom de Santana sur sa liste pour le lendemain, aux côtés de Mike, Tina et Puck. Rachel, Finn, Artie et Joe le feraient le mercredi, Brittany, Sam, et Kurt le jeudi et Quinn, Sugar et Blaine termineraient la semaine et auront donc à présenter leur show le vendredi. Si Santana semblait très inspirée par le sujet, le cerveau de Quinn restait désespérément vide. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Kurt semblait terriblement mal à l'aise également.

**- Tu vas chanter quoi ?** demanda Quinn à sa petite-amie alors que tout le monde se lançait dans de nombreuses discussions.

Santana s'était déjà emparée d'une feuille écornée sortie de son fouillis et avait commencé à écrire plusieurs choses. Qu'elle s'empressa de cacher à sa petite-amie de son bras lorsqu'elle vit son regard dévier sur la feuille. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, surprise et contrariée par le geste de Santana, occupée à écrire à toute allure, elle ne releva même pas le nez de son papier pour lui répondre.

**- Tu le verras en même temps que les autres mi Querida.**

Quinn fit la moue et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu inspirée de tous les thèmes choisis, et elle avait espéré que Santana lui donne au moins une piste sur la chanson choisie. Soupirant, elle prit à son tour l'iPod qu'elle gardait dans son sac et dans lequel il y avait toute sa playlist. Elle espérait y découvrir une chanson qui ferait effet de révélation, même si elle n'avait pas grand espoir. Remarquant enfin l'air renfrogné de sa blonde qui faisait défiler les morceaux devant ses yeux, Santana déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de cette dernière.

**- Fais pas cette tête,** murmura la latine en gardant ses lèvres sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

Mais Quinn se contenta d'hausser les épaules, malgré le bisou de Santana. Elle avait espéré que le thème serait plus à son goût, même si le sien n'avait pas été tiré au sort. Elle avait opté pour les chansons de Rihanna, et elle savait que Santana avait choisi les chansons de Queen, ce qui l'aurait tout à fait comblée. Mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Elle en était donc déçue et le fait que Santana agisse de cette manière la plongea dans une de ses fameuses bouderies. Dont San' savait qu'il était urgent de l'en sortir, sinon elle allait y passer la soirée.

**- Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?**

**- Mais je ne fais pas la tête,** répondit Quinn sur un ton qui indiquait clairement le contraire. **Si tu préfères me mettre au même niveau que les autres, c'est ton avis.**

**_« Et nous y voilà_ »** pensa Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle posa sa main sur la joue opposée de Quinn pour la forcer à la regarder plutôt que de se perdre dans la contemplation du tableau blanc en face d'elles. La blonde fini par se laisser faire et croisa donc le regard charbon de la latine.

**- C'est une surprise, Q. Je ne te mets pas au même niveau que les autres, puisque cette surprise ne sera que pour toi.**

Quinn fit une nouvelle moue mais Santana avait trouvé les mots justes pour désamorcer la tempête qui se préparait. Elle fini par se laisser aller dans les bras de cette dernière, ayant parfaitement conscience de son comportement de gamine pourrie gâtée. Elle réalisa d'ailleurs à quel point Santana pouvait faire attention à elle, préférant la rassurer plutôt que de râler sur son sale caractère. La latine avait du se lever pour s'approcher de Puck qui l'avait appelée pour lui demander conseil, mais Quinn ressentit le nouveau besoin de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Avec le temps, elle était devenue tout simplement accro à la peau et aux gestes de tendresse de sa petite-amie. Ne réalisant qu'à cet instant là que quelques-uns des élèves étaient allés chercher inspiration ailleurs, elle se releva pour s'approcher de Puck et Santana. Quinn passa ses bras autour de la taille de la latine et posa sa tête sur son épaule en collant son ventre contre son dos, attendant qu'elle termine sa conversation avec Puck. Conversation qu'elle n'écoutait pas, toute obnubilée par son propre choix de chanson. Elle passait en dernier et avait donc le temps de voir venir, mais elle préférait s'y prendre à l'avance.

En sentant sa chérie contre elle, Santana avait sourit et posé ses mains sur les bras de Quinn. Ce geste l'avait surprise, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, conseillant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son meilleur ami en face d'elle. Lorsque ce dernier fut satisfait de la conversation, il salua ses deux amies avant de s'éclipser à son tour hors de la salle. Santana se tourna alors vers sa petite-amie, qui s'empressa de coller ses lèvres contre celles de la latine.

**- Que me vaut cet honneur ?** demanda Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Je suis désolée d'avoir été une emmerdeuse insupportable au sale caractère…**

**- Ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois, et puis j'ai l'habitude,** pouffa Santana.

Retenant un sourire, Quinn frappa l'arrière du crâne de sa petite-amie avant de finalement rigoler. C'est vrai qu'elle en faisait parfois baver à Santana et elle en avait conscience, mais il arrivait que Quinn doive dompter la Santana des mauvais jours. L'une et l'autre pouvaient donc être d'une humeur de chien ou se refermer brusquement, mais elles fonctionnaient pareil et avaient appris à vivre avec ça.

•••

Mardi après-midi, tout le Glee club se trouvait dans la salle de spectacle et applaudissait la prestation de Mike. Ce dernier avait opté pour une chanson de Marvin Gay bien connue, et tout à fait appropriée pour le sujet de la semaine. Kurt et Tina avaient déjà passé, et il ne restait donc plus que Santana. Cette dernière se trouvait assise entre Quinn et Brittany et attendait patiemment son tour. Elle avait subi les assauts de sa compagne pendant toute la soirée d'hier et la journée d'aujourd'hui pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elle allait chanter, mais elle avait tenue bon. Le seul indice qu'elle avait consenti à lui lâcher était qu'elle allait être très surprise. Mais cela n'avait naturellement pas suffit à la blonde. Cette dernière avait tout tenté pour obtenir le titre. De la bouderie, des ronchonnements, du chantage et de la manipulation, mais rien n'avait suffit.

**- Santana, c'est à toi**, fit la voix de William Shuester.

Cette dernière sourit et se releva pour s'approcher de la scène. Quinn allait être réellement surprise oui. Elle n'avait pas exigé d'effets spéciaux particuliers, demandant juste à Puck de se trouver à ses côtés pour tenir la guitare et l'accompagner dans ce morceau. La latine se présenta donc devant le micro, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devait expliquer les choses à Quinn pour qu'elle comprenne réellement de quoi il s'agissait.

**- Avant de commencer, je crois qu'il faut que je précise un truc. Tout d'abord, Quinn, cette chanson est pour toi. En fait vous l'avez certainement déjà entendue puisqu'elle a déjà été chantée au Glee Club. Et ce jour-là je l'ai trouvée horriblement niaise et crétine. Mais en la réécoutant sans le vouloir, je l'ai vue sous un autre angle. Querida, je te demande donc de la voir sous un angle sexuel et tu comprendras très certainement ce que je veux dire.**

Santana remarqua les sourcils froncés et le regard un peu perdu de Quinn, ce qui l'amusa brièvement. Puis elle se tourna vers Puck et échangea quelques mots en posant sa main sur son micro afin de ne pas être entendue. L'iroquois hocha la tête en signe, avant de se mettre à gratter les premières notes de musique. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes à Miss Fabray pour reconnaître la chanson qu'elle avait chanté avec Sam il y a un peu plus d'une année désormais. Lucky, de Jason Mraz. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas eu d'yeux que pour la latine, elle aurait très certainement remarqué que ce dernier la regardait attentivement.

**Do you hear me,****  
****I'm talking to you****  
****Across the water across the deep blue ocean****  
****Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying****  
****Girl I hear you in my dreams****  
****I feel your whisper across the sea****  
****I keep you with me in my heart****  
****You make it easier when life gets hard**

_Est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
Je suis en train de te parler  
A travers l'eau et le grand océan bleu  
Sous le ciel ouvert, oh bébé j'essaye du moins  
Bébé je t'entends dans mes rêves  
Je ressens ton murmure de l'autre côté de la mer  
Je te garde dans mon cœur  
Tu me rends la vie plus facile lorsqu'elle devient pénible_

Quelqu'un avait-il pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à cette chanson pour le thème de la semaine ? Santana en doutait très sincèrement, mais lorsque le sexe avait été choisi, cette chanson lui était apparue comme une révélation. Elle et Quinn avaient pris l'habitude de se faire passer des petits messages par chansons interposées, préférant finalement cela à se lancer dans de longs discours. Non pas qu'elles n'aimaient pas cela, mais c'était apparemment encore quelque chose avec lequel elles avaient de la peine. Afin que la chanson colle le plus possible à la réalité, elle avait modifié le « boy » en « girl » dans la cinquième phrase.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend****  
****Lucky to have been where I have been****  
****Lucky to be coming home again****  
****Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

_Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie  
Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé  
Chanceux de revenir chez moi  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

La surprise et l'interrogation s'effaçaient peu à peu du visage d'ange de Quinn, pour y laisser apparaître amour et tendresse. C'est vrai qu'elles avaient été meilleures amies, avant de tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre. A moins qu'elles l'aient toujours été sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il était particulièrement de faire la différence entre amour et amitié lors de l'adolescence, et si cela se trouvait elles en avaient fait les frais à leur tour. Mais finalement cela n'avait plus de réelle importance désormais, puisqu'elles étaient en couple et sincèrement amoureuses.

**They don't know how long it takes****  
****Waiting for a love like this****  
****Every time we say goodbye****  
****I wish we had one more kiss****  
****I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

_Ils ne savent pas combien c'est long  
D'attendre pour un amour tel que le nôtre  
A chaque fois que l'on se dit au revoir  
J'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse encore plus  
J'attendrais pour toi, oui, je te le promets, je le ferais_

Dans ce couplet là, Santana entendait le « I'll wait » en ce qui concerne leur probable vie sexuelle. Elle savait combien Quinn était fragile de ce côté-là, et rien que l'idée de la brusquer la dégoûtait. Elle lui faisait donc la promesse d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Même si cela n'était pas tous les jours faciles, certes. Elle était habituée à une autre forme de vie sexuelle auparavant, mais elle pouvait bien attendre pour les beaux yeux de sa blonde. Blonde qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir parfaitement compris le message, si on en jugeait par le sourire qu'elle abordait. Santana lui rendit son sourire, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Puck qui était concentré sur les notes qu'il jouait. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Santana lui avait demandé de l'accompagner cet après-midi, il ne mettait jamais très longtemps à apprendre une partition de toute manière.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend****  
****Lucky to have been where I have been****  
****Lucky to be coming home again****  
****Lucky we're in love in every way****  
****Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****  
****Lucky to be coming home someday**

_Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie  
Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé  
Chanceux de revenir chez moi  
Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux  
Chanceux d'être restés là où on est restés  
Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour_

Dormir ensemble elles l'avaient fait plusieurs fois maintenant, bien avant qu'elles ne soient en couple toutes les deux. Mais désormais elles pouvaient se blottir l'une dans les bras de l'autre sans se retrouver face à une gêne partagée. Ces derniers temps les choses étaient devenues très faciles entre elles, et elles ne se quittaient presque plus d'une semelle. Il n'y avait qu'en semaine où elles n'avaient en principe pas le droit de dormir l'une chez l'autre, même si elles arrivaient à obtenir de temps en temps des dérogations.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea****  
****To an island where we'll meet****  
****You'll hear the music fill the air****  
****I'll put a flower in your hair****  
****though the breezes through the trees****  
****Move so pretty you're all I see****  
****As the world keeps spinning round****  
****You hold me right here right now**

_Je navigue donc sur la mer  
Vers une île où l'on se retrouvera  
Tu entendras la musique se conjuguer avec l'air  
Je mettrai une fleur dans tes cheveux  
Malgré les brises à travers les arbres  
Tu bouges si joliment que tu deviens la seule chose que je vois  
Alors que la terre continue de tourner  
Tu me tiens fort dans tes bras en cet instant_

Finalement cette chanson avait un côté romantique que personne n'aurait soupçonné chez Santana. Bien sûr vous prendriez le risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si vous le lui faisiez remarquer, mais ce choix de chanson surprit agréablement la plupart de ses camarades. Cette image était un peu romancée, mais Santana désirait sincèrement que sa première fois avec Quinn soit parfaite et qu'elles puissent s'en souvenir comme un de leurs meilleurs souvenirs pour tout le reste de leurs vies. Et cela aussi Quinn sembla le comprendre immédiatement. A cet instant-là, Santana ne put s'empêcher de bénir la facilité avec laquelle elles arrivaient à se comprendre.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend****  
****Lucky to have been where I have been****  
****Lucky to be coming home again****  
****I'm lucky we're in love in every way****  
****Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****  
****Lucky to be coming home someday**

_Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie  
Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé  
Chanceux de revenir chez moi  
Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux  
Chanceux d'être restés là où on est restés  
Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour_

Dernier refrain, et fin de la chanson. Les applaudissements habituels fusèrent, et Santana alla remercier Puck de l'avoir accompagnée. Si Quinn était sincèrement et profondément touchée, la plupart des élèves autour d'elles étaient étonnés. Tout comme leur professeur qui se leva de son siège.

**- Santana, je dois dire que je suis sincèrement impressionné par le choix que tu as fais. Je m'attendais à autre chose de ta part, mais j'en suis agréablement surpris.**

**- Merci.**

Santana accepta le compliment avec un petit sourire, avant de descendre de la scène et de reprendre sa place à côté de Quinn. Cette dernière se saisit de sa main et plongea son regard dans celui de la latine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, d'ailleurs San se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser, alors que M. Schuester était montré sur la scène pour les remercier de leurs prestations dans un de ses discours dont il avait le secret. Les deux amoureuses étaient dans leur petite bulle et, lorsque Quinn posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana, William Shuester ne s'aperçut pas une seule seconde qu'il avait perdu en chemin deux de ses élèves.

•••

**- Et si je t'embrasse de manière très suggestive, que je te dis que je t'aime et que t'es la plus belle, la plus intelligente et parfaite du monde, tu me le dis ?**

Quinn éclata de rire. Comme elle il y a quelques jours, Santana cherchait par tous les moyens de savoir quelle chanson allait chanter sa petite-amie. La latine avait coincé Quinn entre elle et un coin de mur dissimulé par des casiers, pour lui faire le supplice des chatouilles afin de la faire craquer. Mais Quinn était aussi têtue qu'elle et elle n'avait rien obtenu de plus que des rires et des coups pour tenter de se dégager. A force de chercher une chanson potable, la blonde avait fini par trouver son bonheur. Elle avait trouvé la chanson un peu trop osée et avait demandé conseil à Blaine et Puck la concernant. Mais ces derniers lui avaient assuré qu'elle était très bien et qu'à leur avis cela surprendrait autant que Santana chantant du Jason Mraz.

**- Non, je ne te le dirai pas. Mais tu peux m'embrasser quand même.**

Santana lui lança un sourire malicieux, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn. Cette dernière s'attendait à un simple baiser, et fut donc surprise par la sensualité que Santana mettait dans ce baiser. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir la langue de la latine se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres, ce qui termina de la déstabiliser. Subjugué par ses sentiments, elle se sentit perdre totalement pied et laissa donc Santana la dominer complètement. Cette dernière le sentit d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Elle aimait voir les effets qu'elle arrivait à provoquer sur sa petite-amie. Petite-amie qu'elle laissa à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser. Fière de son effet, elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la blonde pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

**- Sache que si je ne connais pas encore le titre de ta chanson, c'est uniquement parce que je le veux. Tu ne peux rien contre moi Quinn Fabray.**

Cette dernière sourit doucement et se recula tant bien que mal pour quitter l'aura tentatrice de sa petite-amie. Santana la relâcha en souriant toujours malicieusement. Elle vit Quinn secouer la tête de gauche à droite pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, ce qui lui donna un profond sentiment de satisfaction à la brune.

**- Tu es la pire des démons,** marmonna Quinn.

La concernée rigola malicieusement avant de se saisir de la main de Quinn. Elles étaient attendues dans la salle où ils avaient donné leurs petits spectacles toute la semaine et devaient se dépêcher si elles ne voulaient pas être en retard.

Le hasard ayant décidé que Quinn passerait en dernier, cette dernière prit place aux côtés de Santana. Elle se sentait un brin mal à l'aise quant à la chanson qu'elle avait choisie, mais fit de son mieux pour accorder l'importance que méritaient les numéros de ses camarades. Lorsque ce fut son tour, elle demanda un peu de temps pour préparer sa mise en scène. M. Shue, qui n'avait de toute manière pas réellement le choix, accepta et autorisa Quinn a tiré le rideau pour garder un maximum de surprise. Elle avait opté pour la chanson d'Avril Lavigne, simplement intitulée « Hot ». Cette chanson lui avait clairement fait penser à Santana, et elle avait ainsi une manière de se venger de la latine qui jouait avec ses sens. Inspirée par le clip vidéo de cette chanson, elle avait cherché à obtenir les vêtements que portait la chanteuse dans ledit clip. Et elle avait réussi.

Pour la soutenir dans cette chanson, elle avait également demandé à quelques collègues cheerios de l'accompagner. Ces dernières avaient accepté, en une manière de fêter le retour de Quinn dans leur équipe, en tant que capitaine. Elles lui adressèrent d'ailleurs quelques mots d'encouragements alors que la blonde se postait devant le pied de micro situé à l'avant scène. Le rideau se leva mais rien ne fut visible sur la scène, puisqu'elle était complètement plongée dans le noir, jusqu'au première note de la musique. La lumière s'alluma à cet instant, éclairant la scène de ses projecteurs.

**Oh oooh oh oh****  
****You're so good to me baby baby**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Tu me fais tant de bien, bébé, bébé_

Quinn manqua d'éclater de rire à la vue de la réaction de Santana. Elle avait clairement vu ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa mâchoire se décrocher d'étonnement. La chanson et la tenue qu'elle avait choisi avaient tapé dans le mille, et la jeune Fabray en était très fière.

**I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around****  
****I want to push your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed****  
****I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound****  
****I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud****  
****Now you're in and you can't get out**

_Je veux t'enfermer à clef dans mon placard,  
Quand il n'y a personne à proximité.  
Je veux mettre ta main dans ma poche,  
Car tu y es autorisé.  
Je veux t'entraîner dans un coin,  
et t'embrasser en silence.  
Je veux rester ainsi pour toujours.  
Je vais le dire tout haut,  
Maintenant que tu es en plein dedans  
Tu ne peux plus en réchapper._

Les paroles de la chanson étaient clairement osées, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle Quinn l'avait choisie. Elle ne quittait pas Santana des yeux, cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs complètement paralysée et sous le choc. En vérité elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un grand coup sur le crâne, jamais elle n'avait vu Quinn habillée aussi sexy et aussi sensuelle. Elle avait déjà du mal à ne pas la regarder à longueur de temps lorsqu'elle avait sa tenue de cheerleader, alors là… Mais elle fini par se reprendre en secouant la tête, imitant Quinn il y a quelques secondes.

**You make me so hot****  
****Make me wanna drop****  
****You're so ridiculous****  
****I can barely stop****  
****I can hardly breathe****  
****You make me wanna scream****  
****You're so fabulous****  
****You're so good to me baby baby****  
****You're so good to me baby baby**

_Tu m'excites tellement  
Que j'ai envie de céder.  
Tu es tellement ridicule,  
Je peux à peine m'arrêter,  
J'ai du mal à respirer.  
Tu me donnes envie de crier,  
Tu es si fabuleux,  
Tu me fais tant de bien, bébé, bébé,  
Tu me fais tant de bien, bébé, bébé._

**« Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores...»** Les voisins de Santana purent très bien entendre les mots murmurés par Santana, ce qui les fit sourire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était complètement sous le choc. Si dans la chanson qu'elle avait choisie mardi Santana avait voulu faire comprendre à Quinn qu'elle était prête à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, Quinn souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas insensible pour autant aux caresses et aux baisers qu'elle lui offrait. Elle en était même complètement accro et il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de ne pas craquer. Mais elle ne se sentait pas totalement prête et ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment qu'elle savait magique uniquement pour répondre à l'appel de ses hormones. Leur première fois serait parfaite oui, elle s'en était faite la promesse.

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in****  
****And I can show you all the places, you've never been****  
****And I can make you say everything, that you never said****  
****And I will let you do anything, again and again****  
****Now you're in and you can't get out**

_Je peux te faire te sentir mieux,  
Prends-en note.  
Je peux te montrer tous les endroits,  
Où tu n'es jamais allé.  
Je peux te faire dire des choses,  
Que tu n'as jamais dites.  
Je te laisserai faire n'importe quoi,  
Encore et encore.  
Maintenant que tu es en plein dedans,  
Tu ne peux plus en réchapper._

Ce couplet là pouvait être un peu prétentieux, mais Quinn avait décidé d'en jouer. Son attitude était volontairement sexy et provocante, afin de titiller au mieux sa petite-amie. Et cela semblait marcher, la blonde connaissait très bien ce regard empli d'envie que Santana avait désormais posé sur elle. Elle le croisait à chaque fois lorsqu'elles passaient trop de temps à s'embrasser et se câliner dans le lit de l'une ou de l'autre. Mais jamais la brune ne cherchait à aller plus loin, et jamais Quinn ne pourrait la remercier assez pour cela. Jamais personne n'avait fait preuve d'une telle patience avec elle, d'une telle tendresse et d'une telle prévenance. Santana était parfaite avec elle, et elle était sincèrement heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse de cette bombe latine.

**Kiss me gently****  
****Always I know****  
****Hold me love me****  
****Don't ever go...Ooo Yeah !**

_Embrasse-moi doucement,_  
_Toujours je sais._  
_Serre-moi, aime-moi,_  
_Ne pars pas jamais... _**  
**

La musique s'était ralentie, et le timbre de Quinn était devenu on ne peut plus sensuel. Chacune de ses mimiques et chacun de ses gestes était parfaitement choisi et calculé. Comme le moment où elle s'était penchée en avant pour faire glisser ses mains sur le pied de son micro et toutes les fois où elle avait esquissé quelques pas de danse. En déhanché la plupart du temps, mais d'après les réactions de l'assemblée, cela avait son petit effet. D'ailleurs Mike dut d'ailleurs masquer un grand éclat de rire lorsqu'il entendit clairement Santana marmonner un** « Et après ça le viol est toujours illégal… ».**

**You make me so hot****  
****Make me wanna drop****  
****You're so ridiculous****  
****I can barely stop****  
****I can hardly breathe****  
****You make me wanna scream****  
****You're so fabulous****  
****You're so good to me baby baby****  
****You're so good to me baby baby.****  
****You're so good…**

_Tu m'excites tellement  
Que j'ai envie de céder.  
Tu es tellement ridicule,  
Je peux à peine m'arrêter,  
J'ai du mal à respirer.  
Tu me donnes envie de crier,  
Tu es si fabuleux,  
Tu me fais tant de bien, bébé, bébé,  
Tu me fais tant de bien, bébé, bébé._

Les dernières notes de musique résonnèrent dans la pièce, laissant quelques secondes de silence avant que les applaudissements et les sifflets des membres du Glee club retentissent. Tout sourire, Quinn remercia ses camarades et les cheerleaders qui s'éclipsèrent en sortant par derrière. William monta à ses côtés sur scène et félicita une dernière fois ses élèves avant de les laisser s'éclipser pour le week-end. Finalement le choix de Puck avait été le bon, et le professeur était très content de ce qu'il en avait été retiré. Certaines choses avaient été révélées et d'autres confirmées, et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Quinn le salua à son tour avant de quitter la scène pour se glisser derrière les rideaux, là où elle avait laissé ses habits. Elle enleva son collant et son mini short en jeans pour enfiler son pantalon, puis retira tant bien que mal son corset.

Elle sursauta quand sentit des mains se poser sur son dos et se retourna brusquement, avant de se détendre lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Santana. Cette dernière avait bien sûr remarqué la réaction de sa petite-amie et décida de s'en amuser.

**- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? Bon tu me diras qu'après une prestation pareille… Il vaut mieux que je garde un œil sur toi, on va vouloir te piquer à moi.**

**- N'importe quoi,** sourit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Allez, laisse-moi t'aider.**

Quinn se retourna et offrit son dos à la latine pour qu'elle puisse effectivement défaire les lacets de son corset. Cette dernière le fit lentement volontairement, pour profiter le plus possible de cet instant. Elle voulait redonner la monnaie de sa pièce à Quinn, mais réalisa que ce fut tout simplement elle qui ressentit le besoin d'un contact physique avec la blonde en premier. Elle déposa donc ses lèvres sur la nuque de la blonde, la faisant au passage fermer les yeux et se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre. Santana se sentait attirée comme un aimant par son amoureuse, et plus elle luttait, plus ces sensations étaient fortes. Elle ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à résister, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn pour se coller contre elle et embrasser le creux de son cou. Quinn, qui se laissa aller contre la latine et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je t'aime ?** fini par demander Santana en remontant ses lèvres jusqu'à la hauteur de l'oreille de Quinn pour la mordiller doucement.

**- Sûrement autant que je t'aime,** sourit Quinn en retour.

* * *

_Fini fini les enfants! Un long chapitre parce que je vous aime. Et parce que je vous aime toujours, je vous informe que le chapitre de jeudi concernera la fête organisée par Sugar Motta, à laquelle tous les membres du Glee Club se rendent :)_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Surpris? Dites-moi tout :)_

_Bon mercredi, et à jeudi!_

_Je vous fais des bisous :)_

_Louguia_


	21. Last friday night

_Bonjour mes amours! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un beau début de semaine. Je suis un peu beaucoup crevée personnellement, ce qui explique peut-être la taille plus petite du chapitre d'aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! J'ai été trèèèès agréablement surprise de voir toutes ces reviews rien que pour moi, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs que la terre ai jamais porté!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_DameAjisai : Oui je compte mettre la première fois de Quinn et Santana. Si mes calculs sont exacts, elle sera dans deux chapitres. Sans compter celui-là!_

_QuinnTana4everL : Haha ça marche on partage ;) C'est pas moi qui veut patienter, c'est Quinn *siffle* Oui je voulais sortir un peu des clichés, genre Santana celle qui mène la danse, qui est toujours super sexy (bien qu'elle le soit naturellement), sûre d'elle et un brin nymphomane et Quinn la petite coincée de service. Fallait que ça change! De rien pour le spoiler, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ;)_

_milkanie : J'aime surprendre ;)_

_covergirls06 : Merci beaucoup, et merci de commenter à chaque fois :)_

_p'tit griffon : Je trouve ton pseudo trop mignon *_* Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments en tout cas, et tu es pardonné de ne pas m'avoir écrit de reviews avant avec celle-là alors ;)_

_gleek 1909 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ces deux chapitres te plaisent à ce point!_

_faberry-momo : Désolée de t'avoir faite attendre toute la journée! T'as vu cette fois je poste le matin :)_

_Titimaya : Mdr! Mignon oui._

_Guest : Mais bien merci et toi? Mais je t'en prie permets-toi, dis-moi tout ce qui te vient par la tête. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil. En fait je compte faire une suite à celle-là, mais je vais sûrement poster un ou deux OS entre temps. J'en ai un en cours de préparation actuellement pour tout t'avouer :)_

_Guest : Merci, et nous y sommes ;)_

_littlesitter : Mais je suis une sadique, faut le savoir!_

_Globs : Wow et bah ça promets! Promis si tu commentes pas le prochain chapitre je viendrai te voir en prison ;) _

_Totoche77 : Et noooon c'est pas encore cette fois :) Mais bientôt, promis! Je vais commencer à l'écrire touuuut bientôt, histoire qu'elle soit parfaitement réussie. _

_Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup ma belle! Roh mais arrêtez de tous m'accuser, j'y peux rien moi, c'est Quinn (a)_

* * *

22h30, et Quinn arriva enfin chez Sugar Motta. Ce soir avait eu lieu la remise des diplômes, et une soirée avait été organisée par la riche héritière, une fois que ses amis du Glee Club avaient terminé leurs différentes fêtes familiales. Pour Quinn, cela avait été un simple repas au restaurant en compagnie de sa mère, mais cette dernière avait joué les prolongations. Elle avait du mal avec l'idée de ne pas voir sa fille presque tout l'été, puisque cette dernière avait décidé de le passer qu'avec Santana. Ou presque. Mis à part deux semaines où elles comptaient rester ici, les deux jeunes femmes avaient prévu un petit voyage à travers les Etats-Unis. En effet, en partant depuis Lima, elles voulaient descendre jusqu'à Miami en voiture pour ensuite prendre un bac jusqu'à Porto Rico. Santana tenait à ce que sa petite-amie connaisse cet endroit puisque là y étaient ses origines et sa famille. Tout le monde savait désormais ses préférences sexuelles, et mis à part sa grand-mère, personne ne l'avait jamais rejetée. Son oncle lui avait même lancé un coup de fil et lui avait stipulé qu'il préférait la savoir avec une fille plutôt qu'un mec mal attentionné pose ses sales pattes sur elle. Heureusement, aucun Lopez ne connaissait son passé amoureux.

**- Quinn tu n'oublies pas, si tu as le moindre souci tu m'appelles, d'accord ?** répéta Judy Fabray pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

**- Ouiiiiiiii Maman…**

Quinn lui avait répondu en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir de la voiture. Tout le monde était déjà là et dans le jardin, profitant de la chaleur de cet été enfin arrivé. La blonde ne mit pas très longtemps à repérer Santana, assise aux côtés de Puck sur un banc contre la maison. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire que Quinn lui rendit, avant que sa mère ne lui redise quelque chose, la forçant à se pencher par la fenêtre alors qu'elle venait de fermer la portière.

**- C'est marrant… Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme la mère de Quinn était canon,** fit pensivement Puck à sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière arqua un sourcil avant de se détourner de Quinn pour le regarder. Elle avait pensé qu'il plaisantait, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il regardait la mère de famille d'un air pensif qui ne trompait pas. L'iroquois fini par sentir le regard de Santana sur lui, puisqu'il la regarda à son tour.

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'espère que tu as juste trop bu.**

**- Ce n'est pas avec du la bière que je suis bourré, et je maintiens. La mère de Quinn est canon.**

**- Je préfère sa fille moi**, fit San' en se relevant du banc.

Quinn sembla avoir enfin réussi à se débarrasser de sa mère, puisqu'elle marchait en direction du jardin et que la voiture repartait. Santana marcha dans sa direction pour l'accueillir et la prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle sentit que sa blonde, auparavant un brin tendu très certainement à cause de sa mère, se détendait sous ses lèvres, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle lui déposa un autre baiser et un sur la joue, alors que la jeune Fabray prit la parole en ronchonnant.

**- J'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais,** soupira-t-elle.

**- J'étais à deux doigts de venir te kidnapper,** plaisanta Santana.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant doucement. Les deux amoureuses furent interrompues par Rachel qui venait saluer sa dernière invitée. La diva prit Quinn dans ses bras dans une étreinte un peu trop exagérée du goût de Santana, qui tira la blonde par le bras pour la remettre à sa hauteur lorsque Rachel l'eut relâchée. Si cette dernière ne remarqua pas le geste de Santana, Quinn aurait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire. Elle sourit donc, amusée, ce que Rachel ne sembla pas réellement comprendre.

**- T'es impossible,** rigola Quinn en se tournant vers Santana pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres une fois que Rachel fut partie.

**- Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche, je n'y peux rien… Et Rachel est tellement…**

**- Théâtrale,** termina une voix masculine que les jeunes femmes connaissaient bien. **Salut Quinn, on ne t'attendait plus.**

Blaine salua son amie avant de s'éclipser à la recherche de Kurt. Apparemment ce dernier avait déjà trop bu, il tient l'alcool autant que moi quand j'avais 12 ans avait dit Santana, et faisait n'importe quoi. Quinn décida de faire le tour de la fête pour saluer tout le monde. Elle n'aimait pas arriver dans les derniers à cause de cela, c'était quand même toujours plus agréable de ne pas avoir à faire le tour d'un endroit pour saluer tout le monde. Autant que le monde vienne à soi. Mais cette fois elle n'y pouvait rien, sa mère la collait comme un chewing-gum sous une semelle de chaussure. Le début de soirée se passa bien voir très bien, entre rires, alcool et danse. C'était la première fête à laquelle Quinn assistait depuis qu'elle remarchait, et elle avait l'impression de revivre un peu. Elle passa d'ailleurs la quasi-totalité de la soirée à danser, très souvent accompagnée de Santana et de temps en temps de Brittany.

Aux alentours de minuit, ils durent cependant rentrer à l'intérieur, afin de ne pas s'attirer les mécontentements des voisins de la famille Motta. Ils s'installèrent au salon, après avoir poussé les meubles contre les murs. Un peu plus fatiguée que la blonde, Santana décida d'aller s'asseoir au bout d'un moment, un verre à la main. Elle ne quitta bien sûr pas du regard sa petite-amie qui dansait sur du LMFAO en compagnie de Blaine et Mike. La voir aussi insouciante et heureuse de vivre avait été tellement rare ces derniers temps qu'elle en profitait largement. Sans compter qu'il ne se passait pas une seule minute sans que Quinn relève sa tête dans sa direction pour vérifier que Santana était toujours là. Ainsi, même lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec des amis, elle pensait quand même à elle.

**- Tu m'as l'air sacrément mordue, Santana Lopez.**

**- La ferme, Puck.**

Ce dernier gloussa bêtement, donnant ainsi une vague idée sur son taux d'alcoolémie. Et, à son odeur, la latine réalisa qu'il avait également fumé à l'extérieur. Et pas forcément des cigarettes. Ne supportant pas l'odeur, elle fit une grimace et poussa le jeune homme de l'autre côté du canapé. Il se laissa faire comme de rien, sachant pertinemment la raison du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Il lui avait bien proposé plusieurs fois de l'accompagner fumer, mais il savait au fond de lui que non seulement Quinn l'aurait tué, et qu'il l'en aurait empêché si elle s'était mise en tête de goûter à cela elle aussi. A ses yeux, Santana Lopez valait bien mieux que cela. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que tout le monde serait séparé dans quelques mois, même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes affinités avec une Mercedes qu'une Santana ou qu'une Quinn.

**- Tu vas me manquer,** avoua-t-il en portant sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres.

Surprise, Santana détourna son regard de Quinn pour le porter sur son meilleur ami. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé prononcer une phrase pareil, ce qui expliquait sa stupéfaction. Mais elle fini par se reprendre et sourit à l'iroquois, pour lui répondre tout en regardant à nouveau Quinn.

**- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais t'as intérêt à venir nous voir de temps en temps.**

**- Bah vous reviendrez de temps en temps à Lima non ?**

**- Tu ne pars plus à Los Angeles ?**

Puck haussa les épaules et but une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Il ne savait plus tellement quoi faire en réalité, ces derniers temps il avait réalisé que cet endroit allait réellement lui manquer. Il ne souhaitait pas aller à l'université, étant donné qu'il détestait tout ce qui pouvait donner lieu à un devoir. Santana décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet et but à son tour un peu de sa boisson. Elle aussi ressentait une certaine forme de nostalgie, mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle partait avec Quinn et qu'elles ne seraient donc plus séparées. Elle qui n'avait jamais prié de sa vie l'avait fait pour ne pas être séparée de sa petite-amie et avait été sincèrement surprise de voir que cela ne serait pas le cas.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de nous avoir aidées à nous réconcilier, Quinn et moi. Je ne sais pas où on en serait aujourd'hui sans toi.**

**- Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis ça m'a aidé à alimenter mes fantasmes.**

Santana lui donna un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de sourire, mais les deux amis furent interrompus dans leur discussion par Quinn. Elle s'assit de coin sur les genoux de Santana et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser tendrement. Agréablement surprise, Santana sourit et laissa naturellement sa petite-amie faire. De son côté, Puck se releva pour laisser les deux amoureuses en paix et surtout se réapprovisionner en alcool.

**- Tu as fini de danser?** demanda Santana à sa petite-amie.

**- Pour l'instant oui.**

Elle lui sourit et prit le verre en plastique bleu que la latine tenait entre ses mains pour en boire une gorgée. Cette dernière la regarda faire avec un petit sourire malicieux, jusqu'à ce que Quinn baisse brusquement ledit verre en toussant. Rigolant, Santana récupéra son verre en tapant dans le dos de la blonde pour l'aider à se reprendre.

**- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? T'as mis quoi là-dedans?**

**- Ça t'apprendra à me piquer mon verre,** sourit Santana en buvant à son tour.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa compagne rigolait une nouvelle fois. Elles observèrent en silence Blaine et Mercedes traîner un Kurt complètement ivre dans une chambre d'amis afin qu'il puisse y dormir. Le pauvre n'était pas habitué à se prendre des cuites et s'était un peu trop lâché ce soir. Heureusement que chaque personne présente ici savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur les autres et leur faire confiance. Quinn était bien ainsi, confortablement installée sur celle qu'elle aimait. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'habitude trop boire, il n'y avait cas voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait emprunté le verre de Santana. Il lui fallait de toute manière que très peu pour devenir pompette, ce qui amusait toujours Santana, qui en profitait pour se moquer d'elle.

**- T'as remarqué que Jésus les pieds nus colle Britt' sans arrêt ce soir? Et vice-versa... Ça cache quelque chose,** dit Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**- Peut-être. Ça serait bien pour elle si c'était le cas. Joe est quelqu'un de droit, juste, loyal, très prévenant et profondément gentil.**

**- Ça en fait des compliments, qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi si tu avais un être si parfait à ta disposition?** grinça Santana.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Santana.

**- La perfection est subjective. Chacun la voit différemment et en attend autre chose.**

**- Quelle philosophe. C'est l'alcool qui te fait cet effet là?**

**- Tu veux bien te taire deux secondes que je puisse te faire un compliment, Lopez?**

Cette dernière pouffa en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille fine de sa petite-amie. Elle aimait toujours autant la taquiner et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter un jour, au grand damn de Quinn. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien, paraît-il.

**- Ce que je voulais te dire, avant que tu ne m'interrompes de manière très impolie, c'est que je ne trouve pas Joe parfait. Ok, il a toutes les qualités qu'une femme peut rechercher chez un homme. Mais cette perfection là est ennuyeuse à mon goût, trop lisse... Alors que toi et ton caractère de cochon êtes parfaits à mon sens.**

**- Tu dois être la seule personne au monde à avoir complimenté mes défauts,** fit Santana.

**- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde,** plaisanta Quinn.

**- Non, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.**

Une phrase lancée du tac au tac sans réflexion, qui laissa Quinn avec le souffle coupé. Elle croisa le regard de la latine et sourit, avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser, plus longuement que les fois précédentes. Elle avait cette manie de faire ce genre de phrases quelques fois, qui abaissaient à chaque fois les barrières que Quinn pouvait mettre pour camoufler ses sentiments. Cela arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, ce qui signifiait que Santana avait finalement réussi à se glisser derrière la carapace que portait Quinn quotidiennement. Santana lui rendit d'ailleurs son baiser, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Les lèvres de sa petite-amie étaient sucrées, à cause de ce qu'elle avait bu ce soir.

**- Je t'aime aussi,** murmura Quinn après le baiser.** Et j'ai hâte de partir en vacances avec toi.**

**- Moi aussi.**

Santana avait sourit, elle était véritablement heureuse que Quinn ai accepté de la suivre dans ce projet de voyage. Elle rêvait depuis très longtemps de passer ses vacances uniquement avec elle, alors maintenant qu'elles étaient en couple cela s'était encore augmenté. Elle avait fait les choses bien, préparant leur trajet grâce à des plans qu'elle avait demandé à son père d'imprimer au travail. Chaque jour avait son petit itinéraire, et elle avait prévu de s'arrêter à plusieurs endroits pour visiter un peu. A Cincinnati, Columbia, Jacksonville et finalement Miami. Santana savait parfaitement que Judy Fabray ne laisserait pas partir sa précieuse fille comme ça sans rien, alors elle avait mit toutes les chances de son côté. Quinn avait été emballée, et Judy avait du abdiquer devant un programme aussi bien préparé. Les Etats-Unis et Porto-Rico n'avaient cas bien se tenir. Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez débarquaient.

**- Mon copain est une vraie souillasse,** soupira Blaine en se laissant tomber à côté de Quinn et Santana.

Ces deux dernières rigolèrent en voyant la tête qu'il poussait. Il semblait véritablement exaspéré par le comportement de Kurt, ce que Quinn avait facilement compris. Les deux garçons seraient obligés de se séparer dans quelques temps, Blaine espérait donc pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Kurt. Ce qu'il avait été rendu impossible par le comportement du jeune Hummel. Quinn lui adressa donc un petit sourire compatissant que lui rendit Blaine. La blonde avait toujours apprécié l'ex Warblers pours ses qualités humaines et artistiques, et elle sentait qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer lui aussi. Comme tout cela d'ailleurs. Caressant la mâchoire de Santana avec son nez, Quinn laissa son regard s'envoler sur la pièce pour observer ses amis.

Sugar était en train de jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec Sam, Brittany et Puck. Tina et Mike étaient assis dans un autre coin de la pièce au calme, et le jeune homme échangea d'ailleurs un regard et un sourire avec Quinn. Rachel, Joe, Rory et Mercedes se déchainaient au milieu de la piste et Finn et Artie s'étaient improvisés DJ et se disputaient pour savoir quelle musique ils allaient passer. Mais Quinn fut interrompue dans sa contemplation de la pièce lorsque Santana tourna son visage dans sa direction. La latine avait sourit en sentant les caresses de la blonde et n'avait pas bougé, mais l'envie de l'embrasser devenait irrésistible. Elle déposa donc un baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn qui sourit à ce contact, gardant son front collé à celui de Santana après le baiser. Santana qui mima un « je t'aime » sur ses lèvres, faisant sourire tendrement Quinn au passage, avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.

**- Tu fais quoi pour tes vacances Blaine ?**

Consciente que faire la conversation avec le garçon à côté d'elles était la moindre des choses, Quinn s'était finalement défaite du regard envoutant de Santana. Mais Blaine sembla surpris dans ses pensées, puisqu'il sursauta légèrement avant de croiser le regard de la blonde.

**- Oh… Je ne sais pas trop. Mon père veut m'emmener chasser dans un coin du Vermont comme toutes les années, mais je n'ai même plus envie de cacher à quel point ça m'embête. Et puis je préférerais largement passer du temps avec Kurt.**

**- Je comprends parfaitement,** sourit Quinn.

**- Et vous alors ? Ta mère a accepté le plan diabolique de Satan ?**

**- Tous mes plans ne sont pas diaboliques jeune innocent,** répliqua Santana en faisant rigoler les deux jeunes gens à ses côtés. **Mais oui, Judy Fabray a accepté de laisser sortir sa précieuse et si chère fille adorée en dehors de son champ de vision.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton que la latine avait utilisé. On aurait dit une vieille dame qui parle affectueusement de son jeune caniche. Mais cela fit rire une nouvelle fois Blaine, avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**- Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment va Kurt. Burt va me tuer s'il lui arrive quelque chose.**

Il se leva, et Santana tourna le visage de Quinn dans sa direction dans le but évident de profiter de ses lèvres. Mais elle eut tout juste le temps de déposer un simple baiser, que la place libre de Blaine fut prise par Rachel. Quinn sourit devant l'agacement à peine masqué de Santana et passa son bras sur son dos pour essayer de la détendre la moindre.

**- Sugar sait y faire en ce qui concerne les fêtes,** commenta la diva.

**- C'est vrai. Celle de la Saint-Valentin n'était déjà pas mal, mais là je crois que c'est encore mieux,** répondit Quinn en souriant.

Une conversation banale naquit entre les deux jeunes diplômées, que Santana ne tarda pas à trouver très ennuyeuse. Trop ennuyeuse. Et, malgré les caresses de Quinn sur son dos, il fallait qu'elle se trouve une occupation. Et avec son ange blond sur les genoux, il était difficile pour Santana d'en trouver une qui n'inclurait pas Quinn. San' décida donc de faire courir ses lèvres sur le cou et la nuque de Quinn, qui eut brusquement du mal à suivre la conversation qu'elle avait avec Rachel. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana lui mordre sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille. Rachel ne sembla pas avoir conscience de ses agissements, il faut dire que les cheveux blonds de Quinn cachaient parfaitement la petite scène.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Maintenant.

La phrase murmurée à l'oreille de Quinn par la voix plus grave et sensuelle que d'habitude de Santana la fit frissonner. Elle sentit également son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et elle savait parfaitement que Santana en avait tout à fait conscience. Maudite soit-elle. Cédant cependant à la demande de sa petite-amie, Quinn tourna la tête pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Santana, avant de reporter son attention sur Rachel qui poursuivait la discussion comme si de rien n'était. Mais la latine, qui avait alors remarqué que Rachel venait de poser sa main sur le genou de Quinn en lui parlant, décida de pousser Quinn dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle attendit donc quelques secondes avant de recommencer à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Q, et de murmurer une nouvelle fois à son oreille.

**- Non… Un vrai baiser… Je veux sentir ta langue sur la mienne.**

Quinn sembla défaillir, ce qui déclencha un sourire plus que satisfait à Santana, qui chassa au passage la main de Rachel avec un regard noir qui fit frissonner la diva. La blonde déglutit avec difficulté et sentit une nouvelle vague de frissons parcourir sa peau, avant qu'elle ne se retourne une nouvelle fois en direction de Santana. Pourquoi lutter ? Elle savait que quand Santana était dans ce genre de petit jeu elle était impossible à arrêter. Et elle serait complètement folle de refuser un baiser à celle dont elle était amoureuse.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Santana plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn avec une telle impatience et une telle fougue que la blonde ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement de surprise. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour faire glisser sa langue entre celles de Santana. Cette dernière émit un nouveau sourire satisfait et entama un nouveau petit jeu, mêlant leurs langues cette fois-ci. Avec une telle ferveur et une telle intensité que Quinn oublia momentanément qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas dans une de leur chambre à coucher, mais bien assise sur un canapé à une fête, entourées de la plupart de leurs amis qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de leur lancer des regards obliques. Les deux amoureuses avaient déjà été vues en train de s'embrasser, mais en principe tout ce qu'il y a de plus chastement. Mais pour une fois, ce fut Santana qui manqua d'air en premier. Prise à son propre jeu, mais jamais elle ne laisserait paraître la chose.

**- La vache, c'était encore plus hot que ce que je m'étais imaginé.**

La voix de Puck ramena brusquement les deux jeunes femmes sur terre. Si Santana lui lança un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une brûlure, Quinn rougit et cacha son visage dans les cheveux bruns de Santana.

**- Tu es pire qu'un démon,** marmonna Quinn, à l'abri des regards.

**- Pero Quinn quiere a la diabla Santana… (Mais Quinn aime la diablesse Santana)**

Quinn rigola devant les insinuations – totalement véridiques – de Santana, avant de lui frapper doucement l'arrière du crâne, déclenchant des rires à Santana également. Pourvu que cette joie de vivre et cette spontanéité ne les quittent pas de tout l'été, songea Santana. Ou même toute la vie…

* * *

Et voilà!

Comme je vous l'ai dis c'est un peu plus court, mais promis je me rattraperai dans le prochain chapitre. Il concernera la famille de Santana plus particulièrement. Puis nos deux amoureuses s'en iront pour des vacances, mais je vous redonnerai des précisions. J'ai déjà quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mes chers lecteurs adorés! Et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela. On a brièvement vu Rachel dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs.

Je vous embrasse!

Louguia


	22. Un magazine pornographique lesbien?

_Salut à tous!_

_Le soleil est de retour, en même temps que mon nouveau chapitre, coïncidence? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous passez de très belles vacances, et ceux qui bossent comme moi, je compatis et vous souhaite un bon courage!_

_Comme promis, voilà le chapitre basé sur la famille de Santana. Je sais que certaines personnes aimaient beaucoup les Lopez, je vous laisse donc vous y plonger et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_Charlie : Haha, j'y penserai :)_

_covergirls06 : Santana est terriblement jalouse ;)_

_faberry-momo : Courage, on est déjà samedi :P J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure?_

_gleek 1909 : La première partie s'arrêtera à la fin de leurs vacances oui... Donc on s'approche un peu, mais une suite est prévue ;)_

_DameAjisai : Aha! Pour Rachel je ne dis rien du tout *siffle* Mais merci pour le compliment M'dame!_

_Totoche77 : Oui j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils feraient d'excellents meilleurs amis. Haha je ne dirai rien sur leur première fois non plus, mais bientôt, bientôt!_

_Globs : Aaaaah oui effectivement ça serait dramatique!_

_QuinnTana4everL : Judy Fabray est particulièrement pénible, j'avoue... Mais comme tu l'as dis je comprends parfaitement, avec une fille comme Quinn... Je l'enfermerais dans ma cave je crois. J'espère que tu as bien pu te reposer, moi ça va un peu mieux pour le coup. J'ai eu congé hier, alors ça m'a permis de faire la grasse matinée, que du bonheur... D'ailleurs comme tu pourras le constater le chapitre cette fois est bien plus long!_

_Taz94 : Mais toujours bien merci et toi? Aaaaah c'était toi, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu n'ai pas commenté x) Je voulais surprendre mon monde, et apparemment ça a été le cas xD J'ai préféré la mettre avec Joe qu'avec Sam, je me ferai jamais à ce couple je crois..._

_kayla : Premier commentaire \o/ Allez, je t'offre une coupe de champagne à toi aussi. Dis-moi si tu te lances dans l'écriture d'un Quinntana, on en trouve tellement peu... Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments en tout cas, c'est vraiment sympa :) Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait et que tu prends le temps de la lire._

_Ellerrina : Santana est un vrai démon x)_

* * *

Souriante et de bonne humeur, Quinn Fabray s'approcha de la maison des Lopez, située dans le centre-ville de Lima, contrairement à celle de Quinn qui se trouvait plus éloignée et donc plus au calme. Habituée à y venir presque tous les jours, elle se contenta donc d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée grâce à la clé dont elle connaissait la cachette. Les voitures présentes dans l'allée lui apprirent que seules Maribel et Santana se trouvaient à la maison. La mère de Santana la salua d'ailleurs avec un gros sourire et une étreinte maternelle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle connaissait Quinn et elle l'avait toujours énormément appréciée. Elle avait eu du mal à suivre tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre la blonde et sa fille, mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elles étaient bien ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Après les salutations d'usage, Quinn gravit les marches d'escaliers qui menaient au petit couloir à l'étage. La chambre de Santana se trouvait au bout, et la porte était fermée. Elle toqua donc machinalement deux fois avant de l'ouvrir, juste à temps pour voir Santana cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Un fouillis incroyable régnait dans la pièce, un mélange entre des livres qu'elle avait trié et qui devaient être jeté, les habits qu'elle avait mit de côté pour les ranger dans sa valise quand elle aurait la motivation de la monter de la cave, et divers autres objets qui se trouvaient habituellement dans la chambre d'une femme de 18 ans. Du Nirvana sortait doucement des enceintes de sa chaîne hifi, posée sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

Quinn adorait cet endroit. La décoration y était simple mais classe, le parfum de sa petite-amie y flottait à longueur de temps, et elle avait l'impression de découvrir de nouveaux objets à chaque fois. Cela lui permettait d'apprendre des nouvelles choses sur Santana, et la blonde adorait cela. Mais cette fois, elle fut plutôt intriguée par le geste de San' qui semblait étrangement mal à l'aise. Quinn fronça les sourcils.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi, Chérie… Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?**

**- Rien du tout.**

Mais l'expression qu'abordait Santana faisait largement douter Quinn, qui la connaissait par cœur. Elle tenta donc de s'approcher de la latine pour avoir une réponse à ses questions, mais l'hispanique en avait décidé autrement. Elle se détourna pour continuer à faire face à Quinn, ce qui fini par agacée la concernée.

**- Allez Santana, c'est quoi ? Un magazine pornographique lesbien ? Une lettre d'une de tes maîtresses ?**

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant d'hésiter encore une fraction de seconde. Mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longuement, puisque Quinn lui sauta carrément dessus, s'asseyant sur ses jambes pour l'immobiliser et arrachant ce que Santana tenait dans la main. Elle fut surprise de tomber sur un livre en cuir noir, qui se révéla être un album photo. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais de surprise cette fois.

**- Tu fais chier, Q.**

Santana râla mais ne bougea pas, prenant appui de son dos contre la tête de son lit, observant Quinn avec attention. Cette dernière ne réagit même pas à la réaction de Santana et porta son attention entière sur l'album qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle resta de nombreuses minutes silencieuses à feuilleter les pages, très lentement. Elle eut du mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait au début, avant de réaliser. Ses sourcils se détendirent peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle en prenait conscience. Si elle ne reconnaissait pas le bébé puis l'enfant sur les vieilles photos au début de l'album, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne connaissait la personne qu'avec déjà un certain âge. Il s'agissait d'Alma Lopez, la grand-mère de Santana. De nombreuses photos de la vie de cette dernière s'étalait dans cet album, jusqu'à la naissance de Santana. A partir de ces moments-là, elles se trouvaient à chaque fois toutes les deux sur les photographies, riant, souriant, l'une dans les bras de l'autre ou dans des poses assez drôles. Chacune montrait à sa manière la complicité qui pouvait unir alors ces deux femmes.

Arrivée à la dernière page Quinn, toujours assise sur les jambes de sa petite-amie, reporta son attention sur cette dernière. Elle constata alors que la brune avait détourné le regard sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, à côtés d'elles, et que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Quinn eut un sourire navré et posa délicatement l'album photos à côté d'elles pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi forcée Santana à lui montrer une chose dont elle n'avait pas forcément envie. Se laissant faire, Santana se blottit contre sa petite-amie en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**- Elle me manque tellement, Q…**

**- Je sais,** soupira Quinn. **Je suis désolée.**

Elle se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux noirs de Santana, tentant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La voix étranglée de Santana prouvait son émotion et avait brisé le cœur de Quinn. Elle détestait se sentir inutile lorsque sa petite-amie souffrait de cette manière. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à aller parler à la grand-mère de Santana elle-même, mais si Alma pensait comme Santana, elle penserait que Quinn n'a pas confiance en le courage de Santana. Et elle préférait éviter une scène de ménage en plus d'une remise en place.

**- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas lui parler ?**

**- J'ai essayé, des dizaines de fois. Mais à chaque fois que je sonnais à la porte, elle ne répondait pas.**

**- Et le téléphone ?**

**- Elle me raccroche au nez.**

**- Mmh… Une lettre ?**

**- J'en ai envoyé six, et elle me les a toutes retournées. Je tiens bien mon sale caractère de quelqu'un.**

Malgré la situation, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Du reste, Santana fit pareil après avoir relevé son visage pour regarder la blonde. Cette dernière lui caressa le visage en essuyant au passage une trace de larme, tout en continuant à réfléchir. Elle voulait sincèrement aider Santana à reprendre contact avec sa grand-mère. Cette dernière n'était pas toute jeune, et si elle venait à passer l'arme à gauche avant que les deux se soient réconciliées, elle savait que jamais la latine ne s'en remettrait. Autant éviter cela.

-** Elle va toujours tous les dimanches à l'église ?** demanda brusquement Quinn.

**- Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine, pourquoi ?**

•••

**- On dirait que je vais à ma première communion,** râla Santana.

Cette dernière se trouvait dans la voiture de Quinn garée à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, certes habillée très chastement, mais c'était la moindre des choses pour venir à l'église, de l'avis de la blonde. Cette dernière avait finalement convaincue Santana de venir voir sa grand-mère à l'église afin d'essayer de renouer les liens qui s'étaient brisés entre elle. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux devant l'église que fréquentait la patriarche Lopez, et la cérémonie était sur le point de se terminer. Soupirant, la latine finie par ouvrir la portière et s'approcher de l'entrée, sous l'œil amusé de Quinn. Elles avaient convenu que la blonde resterait dans la voiture, afin de ne pas provoquer la grand-mère de Santana. Cependant, au bout de quelques pas, la latine se sentit prise d'une crise d'angoisse et rebroussa chemin pour passer sa tête par la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture de Quinn.

**- Viens avec moi, **demanda-t-elle simplement.** J'ai besoin que tu sois là.**

Sans discuter, Quinn retira la clé du contact et sorti à son tour, contournant l'avant de la voiture pour se mettre aux côtés de Santana. Cette dernière se saisit de la main de sa petite-amie, la serrant un peu trop fortement dans la sienne pour une étreinte normale. Mais elle témoignait ainsi le trac qui s'était emparé d'elle. Après avoir longuement observé le devant de l'église, San' se tourna vers Quinn. Cette dernière abordait un air tranquille factice, censé rassurer Santana. Si cela marcha et calma un peu la brune, la vérité était que Quinn était autant stressée que sa petite-amie.

**- Embrasse-moi**, fit brusquement Santana en rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre elles.

Surprise dans ses pensées, Quinn tourna la tête dans la direction de la brune.

**- Ce n'est pas un peu blasphématoire devant une église ?**

**- La ferme Fabray.**

Sans attendre une autre réponse de la part de la blonde, Santana se saisit du col de cette dernière pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise d'une telle urgence, Quinn mit une ou deux secondes avant de répondre à ce baiser. Là où Santana mettait urgence et presque violence, Quinn y répondit avec tendresse et amour. Les tensions de la latine semblèrent s'évaporer au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes, avant qu'elle ne finisse par se décoller de la jeune Fabray pour reprendre son souffle. Quinn fit de même de son côté avant de relever sa main sur le visage de la latine pour le lui caresser tendrement.

**- ça va aller San. Et même si ça ne va pas, je serai là d'accord ?**

La brune se perdit quelques secondes dans le regard de Quinn avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle la tourna brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit les premières personnes sortir de l'église. La célébration était terminée et les gens rentraient petit à petit chez eux. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Quinn, pour faire quelques pas dans leur direction. Elle n'avait pas encore aperçut sa grand-mère, mais elle n'était pas étonnée. Cette dernière restait toujours encore quelques minutes après les autres, afin de parler avec le curé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Quinn. Cette dernière s'était appuyée contre sa voiture et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, mais lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

Puis Alma Lopez fini enfin par faire son apparition, refermant la porte avec une délicatesse qui n'était pas la sienne habituellement. Santana l'observa de longues secondes avant que son aînée ne la remarque enfin. Elle resta interdite devant cette vision, et Santana profita de l'occasion pour s'approcher d'elle à grandes enjambées. C'était le moment où jamais, et elle savait que maintenant qu'elles avaient croisé leurs regards, jamais Alma Lopez ne partirait sans lui accorder la moindre importance.

**- Santana… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda-t-elle en espagnol.

**- Abuelita… Tu n'as pas changé.**

**- Toi si, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ?**

Si le dramatique de la situation n'avait pas été là, Santana aurait maudit Quinn de l'avoir forcée à porter ces habits ou elle aurait éclaté de rire. Peut-être les deux. Toujours est-il que là elle n'en menait pas large et qu'elle était loin, très loin de rigoler. Elle se pinça les lèvres et baissa son regard sur la pointe de ses chaussures (ridicules). Elle avait fait une liste hier soir des choses qu'elle pourrait dire à sa grand-mère, mais son cerveau était désormais incroyablement et désespérément vide.

**- C'est Quinn Fabray là-bas ?**

Surprise, Santana releva son regard sur sa grand-mère. Cette dernière était en train de faire un signe à Quinn et lui demander de les rejoindre. La latine se retourna vers sa petite-amie et vit qu'elle semblait hésiter à les rejoindre. Quinn était plus que favorable à ce que Santana se réconcilie avec sa grand-mère, mais elle ne voulait pas interférer dans leur conversation. Elle prit donc tout son temps pour faire la cinquantaine de mètres qui les séparaient, faisant même semblant de fermer sa voiture à clé pour perdre du temps. En vérité, Alma Lopez l'avait toujours très impressionnée.

**- Oui… Tu sais, je suis avec elle maintenant**, fit Santana d'une voix douce.

**- Alors tu n'as pas cessé tes excentricités ?**

Le visage d'Alma s'était refermé de manière impressionnante, comme pouvait le faire celui de Santana quelques fois. Cette dernière eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait besoin d'être acceptée pour ce qu'elle était, pas pour ce que les gens voudraient qu'elle soit.

**- Ce n'est pas une question d'excentricité Abuela, je suis comme ça. Ce n'est pas un choix que j'ai fais, contrairement à ce que tu as dis l'autre fois. Si j'avais le choix, je ferais tout pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau.**

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Quinn arriva à leur niveau, et Santana porta son regard sur elle. L'absurdité de ses propos la frappa de plein fouet, et c'était maintenant qu'elle réalisait que ce discours était faux. Elle l'avait tenu lorsqu'elle était en couple avec Brittany, mais désormais il n'était plus vrai. Elle reprit donc la parole, en espagnol et à toute allure. Et, afin d'être sûre de capter toute l'attention de sa grand-mère, elle se saisit doucement de son bras.

**- Non en fait ce n'est pas vrai. Je ferais presque tout pour toi, parce que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans Quinn, Abuela. Je sais que ce n'est pas un garçon, mais je sais aussi qu'elle est la seule à réellement pouvoir me rendre heureuse. Et c'est le plus important non ?**

**- Mais c'est une abomination, Santana. Sais-tu ce qu'on fait aux gens comme toi dans certains pays ?**

**- Mais on s'en fout ! On n'est pas je ne sais pas où, et c'est tant mieux. Le monde change Abuelita, les mœurs changent. Tout ce qui est dit dans la bible n'est plus tenu désormais. On en parlait l'autre jour avec Quinn, et elle avait raison. Je suis comme ça, parce que Dieu m'a créée ainsi.**

**- Ne mêle pas Dieu à ça, Santana,** gronda Alma.

**- Laisse-moi finir. Il m'a faite comme ça. Et je crois que tu n'es tout simplement pas autant ouverte d'esprit que lui peut l'être, pour l'instant du moins.**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Alma regardait sa petite-fille avec attention. Un mélange d'espoir et de crainte se peignait sur son visage en attendant que la plus vieilles des deux reprennent la parole. Quinn, de son côté, se tenait un peu en retrait et observait la scène avec curiosité. Le débit de paroles avait fusé avec une telle rapidité qu'elle n'avait saisit dans la conversation que son prénom et le mot « Dios ». Elle mourrait d'envie de se saisir de la main de Santana mais n'esquissa aucun geste, croisant même ses bras sur sa poitrine pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

**- C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?** demanda finalement Alma, toujours en espagnol, avec un signe de tête en direction de Quinn.

**- Oui.**

**- Peut-être qu'elle a raison, peut-être que je ne suis pas assez tolérante pour le moment. Et peut-être que tu n'aurais pas du venir ici aujourd'hui.**

**- Non Abuela…**

**- Laisse-moi finir Santana. Je t'ai écoutée, et c'est à toi de le faire maintenant. Tu n'es pas la seule de mes petits-enfants, mais tu es très certainement celle dont je me suis toujours senti la plus proche. Tu as toujours été ma petite princesse, même si j'ai toujours été très dure avec toi. Mais c'était pour que tu apprennes à te protéger du monde qui t'entoure et des gens qui chercheront à te nuire. Ce n'est pas pour me jeter des fleurs, mais je crois que j'ai réussi.**

Pour toute réponse, Santana hocha la tête. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où sa grand-mère voulait en arriver avec ce discours-là. Elle était presque autant perdue que Quinn, qui avait l'impression d'être complètement transparente. Elle se débrouillait très bien en espagnol, mais pour le coup elle était complètement larguée.

**- Tu as toujours été à la hauteur de mes espérances, et je dois dire qu'avec ton choix ou tes préférences comme tu dis, tu m'as profondément déçue. J'ai très souvent prié pour pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir tes enfants grandir, et c'est un souhait auquel je devrai renoncer désormais.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et Alma tourna son regard sur la blonde du trio. Quinn se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise de voir l'attention des deux Lopez se porter sur elle. Elle se tortilla sur place et passa d'un pied à l'autre comme un petit enfant pris en faute. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait été dit précédemment ne l'aida pas à se détendre, mais Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le comportement de sa compagne. Sourire que ne manqua pas Alma Lopez qui observa Santana du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer et de passer une main sur son visage d'un geste las.

**- Ton cousin Arturo m'a dit que vous aviez prévu d'aller les voir pendant vos vacances. C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui,** répondit simplement Santana.

**- Pourquoi ?**

La question fut cette fois posée à Quinn, qui écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Elle jeta un petit regard en direction de Santana pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit éclairage, ce que sa brune fit sans hésiter.

**- Quinn ne parle pas aussi bien espagnol que nous Abuelita.**

**- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu souhaites accompagner Santana à Porto Rico.**

**- Et bien… Parce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, de rencontrer sa famille… Enfin, votre famille. D'apprendre d'où elle vient… Tout ça quoi.**

Quinn haussa les épaules à la fin de sa phrase, l'air de dire qu'il y avait encore des dizaines de raisons à sa présence aux côtés de Santana. L'idée qu'elle puisse déranger au sein de ce clan familial naquit finalement dans son esprit, avant de se rappeler que Santana leur avait demandé si Quinn ne gênerait pas. La blonde avait bien insisté sur ce point, elle détestait ne pas se sentir à sa place et Santana avait du céder aux exigences de sa compagne. Elle préférait de toute manière largement cela plutôt que d'apprendre que Quinn refuse finalement de l'accompagner.

**- Mais je me suis assurée de ne pas déranger avant de débarquer,** crut-elle utile de préciser.

**- Je sais, Arturo me l'a bien précisé. Il a trouvé que tu étais très charmante et prévenante, bien loin du caractère de Santana.**

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, imitant le geste favori de Quinn. Elle avait l'impression que la conversation avait pris une tournure favorable pour elle, jamais sa grand-mère ne l'aurait écoutée aussi longuement si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'aurait tout simplement plantée là et serait partie en lui demandant de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Quinn avait émit un petit sourire timide, avant qu'Alma ne se retourne vers sa petite-fille. Elle la regarda longuement une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois Santana ne baissa pas son regard.

**- Très bien. Ne t'attends pas de moi que j'approuve totalement cette relation, mais une croyante pratiquante qui fait parti à la fois des cheerleaders et du groupe d'abstinence… C'est déjà mieux qu'une cheerios aux mœurs douteuses. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux revenir manger chez moi le mardi. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille.**

Santana avait fermé les yeux, laissant un soulagement et une joie sans nom s'emparer de tout son être. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur était soulevé comme un ballon dans sa poitrine, et ne put résister à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière accepta l'étreinte de sa petite-fille un peu surprise, Santana n'étant habituellement pas favorable à ce genre de démonstration. Mais, si Santana ne put le voir, le visage ridé de la vieille femme se teinta d'un grand sourire sincère et soulagé, témoignant à son tour du bonheur de voir sa petite-fille adorée revenir dans sa vie.

•••

**- Santana je te jure, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je sois là.**

Mardi midi, comme prévu, Santana se trouvait devant la maison de sa grand-mère. A la différence qu'elle avait tenue à ce que sa petite-amie soit présente avec elle en ces lieux. La blonde avait accepté dans un premier temps, mais plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, plus elle regrettait d'avoir accepté cette proposition. En fait, elle était actuellement à la limite de la crise de panique. Mais la proposition venait d'Alma Lopez elle-même, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée de faire un faux-pas devant la patriarche des Lopez. L'angoisse était montée brusquement lorsqu'elles avaient toutes les deux quitté le domicile des Fabray, où elles avaient élu domicile cette dernière semaine avant de partir en vacances. La précédente s'était déroulée chez les Lopez, comme ça chacune des deux familles avaient pu profiter de la présence des jeunes femmes. Enfin, présence… Si on voulait.

Quinn et Santana avait écumé les fêtes organisées par leurs amis ces derniers temps. Elles voulaient profiter le plus possible d'eux avant d'en être séparés. Par chance elles avaient les mêmes amis communs et ne s'étaient donc pas quittées d'une semelle. Une chose qui leur convenait parfaitement d'ailleurs, malgré le fait que Finn les avait prévenues qu'elle ne trouvait pas forcément bon le fait de jouer l'exclusivité de cette manière dès un début de relation. Quinn lui avait gentiment dit qu'entre elle et Santana c'était différent, mais Santana n'avait pas eu le tact de Quinn et l'avait tout simplement demandé d'aller se retrouver une fille aussi moche que Rachel, et de si possible arrêter de regarder Quinn comme il le faisait.

**- Respire mi Querida. Je suis avec toi, et ma grand-mère n'est pas le dragon que tu t'imagines.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Santana savait que Quinn serait capable d'à peu près tout pour gagner du temps, la latine sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Quinn pour l'en sortir à son tour en la tirant par le bras.

**- Mais je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça les mains vides ! J'aurais du lui apporter un truc.**

Santana soupira et termina de sortir la blonde sa voiture, en ayant l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant de cinq ans, avant d'aller ouvrir le coffre d'où elle sortit une petite boîte qui était fermée à l'aide d'un ruban. Elle la fourra dans les mains de la blonde, qui regarda la boîte avant de reporter son attention sur Santana.

**- Ce sont des croquettes au fromage et au maïs, une spécialité de Porto Rico, achetés dans un magasin spécialisé de Lima.**

Constatant qu'elle n'avait plus de réelle excuse, Quinn soupira doucement en jetant un regard en direction de la maison qui se trouvait en face d'elles. Elle était profondément et sincèrement angoissée à l'idée de cette entrevue. Elle ne savait que trop bien l'importance que Santana accordait à sa grand-mère, et elle avait peur qu'Alma Lopez conseille à Santana de rompre avec elle. Et que Santana le fasse. Sentant l'inquiétude de sa petite-amie, Santana se saisit doucement de sa main avant de la forcer à la regarder.

**- Quinn c'est juste un repas. On va parler de tout et de rien, en anglais pour que tu suives tout, on va manger et quand ça sera l'heure de son feuilleton on s'en ira. Et ma grand-mère t'aime beaucoup, sinon elle n'aurait jamais proposé que tu m'accompagnes. Elle ne l'a pas fait la semaine dernière parce qu'elle voulait me retrouver juste moi, mais maintenant elle veut faire plus ample connaissance avec la femme qui partage ma vie. Alors s'il te plait, efface cet air d'animal terrorisé de ton visage et mets-y ton plus beau sourire.**

Quinn offrit un bref sourire à Santana, avant de se pencher vers elle pour quémander un baiser, que Santana lui offrit de bonne grâce. Puis elle passa un bras sur le dos de la blonde et l'entraîna avec elle en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle observa avec un petit sourire Quinn s'accrocher à la boîte de croquettes comme à une bouée de sauvetage, avant d'enfoncer le bouton de la sonnette et d'entrer dans la maison.

**- Abuela, llegamos !** lança Santana en refermant la porte d'entrée. _(Abuela, on est là !)_

**- Estoy en la cocina Santana**, répondit la voix lointaine d'Alma Lopez. _(Je suis dans la cuisine Santana.)_

Souriante et heureuse de se retrouver en ce lieu, Santana s'empara de la main de sa petite-amie pour l'entraîner avec elle dans la cuisine. Les odeurs indiquaient qu'Alma s'était déjà mise aux fourneaux, ce qui enchanta Santana. Jamais elle n'avait goûté une nourriture aussi bonne que celle de sa grand-mère. Et elle en faisait toujours des quantités astronomiques, parce qu'elle considérait Santana trop maigre à son goût, alors Quinn n'allait très certainement pas échapper à ce jugement également. D'autant plus qu'elle était encore plus fine que Santana.

Arrivées à la cuisine, Santana relâcha la main de Quinn et s'approcha de sa grand-mère pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Cette dernière sourit à ce geste qu'elles avaient gardé malgré les nombreuses années qui étaient passées. A l'époque, lorsque les parents de Santana devaient travailler tous les deux pour faire tourner leur ménage, c'était elle qui avait la garde de Santana durant les journées. Puis l'école avait commencé et la fillette n'était venue plus que pour le repas de midi, puisque Maribel avait réussi à se débrouiller pour trouver un travail mieux payé et moins élevé en niveau de pourcentage, avant d'arrêter complètement le travail lorsque son mari devint médecin.

**- Hola pequeña. Bonjour Quinn.**

Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire, essayant de ne pas trahir le stress qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle se sentait fragile face à Alma Lopez.

**- Bonjour. Heu… Je vous ai apporté quelque chose**, ajouta-t-elle alors que Santana lui désignait discrètement la petite boite qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

**- Ah oui ?**

Après s'être lavée les mains, elle s'approcha de Quinn qui lui tendit la boite avec un petit sourire. Apparemment Alma la reconnut immédiatement, puisqu'elle s'en saisit en souriant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Santana.

**- Je vois que tu as été très bien informée… Merci beaucoup.**

Santana sourit malicieusement à sa grand-mère, et cette dernière s'approcha de Quinn pour lui faire la bise après s'être lavé les mains. Elle fit installer les deux jeunes femmes au salon en attendant que le repas qu'elle avait préparé soit prêt. La conversation fut toute trouvée, puisque Santana évoqua dès qu'elles furent assises leur voyage jusqu'à Porto Rico. Les dernières fois qu'elle y était allé avec ses parents, elle avait prit l'avion à chaque fois, et c'était son oncle qui était venu les chercher à l'aéroport. Santana faisant le principal de la conversation, Quinn écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il se disait. Elle apprit quelques anecdotes concernant sa petite-amie, ce qui la fit sourire doucement. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait les grandes lignes de la vie de Santana, mais jamais elle n'aurait la prétention de dire qu'elle connaissait tout de Santana.

Jusqu'alors très discrète concernant la tendresse qu'elles ont l'une envers l'autre, Quinn sentit la main de Santana se poser sur sa cuisse d'un geste si naturel qu'elle se demanda si la latine s'en était rendue compte. Apparemment pas, étant donné qu'elle était en train de raconter une histoire concernant le bal des finissants de cette année. Alma ne manqua par contre pas le geste de Santana, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, même après avoir croisé le regard de Quinn. Elle dut cependant se lever quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le minuteur du four se fit entendre. S'excusant auprès des deux jeunes femmes, elle s'éclipsa jusqu'à la cuisine.

**- Ça va ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup**, fit Santana en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

**- Pour ça il faudrait que tu me laisses en placer une…**

Santana rigola et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Surprise par ce baiser, la blonde sourit sous les lèvres de la brune. Elle croisa ensuite son regard lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, et constata que Santana lui souriait elle aussi.

**- Merci d'être venue ici Querida. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**- Je sais que ça compte beaucoup, sinon crois-moi je ne serais pas venue.**

La latine rigola une nouvelle fois, et vola un dernier baiser à Quinn, juste avant que sa grand-mère ne se penche par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Quinn sursauta légèrement, ne sachant pas si ce genre de gestes serait toléré sous son toit. Santana ne semblait se poser la question et agissait naturellement, mais la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise par rapport à cela. Déjà quand elle était en couple avec Finn, il était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir été présenté à ses parents en tant que petit-ami officiel, elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche devant eux. Mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, c'était plus parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer et afficher son couple devant eux. Avec Santana c'était différent. Au contraire, Quinn était même fière lorsque cette dernière se saisissait de sa main en public ou l'embrassait. Et avec le temps qui passait, elle se surprenait à avoir de plus en plus souvent ce même genre d'attentions envers la brune.

La grand-mère de Santana avait dit quelque chose que Quinn n'avait pas entendu, toute perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle était. Mais elle réalisa alors que Santana s'était levée et la regardait avec un petit air interrogateur.

**- Tu dors ?**

**- Hein ?** répondit Quinn d'un air un peu perdu.

**- On peut aller s'installer à table. A quoi tu pensais ?**

**- A rien de bien important.**

Santana n'insista pas, mais regarda sa petite-amie lui passer devant avant de la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. La table avait été dressée entre temps, et Santana s'installa très naturellement sur la chaise en face de la cuisinière. Devinant qu'il s'agissait de sa place habituelle, Quinn s'installa à ses côtés, à nouveau un brin mal à l'aise. Elle craignait brusquement ne pas apprécier la cuisine d'Alma et de devoir se forcer à la finir. Mais elle ne laissa une nouvelle fois rien paraître, avant de se saisir de la main de Santana sous la table pour se rassurer. Cette dernière, à nouveau en pleine conversation avec sa grand-mère, raffermit la prise autour des doigts de la blonde avant de les mélanger aux siens.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, Quinn apprécia énormément la cuisine d'Alma Lopez et comprit Santana qui se plaignait qu'elle prenait deux kilos à chaque fois qu'elle venait manger ici. De plus, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, à tel point qu'elle avait fini par s'immiscer dans la conversation. La grand-mère de Santana lui livra quelques confidences sur la latine sur tout les sujets, que ce soit qu'elle était une grande fan de Billy Crawford lorsqu'elle était plus petite ou qu'elle avait un doudou lion qu'elle avait tenu à appeler Simba. Cette dernière information avait beaucoup amusé Quinn, même si cette dernière trouvait que c'était mignon à la fois.

**- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… Je vais au petit coin,** lança Santana avant de se relever de la chaise.

Quinn sentit une vague de panique s'emparer d'elle à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Alma, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'offrir un petit sourire à Santana qui lui lança un clin d'œil. En vérité, cette dernière avait fait exprès de laisser les deux femmes seules. Santana avait envie que Quinn connaisse mieux sa grand-mère et vice-versa. Après avoir quitté la cuisine, elle alla donc dans l'ancien bureau de son grand-père. Ce dernier était décédé il y a quatre ans maintenant, ce qui avait été un drame pour Santana. Elle venait très souvent ici pour se remémorer leurs souvenirs. Sa grand-mère n'avait rien changé depuis toutes ces années. Le cigare qu'il s'était préparé trônait toujours au même endroit, tout comme le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Soupirant doucement, Santana fit le tour de la pièce en laissant son doigt glisser sur la bibliothèque.

**- Je suis contente que tu sois venue Quinn,** fit Alma au bout de quelques secondes de silence. **Santana ne m'a jamais présenté aucun de ses petits-amis avant qu'elle ne m'avoue ses… penchants pour les femmes. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette Brittany non plus du reste.**

**- C'est quelqu'un de bien,** fit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

**- Certainement. Mais pour tout t'avouer, j'ignorais que tu étais ce genre-là aussi ? A aimer les filles,** ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de la blonde. **Tu es très connue dans ma paroisse, les gens ont beaucoup de sympathie pour ta mère et toi.**

**- Oh… Je ne dirais pas que j'aime les filles,** répondit Quinn en rougissant. **J'aime uniquement Santana.**

Une réponse qui sembla satisfaire la vieille Lopez, car un sourire s'accrocha sur ses lèvres. Elle avait vu la gêne de Quinn et avait comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réagi ainsi à cause d'un mensonge, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à parler de ce genre de choses. La blonde avait baissé son regard sur son verre, mais cela n'empêcha pas Alma de reprendre la conversation.

**- Santana tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi la semaine dernière. Elle veut que je t'apprécie parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Et je vais te dire que je n'ai rien contre toi, au contraire. Mais si tu lui fais la moindre chose…**

La mise en garde qui l'empêcherait de faire du mal à Santana. Quinn ne s'y était pas attendue, aussi elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Alma Lopez. Comprenant qu'elle ne rigolait de loin pas, la blonde resta impassible et soutint son regard.

**- Santana a eu la chance de ne pas avoir perdu grand monde dans sa vie pour l'instant, seulement son grand-père. Et l'épreuve a été terrible pour elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit encore remise. Elle ne supporte pas de mettre ses pieds dans le cimetière où il est enterré et pense s'éclipser discrètement à chacune de ses visites pour aller dans son ancien bureau. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle s'y trouve à cet instant. Elle ne supporte pas de perdre des personnes qui comptent pour elle, et toi je crains que ça la détruise si jamais elle venait à te perdre. Les personnes qui sont sorties de sa vie le sont parce qu'elle l'a décidé.**

**- Sauf vous.**

Surprise, Alma se tut. Quinn regretta vaguement d'avoir fait cette remarque, mais elle voulait bien faire comprendre à la grand-mère de Santana combien cette dernière avait souffert de sa mise à l'écart. Elle savait par expérience que jamais Santana ne dirait un mot à sa grand-mère concernant cela, elle prenait un peu sa manière d'agir comme une faiblesse, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas de l'avis de Quinn.

**- Je l'ai vue perdre quelqu'un, vous. Cela a vraiment été terrible pour elle vous savez… Elle ne m'a parlé que de ça pendant de nombreux jours. Et quand notre professeur de chorale nous a demandé ce dont on avait le plus hâte, Santana a simplement répondu « Que ma grand-mère m'aime à nouveau ». J'ai eu un petit aperçu de ce que cela lui faisait, et croyez-moi… Je ne compte pas la faire souffrir. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.**

La principale concernée de la conversation avait tout entendu. Le bureau de son grand-père ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la cuisine, et l'amour apparent que ces deux femmes lui portaient la bouleversa. Elle voulu retourner dans la cuisine pour embrasser Quinn et serrer sa grand-mère dans ses bras, mais elle décida de prendre sur elle pour se calmer un peu d'abord. Des larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, chose assez rare pour être relevée. Ces mots la touchaient, puisqu'elle aimait ces deux femmes par-dessus tout. Et elle espérait bien pouvoir vivre à leur côté pendant encore de nombreuses années…

Santana soupira et continua de tendre l'oreille en direction de la cuisine. La discussion des deux femmes avait un peu changé puisque Quinn avait commencé à questionner Alma sur quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Santana. Cette dernière sourit en constatant que sa blonde avait prit peu à peu confiance en elle, avant de s'intéresser à une armoire contre un mur de la pièce. Elle y contenait les habits fétiches de son grand-père, ceux qu'il ne mettait que pour de grandes occasions. Santana hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'en ouvrir les portes, sachant pourtant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

La latine n'avait jamais réellement comprit comment il était possible que le parfum de son grand-père soit toujours présent après autant d'années, mais elle ne se posait plus la question. Elle se laissa portée par une nouvelle vague de souvenir, avant de refermer les portes et de retraverser la pièce pour se mettre devant les objets venant de Porto Rico que son grand-père avait soigneusement rangés dans une armoire à vitres transparente. L'objet préféré de Santana était une coquí faite main dans du bois, une espèce de petite grenouille qu'on trouve dans la forêt d'El Yunque, un peu en dessous de San Juan.

**- San' ?**

La voix pourtant douce de Quinn fit sursauter Santana comme un diable dans sa boite, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers elle. La blonde avait jugé plus préférable de ne pas entrer dans la pièce pour respecter l'espèce de sanctuaire de Santana, ce que cette dernière appréciait. Elle se trouvait donc à un bon mètre de l'entrée de la pièce, avec un petit air gêné. Mais les mots qu'elle avait prononcés à son égard à sa grand-mère lui revinrent en mémoire, et la latine ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire tendre. Sourire qui lui fut rendu.

**- Ta grand-mère m'a demandé de venir te chercher.**

Santana acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer délicatement la porte. Vu l'heure qu'il était, la latine avait parfaitement conscience que le feuilleton sacrosaint de sa grand-mère allait débuter et qu'il était donc temps de la laisser tranquille. Elle marcha donc tranquillement jusque dans la cuisine où se trouvait toujours sa grand-mère, suivie par Quinn.

**- Debemos irnos Abuela,** fit Santana. _(On doit y aller Abuela.)_

La concernée lui adressa un sourire avant de se relever de la chaise où elle était assise pour prendre affectueusement sa petite-fille dans ses bras. La fierté des Lopez empêchait de dire ce genre de choses, mais Santana lui avait autant manqué qu'elle avait manqué à Santana. Mais Alma était cependant très heureuse que Quinn le lui ai révélé. Ce fut sans doute au souvenir de la chaleur qui s'était mise à irradier dans son vieux cœur qu'Alma décida de dévoiler la vérité à sa petite-fille. En s'assurant que seule elle puisse l'entendre.

**- Si lo repites te pongo la cabeza bomba. Pero careciste de mí Santana.** _(Si tu le répètes je te casse la tête. Mais tu m'as manqué Santana.)_

* * *

_Tada!_

_Alors, vous vous attendiez à cela? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il nous manquait une réconciliation dans les règles de l'art avec la grand-mère de Santana, c'est donc chose réglée par ici :)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, sans rien n'oublier ;)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le départ en vacances, avec une TRES grosse crise de jalousie de Santana. Rachel va encore faire des siennes... Je ne sais pas si je la poste demain ou lundi matin, ça dépendra de si j'ai le temps de le terminer jusqu'à demain, et si vous me mettez assez de reviews ;)_

_Bonne journée :)_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Louguia_


	23. Quand les envies de meurtres s'en mêlent

Bon allez... Je suis gentille, vous avez vu hein? Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me remercier (a)

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez avec autant de plaisir que moi de ce beau soleil. Ecrire en bronzant, que demander de plus? Un cocktail bien frais peut-être, tiens...

Quoiqu'il en soit, vu que je vous aime et que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde, je vous fais la petite surprise de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Ne prenez pas goût à ces surprises hein!

Bonne lecture mes amours :)

faberry-momo : Oui, je ne voulais pas bâcler les choses quand même! C'est un sujet sensible qu'il fallait approfondir correctement :)

littlesitter : Mdr! J'adore semer le doute avec mes titres de chapitres :P Désolée que tu te fasses harceler par ma faute ;)

p'tit griffon : J'adore le titre que j'ai choisi moi :D C'est vraiment gentil de me dire tout ça, et je suis contente si ça a pu autant te toucher que moi lorsque je l'ai écris :)

Globs : Tu en rajoutes un peu non? :P Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi, ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils en avaient besoin et pis basta. J'aurais bien aimé voir la scène lorsque Santana l'a avoué à ses parents aussi, mais bon.

gleek 1909 : Chouette un lecteur de sûr \o/ C'est un peu ce dont j'ai peur en faisant une suite en fait, de perdre du monde en route et de finir par vous lasser...

QuinnTana4everL : Rooooh c'est gentil ma belle! Quinn est parfaite ;) Promis, je garde les mouchoirs pas très loin, j'ai demandé à Kleenex de me sponsoriser, j'attends leur réponse :P Tes scénarios sont pas mal du tout, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'ai pensé en écrivant pour tout t'avouer! J'espère que ce chapitre va te remonter le moral, et si tu veux parler tu sais où se trouve ma boite à MP hein, n'hésite surtout pas ma belle :) Encore merci pour tes compliments!

covergirls06 : Quinn est un beau petit ange :)

DameAjisai : Je suis pas fan de smarties, mais tu peux m'envoyer des brezels au chocolat si le coeur te dit *siffle*

Taz94 : La discussion entre Quinn et Alma est un des moments que j'ai préféré écrire :) Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreux compliments, je vais finir par ne plus passer les portes!

Ninou : Voilà la suite :)

* * *

Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la voiture ébouriffait ses cheveux à manière irrégulière, mais Quinn n'y prêtai pas attention. En vérité, cela lui faisait plutôt du bien étant donné la chaleur qui régnait en cet été incroyablement chaud. Elle et Santana étaient parties de chez elle hier matin, pour se lancer dans leur petit voyage dans les Etats-Unis et Porto Rico. Les aux revoir entre Quinn et Judy avaient été un peu plus tristes que ceux entre Santana et ses parents, mais elles avaient toutes les deux promis de leur écrire tous les jours et de leur téléphoner chaque soir. Et de les contacter si jamais il y avait le moindre problème. Terriblement angoissée à l'idée de laisser sa fille partir presque seule à travers le pays, Judy avait discrètement glissé une enveloppe contenant 500$ dans un des sacs de Quinn. Santana l'avait vue faire mais n'avait rien dis, par respect envers la mère de Quinn et parce qu'elle ne savait pas tellement comment cette dernière réagirait.

Elles avaient roulé jusqu'à Cincinnati et y avaient passé la nuit, dans un hôtel qu'elles avaient au préalable réservé. Cela avait été une nouvelle exigence de leurs parents, et les deux jeunes femmes s'y étaient pliées de bon cœur, soucieuses qu'ils ne passent pas leur été à s'inquiéter pour rien. Heureuses d'être enfin toutes les deux, Quinn et Santana s'amusaient comme des petites folles. Elles avaient parfois l'impression d'être retournées en enfance, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. La plupart du temps, pendant les trajets en voiture, elles parlaient de tout et de rien ou chantaient en cœur les chansons qui sortaient de l'autoradio de Santana, comme là où elles chantaient – ou plutôt hurlaient – la chanson _« Teenage Dream »_ de Katy Perry. Elles avaient décidé de prendre la Mustang pour leur voyage, parce qu'elle représentait un peu plus leur couple que la voiture de Quinn. Santana avait dit qu'elle l'avait obtenue au moment où leur relation avait commencé à changer, ce que la blonde avait trouvé très mignon.

La chanson se termina entre les cris aigues de Santana et les éclats de rire de Quinn, avant que le journaliste ne reprenne la parole. Agacée d'entendre des mauvaises nouvelles venir de partout, Santana lâcha un **« joder ! »** significatif et baissa le volume, ce qui fit ricaner Quinn. Le silence revint, mais au bout de quelques minutes la blonde reprit la parole.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer quand tu veux Querida.**

La réponse de Santana fit rigoler doucement Quinn, qui quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour les poser sur sa petite-amie. Cette dernière avait légèrement couché le dossier de son siège, chaussé ses lunettes de soleil, posé ses pieds sur la boite à gants devant elle et baissé sa fenêtre pour profiter du soleil et du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la voiture à cause de la vitesse à laquelle Quinn conduisait. Ses cheveux volaient au vent et lui donner un petit air sauvage que Quinn adorait. Elles se trouvaient à moins de deux heures de Lexington, et elles étaient un peu en avance sur le programme qu'elles s'étaient fixé. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la conduite dangereuse de l'une ou de l'autre non, après ce qui était arrivé à Quinn il y a quelques mois, toutes les deux faisaient très attention au volant.

**- En fait… Je me demandais si tu serais toujours attirée par moi, le jour où je me sentirai prête à ce qu'on passe à l'acte.**

Surprise par la question, Santana se releva de son siège pour ne plus être vautrée et souleva ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir sa petite-amie. Cette dernière s'était pincé les lèvres en voyant la réaction de la latine et fixait avec obstination la route pourtant monotone qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. L'habituelle couleur rougeâtre s'afficha une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, comme à chaque fois qu'elles abordaient le sujet du sexe d'aussi prêt.

**- « Virgen Santa » Quinn Fabray, tu es devenue folle ?**

La voix de Santana avait été un murmure, tellement l'étonnement avait été fort. D'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait le droit à cette question maintenant étant donné que le dernier sujet qu'elles avaient abordé datait d'i peine quelques minutes et était basé sur le prochain retour de Lady Gaga. Mais Quinn ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser son regard fixé sur la route. En vérité cette question la taraudait depuis quelques temps, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de la lui poser. Elle se trouvait souvent des excuses du genre ce n'est pas le moment, mais là elle n'en n'avait plus trouvé aucune. Elle et Santana se trouvaient enfermées dans la voiture de cette dernière avec aucune maison ou zone d'arrêt à des kilomètres à la ronde. Réalisant néanmoins que la question avait de l'importance pour son amoureuse, la latine se laissa retomber contre le dossier sans quitter des yeux la blonde.

**- Bien sûr que je te désirerai toujours, et je crains que tu doives subir mes pensées lubriques pour le reste de ta vie.**

La réponse amusa non seulement Quinn, mais eut le mérite de la rassurer légèrement. Elle avait sincèrement peur qu'à force de faire attendre Santana cette dernière finisse par se lasser et perdre tout intérêt à son égard. Elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais se forcer dans quoique ce soit et elle comptait bien la tenir. Il y avait quelques temps que l'envie de passer à l'acte se faisait de plus en plus grande, mais la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur angoissait Quinn de manière paralysante. Elle avait connaissance des anciennes conquêtes de Santana, et après tout elle n'avait eu qu'une seule expérience de son côté. Qui ne s'était pas forcément très bien terminée, mais inutile de revenir dans les détails.

**- Et maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?**

Toujours sincèrement intriguée, Santana s'était tournée sur le côté afin d'avoir une totale et complète vue sur la blonde. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas tellement quoi lui répondre.

**- Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir surtout.**

**- Me décevoir ?**

**- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, San. J'ai aucune idée de comment se passe les choses entre filles, et même autrement. J'étais tellement ivre que si Beth n'était pas là pour en témoigner, je me demanderais quelques fois si je ne suis pas encore vierge.**

**- Sauf que tu as couché deux fois avec Puck.**

**- Pardon ?**

Sous la surprise, Quinn avait planté les freins et avait stoppé la voiture en plein milieu de la route. Par chance elles n'étaient pas suivi de prêt ou de loin. Santana manqua de se retrouver avec le nez dans le pare-brise mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'assit donc correctement à nouveau avant de se retourner sur la future étudiante de Yale. Elle n'avait pas comprit sa réaction et fronça donc les sourcils pour l'interroger à sa manière.

**- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai couchée qu'une seule fois avec Puck, et crois-moi, ça m'a suffit.**

**- Quinn, je vous ai vu tous les deux.**

**- Ok, je ne comprends rien du tout.**

Santana soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre. Elle ne savait pas si sa copine était devenue brièvement amnésique ou si Puck l'avait une nouvelle fois saoulée pour profiter d'elle, mais elle était autant perdue que sa chérie.

**- Tu te souviens du jour où je suis venue chez toi parce que ma grand-mère m'avait repoussée après que je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et bien, pendant que tu étais en train de me consoler tant bien que mal sur le canapé, je l'ai vu tenter de s'éclipser discrètement en sortant de ta chambre.**

Quinn fronça à son tour les sourcils, ayant besoin de fouiller un peu dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler des choses. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que Santana était arrivée en larmes chez elle, qu'elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle avait préféré venir se confier à elle plutôt qu'à Brittany, parce qu'elle savait que cette dernière serait trop attristée pour pouvoir la consoler. Puis le déclic se fut enfin et Quinn comprit le quiproquo qui s'était installé ce jour-là. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée que Santana ne l'ai pas mentionné avant, mais passons.

**- Je n'ai pas couché avec Puck ce jour-là. Enfin… On a failli, j'avais un peu pété un plomb. Mais on n'a strictement rien fait, à part échanger quelques baisers. Puis j'avais complètement oublié ce moment-là pour tout t'avouer.**

**- Bizarrement, ça me fait du bien. Démarre Q, on va finir par se faire rentrer dedans, et je crois que tu as eu ta dose de rééducation.**

**- Et surtout je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ais à subir ça toi aussi.**

Santana sourit doucement à la blonde, alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à retourner la clé dans le contact pour redémarrer. Elle avait calé en freinant de cette manière, et c'était très certainement pour cette raison qu'elle avait manqué d'assommer Santana.

**- Attends**, fit soudain la latine en posant sa main sur le bras de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière, interrompue dans le geste qu'elle faisait pourtant à sa demande, jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Santana. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, et elle augmenta en voyant le sourire radieux qu'affichait la latine. Le genre de sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à Quinn et qui voulaient tout dire habituellement. Sauf que là, la blonde était un peu perdue.

**- Je t'aime, Quinn. Je devrais peut-être te le dire plus souvent, mais je t'aime vraiment. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Alors ce n'est pas parce que tu te révèles être nulle au lit ou incapable de faire une paëlla que je vais te laisser tomber. Et puis de toute manière je doute que tu sois nulle au lit, parce que tu es tellement sexy que c'est surtout moi qui vais te sauter dessus.**

Quinn rigola pour de bon cette fois, et se pencha sur sa brune pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le coup de la paella était venue un peu bêtement lorsque Quinn avait réalisé qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose dans les traditions portoricaines et donc de la famille de Santana. Elle avait fait une espèce de crise d'angoisse, et avait refusé de passer pour une blonde ignorante au QI de poule, pour reprendre ses mots. Depuis, elle s'était plongée dans de nombreuses lectures sur Porto Rico et Santana la soupçonnait de mieux connaître son île d'origine qu'elle-même. Mais cela l'avait énormément touchée que Quinn porte autant d'attention à elle et ce qu'elle était, alors elle ne s'en était pas plainte une seule seconde. Peut-être mis à part le jour où Q l'avait presque suppliée à lui apprendre à cuisiner une paella et diverses sortes de tapas.

**- Je t'aime aussi,** répondit simplement Quinn.

Toujours souriante, Santana se relaissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et posa à nouveau ses pieds sur la boite à gants, mais ne remit pas ses lunettes et posa son regard sur la conductrice du moment. Quinn semblait sincèrement soulagée de la réponse qu'elle venait d'avoir, ce qui amena l'hispanique à se remettre en question. Était-elle aussi pressente que cela ? Elle n'avait jamais caché à Quinn combien elle se sentait attirée par elle auparavant, et elle craignait de lui avoir mis la pression avec sa manière d'agir. Mais son attention fut vite détournée par sa blonde qui s'était mise à chanter la chanson qui passait à la radio. Misery, chanté par les Maroon 5.

**- Cette radio a été trafiquée par Blaine je crois,** plaisanta Quinn.

Santana rigola, mais ne put résister à l'envie de chanter elle aussi une nouvelle fois. Ainsi allait la vie dans leur voiture, et cela lui plaisait tout à fait. Elles durent s'arrêter au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pour remplir la voiture d'essence et pouvoir continuer leur chemin. Santana en profita pour aller feuilleter les magazines dans la boutique, en attendant que Quinn termine la sale besogne. Elle détestait l'odeur de l'essence et Quinn avait donc décidé de lui éviter de la sentir plus que nécessaire. Cette dernière apparut d'ailleurs assez rapidement et la chercha des yeux avant de l'apercevoir et de s'en approcher.

**- J'aurais du me douter que tu te trouverais là.**

**- Bah quoi ? J'ai peut-être quitté le lycée, mais je n'en reste pas moins une commère. Tu savais qu'Angelina Jolie comptait adopter un nouvel enfant ?**

**- Non et je m'en fiche. Je la déteste.**

**- T'es sérieuse** ? demanda Santana en relevant brusquement ses yeux de la page qu'elle était en train de lire.

**- Oh oui. Je la trouve vaniteuse, faux-cul et égocentrique. Et en plus elle a piqué Brad Pitt à Jennifer Aniston.**

Santana rigola et secoua doucement la tête. Elle savait que sa petite-amie était une grande fan de Jennifer Aniston et que dans son adolescence, elle avait recouvert les murs de sa chambre de poster à l'effigie de l'actrice de Rachel Greene. Contrairement à Santana qui avait toujours préféré l'humour complètement décalé de Chandler, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de posters de lui. Elle préférait largement recouvrir ses murs de chanteuses de rock. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était peut-être les premiers signes de son homosexualité alors refoulée…

**- On y va ?** demanda Quinn

**- Laisse-moi finir l'article… Tu peux aller payer en attendant si tu veux.**

**- Non, le mec derrière moi te reluque depuis tout à l'heure et si je m'éloigne de toi il va profiter de l'occasion pour te kidnapper. Alors tu poses de journal et tu ramènes ton beau petit cul.**

Surprise par cette information, Santana se pencha légèrement pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Quinn à quoi ressemblait l'homme en question. Elle l'observa discrètement avant de faire une petite grimace et de reprendre sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

**- Pas du tout mon genre, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et p…**

Santana avait relevé machinalement son regard sur Quinn et avait croisé ses yeux verts. Verts et très énervés. Elle décida donc de reposer sagement son magazine afin d'éviter de voir les foudres de Quinn s'abattre sur elle. Ce fut tout aussi docilement qu'elle la suivit jusqu'à la caisse, s'emparant de sa main au passage. Un geste qui apaisa aussitôt les éclairs dans ses beaux yeux verts, ce qui fit sourire Santana. Après avoir réglé la note d'essence et des boissons qu'elles avaient prises au passage, Quinn et Santana remontèrent dans la voiture. La brune se proposa de conduire, ce que Quinn accepta en haussant les épaules. Malgré tout, la blonde détestait que quelqu'un pose son regard sur Santana de cette manière. Elle lui appartenait désormais et n'avait plus à se cacher de son amour pour la latine, alors l'envie d'aller faire bouffer sa moustache à ce mec était très séduisante à ses yeux.

Après avoir reprit la route, Santana remarqua que sa petite-amie était restée renfrognée et qu'elle se contentait de regarder le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Retenant un soupire, Santana déposa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie, avant de lui sourire tendrement lorsque cette dernière tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Le visage de Q se détendit presque immédiatement et elle lui rendit son sourire, avant de reprendre le refrain de la chanson qui passait à cet instant précis à la radio.

**- Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me… And honestly, my life would suck without you.**

•••

**- Mis à part nos disputes et nos bagarres en tout genre, c'est quoi le pire souvenir que tu as de moi ?**

Réfléchissant à la question en faisant une petite moue, Santana tenta de rester concentrée sur la route. Ce genre de questions faisait également parties de leur petit rituel qui s'était rapidement installée entre elle. Elles ne se trouvaient plus très loin de leur destination d'aujourd'hui désormais. Santana n'avait pas encore compris comment Quinn s'était débrouillée pour se tortiller de cette manière, mais elle se trouvait couchée en chien de fusil, sur le côté gauche pour l'observer de tout son soûl. Et le pire était qu'elle semblait trouver cette position parfaitement confortable.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment un pire souvenir parce qu'il était mauvais, mais parce que tu étais dans un état épouvantable.**

**- Tu parles du jour des régionales quand Finn m'a larguée ?**

**- Non. Et par pitié ne prononce plus jamais ce prénom devant moi, il a failli te tuer je te rappelle. Je parle du jour où Lauren a collé ces affiches avec la photo qu'elle avait trouvé dans les vieux dossiers de ton ancienne école. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**- Oh oui…**

_*** Flashback***_

**- Lucy Quinn Fabray, ouvre-moi cette putain de porte !**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

Le ton de Quinn était colérique et entrecoupé de sanglots, ce qui confirma à Santana que la blonde ne devait pas être loin de la crise de nerfs. Depuis que l'élection de la reine de la promo avait recommencé, elle semblait avoir perdu un peu la boule et n'accordait de l'importance qu'à cela. Alors le coup bas de Lauren l'avait complètement détruite. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Santana essayait de faire sortir Quinn de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée après avoir arraché le poster géant de Lucy Caboosey sur le panneau d'affichage.

La latine avait tout essayé, la gentillesse (surprenant venant d'elle), la menace, les cris, la compréhension, la douceur… Mais rien à faire, Quinn refusait toujours de lui ouvrir. Et la patience de Santana avait des limites, qui venaient d'être atteinte. Frappant violemment la porte d'un coup de pied, elle se recula avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus forte, pour être sûre que Quinn l'entendrait.

**- Quinn je te jure que si dans trois secondes elle n'est pas ouverte, je la défonce. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.**

Un nouveau silence lui répondit, mais cela ne dérangea pas Santana. Elle n'avait pas peur de subir une remontrance du directeur de l'école ou d'un professeur, elle voulait juste faire sortir Quinn de sa tanière. Cet abruti de Finnoncence avait essayé de le faire en premier, mais il n'avait même pas été foutu d'obtenir la moindre réponse de sa petite-amie.

**- Ok tu l'auras voulu. Un… deux…**

Mais Santana n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le dernier chiffre, puisqu'elle entendit enfin le déclic de la serrure retentir. Un air de soulagement s'empara de la brunette, qui n'était en vérité qu'à moitié désireuse de se démettre l'épaule. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle la referma à clé et se tourna pour voir où se trouvait Q exactement. Cette dernière avait semblé être prise d'une crise de rage, si on en jugeait par les quelques chaises qui avaient été retournées et jetées sur le sol. Quinn, quand à elle, se trouvait assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre le bureau du professeur. Santana alla simplement s'asseoir à ses côtés, croisant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre.

**- C'est dégueulasse ce que Lauren t'a fait. Je te promets que Snixx va te venger.**

**- Le mal est fait, répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules. Maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis…**

**- Humaine ?**

Surprise, Quinn retourna son regard sur Santana. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire, malgré les traces de larmes sur le visage de son amie. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir avant de l'éclairer plus longuement.

**- Allez Q. Tu es tellement parfaite que ça en frôle l'indécence. Tu es intelligente, des notes excellentes très bonne chanteuse, populaire, tu sors avec un des garçons les plus populaires et tu es sûrement la fille la plus canon du lycée. Moi mis à part, naturellement.**

S'essuyant les yeux avec le mouchoir fournit par Santana, Quinn médita la phrase de la latine. Son passé avait tellement été calamiteux qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans cette période là. La solitude et l'ignorance des autres est très certainement encore pire que le mépris, de l'avis de la blonde. Cette dernière renifla discrètement avant de soupirer.

**- Ma vie d'avant était un calvaire, San. J'étais horrible, énorme, avec tous les défauts physiques du monde. Je me sentais terriblement mal dans ma peau, si tu savais… C'était abominable. Maintenant tout ça est loin derrière moi, mais je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que cela se sache.**

**- Si tu veux mon avis, cela va plus jouer en ta faveur. Tes détracteurs te prennent pour une bêcheuse fille à papa, maintenant cela va changer. Ils vont savoir que tu as bossé pour en arriver là, et cela va même te rapporter des voix.**

**- Non, ils seront déçus. Il n'y a que toi qui ne semble pas surprise par cette photo.**

**- Sûrement parce que je l'avais déjà vue.**

**- Pardon ?**

L'exclamation de Quinn fit ricaner Santana. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle savait sur Quinn et la blonde ignorait complètement cela. Elle avait toujours eu cette envie d'en savoir plus sur la grande Quinn Fabray, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Mais Quinn était tellement énigmatique même avec ses amis les plus proches que cela avait poussé Santana à fouiller une fois qu'elle était restée dormir dans la maison des Fabray.

**- Tu te souviens l'album photo intitulé _« Quinn, photos de promotion »_ ? Je suis tombée dessus à ton anniversaire il y a deux ans, pendant que vous dormiez toutes. Je l'ai feuilleté et ai donc pu voir ton évolution à travers les années.**

La cheerleaders resta bouche bée devant une telle révélation, ne sachant pas si elle devait se mettre en colère contre Santana pour cela. Mais elle décida de passer dessus, finalement Santana avait tenu sa langue et ne s'était pas servie de ces photos contre elle. Contrairement à Lauren. Un goût amer fit son apparition dans la bouche de Quinn, alors qu'elle reprit la parole.

**- De toute manière tout est foutu. Plus personne ne votera moi à présent.**

**- Si, moi. Mais si tu transmets cette information plus loin, je te jure que je te tue.**

*** Fin du flashback***

**- Tu étais celle dont je craignais le plus la réaction. A l'époque je ne comprenais pas trop, mais maintenant j'en ai une vague idée,** commenta Quinn.

**- Une vague idée hein ?** répéta la latine en la regardant malicieusement.

La blonde sourit et secoua doucement la tête sans quitter pour autant le visage souriant de Santana. Sa beauté et son sourire la réchauffait à intervalles régulières, et elle pouvait ainsi la regarder autant qu'elle le voulait. Avec le temps elle pensait la connaître par cœur, mais elle avait remarqué récemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore imprimé toutes les mimiques de la brune. Elle essayait donc d'y travailler depuis.

**- Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que finalement c'est toi que j'aime depuis le début. Je n'étais peut-être pas assez mature pour réalisé la nature et la force de mes sentiments à l'époque, voilà tout…**

**- Et tu le regrettes ?** s'informa Santana.

**- Un peu, on a perdu pas mal de temps à se déchirer. Mais c'est notre histoire et notre passé, et c'est ce qui nous a amené où on en est aujourd'hui. Et ça j'en suis comblée.**

**- Je le suis aussi,** sourit Santana avant de se pencher sur sa petite-amie pour un tendre baiser.

Quinn sourit et se saisit des lunettes de Santana pour les mettre sur son nez. La latine leva les yeux au ciel, mais la laissa faire. Passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés, Quinn porta son attention sur la brune qui fredonnait la chanson qui passait à la radio en tapotant sur le volant. Les lunettes cachant ses yeux, elle eut le loisir d'observer la latine de tout son soûl, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable sonne.

**- Si c'est ENCORE Berry, je te jure que je fais demi-tour pour aller la tuer Quinn.**

Q leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun commentaire en constatant que Santana avait raison. Rachel l'avait contactée plusieurs fois depuis leur départ, pour tout et rien. Là par exemple la question était juste de savoir où les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient. Ces messages rendaient Santana ivre de jalousie, d'autant plus que Quinn y répondait presque à chaque fois. Par respect envers son amie, Rachel se trouvait seule à New York puisque Finn l'y avait envoyé avant de mettre un terme à leur relation. Mais, en voyant la tête que faisait Santana, Quinn décida sagement de ne pas y répondre. Mais c'était sans compter la manière très agaçante d'insister de Rachel, qui appela tout simplement Quinn au bout de cinq minutes.

Excédée, Santana arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté avant de se saisir du téléphone portable que Quinn tenait entre ses mains.

**- San'…** commença Quinn.

Mais la latine lui intima d'un geste et d'un regard de se taire, chose que fit la blonde sans plus insister. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard. Du reste, Santana décrocha dans la seconde qui suivait.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma copine, le nain ?**

**- …**

**- Non, tu ne peux pas « juste lui parler ». J'en ai marre d'entendre son téléphone carillonner à longueur de temps par ta faute. _Joder_, fous-lui la paix deux secondes.**

**- …**

**- Elle ne te le dira jamais, parce qu'elle est trop gentille pour ça, t'es censée la connaître toi qui t'autoproclames comme sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose Cyrano, la seule à pouvoir prétendre au titre, c'est moi. Quinn est à moi, de toutes les manières possibles. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de la harceler, ou je viens jusqu'à New York pour t'embrocher sur l'Empire State Building c'est clair ? _Vaya a arder en infierno, gillipollas. _**_(va brûler en enfer, connasse) _

Santana raccrocha rageusement et voulu envoyer le téléphone rejoindre le coffre d'un simple lancé, mais Quinn réussi à interrompre le geste à temps. La latine lui jeta un regard peu amène, et Quinn détourna son regard sur la boite à gant devant elle, faisant une moue pour s'empêcher de sourire ou de rigoler. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais ce n'était surtout pas le moment d'irriter encore plus Santana, sinon on n'allait jamais s'en sortir. La latine démarra d'ailleurs à nouveau, s'enfermant dans un long silence énervé, qui fini par mettre Quinn mal à l'aise.

**- T'es beaucoup fâchée ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**- Suffisamment pour mettre mes menaces à exécution si elle continue de t'appeler,** répondit Santana dont la voix trahissait largement l'agacement.

**- Je doute qu'elle me contacte de si tôt après ce que tu lui as dis,** fit remarquer Quinn.

**- C'est un reproche ?**

La blonde fit une petite grimace en entendant le ton que venait d'employer Santana. Elle n'avait pas crié ou élever la voix, bien au contraire. Mais elle avait senti l'agressivité dans chaque mot qui avait été prononcé et c'était presque pire que si elle s'était mise à hurler.

**- Non.**

Quinn quitta la boite à gant du regard pour le reporter sur le paysage qui continuait de défiler par la fenêtre. De son côté, Santana avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de sa petite-amie et ne put retenir un soupire. Voilà que la diva arrivait à casser la bonne ambiance et une partie de leurs premières vacances. Bon sang ce que Santana la détestait à cet instant précis. Sans compter que la jalousie de Santana ne cessait de lui faire lui demander pourquoi diable Quinn continuait de répondre aux harcèlements de Rachel. Elle ne doutait pas des sentiments qu'avait la blonde à son égard non, mais elle l'avait mise plusieurs fois en garde contre le comportement plus que louche de Rachel. Et la jeune Fabray se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel en lui disant que ce n'était pas vrai. De quoi rendre l'hispanique folle.

**- Ça va Q, je suis désolée,** fini par dire Santana au bout de quelques minutes.

Mais un silence lui répondit.

**- Bébé ?**

Constatant que sa blonde ne lui répondait toujours pas, Santana fini par s'arrêter une nouvelle fois sur le bord de la route. Bon peut-être qu'elle y était allé un peu fort avec elle finalement, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Enfin si, mais c'était dans son caractère. Et cette particularité de sa personne se révélait toujours plus grande lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quinn. Elle ne supportait pas de la partager, mais pour le coup elle angoissait un peu. Avait-elle franchi la ligne à ne pas franchir ?

**- Je suis désolée,** répéta Santana en regardant droit devant elle.

Q soupira à son tour et tourna la tête en direction de sa petite-amie. Elle avait l'air si mal à l'aise que la blonde eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras à l'instant même où son regard se posa sur la latine. Mais il était toujours compliqué de se livrer à de telles étreintes dans une voiture, même une mustang comme cela de Santana.

**- Je suis à toi ?** demanda Quinn

**- Pardon ?**

**- « Quinn est à moi, de toutes les manières possibles », c'est ce que tu as dis.**

**- Oh… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… Enfin… Tu sais que je ne te considère pas comme un objet, je… Joder. Je n'aime juste pas avoir à te partager.**

Si Santana avait semblée mal à l'aise auparavant, on avait atteint des sommets à cet instant. Et malgré tout, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela. Il était tellement rare de voir une Santana Lopez déstabilisée que la blonde trouvait presque cela attendrissant. Mais elle jugea avoir assez joué avec les nerfs de son amoureuse pour l'instant, et reprit donc la parole.

**- Je ne suis effectivement pas un objet, mais j'aime l'idée de n'être qu'à toi,** avoua la blonde d'une voix douce. **C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du répondre à Rachel si ça te dérangeait à ce point.**

Surprise par la tournure de la conversation, Santana quitta la route du regard pour le poser sur Quinn. Elle avait ce doux sourire que San' adorait, qui faisait également sourire ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un vert toujours autant envoutant d'ailleurs. Les yeux de Quinn étaient une des choses que la latine préférait chez sa petite-amie. Ils changent chaque jour de couleur, mais sans pour autant changer la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à décrypter les sentiments qui habitent sa petite-amie. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à ce qu'elle y vit qu'elle sourit à son tour.

**- Je t'aime Quinn.**

La blonde senti son sourire s'agrandir, et elle se pencha sur Santana pour l'embrasser tendrement. Cette dernière sourit à son tour, soulagée de voir que l'orage qui s'était abattu sur elles s'était définitivement éloigné. Elle ne supportait pas de se disputer avec la blonde, même si cela avait leur meilleur moyen de communication il y a quelques temps maintenant. Par chance, elles arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier, mais la latine était terrorisée à l'idée qu'une dispute finisse par les séparer définitivement. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Quinn, mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que la blonde pense et ressent exactement la même chose de son côté…

* * *

Fin du chapitre! Alors, que pensez-vous de la petite crise de Santana? Elle a eu raison de péter son câble ou non? Comprendriez-vous son agacement si vous étiez à la place de Quinn? Seriez-vous allé assassiner Rachel dans son sommeil à la place de Santana? Je veux touuut savoir!

Bon, sinon... J'ai une petite surprise pour vous mes amours! Si je vous dis que le prochain chapitre sera un rated M...? Qu'est-ce que vous me dites? Allez, vous savez ne faites pas les timides ;)

Je vous dis à mardiiiii! Passez une bonne fin de week-end et à bientôt :)

Je vous embrasse!

Louguia


	24. Une nuit orageuse

_Bonjour, ô chers lecteurs de mon coeur!_

_Vous l'attendiez, je vous l'ai fait! Voici donc la première fois tant attendue de Quinn et Santana. J'espère l'avoir écrite de manière à vous satisfaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_Titimaya : Et oui, il parait que c'est la chose la plus naturelle du monde, alors..._

_faberry-momo : Allez raconte, comment tu as fais pour attendre alors? xD Santana est une petite nerveuse :)_

_Globs : Oui c'est vrai, c'est mieux que rien. Mais quand je vois les scènes qu'ils nous passent concernant Rachel, je trouve qu'ils pourraient faire un petit effort pour le reste des persos..._

_QuinnTana4everL : Santana ne fait pas les choses à moitié... Honnêtement j'aurais du mal que quelqu'un d'autre harcèle la personne que j'aime, surtout quand elle est aussi parfaite que Quinn Fabray (a) Oui le côté "fraîcheur" et joyeux était quelque chose que je voulais vraiment faire passer. Je ne peux pas partir en vacances cet été, alors je pars un peu avec Quinn et Santana comme ça! Allez tu vois, ce n'était pas si long d'attendre finalement... Si? :P_

_lilo : Merci :) J'espère que ça te conviendra aussi._

_Taz94 : Mdr c'est ma mère qui va être contente tiens. En vrai, Quinn est une petite enfant qu'il faut sans cesse rassurer, mais chut c'est un secret ;) Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour toutes ces gentilles choses en tout cas :)_

_covergirls06 : Rachel peut être dur à la comprenette... Mais je dis ça, je dis rien *siffle*_

_gleek 1909 : On est mardi :D Merci pour les compliments à toi aussi :)_

_Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours rassurant de savoir que ce que j'écris plait toujours autant, d'autant plus que tu es une des premières à avoir suivi ma fic :)_

_p'tit griffon : Merci mon griffounet! (N'ayons pas peur des surnoms ridicules). Pétage de plombs, c'est le bon terme pour désigner ce qu'il est arrivé à Santana. Ouiiii c'est leur première fois, avoue t'es devin en vrai? :D_

* * *

**- Je déteste l'été et ses orages,** râla une Santana trempée des pieds à la tête.

Quinn rigola, bien qu'elle n'était pas mieux. Toutes les deux s'étaient arrêtées à Jacksonville pour visiter un peu et profiter du beau temps qui ne les avait pas quittées depuis qu'elles étaient parties de Lima. Tout comme les appels de Judy Fabray d'ailleurs, malgré le fait que Quinn lui écrive de longs mails tous les jours. Ça promet pour Yale, avait fait remarquer Santana. La blonde avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais elle savait que dans le fond Santana avait raison. En même temps elle comprenait sa mère également, elle se trouvait toute seule à Lima désormais. Elle était divorcée de son père, Frannie habitait à Boston et était mariée... Il était temps qu'elle se retrouve un homme, songea Quinn.

Les deux amoureuses s'étaient trouvées un hôtel pas cher du tout en plein centre-ville, elles avaient alors garé la voiture de Santana dans le parking privé de l'hôtel et s'étaient rendues à pieds en ville. Elles avaient beaucoup aimé la ville en elle-même et Q avait réussi à tirer Santana dans une virée shopping pendant de nombreuses et longues heures. La latine en était morte de fatigue, mais la blonde sautait encore sur ses jambes comme si nous nous trouvions en début de journée. Elles ne se trouvaient qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pieds lorsque l'orage avait éclaté mais cela avait largement suffit à les détremper de la tête aux pieds. Malgré leur course effrénée pour arriver aussi le plus vite possible.

**- Tu veux aller te laver en premier?** demanda Santana à sa petite-amie, en dégoulinant sur le plancher.

**- Non vas-y.**

Quinn avait répondu avec un petit sourire et avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Santana. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que la latine avait vécu un enfer par sa faute dans les magasins et elle cherchait ainsi à se rattraper. D'ailleurs elle lui sourit également, avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Quinn en profita pour déposer ses sacs dans un coin de la chambre et consulta son téléphone portable alors que l'eau se mettait à couler dans la douche. Elle avait trois messages, de Mike, Blaine et Brittany. Cette dernière se trouvait en vacances avec sa famille en Italie, alors que les deux premiers étaient restés sur Lima pour profiter de leurs moitiés respectives avant d'être séparés à la rentrée. Fort heureusement, elle et Santana n'auront pas à vivre ce genre d'épreuves.

**- Quinn!**

La voix de Santana se fit entendre à travers la porte. Quinn s'en approcha donc et entrouvrit la porte pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

**- Quoi?**

**- Tu vas rire... On a oublié nos sacs dans la voiture...**

**- Oh non...**

**- Oh si... Tu veux bien aller les chercher? J'irais bien mais je suis un peu à poil là.**

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. La tempête à l'extérieur ne s'était pas calmée et le vent faisait pencher les palmiers de manière impressionnante. Elle n'avait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir à l'extérieur, mais ressortir par un temps pareil ne lui disait rien. Un air découragé se peignit sur le visage de la blonde, et Santana, qui avait sorti sa tête par le rideau de la douche le remarqua naturellement.

**- S'il te plaît... Remontre-moi que tu es la petite-amie la plus formidable du monde et rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'aime.**

**- Tu es la pire des manipulatrices Santana Lopez, tu le sais?**

**- Oui,** répondit Santana en éclatant de rire. **Mais je t'aime vraiment.**

**- Ça va, j'y vais. Et je t'aime aussi. Si je ne suis pas là dans 10 minutes c'est que je me suis fait emportée par une rafale de vent et que je vole quelque part au dessus de l'océan.**

**- Essaye de viser Porto Rico à l'atterrissage.**

Soupirant doucement une nouvelle fois alors que Santana rigolait de sa propre blague, Quinn se saisit de la clé de la chambre et remit son téléphone dans sa poche au cas où. Avait-on du réseau au milieu de l'océan?

L'hôtel était étrangement calme, apparemment ses occupants n'avaient pas tous eu le temps de rentrer et avaient préféré se trouver un coin pour s'abriter. Après avoir descendu les deux étages la séparant du rez-de-chaussée, Quinn passa devant le réceptionniste qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle décida de l'ignorer et de rassembler tout son courage pour ressortir sous la pluie battante. Dès les premiers pas, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui verser une piscine olympique sur la tête. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le coffre de la mustang rouge de sa petite-amie et farfouilla le temps de retrouver leurs deux sacs. Puis elle fit le chemin en sens inverse, rentrant à nouveau dans l'hôtel dans un état innommable. Râlant contre leur étourderie, elle enfonça le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir y pénétrer. Elle remonta et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre pour retrouver une Santana, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette, allongée sur le lit en train de zapper à l'aide de la télécommande. Déglutissant avec difficulté devant la quasi nudité de sa brune, Quinn posa les sacs au pied du lit.

**- Voilà, tu peux redire que je suis la meilleure et tout ça? Quoi?**

Elle avait surprit le regard de Santana sur elle, et cela l'avait intriguée. D'autant plus que la latine la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Cette dernière haussa les épaules en souriant toujours avant de répondre.

**- Rien. Tu es juste incroyablement sexy comme ça.**

À cause de la pluie, les vêtements de Quinn lui collaient à la peau, dévoilant son corps légèrement mais parfaitement musclé. Ses cheveux blonds bouclaient légèrement à cause de l'eau et étaient collés sur son visage angélique. Ils gouttaient à intervalles régulières dans son décolleté, et Santana ne pût s'empêcher de suivre les gouttes d'eau du regard à chaque fois, s'attardant sur la poitrine de sa compagne.

Cette dernière rougit violemment en entendant le compliment de Santana et en la sentant la regarder de cette manière. Elle voulut se détourner pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain, mais la main de la latine attrapa la sienne et l'empêcha donc de mettre ses projets à exécution. Bien décidée à taquiner sa blonde jusqu'au bout, San' tira sur son bras pour la faire tomber à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle avait très bien vu le regard que Quinn avait porté sur elle lorsqu'elle l'avait vue sur leur lit avec une simple serviette comme habit. Quinn, qui d'ailleurs ronchonna lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée contre son gré aux côtés de Santana. Mais cette dernière rigola une nouvelle fois devant la manière d'agir de la blonde et roula pour se retrouver couchée sur elle.

**- Arrête de râler. Tu es la meilleure des petites-amies au monde et bien mieux que ce que je mérite.**

Santana déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn, juste après avoir vu son sourire. Santana adorait voir Quinn rougir suivant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, parce qu'à ses yeux cela signifiait que la blonde n'était pas moins sensible à elle. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle sentit que Quinn se déroba à son baiser, pour la première fois depuis leur premier baiser. Ce fut donc le regard stupéfait de Santana que Quinn croisa lorsqu'elle la regarda. Constatant qu'elle rougissait une nouvelle fois, Santana ne résista pas à l'envie de la questionner.

**- Qu'est-ce qui a?**

**- Rien. Je ferais mieux de me lever, je suis en train de tremper le lit.**

**- Non dis-moi...**

Quinn avait tenté de se relever en prononçant sa phrase, mais Santana s'était appuyée sur elle de tout son poids afin de l'y maintenir. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre et voulait donc avoir une réponse assez rapidement. Presque au supplice, Quinn se relaissa tomber et évita soigneusement le regard de Santana en lui répondant.

**- Je ne suis pas la seule à être incroyablement sexy, c'est tout.**

La voix de Quinn n'avait été qu'un simple murmure, mais cela n'empêcha pas Santana d'en saisir très facilement le moindre mot. Agréablement surprise, un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la latine. Elle ne sut pas tellement quoi dire pour le coup, et se contenta de fixer longuement Quinn. Jamais elle ne lui avait avoué à haute voix qu'elle se sentait attirée par elle, contrairement à Santana qui lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois combien elle la trouvait sexy, belle, attirante et désirable. Bien sur Quinn lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était belle ou magnifique, mais cela s'était arrêté là. Souhaitant interrompre ce silence, Quinn releva la tête de quelques centimètres pour attraper les lèvres de la latine.

Un nouveau baiser qui dura quelques minutes, sans qu'aucune des deux ne se dérobe cette fois. Quinn sentait que l'envie se faisait de plus en plus sentir dans la manière que Santana avait de l'embrasser, mais elle décida cette fois de la laisser faire. De toute manière, peu à peu entraînée par une tornade de sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher de la brune. Cette dernière quitta finalement ses lèvres pour se mettre à l'embrasser dans le creux de son cou. Fermant les yeux à ce contact, Quinn laissa un soupir de bonheur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle remonta doucement sa main sur le dos de la latine et hésita quelques instants avant de détacher la serviette qu'elle portait. Ce geste avait de l'importance, puisqu'elle savait que lorsqu'il serait fait, elle donnerait la permission à Santana d'aller plus loin. Mais l'hésitation de la blonde ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, puisque peu après la latine sentit la serviette se détacher et glisser le long de son corps. Seule la partie coincée entre elle et Quinn ne bougea pas, la faisant sourire doucement.

Apparemment guère gênée de se retrouver nue devant Quinn, Santana reprit possession des lèvres de sa petite-amie. Elle sentit les mains de la blonde glisser timidement sur son corps en découvrant des parties jusqu'alors inexplorées. De son côté, Santana fini par glisser ses mains sous le haut léger de Quinn. Elle le lui enleva sans plus de cérémonie, remarquant au passage avec ravissement le soutien-gorge dentelé de la blonde qui laissait deviner une poitrine ferme et naturellement bien dessinée. Brusquement agacée par la serviette qui faisait barrière entre son corps et celui de Quinn, Santana s'en débarrassa rapidement, l'envoyant retrouver le haut de Quinn sur le plancher.

Cette dernière sentit les mains chaudes de Santana glisser sur sa peau encore humide et froide à cause de la pluie, jusqu'à se faufiler sous le mini short en jeans qu'elle portait. Elle se cambra en sentant les mains de Santana sur cette partie de son corps, avant qu'elle ne décide à l'enlever à son tour. Entre stress, désir et envie, Quinn perdait peu à peu la tête. Ses émotions bouillonnaient en elle, lui donnant l'impression de ressentir un feu qui la consumait, que seules les mains et les lèvres de Santana pouvaient apaiser.

La latine les fit rouler sur le côté de manière à pouvoir dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Quinn un peu plus facilement. Elle en profita pour observer les réactions de la blonde et constata avec plaisir et soulagement que le traitement auquel elle avait droit lui convenait parfaitement. Dans cette position, les mains de Quinn se firent plus aventureuses, et Santana ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la blonde sur ses seins. La température grimpa très rapidement entre les deux jeunes femmes, et très peu de temps plus tard, Quinn ne portait plus qu'un simple tanga assorti à son soutien-gorge.

Au début hésitante, Quinn se fit de plus en plus sûre d'elle. Elle s'amusait à tester à son tour les réactions de Santana, désireuse de trouver ses points sensibles et ce qui lui offrirait le plus de plaisir. Mais Santana n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer et souhaitait offrir la plus belle nuit possible à sa compagne. Elle les fit donc rouler une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant à nouveau allongée sur elle. Elle écarta les jambes de sa petite-amie pour s'y glisser entre, commençant à jouer lentement sensuellement avec la poitrine de cette dernière et la pointe de sa langue. La réaction de la blonde fut immédiate, puisqu'elle ne put retenir elle aussi un gémissement, qui retourna le ventre de Santana.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir les choses avec une telle force. Elle savait que leur première fois serait particulièrement intense, mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à autant de sensations. Les gestes de Quinn se faisaient saccadés, témoignant du bien que lui faisant Santana. Sa respiration irrégulière fut encore plus mise à mal lorsque les lèvres de Santana quittèrent sa poitrine pour descendre sur son corps. La blonde ferma les yeux et laissa une de ses mains s'agripper aux draps, alors que l'autre trouvait refuge dans les cheveux noirs de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière s'extasiait sur le corps parfait et magnifique de sa compagne. Elle avait très souvent imaginée Quinn entièrement nue, mais ses fantasmes étaient largement en dessous de la vérité. La jeune Fabray était renversante de beauté.

Décidée à profiter le plus longuement possible de ce moment et du corps de sa petite-amie, Santana ne montra aucun signe d'impatience ou de montée d'envie extrême. Pourtant c'était le cas, plus les secondes s'égrainaient, plus l'envie de dévoiler la seule partie du corps encore vêtue de la blonde se faisait grande. Mais la latine tint bon, et se contenta d'embrasser sensuellement l'intérieur des cuisses de sa dulcinée. La main fébrile de cette dernière dans ses cheveux la ravissait également, tout comme son visage qui témoignait lui aussi de l'envie et de la fièvre qui s'emparait peu à peu de Quinn.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir torturé longuement Quinn à coup de baisers et de caresses que Santana décida de finalement ôter le tanga de sa petite-amie. Elle manqua de s'étrangler en ayant une preuve nouvelle de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur Quinn en constatant l'humidité de ce vêtement. Souriant malicieusement, elle termina de le lui retirer avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de son ange. Cette dernière la regardait également, et Santana ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle remonta donc son visage à la bonne hauteur et embrassa fougueusement la blonde. Le souffle court de la blonde les obligea à décoller très souvent leurs lèvres, mais cela ne dérangea pas Santana qui les quitta au bout de quelques instants pour retrouver le creux de son cou. Elle ressentit comme une décharge électrique lorsque Quinn se cambra une nouvelle fois sous elle en prononçant son prénom à cause de ses caresses.

La poitrine de Quinn venait de caresser la sienne et leurs deux intimités s'étaient frôlées elle aussi, en une caresse indécemment sensuelle et insolemment irrésistible. Les mots n'avaient peut-être pas passé les lèvres de la blonde, mais la brune comprit très facilement la demande silencieuse qui régnait dans ces incroyables pupilles vertes. Demandeuse et en confiance, Quinn ne souhaitait désormais rien d'autre que Santana apaise enfin le désir et l'envie qui la dévoraient. Heureusement pour elle, Santana décida qu'elle avait assez joué avec la patience et les réactions de sa moitié, et redescendit sa tête à la hauteur de son intimité, non sans l'embrasser et la caresser au passage. Chaque geste et chaque action de la brune ajoutait de l'envie chez Quinn, et elle ne fut plus maître de ses gestes à partir de l'instant où elle sentit les lèvres de Santana entrer en contact avec son sexe.

Les yeux fermés de Quinn s'ouvrirent automatiquement et un nouveau gémissement mélangé au prénom de Santana sortit de sa bouche. Cela fit sourire la latine, qui s'amusa longuement avec sa langue et ses lèvres sur l'intimité de Quinn, avant de s'intéresser plus longuement à son clitoris. Elle joua à nouveau très lentement et longuement avec, provoquant des gémissements toujours plus forts de la part de la blonde. Puis, lorsqu'elle jugea que Quinn était prête, elle glissa quelques doigts en elle. Si Quinn lâcha un petit cri entre plaisir et surprise, Santana fut subjuguée par ce simple geste. Elle venait de faire Quinn sienne, et elle espérait que cela serait à jamais.

Jouant habilement de ses doigts, de ses mains et de sa langue, Santana amena Quinn à l'orgasme quand elle le souhaita. Un orgasme que la blonde qualifiera de presque destructeur tant il avait emporté de choses sur son passage. Après l'avoir atteint, elle resta longuement couchée sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Son cri de jouissance dans lequel elle avait une nouvelle fois prononcé le prénom de sa petite-amie semblait résonner encore dans la pièce pendant de nombreuses secondes également. Puis elle sentit que Santana remonta à son niveau et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Un contact dont Quinn avait besoin, ne serait-ce que pour calmer ses tremblements. Le plaisir dévastateur semblait encore l'habiter, alors qu'elle tentait de rendre sa respiration normale à nouveau.

Santana ne prit pas la parole, se contentant de caresser d'une main légère le dos et les cheveux de Quinn, le temps que cette dernière refasse surface. Ce qu'elle fini par faire, cherchant alors les lèvres de Santana pour un long baiser.

**- Ça va ?** fini par demander la latine d'une voix douce.

**- Tu m'as… C'était...**

Quinn avait commencé une phrase, mais fut incapable de la terminer. Les mots ne pouvaient décemment pas exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Santana, le bien que ses caresses et ses gestes lui avaient faits. Elle ne termina pas, mais San' sembla comprendre puisqu'elle lui sourit à nouveau. Mélange de fierté, d'arrogance et de tendresse, qui fit rigoler doucement la blonde.

**- Tu n'as désormais plus le droit de m'abandonner**, fit la blonde dans un murmure.

**- Comme si l'idée me serait venue ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde en tête… Je t'aime Quinn, je ne te le répéterai jamais assez. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie. Te quiero para toda la vida,** ajouta Santana en déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn.

Un baiser que Quinn aurait recherché si jamais Santana ne le lui avait pas offert. Elle sentait la fatigue prendre possession de tout son être et ses membres devenir incroyablement lourds. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir elle aussi abuser du corps de sa petite-amie, mais cette dernière ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillée avec ses caresses et sa tendresse. Santana Lopez n'était pas frustrée non, avoir vu le plaisir qu'elle avait procuré à sa compagne lui suffisait largement à être comblée ce soir. Ce fut alors sans aucun ressentiment qu'elle regarda tendrement sa blonde s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras.

* * *

_Il fait chaud non? _

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première fois? Bien écrite, pas assez détaillée? Je ne voulais pas faire trop dans la pornographie non plus, on ne sait jamais... Peut-être existe-t-il encore quelques âmes innocentes parmi vous ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... Si vous êtes sage, le prochain chapitre sera Rated M lui aussi... Si j'ai assez de reviews :D_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous fait des bisous :)_

_Louguia_


	25. La revanche d'une blonde

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Bientôt la fin de semaine, un bon week-end ne va pas me faire de mal... J'espère que vous passez une semaine un peu plus reposante que la mienne! Vous avez été beaucoup à commenter mon dernier chapitre et je suis contente de voir que vous avez tous été séduit par ce dernier. Pour vous remercier je vous offre un petit bonus :) _

_Bonne lecture mes amours!_

_faberry-momo : Haha, contente que ça t'ai plu :) Oui oui vous êtes assez sage va ;)_

_Ellerrina : Merci pour ces beaux compliments ma belle :) C'était ce que je voulais, de l'amour et de la tendresse avec de la sex'attitude :D_

_p'tit griffon : Han trop bien... Tu pourrais me filer les bons numéros de l'Euromillion? :P MDR majesté des Fanfictions, j'adore. Promis, Griffounette._

_milkanie : Merci :)_

_gleek 1909 : Flemmarde, va! Le voilà le prochain :)_

_Taz94 : Je ne sais pas si j'ai été plus trash, mais j'espère que ça te fera planer une nouvelle fois :) Mmh... Tu verras si tu as raison tiens!_

_Charlie : Merciii :)_

_covergirls06 : Merci ma belle :)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Haha, je t'ai pris un ventilateur que j'ai placé juste à côté des mouchoirs ;) Et oui Quinn est accro, en même temps Santana l'est également hein. Les choses sont parfaitement dosées dans ce couple parfait :P Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que le chapitre t'a plu à ce point, et j'espère que tu trouveras celui-là aussi bien!_

* * *

Il était un peu moins de quatre heures et demies du matin lorsque Quinn Fabray ouvrit brusquement les yeux, complètement réveillée et alerte. Elle ne sut exactement d'où lui venaient ces sensations qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Était-ce le souvenir de ce que Santana lui avait fait subir il y a quelques heures ou avait-elle rêvé de cela ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout, et pour tout avouer elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle tourna la tête pour observer sa petite-amie et ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.

Santana était couchée sur le côté, un bras sous son visage apaisé et un autre qui se trouvait proche de la tête de Quinn, certifiant ainsi qu'elle était en train de lui caresser les cheveux lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Un sourire béat et satisfait se trouvait sur ses lèvres, témoignant du bienêtre et du bonheur qui la possédaient lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Après Quinn donc, qui avait sombré assez rapidement après cet entremêlement de sentiments et de sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Quinn essaya de résister quelques instants à cette envie qui continuait cependant de grandir en elle, guère aidée par le simple drap qui recouvrait à peine le corps de sa petite-amie. Il n'aurait pas été là que cela aurait été la même chose.

Cessant donc de lutter, elle céda au désir qui semblait ramper sous sa peau et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Elle se mordit la lèvre en glissant une main sur la taille de sa compagne encore endormie, avant de se coller doucement contre elle. Ce geste les fit néanmoins rouler et Santana se retrouva prisonnière sous le corps de Quinn. Elle émit un petit gémissement endormi qui fit sourire la blonde, avant qu'elle ne parte à l'exploration de son cou pour y déposer de lents et sensuels baisers. Si elle s'était réveillée en pleine forme, elle savait parfaitement que cela pouvait ne pas être le cas de Santana. D'ailleurs sa réputation d'ours mal léché au réveil n'était plus à faire.

Pourtant cette dernière émit un petit rire en réalisant les agissements de la blonde. Son corps nu contre le sien n'avait pas mis longtemps à la réveiller et à la ramener sur terre. Elle glissa ses mains sur le dos de la blonde avant de refermer les yeux, mais pour profiter plus facilement des caresses et des baisers de Quinn.

**- Tu n'en as pas eu assez la première fois ?** taquina gentiment Santana.

**- Mmh non… Mais ce qui me dérange surtout, c'est que toi tu n'as rien eu…**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, les lèvres de Quinn quittèrent le creux de son cou pour descendre sur son torse et sa poitrine. Santana avait l'impression de défaillir. Certes elle n'avait rien eu en retour, si on pouvait dire les choses comme cela. Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Cependant, à la vue des actes de Quinn, elle n'allait pas en faire la remarque. Pour une femme inexpérimentée dans ce domaine, elle se débrouillait vraiment très bien, pensa Santana. A vrai dire, Quinn ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait, elle agissait selon ce que lui disait son instinct. Et à la vue des réactions de sa petite-amie, elle se doutait bien qu'elle était sur le bon chemin.

Elle sentit les mains de la latine se crisper sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle se mit à jouer doucement avec les seins de cette dernière et sa bouche. Les premiers gémissements que lâcha Santana l'amenèrent dans un autre monde, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. A cet instant précis, seules elle et Santana dans cette chambre d'hôtel comptait. Jacksonville resterait à jamais leur endroit, quoiqu'il arrive. La seule chose qui dérangeait vaguement la blonde était de ne pas pouvoir savoir si Santana ressentait la même intensité de plaisir qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir peu avant.

**- Quinn…**

Entendre son prénom être prononcé de cette façon, dans un souffle mélangé à un gémissement, par la femme qu'elle aimait fit frissonner la concernée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait laissé ses mains se balader dans la zone sud de la latine, qui s'était cambrée en sentant des caresses à cet endroit là. Quinn avait voulu pousser son introspection un peu plus loin et vérifier si ses caresses et ses baisers faisaient de l'effet à Santana. Elle avait été servie, et avait ressenti presque immédiatement une certaine forme de fierté en sentant combien Santana était déjà bien humide à cet endroit. Cette dernière plaça d'ailleurs ses jambes de manière à faire glisser le corps de Quinn entre ses cuisses. Elle avait besoin de plus de contact physique et avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. La sensualité et la patience que lui demandait la blonde lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle avait du mal à garder une respiration mesurée et n'arrivais déjà plus à retenir ses gémissements.

Elle eut cependant l'impression que cela ne suffit pas à Quinn, qui s'amusait à la faire patienter encore plus. Un petit sourire malicieux était affiché sur le coin de ses lèvres, et Santana ne put s'empêcher de se saisir de son visage pour la faire remonter à la hauteur du sien. Elle l'embrassa avec envie, passion et fougue malgré son manque d'air. La poitrine de la blonde caressa la sienne et l'électrisa, faisant au passage ressentir les mêmes sensations à Quinn, qui lui rendit son baiser. Cette dernière le rompit cependant au bout de quelques temps, lorsqu'elle sentit que les mains de Santana repartaient à l'exploration de son corps. Elle s'esquiva donc subtilement, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à sa petite-amie.

**- C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi pour le moment… Après tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux,** susurra Quinn en embrassant le ventre plat de Santana.

**- Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter.**

Santana avait tenté le bluff, mais l'effet fut pour le moins aminci par le nouveau cambrement ingérable de son corps lorsque Quinn avait quitté la hauteur de son nombril pour poursuivre sa descente sur son bas-ventre. Ses lèvres frôlaient sa peau avec une sensualité proche de l'indécence, qui laissait la latine à la merci de la blonde. Alors, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Quinn embrasser son intimité, ses mains se refermèrent machinalement et fortement dans les cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière sourit une nouvelle fois, jouant entre caresses et baisers à cet endroit là. Elle voulait que Santana se consume entièrement et finisse par la supplier de la faire sienne à son tour. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, à son plus grand bonheur. Entre deux gémissements, Santana parvint à articuler une phrase à peu près correctement.

**- Dios mío Quinn… Por favor…**

Dans le feu de l'action, Santana avait utilisé sa langue maternelle. Mais Quinn, qui avait toujours trouvé cela secrètement très sexy, laissa son sourire s'agrandir. Elle savait que Santana ne parlait en espagnol que lorsque ce qu'elle vivait était particulièrement intense. Ou lorsqu'elle insultait les gens, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet pour le coup. Alors, après lui avoir lancé un petit regard victorieux, elle glissa lentement ses doigts à l'intérieur de Santana. Cette dernière eut l'impression qu'un véritable feu d'artifice avait lieu, tellement les émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient fortes. Elle sentait que l'orgasme pointait déjà le bout de son nez, alors que Quinn n'avait même pas entamé des allers-retours. Mais elle ne répondait plus ni de son corps ni de ses actes, elle n'arrivait même plus à esquisser le moindre geste. Elle sentait le regard de Quinn sur elle, et ce fut d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir dans ce tourbillon dans lequel elle se trouvait entraînée. Le visage souriant et satisfait de son ange devenu maître de son corps.

Puis une soudaine onde de chaleur naquît brusquement en elle, lui décrochant des gémissements bien plus forts que les précédents. Elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et à ouvrir les yeux, déglutissant difficilement. La chaleur du corps de Quinn se fit ressentir à ses côtés et elle sentit les bras de la blonde se refermer autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que lui avait offert sa petite-amie. Sa respiration était toujours inégale lorsqu'elle chercha les lèvres de la blonde pour l'embrasser, longuement et savamment. Apparemment heureuse d'avoir mis la brune dans cet état, Quinn répondit à ce baiser avec les mêmes sentiments. Et, lorsqu'il prit fin, elle ne détacha pas ses yeux des prunelles brillantes de Santana. Cette dernière coinça des mèches de cheveux blonds derrière son visage pour pouvoir l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, sans pour autant être dérangeant. En vérité, les deux demoiselles avaient actuellement une conversation muette, se parlant avec le regard comme elles savaient si bien le faire. Puis, Quinn fini par caresser le visage de Santana avant de lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres et de se blottir contre elle, sa tête à la hauteur du cœur de la brune. Cette dernière entreprit des caresses sur le dos de Quinn, avant de s'arrêter à un endroit qui semblait la déranger.

**- Je t'ai griffée,** constata-t-elle un peu mécontente en sentant les inégalités sous ses doigts.

**- C'est que j'ai été bonne alors,** s'amusa Quinn avec un petit sourire.

**- Pour ne rien te cacher, tu as même été la meilleure…**

Quinn ne changea pas de position, se contentant de tourner la tête en direction de sa petite-amie en entendant cette phrase. Le sourire et l'air qu'elle abordait à cet instant ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Alors, remontant son visage une nouvelle fois à la hauteur de celui de la brune, Quinn l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement, longuement et amoureusement, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

**- Si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça, on n'est pas prêtes de dormir Querida…**

**- Et qui vous a dit que je voulais dormir, Mademoiselle Lopez ?**

Santana rigola avant de lui voler un baiser et de les faire se retourner. Passant une de ses mains sous sa tête, Quinn sourit en regardant sa petite-amie. Elle avait longuement craint le fait de passer à l'acte avec Santana, mais finalement elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Et la latine ne semblait pas passer un mauvais moment non plus de toute manière. Santana l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se reculer de son visage et s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de la blonde.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda cette dernière en regardant la brune d'un air intrigué.

**- J'observe le corps parfait de ma petite-amie.**

Quinn rougit et détourna son regard de celui, scrutateur, de Santana. Santana sourit en voyant la réaction de Quinn, mais ne se détourna pas de son objectif. La latine estimait avoir attendu assez longtemps pour voir la blonde entièrement nue, sans serviettes ou sous-vêtements déplaisant pour le cacher. Et encore, Quinn avait accepté de se dévoiler qu'une seule fois dans cette tenue. A cause de ses cicatrices, celles qu'elle porte depuis son accident de voiture. Elles n'étaient pas forcément très grandes et n'étaient qu'au nombre de deux, mais elles suffisaient pour que la blonde se sente mal à l'aise par rapport à cela.

Elle frissonna d'ailleurs, sentant que Santana faisait courir un doigt sur celle qui se situait sur ses côtes, du côté gauche. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de poser sa main libre sur celle de la latine. Surprise, Santana releva la tête dans la direction de Quinn pour voir qu'elle avait retourné son visage dans sa direction.

**- Arrête San'… S'il te plait,** murmura-t-elle doucement.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Elles sont horribles.**

**- Elles font parties de toi Q. Et puis je préfère que tu ais des cicatrices plutôt… Enfin, que tu ne sois plus là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Quinn eut un petit sourire auquel répondit Santana. La blonde n'avait pas manqué le regard tendre que lui lançait la latine, et rien ne lui faisait plus de bien que cela à cet instant précis. Elle referma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana déposer des baisers le long de sa fameuse cicatrice, délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de la blesser ou de rouvrir la blessure. Au bout de quelques instants, Santana remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui de Quinn en souriant doucement.

**- T'es magnifique Quinn,** murmura tendrement Santana.

Elles refirent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, aussi tendrement et amoureusement que possible.

•••

**- Quinn, lève-toi Chérie…**

**- Mmmh…**

La blonde censée se lever préféra se retourner et cacher son visage sous la couverture. Santana rigola doucement en la voyant agir de cette manière, même si cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle essayait désespérément de la faire se lever. Habituellement c'était plutôt le contraire, mais pour une fois Quinn semblait avoir bien plus de mal à émerger. Afin de lui laisser un peu plus de temps, Santana s'était levée et préparée, mais elle était désormais prête et il fallait qu'elles reprennent la route si elles voulaient arriver ce soir à Miami.

**- C'est ça de vouloir faire l'amour toute la nuit, on arrive plus à se lever le matin,** plaisanta Santana en se recouchant aux côtés de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière rigola doucement, et sortit son visage de sous le drap pour regarder Santana. Elles avaient effectivement recommencé plusieurs fois par la suite et avaient ensuite passé un bon moment à se câliner et à refaire le monde. Elles ne s'étaient pas endormies avant 7h00 du matin, ce qui ne leur laissait que très peu de temps pour se reposer. Santana semblait tenir le coup, mais Quinn était moins habituée aux nuits blanches. La latine sourit à sa petite-amie et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser de la même manière.

**- Allez courage mi Querida.**

**- J'ai la flemme… Porte-moi.**

**- Je rêve,** soupira Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais elle accepta la demande de sa petite-amie et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quinn n'ayant pas quitté le lit depuis leurs ébats, elle se trouvait entièrement nue, ce qui fit que Santana put la déposer dans la douche directement. Après avoir chassé ses cheveux blonds pour dévoiler sa peau, Santana déposa un baiser sur la nuque de la blonde avant de s'éclipser hors de la salle de bain. Hors de question d'être tentée par la nudité et le corps parfait de Quinn, il fallait qu'elle prenne sa douche et qu'elles partent. Profitant que sa blonde prenne sa douche, Santana se mit à ranger le fouillis qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle remit leurs habits dans leurs sacs, tenta tant bien que mal de fourrer tout ce que Quinn avait acheté hier dedans, avant d'aller déposer des habits pour sa dulcinée dans la salle de bain.

Santana du attendre une bonne demie-heure que Quinn soit prête, le manque de sommeil ralentissant ses mouvements de manière assez affolante. Cela serait donc Santana qui prendrait le volant, sinon elles ne seraient pas prêtes d'être arrivées. Elles remirent les clés à la réception et quittèrent cet endroit qui s'était révélé magique pour elle. Surprenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Santana lorsqu'elle rangeait leurs sacs dans le coffre, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de la questionner. La latine avait envoyé Quinn s'asseoir sur le siège passager en attendant, et cette dernière s'était retournée pour pouvoir l'observer.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?**

**- Toi,** répondit Santana en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

**- Moi ? Pourquoi ?** demanda Quinn pendant que la latine faisait le tour de la voiture pour s'installer à son tour.

**- Parce que tu es parfaite. Et que je t'aime,** ajouta-t-elle en se penchant dans sa direction pour l'embrasser.

Quinn sourit et elles purent enfin partir, maintenant que Santana avait enfin réussi à refermer le coffre et s'était mise derrière le volant. Elles avaient décidé de s'arrêter à une petite boulangerie avant de reprendre la grande route et de tirer la route jusqu'à Miami. La latine avait toujours eu une attirance particulière pour cette ville, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller et elle était plus qu'heureuse de s'y rendre avec Quinn. Sans compter qu'elles avaient prévu d'y passer un temps un peu plus long que dans les autres villes.

**- J'ai hâte d'être à Miami. En plus le soleil semble revenir, on pourra aller à la plage non ? Quinn ?**

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la concernée, Santana se tournant dans sa direction pour observer la blonde. Et constater qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Amusée, San' secoua doucement la tête avant de couper la chique à James Morrisson dont la voix sortait des haut-parleurs de son autoradio.

**- Le trajet promet d'être riche en discussion,** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas être fâchée ou même déçue en ayant ce beau visage apaisé tourné dans sa direction. Santana se surprit même à sourire tendrement, et à le caresser à chaque feu rouge ou à chaque arrêt forcé. Elle fit un bref arrêt à la boulangerie et leur prit de quoi avaler quelque chose, afin que Quinn ne soit pas saisie d'une grande fringale à son réveil. La latine sursauta violemment en entendant son téléphone portable sonneré, elle s'était habitué au silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle, silence uniquement altérer par la respirer profonde de Quinn. Décrochant en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Puck, elle enfila son kit main libre.

**- Salut l'iroquois,** fit-elle joyeusement. **Tu vas bien ?**

**- Nickel. Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?**

**- Q dort à côté de moi,** répondit la latine en lui jetant un nouveau coup d'œil.

**- Vos vacances se passent bien ?**

**- Super,** répondit Santana avec un petit sourire en coin en se souvenant d'hier soir.** On découvre des lieux jusqu'alors presque inexplorés.**

**- Tu te drogues non ?**

Santana rigola et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Parler à Puck lui faisait toujours plaisir, ils avaient certes arrêtés de s'envoyer en l'air plusieurs fois par semaine, mais cela n'avait fait que consolider leur amitié. Sous ses dehors de garçon ingérable et provocateur, le jeune Puckermann était quelqu'un d'adorable de l'avis de Santana. De toute manière, elle ne considérerait pas n'importe qui comme son meilleur ami. Et puis, même s'il avait un passé chargé avec Quinn, il les avait beaucoup aidées toutes les deux lors de leurs débuts. Et sans lui, les choses auraient avancées beaucoup moins vite. Peut-être même qu'elles ne seraient pas encore ensemble en ce jour-là.

Puck lui raconta un peu ses vacances également, lui parlant d'une certaine Olivia qu'il avait rencontrée il y a quelques jours. Il la mentionna juste au passage, mais Santana comprit parfaitement qu'elle avait de l'importance. Sinon, jamais l'homme à la crête n'aurait mentionné le prénom. Leur discussion dura une petite heure, avant qu'il ne doive raccrocher. Il avait apparemment décidé de garder son business de nettoyage de piscine et avait un rendez-vous. Puck ponctuel, on aura tout vu, songea Santana. Voyant que la jauge d'essence était presque vide, la latine décida de s'arrêter à une station service, une heure plus tard. Elle regarda Quinn quelques instants, puis, étant donné qu'elle ne bougeait pas et semblait toujours aussi profondément endormie, elle sorti pour remplir la voiture d'essence.

**- Madre de Dios, cette voiture se drogue à la benzine,** râla Santana en regardant le compteur.

Elle alla à la caisse pour payer, faisant au passage un petit arrêt aux toilettes, avant de retourner dans sa voiture. Vide. Bon sang où était passée Quinn ? Prise d'un énorme stress, Santana tourna sur elle-même pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il y avait tellement de monde ici, et entre les voitures et les gens dépassant les 1m75 il était difficile d'apercevoir la tête de sa blonde.

**- Et merde!** fini par lâcher Santana en donnant un coup de poing dans un poteau à proximité.

Elle sentit son esprit s'envoler vers les statistiques concernant le nombre de filles et d'enfants enlevés sur une station service et l'angoisse monter. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de laisser Quinn toute seule ici? Ma pauvre Santana, t'es vraiment trop conne, pensa cette dernière. Et bien sur, Quinn n'avait pas son téléphone portable sur elle, puisque la latine pouvait le voir à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture.

Soupirant et jurant en espagnol, elle reparti en direction de la petite boutique pour voir si la blonde ne s'y trouvait par hasard pas. Mais elle était elle aussi remplie de monde, et cela revenait à jouer à chercher Charlie sur un livre à pages A3. Santana fit un rapide passage par les toilettes en appelant Quinn, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle lança un regard irrité aux femmes qui s'y trouvaient et qui la regardaient comme si elle était folle, avant de ressortir. Folle, c'est ce qu'elle était en train de devenir. Santana croisa par la suite le regard de l'homme qui l'avait servie à la caisse il y a quelques minutes et décida de tenter sa chance auprès de lui.

**- Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vue une blonde ? Taille moyenne, très jolie, avec des yeux verts…**

**- C'est un peu vague comme description, ma mignonne.**

La latine fit une grimace mais retint la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Quel homme pouvait se permettre de l'appeler de cette manière ? Elle attendrait d'avoir la certitude qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avant de se mettre à l'insulter. Santana plongea la main dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone, puisqu'elle l'avait emporté ELLE, avant de chercher une photo potable de Quinn. Cette dernière détestait qu'on la photographie, alors la plupart étaient prises sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle mit la photo sous le nez de l'homme, qui sourit au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Elle était là il y a moins d'une minute, mais elle est ressortie.**

Sans prendre le temps de le remercier, il l'avait quand même appelée « ma mignonne », Santana se dépêcha de ressortir à son tour. Peut-être que la blonde était retournée à la voiture maintenant. D'un pas vif et décidé, Santana se retint de se mettre à courir pour ne pas être déçue trop vite si jamais Quinn n'y était pas. Sa prochaine possibilité était de faire passer un message dans les haut-parleurs, avant d'appeler la police. Mais au moins, si elle s'était faite kidnappée, cela ne faisait pas trop longtemps.

**- Santana ?**

Si la latine se serait retournée machinalement, elle le fit cette fois parce qu'elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. La voix douce et chaleureuse de Quinn Fabray. Elle arrivait dans sa direction en marchant elle aussi rapidement, apparemment énormément soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée. Santana lâcha un gros soupire de soulagement avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

**- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Mais où étais-tu passée ?** demanda San' en prenant finalement la blonde par les épaules pour la regarder.

**- T'étais pas dans la voiture quand je me suis réveillée, et vu que tu faisais long je me suis inquiétée,** répondit Quinn d'une petite voix.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? J'étais morte de trouille, j'ai cru que tu t'étais faite enlevée ou quelque chose comme ça !**

**- Désolée,** fit simplement Quinn avec la même tête qu'un enfant de quatre ans se faisant réprimander par sa mère..

Santana leva les yeux au ciel avant de se saisir de la main de la blonde pour l'emmener vers leur voiture. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle la perde de vue une nouvelle fois tiens. Quinn se sentait réellement mal à l'aise d'avoir provoqué une telle panique chez la latine, mais pour sa défense elle s'était sincèrement inquiétée lorsqu'elle avait vu que Santana ne revenait pas. Elle avait donc décidé de partir à sa recherche, mais elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone dans la voiture que lorsqu'elle avait claqué la portière. Santana ayant les clés, il lui était impossible de la rouvrir… Mais bon, au moins… Tout est bien qui fini bien !

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de la lionne Quinn? Surprenant?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera une "petite" fête à Miami, fortement recommandée aux filles par Puck. Cela vous suffit pour vous donner une vague idée? Allez, à samedi mes amours, passez une bonne journée :)_

_Je vous fais des bisous._

_Louguia_


	26. Tequila et mojito

_Bonjour à vous tous!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Je ne suis pas mécontente de voir le week-end arriver personnellement, bien au contraire... Même si j'ai du me lever aux aurores certes. _

_J'ai eu beaucoup moins de reviews lors du dernier chapitre et cela me chiffonne un peu... Auriez-vous perdu ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt pour l'histoire?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_QuinnTana4everL : Oui :P Santana rend Quinn complètement folle, et comme tu l'as dis c'est parfaitement compréhensible! Oui il fallait bien qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de mauvais histoire de faire balance, comme dans la vraie vie... Mais je n'ai pas été trop méchante, Quinn n'a pas disparue de la surface planétaire et elle ne s'est pas faite kidnapper non plus :P Oui cela serait assez folklo, il y en a une de prévue très bientôt..._

_covergirls06 : Merci ma belle, et merci de toujours commentaire mes chapitres :)_

_faberry-momo : Voilà le chapitre :) Merci de ton commentaire!_

_gleek 1909 : Haha, bel effort, tiens un paquet de M&M's :) _

_Ellerrina : Merci pour tes beaux compliments, c'est toujours très gentil :) Voilà la fête à Miami, j'espère que ça te conviendra :)_

_Taz94 : Mdr oui, où est passé la jeune chrétienne que diable? Roh c'était juste pour ajouter un peu d'action, même un kidnappeur en série ne pourrait pas séparer le Quinntana :) Haha, on va voir si ça va dans ce que tu pensais, ce chapitre :)_

_MelanieDobreva : Oh c'est un honneur *_* Merci beaucoup de ton beau compliment :D_

* * *

Amusée de voir sa petite-amie dans un état pareil, Santana ne décollait pas ses yeux de Quinn Fabray. Elles avaient passé la journée à Miami, à visiter et faire du shopping. Puis elles s'étaient posées à la plage durant la fin de l'après-midi. Elles y avaient mangé avant de finalement retourner à l'hôtel pour se changer et se doucher. Puis elles s'étaient rendues à une fête annuelle dont Puck avait parlé à Santana au téléphone, et qui étaient censée être géniale. Apparemment Quinn était de cet avis. Elle avait certes abusé sur les mojitos, les serveurs étant très peu regardant sur leurs fausses cartes d'identités, mais elles s'amusaient comme une petite folle. Toujours aussi heureuse de voir sa petite-amie dans une joie pareille, Santana n'était en reste non plus. Lorsqu'une musique latino passa, elle se saisit de la taille de sa petite-amie pour la plaquer contre elle et se lancer dans un zouk on ne peut plus sensuel. Quinn se laissa naturellement faire en souriant, avant d'observer la latine en se mordant malicieusement la lèvre.

**- On t'a déjà dis combien tu étais sexy?**

**- Mmh oui... Toi hier soir,** sourit Santana avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn.

La brune pensait à un simple baiser, mais Quinn en décida autrement. Posant sa main sur la nuque de Santana, elle glissa sa langue entre les lèvres pulpeuses de la latine, en un long et sensuel baiser. Agréablement surprise, Santana répondit au baiser de sa petite-amie, laissant au passage ses mains glisser jusqu'aux fesses de la blonde pour les lui caresser sensuellement. Quinn gloussa et quitta les lèvres de la brune pour se coller contre elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue de Santana avant d'y poser ta tête. Leur étreinte devint plus tendre, totalement en abnégation avec le rythme de la musique qui passait actuellement.

**- Tu te souviens de la manière dont on a dansé à notre bal de promo?** demanda Quinn.

**- Bien sûr... Comme ça.**

Santana glissa ses pieds sous ceux de la blonde, les faisant tournoyer doucement sur elles-mêmes. Souriant à ce geste, Quinn se laissa faire et mener par la brune. Ce dernier bal de promo était le meilleur auquel elle avait assisté. Déjà elle se trouvait avec Santana, elle avait pu danser malgré tout et elles avaient toutes les deux été élue reine de la promo à égalité. Elles avaient donc dansé ensemble sous les yeux des autres élèves, laissant volontiers Finn partager ce moment avec Rachel. C'était encore mieux que ce que la blonde avait pu s'imaginer à l'époque. Elle rêvait d'être sacrée reine de la promo, mais avec le temps ce rêve avait perdu un peu de valeur. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Santana, en fait. Être sacrée reine lui aurait bien sûr fait plaisir, mais elle se serait sentie très mal vis-à-vis de Santana. Certaines personnes les avaient soupçonnées d'avoir trafiquer les votes, mais lorsqu'elles avaient proposés de les faire recompter par le directeur, leurs détracteurs s'étaient tus. Elles avaient été élues à la régulière, n'en déplaise à ces gens-là. D'ailleurs elles avaient partagé jusqu'aux prix, puisque Quinn avait prit la couronne et Santana ce qu'elle avait appelé avec un sourire en coin comme « hochet ».

Elles restèrent à danser ainsi quelques minutes, avant que Santana ne sente que Quinn se laissait de plus en plus aller contre elle. Non pas que la blonde était lourde, chose à absolument éviter de lui dire d'ailleurs, mais Santana ressentait quand même la différence.

**- Ça va mi Querida ?** demanda Santana en regardant la blonde.

**- J'ai la tête qui tourne,** avoua-t-elle.

**- Ces filles qui ne savent pas boire... Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. Je ne compte plus le nombre que j'ai du ramener jusqu'au bar.**

Malgré son état fortement alcoolisé, Quinn ne manqua pas la phrase maladroite et vexante de Santana. Cette dernière avait passé son bras sous la taille de sa petite-amie pour la soutenir et l'aider à marcher jusqu'à un endroit pour s'asseoir. Mais Quinn se dégagea brusquement et fit quelques pas en profitant de la surprise de la latine. Malheureusement elle n'était pas en totale possession de ses moyens et manqua de s'étaler par terre. Elle fut retenue dans cette chute que grâce aux réflexes d'un jeune homme qui la regarda avec attention.

**- Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il en la fixant avec intérêt.

**- Je crois que j'ai trop bu,** fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Santana avait été bousculée par un mouvement de foule et avait perdu toute trace de sa blonde, ce qui l'agaçait et la stressait en même temps. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours bon sang ! Elle tenta bien de l'appeler, mais ses appels se révélèrent vain, après tout il y avait un tel niveau de décibel dans cet endroit qu'il était même impossible d'avoir une conversation suivie. Se fichant complètement des gens qu'elle bousculait au passage, Santana tenta donc de remettre la main sur Quinn, la savoir seule là au milieu et alcoolisée de surcroît… Cela lui flanquait la frousse. Quinn, de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle avait été blessée par la phrase de Santana, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle l'avait prononcée sans réellement faire attention à ses mots. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal avec l'idée que Santana ai put en aimer d'autres avant elle.

**- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Ton petit-ami peut-être ?** questionna à nouveau l'homme qui l'avait aidée à se remettre debout.

**- Ma petite-amie, en fait.**

**- Oh,** dit l'homme en rigolant. **Assez inattendu. **

Quinn lui jeta un bref coup d'œil pour le regarder. D'une taille assez grande, moins que Finn cependant, il semblait faire parti des hommes gentils mais sûrs de soi. Brun aux yeux sombres, il paraissait néanmoins assez banal aux yeux de Quinn. De toute manière jamais personne ne tiendrait plus la comparaison face à Santana, qui que ce soit. Les autres personnes n'avaient plus le moindre attrait et la moindre once d'intérêt physiquement depuis qu'elle s'était mise avec Santana. Cependant, bien décidé à lui prêter main forte, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

**- Et elle ressemble à quoi ta copine ?**

**- Brune aux yeux bruns, de taille moyenne et un peu plus petite que moi, des lèvres pulpeuses, un magnifique sourire…**

**- Madame tout le monde par ici, en somme.**

**- Oh non, crois-moi…**

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, amusé par le comportement de la blonde. L'alcool semblait avoir détruit toutes les barrières qu'elle se fixait habituellement, et jamais elle n'aurait parlé de cette manière à un étranger. Elle l'aurait tout simplement remercié de lui avoir évité une chute ridicule et gênante en public, avant de se mettre à la recherche de Santana. Et elle ne pouvait même pas tenter de la joindre, puisque c'était elle qui avait son téléphone portable. Soupirant doucement, Quinn se mit sur la pointe des pieds en espérant apercevoir quelque chose. Mais ce fut cependant son sauveur de la soirée qui s'adressa une nouvelle fois à elle.

**- Si ta petite-amie peut ressembler à une furie espagnole, je crois qu'elle arrive.**

Quinn se retourna donc pour faire face à la direction que pointait l'homme et constata qu'en effet Santana tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour la rejoindre. Quinn décida de lui raccourcir le chemin et remercia le garçon avant de s'avancer à son tour vers la latine. Cette dernière lui attrapa brusquement la main lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour le faire, avant de l'attirer avec elle un peu en dehors de la foule. L'angoisse étant toujours présente, elle ne put s'empêcher de questionner la blonde un peu sèchement.

**- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? On aurait fait quoi si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée hein ?**

Un ton que Quinn n'apprécia naturellement pas du tout. Elle plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant la latine. Elle avait brièvement oublié les raisons de son brusque énervement lorsqu'elle avait été séparée de Santana, mais maintenant cela lui était revenu. Alors ça mélangé avec le ton de Santana et l'impression d'être traitée comme une gamine… Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Quinn reprenne la parole on ne peut plus froidement.

**- Tu serais sûrement allé danser avec toutes ces autres filles qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool elles non plus.**

**- Quoi ?**

L'incompréhension se lisait aisément sur le visage de la latine, mais cela eu tendance à irriter un peu plus Quinn. Elle lâcha un soupire avant de répondre, détournant cependant son regard sur la foule qui dansait à quelques mètres d'elles. Finalement Santana avait été assez habile pour les tirer de là-dedans vu la masse compact que cela était.

**- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu me rappelle ta vie amoureuse avec ce genre de phrases, je sais bien que je ne suis pas la première Santana.**

Quinn avait voulu son ton froid et distant, mais les trémolos qui se firent entendre dans ses derniers mots anesthésièrent complètement l'effet. Puis, au plus grand effroi de Santana, la blonde fondit tout simplement en larmes. Santana avait certes comprit qu'elle s'était montrée particulièrement maladroite et qu'elle avait blessé son amoureuse, ce qu'elle regrettait déjà amèrement. Espérant ne pas se faire repousser, elle prit Quinn dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. La blonde se laissa faire, à son plus grand soulagement, et se blotti même contre elle.

**- T'es complètement bourrée,** commenta Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

**- La ferme,** répondit Quinn en reniflant.

L'hispanique leva les yeux au ciel et chassa les mèches blondes qui obstruaient le visage de Quinn avant de lui embrasser doucement le front.

**- Allez viens, on rentre.**

Quinn se laissa docilement faire, laissant Santana glisser à nouveau une main sur sa taille pour la maintenir contre elle. Hors de question de la perdre une nouvelle fois dans la rue. La latine joua de ses charmes pour passer devant la file d'attente des taxis, et s'engouffra dans le premier qui arriva, après avoir installé Quinn dedans. Cette dernière était restée dans un silence total et semblait complètement ailleurs désormais. San' lui jeta un bref regard inquiet avant de donner l'adresse de leur hôtel au conducteur. Ce dernier approuva et remonta la vitre entre les sièges avant et la banquette arrière. Il démarra, et Santana se rassit plus confortablement, non sans observer longuement Quinn.

La blonde lui donnait l'impression d'être particulièrement vulnérable ce soir, et la latine n'arrivait pas tellement à déterminer si c'était à cause des mots qu'elle avait prononcé, ou si c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet. Les deux, peut-être. Quoique si on se rappelait bien, Quinn n'avait pas fait que des choses très intelligente sous l'influence de l'alcool. Beth pouvait en attester, malgré le fait que cela lui avait offert la vie. Mais en tout cas, Santana n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état-là. Bien sûr, lorsque la Quinn sûre d'elle et un brin agaçante laissait place à une Quinn à la recherche de réconfort et de tendresse, elle trouvait cela mignon. Et attendrissant. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le cas actuellement. Ne supportant plus le silence qu'il régnait dans ce maudit taxi, Santana décida de la rompre en prenant la parole.

**- Tu n'es peut-être pas la première à partager ma vie Q, mais tu seras la dernière. C'est le plus important non ?**

Surprise dans ses pensées, Quinn, qui n'avait même pas réalisé que Santana l'avait observée pendant de longues minutes, reporta son attention sur elle. Elle l'observa à son tour quelques secondes, avant de se rapprocher pour se coller contre elle.

**- Ça l'est. Mais je suis égoïste et j'aurais aimé que tu n'aimes que moi. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas…**

**- J'ai été sincèrement amoureuse de Brittany, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi. Enfin… Non je le sais. Je n'arrive même pas à te comparer avec elle, alors… Mon obsession pour toi m'a fait oublier tout le reste, c'est une preuve d'à quel point je t'aime non ?**

Brusquement souriante, Quinn embrassa Santana avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Santana qui se promit intérieurement de ne plus laisser Quinn boire comme elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas doté d'un caractère facile, alors avec l'alcool c'était encore pire. Mais, maintenant que la crise semblait être passée, ce fut avec un petit sourire amusé que la brune regardait sa petite-amie jouer avec leurs doigts. Cette dernière lui faisait vivre un calvaire dans ce genre de moment, et elle savait malgré tout que cela ne serait pas le dernier. Mais il était agréable de voir que Q n'était pas du genre à se mettre à plat ventre devant elle pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Santana aimait et avait besoin qu'on lui tienne tête.

**- Finn avait peut-être raison, je deviens hystérique quand je bois trop.**

La voix songeuse de Quinn rompit le silence au bout de quelques minutes. Elle s'était carrément allongée sur la banquette et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Santana qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en entendant la phrase prononcée par sa petite-amie. Elle n'était effectivement pas triste, mais hystérique n'était pas le mot qu'elle aurait choisi. Santana était cependant heureuse de voir que l'énervement de sa petite-amie semblait s'être calmé. Elle était dans une phase plus calme et plus tranquille et elle espérait que cela resterait comme ça.

**- A ta décharge c'est la première fois que tu bois autant. Relève-toi Querida, on est arrivées.**

Obéissant, Quinn se releva et elles quittèrent la voiture après avoir payé le taxi. Leur hôtel se situait un peu en retrait du centre ville, ce qui leur avait permis d'en prendre un qui était un peu plus luxueux que ce qu'elles auraient pu se payer au centre ville. Le coin était un peu plus calme et paisible que l'endroit qu'elles avaient quitté, mais il y avait quand même pas mal de monde. Santana, qui rangeait son porte-monnaie dans son sac à main, sursauta en sentant une main se poser ses fesses. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner vers Quinn qui abordait un petit sourire malicieux, avant de se retrouver plaquée contre le mur juste derrière elle. Les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent avec avidité sur les siennes, la déstabilisant un bref instant. C'était plutôt elle qui prenait l'initiative de manière générale, jamais Quinn.

Sans compter que la manière que Quinn avait de l'embrasser, avec passion et envie, lui faisait perdre la tête. Lorsque cette dernière stoppa le baiser, Santana se retrouva le souffle court et tremblante d'émotions. Elle déglutit difficilement et regarda sa petite-amie avec curiosité. Cette dernière n'était vraiment pas du genre à l'embrasser de cette manière en public, et Santana se doutait bien que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs, la blonde revint à la charge, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Avec toutes les peines du monde, Santana parvint à se dégager de l'emprise que Quinn avait sur elle. Ce qui fit ronchonner la concernée, qui avait déjà les mains baladeuses.

**- Quinn… Dios mio.**

La blonde avait préféré se mettre à l'embrasser sensuellement dans le creux de son cou plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et, malgré la situation et les regards que les gens pouvaient avoir sur elles, Santana avait du mal à garder la tête froide. Qui le pourrait en ayant Quinn Fabray qui glisse ses mains sous votre t-shirt ?

**- Q… On est dehors, et tu as trop bu**, rappela Santana.

**- On s'en fiche… On a le droit de montrer qu'on s'aime,** répondit la blonde en descendant ses mains sur les hanches de Santana.

Une phrase qui fit sourire tendrement Santana, bien que cette dernière jugea plus prudent d'attraper les mains de Quinn pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Enfin… Tant qu'elles étaient à l'extérieur du moins. Parce que Santana ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser ou la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent dans l'ascenseur. Santana se retrouva coincée entre le corps de Quinn et une paroi, et tenta tant bien que mal de poser son doigt sur le bon étage, la blonde semblait bien trop intéressée par les lèvres et le corps de la latine pour prêter attention à ce genre de détail. Par contre, elle s'intéressa à d'autres détails lorsque les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent enfin dans leur chambre…

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!_

_Comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Quinn ingérable quand elle boit, je trouvais ça assez drôle personnellement :P_

_Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'arrivée de Quinn et Santana à Porto Rico. Vous allez voir comment Quinn sera accueillie par la famille de Santana et leurs premiers pas sur l'île :)_

_Passez un bon samedi et prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous fais des bisous :)_

_Louguia_


	27. Bonus Facebook

_Salut à tous! _

_Petit bonus pour tenter d'ensoleiller votre dimanche, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà :P J'espère que personne d'entre vous n'a souffert de l'orage qui est tombé dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi..._

_Voici donc quelques mises à jour Facebook des New Directions pendant leurs vacances... Ah si quelqu'un peut m'aider et me dire s'il est possible de mettre une image dans un chapitre, je prends volontiers le conseil!_

_Merci et bonne lecture :)_

_faberry-momo : Haha, t'inquiète pas va, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que tu me laisses autant de reviews :) Et oui Quinn bourrée... J'aurais bien aimé voir ça en vrai :P  
_

_p'tit griffon : Mdr une review en bulgare, ça aurait pu être très drôle remarque... C'est rien, j'avais juste peur que vous en aillez marre de moi!_

_gleek 1909 : Je t'en prie ça me fait plaisir ;) C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Huh vous avez de la chance d'avoir des vacances T_T  
_

_Taz94 : Wow, slow down Taz mdr! C'est pas moi qui ai rendu Quinn jalouse, énervée et hystérique, c'est l'alcool *siffle* Ca va bien se passer, bah... Ecoute tu verras par toi-même, mais à mon avis tu vas encore plus me détester quand je posterai le chapitre demain..._

_Titimaya : Merci :)_

_covergirls06 : Haha, Quinn saoule vaut le détour apparemment, contente que ça vous ai plu!  
_

_QuinnTana4everL : Disons que la façon qu'a Santana de parler sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle dit a encore frappé... Il faut bien qu'elle ai quelques défauts quand même! Et non pas à lundi, mais à dimanche :D Bon c'est un petit chapitre de rien du tout, mais ça permet de voir comment avancent les relations entre les autres New Directions pendant que Quinn et Santana prenne du bon temps à Porto Rico.  
_

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** a publié une photo.

_*33 personnes aiment ça*_

**Frannie Moore-Fabray :** Ma petite sœur est la plus belle :)

_*Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans et 12 personnes aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** C'est de famille :P

_*Frannie Moore-Fabray aime ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** WOW WOW WOW ! Sam Evans, d'où tu aimes ce commentaire ?

_*Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang et 3 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Rololo… ça y est, on est repartis pour un tour.

_*Finn Hudson et Sam Evans aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Ta gueule Puck.

_*Noah Puckermann, Mercedes Jones et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça*_

**Sam Evans :** Pour rien, juste comme ça.

_*Finn Hudson, Noah Puckermann et Artie Abraham aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** A d'autres, bouche de mérou. Alors maintenant je te préviens que si je sens le moindre regard malsain sur MA copine, je te rase et enfonce ta guitare dans une partie de ton anatomie où elle ne devrait, en principe, ne pas se trouver.

_*Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckermann, Brittany S. Pierce et 6 personnes aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Doux Jésus.

_*Blaine Anderson, Joe Hart, Mercedes Joe et 1 personne aiment ça*_

**Joe Hart :** Oui ?

_*Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang et 23 personnes aiment ça*_

**Mike Chang :** Merci pour le fou-rire Joe :')

_*Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray et 12 personnes aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de vous disputer sur ma page perso ?

_*Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang et 31 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**Quinn Fabray** a été identifié sur une photo de **Santana Lopez.**

_*Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Frannie Moore-Fabray et 52 personnes aiment ça*_

**Brittany :** Vous êtes belle toutes les deux. Mais Quinn a l'air un peu fatiguée.

_*Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson et 8 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Et oui… « L'air » de Miami est… particulière. Hein Q ?

_*Noah Puckermann aime ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** On va dire ça comme ça.

_*Santana Lopez aime ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Et avec le décodeur ça donne quoi ?

_*Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckermann et 3 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Désolée les gars, on a acheté mon silence.

_*Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Lord Tubbington et 1 personne aiment ça*_

**Sam Evans :** Attends… Lord Tubbington ?

_*Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson et 38 personnes aiment ça*_

**Lord Tubbington :** Miaw.

_*Brittany S. Pierce aime ça*_

•••

**Rachel Berry** est passée de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

**Santana Lopez :** Vois le bon côté des choses… Finn peut retrouver maman baleine comme ça.

_*Noah Puckermann, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang et 9 personnes aiment ça*_

**Brittany S. Pierce :** C'est méchant Sanny.

_*Finn Hudson aime ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Je dis ça pour son bien, c'est tout.

_*Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckermann, Joe Hart et 7 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**Quinn Fabray** est désormais amie avec **Kitty Wilde.**

_*Kitty Wilde aime ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** C'est qui elle ?

_*Finn Hudson, Noah Puckermann, Rachel Berry et 12 personnes aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Une élève de McKinley je crois.

_*Kitty Wilde aime ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Donc tu acceptes des personnes dont tu ignores l'identité ?

**Kitty Wilde :** En fait je vais faire parti des cheerios cette année. Quinn est mon modèle et j'espère arriver à son niveau à la fin de mes études.

**Santana Lopez :** Rêve, personne ne peut égaler l'Unholy Trinity.

_*Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Sue Sylvester et 17 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**Brittany S. Pierce** est désormais en couple avec** Joe Hart.**

_*Joe Hart, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 28 personnes aiment ça*_

**Rachel Berry :** Heu ? Il s'en passe des choses à Lima… J'ai du mal à vous imaginer ensemble :s

_*Noah Puckermann, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel et 14 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Si tu étais un peu moins occupée à regarder ton nombril, t'aurais remarqué qu'ils ont commencé à se rapprocher depuis longtemps le nain.

_*Brittany S. Pierce, Joe Hart, Quinn Fabray et 17 personnes aiment ça*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Tiens, Santana n'a pas cessé de sortir les griffes quand on s'en prend à Brittany. Méfie-toi Quinn.

_*Rachel Berry et Sam Evans aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me méfier. On s'est toujours défendues les unes les autres dans l'Unholy Trinity. Mais félicitations Britt, je suis contente pour vous :)

_*Brittany S. Pierce, Joe Hart, Blaine Anderson et 18 personnes aiment ça*_

**Brittany S. Pierce :** Merci Quinnie !

_*Quinn Fabray et Joe Hart aiment ça*_

**Mike Chang :** Moi je m'étonne que Santana n'ai pas encore répondu à Kurt.

_*Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans et 17 personnes aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** T'inquiète Mike, ça va venir.

_*Mike Chang, Noah Puckermann, Brittany S. Pierce et 8 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Ecoute-moi bien Saint Sébastien, de une je te demanderais de manière très polie et courtoise de te mêler de tes fesses à moins que tu veuille absolument que je te les botte tellement fort que tu vas tourner sur orbite pendant 10 ans. De deux, Quinn n'a effectivement aucune raison de se méfier et de trois c'est toi qui ferait mieux de le faire parce que si tu continues à me chauffer je risque de t'attendre avec une batte de baseball au coin de ta rue, ok ?

_*Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckermann, Brittany S. Pierce et 28 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Outch.

_*Quinn Fabray aime ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Je vous l'avais dis.

_*Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson et 14 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**Tina Cohen-Chang** était à Hong Kong City avec **Mike Chang.**

_*Artie Abrahms, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson et 7 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Hey les asiat' ramenez-moi des nouilles sautées !

_*Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Noah Puckermann et 3 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Et une petite asiat' pour moi )

_*Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Mike Chang et 13 personnes aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Hum hum.

_*Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang et Brittany S. Pierce aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** J'ai aimé le commentaire que parce que ça serait intéressant d'avoir une personne capable de nous faire des rouleaux de printemps sous la main à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, hein.

_*Noah Puckermann, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones et 1 personne aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Je t'ai à l'œil, Lopez.

_*Noah Puckermann, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez et 5 personnes aiment ça*_

_•••_

**Artie Abraham **était à **Tokyo.**

_*Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany S. Pierce, Finn Hudson et 12 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** _Qu'est-ce que vous allez tous faire aux pays des bridés?_

_*Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Rory Flanagan et 2 personnes aiment ça*_

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Un peu de respect l'iroquois!

_*Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson et 3 personnes aiment ça*_

**Artie Abraham :** Rencontrer les mecs avec lesquels je joue en ligne depuis 3 ans, personnellement.

_*Mike Chang aime ça*_

•••

**Blaine Anderson : **Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu pressé que les vacances se terminent...

_*Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce et 31 personnes aiment ça*_

**Rachel Berry : **Vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras venir à New York quand tu le voudras :)

_*Finn Hudson et Mercedes Jones aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Même à des milliers de kilomètres elle arrive à me les pomper Barbra.

_*Blaine Anderson, Brittany S. Pierce et Noah Puckermann aiment ça*_

* * *

_Fin du petit bonus! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et vous aura aidé à tenir jusqu'à demain ;)_

_Prenez soin de vous et bon dimanche :) Le chapitre suivant arrive demain... Gros chapitre plein d'émotions, alors reposez-vous bien ;)_

_Je vous fais des bisous!_

_Louguia_


	28. Tia Santana

_Bonjour mes amours de lecteurs chéris que j'aime et que j'adore!_

_Oula, élan d'affection, je vous présente mes excuses :P Non mais c'est pour pas que vous me détestiez à la fin de ce chapitre parce que... Bref, vous verrez bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite un excellent lundi et de passer une bonne semaine :) _

_Ah oui j'oubliais, les dialogues en gras et en italiques sont en espagnol dans le texte, c'est plus simple ainsi que de vous mettre la traduction à chaque fois._

_Et bonne lecture!_

_faberry-momo : Haha, j'avoue tu m'as grillée :P J'espère que tu pourras lire le prochain chapitre rapidement ;)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Merci beaucoup M'dame :) Comme ça ça vous permet de ne pas être trop largués par rapport aux autres New Directions, même si finalement ils n'ont pas une très grande importance pour le moment!_

_gleek 1909 : Toutes les reviews sont constructives, la tienne y comprit ;)_

_p'tit griffon : Haha, poste en français alors, ça me va très bien finalement *siffle* Contente de te faire apprécier les lundis alors :D_

_covergirls06 : Les répliques de Santana vont être connues dans le monde entier à force ;)_

_Taz94 : Mdr contente que ça t'ai autant plu :) Je vais bien et toi? Oui j'ai été très séduite par le côté décalé que pouvait avoir le couple Joe-Brittany et vu que je trouve Jésus très mal exploité dans la saison 4, ça lui donne sa petite heure de gloire x) Détester? Mmh... Non, haïr!_

_MelanieDobreva : Merci beaucoup :)_

_Vermillon : Wow je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait quand j'ai vu que j'avais autant de reviews d'un coup x) Merci beaucoup de me laisser autant de commentaires en tout et d'avoir relevé certaines fautes :) Je me relis, mais c'est vrai que certaines m'échappent... Si tu continues je vais te nommer relecteur tiens ;)_

* * *

Après une cuite pareille, le réveil fut particulièrement dur et pénible pour Quinn. Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce, et rien que le bruit qu'avait fait Santana en déposant son téléphone sur la table de nuit après avoir regardé l'heure fut une torture. Elle avait enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller en entendant le réveil lui vriller les tympans, ayant carrément l'impression que c'était sous son crâne qu'il était en train de carillonner. Fort heureusement, Santana retint toute forme de moquerie et l'aida même à prendre sa douche. Quinn avait passé de longues minutes à jurer que plus jamais elle ne touchera une goutte d'alcool, ce qui avait amusé Santana.

Puis elles avaient réunis leurs bagages après que Quinn ai avalé deux aspirines et reprit du poil de la bête. Après un petit déjeuner, elles s'étaient rendues sur le port, là où elles devaient embarquer pour le bac à direction de San Juan, à Porto Rico. Elles décidèrent d'embarquer dès que possible, afin de ne pas se faire avoir si jamais il n'y avait pas assez de place ou que le bateau ne parte en avance. Après avoir longuement traîné autour de sa voiture pour vérifier que personne ne la lui grifferait, Santana fini par accepter la demande de Quinn d'aller se promener sur le pont. La plupart des gens parlaient espagnol sur le pont, ce qui plongea d'ors et déjà Santana dans son pays natal. Elle était réellement et sincèrement heureuse de revenir ici si bien accompagnée.

De son côté, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de commencer à stresser sérieusement. Elle n'avait eu qu'une brève conversation téléphonique avec un des membres de la famille de Santana, et cela s'était arrêté là. Dans la maison où elles allaient passer deux semaines, vivaient la tante et l'oncle de Santana, leurs fils Emilio et Enrique qui avait installé sa femme et leur petite fille de trois ans également. La maison étant assez grande, Quinn et Santana pourront bénéficier de la chambre d'amis.

S'appuyant contre la rambarde pour regarder l'eau ressortir en écume à cause du moteur, Quinn se fit brusquement silencieuse, ce que Santana remarqua très rapidement. S'appuyant dos à la barrière, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de questionner sa petite-amie.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** demanda-t-elle en la regardant attentivement.

**- A notre arrivée là-bas,** répondit simplement Quinn. **On ne s'est plus trop cachée ces derniers et je me demandais si on aurait à le faire. Par exemple maintenant, je pourrais te tenir la main ?**

**- Les portoricains sont certes assez croyants, mais on ne rentre pas dans un pays ultraconservateur Q. Tu peux me tenir la main et… Je peux même faire ça,** ajouta la latine en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Quinn sourit et frissonna à ce contact. Elle voulu attraper la main de sa petite-amie mais en fut empêchée par cette dernière qui s'installa derrière elle en posant ses mains sur la barrière, de chaque côté du corps de la blonde. Le trajet durait plusieurs heures, mais un restaurant était disponible sur le bateau, et Quinn avait fini par découvrir l'enveloppe de sa mère. Cela l'avait agacée et amusée en même temps, elle s'était cependant fait la promesse de ne pas y toucher. Elle songeait à le mettre de côté, de manière à ce qu'elle et Santana puisse finir par se louer un appartement à New Haven l'année prochaine ou celle d'après. Avant de finalement s'installer définitivement ensemble. Retourneraient-elles à Lima ? Quinn s'était toujours dis qu'elle finirait sa vie hors de cette ville, mais si Santana était à ses côtés elle était prête à vivre n'importe où. Le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé, mais la blonde n'osait pas tellement le mettre sur le tapis. Santana n'avait jamais été très connue pour sa facilité à se poser, et elle ne voulait surtout pas la faire fuir.

**- Je te ferai visiter San Juan et plusieurs autres endroits du coin,** fit soudainement Santana. **Tu verras, c'est vraiment très joli. Mais aujourd'hui je crois qu'on va se poser tranquillement à la maison une fois qu'on sera arrivées. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas envie que des retours de ta gueule de bois fassent leur apparition,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

**- Pitié, ne me reparle plus jamais de ce moment**, soupira Quinn alors que Santana éclatait de rire.

**- Je crois que le moment que j'ai préféré a été celui où tu as failli me violer en pleine rue.**

Santana avait poussé le bouchon exprès pour embêter Quinn, qui rougit tout en donnant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de Santana. Cette dernière rit une nouvelle fois avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde.

**- Tu es horrible avec moi,** marmonna une Quinn amusée.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir pourtant.**

Une nouvelle claque sur le crâne de Santana plus tard, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à son tour. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait été du genre ingérable le soir d'avant, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être un brin mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait qu'avec Santana à ce moment-là, et qu'elle avait réussi à acheter son silence à coups de bisous et de câlins. Elle avait cependant malheureusement oublié de préciser que Santana ne devait pas utiliser ce moment-là pour la taquiner dans son contrat… Et la latine ne s'en gêna pas pendant tout le long du trajet. Elles finirent par rejoindre leur voiture dès que le bateau accosta. Quinn avait tenu à rester tout le long pour observer l'arrivée sur l'île, ce que Santana avait accepté de bonne grâce.

Elles durent prendre leur mal en patience avant de pouvoir finalement sortir du bateau, puisqu'elles étaient entrées les premières, elles furent les dernières dans la file. L'air était déjà différent de Miami, et il faisait incroyablement chaud. Il était un peu plus de 15h, et le soleil tapait durement sur la capitale. La ville faisait un peu penser à Miami finalement, et la blonde savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle aimerait cet endroit. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Santana qui s'était mise au volant, avant de se vautrer confortablement. Les deux s'étaient changées dans le bateau pour supporter la chaleur une fois de retour sur terre. Il était difficile d'estimer une température avec le vent qu'il y avait sur le pont, mais Quinn remercia Santana d'avoir pensé à leur faire faire cela. La latine portait un short en jeans et un top blanc, alors que Quinn avait enfilé une petite robe, comme à son habitude.

Le trajet, d'une durée approximative d'une heure, se fit dans la bonne humeur. La jeune Fabray ne cessa de questionner Santana sur sa famille, et cette dernière répondit à ses interrogations en ajoutant quelques petites précisions. Elle avait déjà prévenue la blonde que sa famille ne vivait pas dans le luxe, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Quinn le moins du monde. Elle avait même proposé de payer une pension, ce que Santana avait refusé. Elle savait que sa tante le prendrait terriblement mal. La maison se trouvant un peu en dehors de la ville de San Isabel, dans une espèce de petit hameau, la route pour y aller était on ne peut plus poussiéreuse. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans un nuage de poussière que Santana arrêta enfin sa voiture.

La grande maison était entourée d'un petit muret de brique rouge, délimitant ainsi le terrain qui appartenait aux Lopez. Elles s'étaient arrêté grande cour dans laquelle se trouvait la niche d'un chien qui aboya en les apercevant, un coin aménagé en garage à l'aide de grillage et protégé par de la tôle en guise de toit sous lequel se trouvaient deux voitures et un scooter, un panier de basket usé, et un endroit qui semblait être là où l'oncle de Santana préparait ses poissons, puisque ce dernier était pêcheur.

**- Cállate Gringo ! (Tais-toi Gringo (nom du chien)!)** lança Santana au chien qui continuait d'aboyer.

Le chien se tut après quelques secondes, apparemment il avait reconnu sans mal Santana. Cette dernière était sortie de la voiture et s'était approchée de lui pour lui faire sentir son odeur, alors que Quinn regardait la bâtisse qui se trouvait devant elle. D'une couleur blanc cassée, elle était assez imposante mine de rien. Certes pas aussi luxueuse que les maisons avec piscine qu'elles avaient pu voir le long de la route, mais on sentait qu'il y avait de nombreuses générations qui avaient vécu sous ce toit. Santana retourna auprès de sa petite-amie et lui saisit doucement la main.

**- ça va aller Q. Tu verras, ils sont aussi gentils que moi,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

**- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?** fit Quinn en rigolant.

Santana rigola aussi, avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre à la volée et laisse passer plusieurs personnes par la porte. Quatre adultes et un enfant en fait, enfant qui se précipita dans les jambes de Santana aux grands cris de

**- TIA SANTANA ! (TATA SANTANA)**

Quinn fut surprise de voir Santana rattraper la petite hispanique au vol en rigolant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec des enfants finalement, encore que des enfants de sa famille cela peut certes être différent. La latine remonta la petite fille à la hauteur de son visage pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Quinn pendant que le reste de sa famille arrivait.

_**- Salut crapule ! Sofia, je te présente Quinn. Tu lui dis bonjour ?**_

_**- Bonjour…**_ répondit timidement la petite fille sans oser la regarder.

Quinn sourit doucement en la voyant faire, avant que tout le clan de Santana la salue. Il y avait l'oncle auquel elle avait déjà parlé, Luisa la tante, Enrique le cousin, Sara la femme de son cousin et donc Sofia, la fille d'Enrique et Sara. Heureusement que Santana lui avait appris les prénoms des membres de sa famille auparavant, c'était plus facile à retenir que maintenant en les ayant en face d'elle. Enrique sortit les sacs de leurs invités avant qu'elles ne soient entraînées à l'intérieur. Toute la famille parlait anglais, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler en espagnol entre eux, et Quinn avait tenu à ce qu'ils ne changent pas leurs habitudes pour elle. D'autant plus que grâce aux cours privé de Santana, elle avait fait des progrès très conséquents.

La blonde fut étonnamment surprise de voir que chacun des membres de la famille Lopez l'accueillaient avec un grand sourire et une franche accolade. Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, être adoptée par la famille de sa petite-amie avait une grande importance à ses yeux. Mais San' ne s'était jamais faite du mauvais sang par rapport à cela. Etant la seule fille de sa génération, elle était un peu considérée comme une petite princesse par ici, notamment par sa tante qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. Malheureusement pour elle, son dernier enfant était Emilio. Tiens d'ailleurs, où était-il celui-là ?

_**- Emilio n'est pas là ?**_ demanda Santana après qu'ils furent entrés dans la maison.

_**- Non il travaille encore. Il s'est trouvé un travail dans un bar qui fait aussi boîte de nuit à San Juan et il avait l'horaire du matin ces deux semaines.**_

Quinn sourit lorsque Santana ne répondit que par un vague signe de tête. Elle lui avait longuement fait part de la petite compétition qui était née entre les deux dès leur plus jeune âge. Tous les deux n'étaient nés qu'avec six mois d'écart et avaient passé la plupart de leurs temps passé ensemble à se disputer à longueur de temps. Pour tout et n'importe quoi, Santana avait raconté à Q de nombreuses scènes de dispute entre eux qui l'avaient faite se tordre de rire. Luisa et Santana firent visiter la maison à la blonde, avant que Luisa ne décide de laisser Quinn et Santana tranquilles, le temps qu'elle se repose un peu. Elle leur promit un petit apéro dans environ deux heures, et leur déposa deux serviettes sur le lit avant de s'éclipser définitivement.

**- Ta tante est vraiment sympa,** fit Quinn en regardant la décoration de la chambre un peu plus attentivement.

**- Mmh mmh… Je te l'avais dis,** répondit Santana en s'approchant de la blonde pour passer ses bras sur sa taille, se coller contre son dos et l'embrasser dans le cou.

Quinn sourit et se retourna dans les bras de sa petite-amie pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle était heureuse et soulagée d'être arrivé à bon port et d'avoir reçu un tel accueil, la blonde s'était un peu inquiétée concernant le couple qu'elle formait avec Santana. Elle savait parfaitement que de son côté, mis à part sa mère et Frannie, les Fabray n'allaient pas forcément bien prendre les choses. Encore qu'elle n'avait presque plus de contact avec eux depuis que son père l'avait mise à la porte et ensuite divorcé de sa mère. Par contre, la famille de sa mère, avait fait bloc autour d'elles, malgré le fait que la plupart d'entre eux vivaient autour de New York. Judy avait accepté de suivre le père de Quinn dans sa banlieue perdue à quelques heures de Lima peu avant leur mariage.

**- Je suis en manque de bisous et de tendresse,** lança Santana avant d'attraper les lèvres de Quinn pour un tendre et long baiser.

Quinn rigola avant d'accepter que son amoureuse lui offrit, et de lui en offrir un autre en retour. Puis elle plongea son regard vert dans celui chocolat de Santana en appuyant son front contre le sien. Elle avait toujours été un peu plus grande qu'elle, mais finalement la différence de taille s'était réduite à quelques centimètres avec les ans. Mais ces quelques centimètres en moins n'empêchèrent pas Santana de faire basculer la blonde sur leur lit pour une séance bisous et câlins durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Elles ne furent interrompues qu'une bonne heure et demie plus tard, lorsque quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte de leur chambre.

_**- Oui ?**_ demanda Santana une fois que Quinn avait reprit une position qu'elle jugeait moins débridée.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un grand gaillard qui lui devait faire concurrence à Finn Hudson en ce qui concerne la taille. Bien bâti aux épaules larges, il avait la même couleur de cheveux que Santana qu'il portait assez long, des yeux verts rieurs et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La ressemblance entre lui et Enrique était flagrante, ce qui fit comprendre à Quinn qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre qu'Emilio.

_**- Salut cousine ! Tu as fais bon voyage ?** _demanda-t-il d'une voix grave mais agréable en étreignant Santana.

_**- Très bien merci. Et voilà Quinn**_, répondit la latine en se tournant vers la blonde.

Cette dernière se leva du lit pour aller saluer à son tour le jeune homme, qui en profita pour la regarder de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Santana et qui le fusilla du regard, avant qu'il ne prenne à son tour Quinn dans ses bras pour la saluer.

**_- Salut Quinn. Content d'enfin te rencontrer._**

**_- Merci,_** répondit simplement cette dernière avec un petit sourire.

Elle croisa le regard de Santana qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se calmer et fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant qu'Emilio ne reprenne la parole.

_**- Maman a dit que vous pouviez descendre Santana, elle a eu le temps de tout préparer.**_

La concernée acquiesça et se saisit de la main de Quinn avant d'emboîter le pas de son cousin. La blonde aurait aimé pouvoir la questionner sur son agacement apparent, mais fut donc contrainte d'attendre d'être à nouveau seule avec elle. Santana de son côté bouillonnait de l'intérieur, elle ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit regarde Quinn de cette manière, et encore moins son cousin. Elle connaissait son tempérament dragueur et sans limite, et était presque persuadée qu'il s'était mis en tête de la séduire dès la première seconde où il l'avait aperçue. Il faut dire que Quinn était magnifique et parfaite avec son corps de femme fatale, ses incroyables yeux verts et son visage de poupon. Sans compter son innocence et sa manie d'être à côté de la plaque en ce qui concerne la drague ou la séduction. Santana était presque persuadée qu'elle ne la croirait pas une seule seconde lorsqu'elle lui avouerait la raison de son énervement.

•••

La fin de journée s'était déroulée de manière très agréable, et Santana s'était un peu détendue au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Tout le monde s'était installé sur la terrasse ombragée, des cocktails et des trucs à grignoter sous la main. Quinn et Santana avait rejoint Sofia qui jouait avec le jet d'eau automatique pour se rafraîchir un peu et passèrent un petit moment à jouer avec elle. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, elles acceptèrent de l'emmener au bord de la plage, après que Quinn ai néanmoins tenu à s'assurer que Luisa n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour préparer le repas. Emilio, Enrique et Sara décidèrent de rester à la maison, et l'oncle de Santana devait affuter quelques unes de ses cannes à pêche pour le lendemain matin.

**- Tu peux me dire ce que tu avais avant ?**

La questionna de Quinn fit se retourner Santana sur elle, alors qu'elle était jusqu'alors en train de surveiller Sofia qui courrait après les vagues. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour savoir de quoi Quinn parlait, mais elle préféra lui poser une question en retour.

**- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose d'abord. Tu te considères comme quoi ? Hétérosexuelle ? Bisexuelle ? Je sais que je suis lesbienne personnellement, mais je ne sais pas clairement où tu te situes,** fit la latine en regardant attentivement Quinn.

**- Et bien… Tu peux me considérer comme Santanasexuelle,** répondit la blonde après quelques secondes.

**- Je suis sérieuse Q.**

**- Moi aussi. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?**

**- J'aimerais savoir de qui je dois me méfier. Qui est susceptible de te plaire, ce genre de trucs.**

**- Tu n'as à te méfier de personne, San,** répondit tranquillement Quinn.

**- Tu m'énerves,** râla Santana qui ne considérait pas cela comme une réponse potable.

**- Parce que je ne suis attirée que par toi ?**

Le ton de Quinn avait été un mélange d'amusement et d'insolence, ce que ne manqua pas Santana. Elle vit alors que la blonde avait ce petit sourire en coin plein de confiance qu'elle n'abordait que quand elle était sûre de quelque chose. Levant les yeux au ciel, Santana secoua doucement la tête avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Sofia. La future étudiante de Yale observa longuement sa petite-amie du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elles continuaient de marcher tranquillement main dans la main. Mais cette dernière semblait s'être perdue dans ses pensées et ne pas avoir réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question qu'elle lui avait posé.

**- J'attends toujours ta réponse San. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état tout à l'heure ?**

**- Emilio,** répondit Santana d'un air sombre. **Je suppose que tu n'as pas réalisé qu'il te regardait comme un requin regarde un bain de sang après un moins de jeûne ?**

**- Il me regardait comme quelqu'un peut regarder la petite-amie de sa cousine, Chérie.**

**- J'étais sûre que tu n'allais pas me croire.**

**- Et puis même s'il m'avait regardé de cette manière et que ce n'est pas uniquement ta jalousie qui parle, je m'en fiche. C'est toi la plus réussie de tous les Lopez.**

**- C'est évident,** sourit Santana d'un air satisfait.** Mais je te préviens que si jamais il te regarde encore une fois de cette manière…**

**- Tu t'éloignes de tout ce qui est dangereux et tranchant et viens m'embrasser,** coupa Quinn.

Le ton de Santana avait montré combien elle était énervée, mais le fait que Quinn la coupe de cette manière la surprit et la calma en même temps. La blonde lui sourit malicieusement, avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Santana. Cette dernière resta muette, constatant que maintenant que finalement Quinn avait réussi à la dompter totalement. Une chose qui agaça Santana, surtout parce que la blonde avait apparemment réalisé la chose et qu'elle savait très bien en jouer. Bien décidée à lui faire ravaler ce petit air satisfait qui flottait sur le visage de la blonde, Santana la prit soudainement sur son épaule, avant de la jeter sans plus de cérémonies dans l'océan, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sofia.

**- Santana Lopez, tu es une femme morte,** fit Quinn en sortant tant bien que mal de l'eau.

Mais Santana ne sembla pas considérer cette menace comme sérieuse, parce qu'elle se trouvait écroulée de rire sur le sable. Elle se reprit juste à temps pour tendre une main secourable à Quinn qui avait un peu de mal à en ressortir avec ses deux tongs. Mais la blonde fut bien décidée à se venger, puisqu'elle se colla contre Santana en se débrouillant pour la mouiller du mieux qu'elle put.

**- Lâche-moi Fabray, ou je te relance dans l'eau.**

**- Essaye seulement pour voir… De toute manière on ferait mieux de retourner à la maison, il se fait tard.**

Après avoir récupéré Sofia à une dizaine de mètres d'elles, Santana et Quinn refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Par chance, il faisait tellement chaud que les habits de Quinn étaient presque secs lorsqu'elles refirent leur apparition dans la maison familiale. La blonde décida néanmoins d'aller se changer pour se sentir plus à l'aise, et Sofia alla voir son grand-père dans son atelier. Santana fut donc contrainte d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emilio, qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier n'avait pas manqué l'agacement de sa cousine lorsqu'il avait regardé un peu trop longuement Quinn, et cela l'amusait énormément.

_**- Tu bosses dans un bar alors, m'a dit Luisa ?**_ fit Santana en se servant un verre d'eau.

_**- Ouais. Ce n'est pas le job de mes rêves, mais ça a le mérite de bien payer.**_

Santana lui fit un petit sourire compatissant avoir de boire une gorgée de son verre. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Emilio avait comme objectif de devenir un grand joueur de baseball, et il faut bien avouer qu'il était vraiment très doué. Malheureusement, une blessure au genou alors qu'il était âgé de 15 ans avait brisé tous ses rêves. Malgré la tension et les disputes constantes entre les deux jeunes gens, c'était vers Santana qu'Emilio était allé chercher du réconfort. Et qu'il en avait trouvé, certifiant ainsi que la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux était au moins autant tordue que l'étaient les deux Lopez.

Santana eut un petit sourire en voyant Quinn apparaître dans la cuisine, et constata qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui emprunter un t-shirt. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Santana le moins du monde, elle adorait elle aussi porter les habits de Quinn. Elle avait ainsi la possibilité de respirer son odeur et son parfum à longueur de journée. La blonde s'arrêta aux côtés de la tante de Santana, et cette dernière entendit distinctement qu'elle lui proposait ses services pour mettre la table. La latine leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel dévouement, qui lui fit ressentir une vague de culpabilité. Elle aurait peut-être du elle aussi donner un coup de main à Luisa finalement…

_**- Tu as vraiment décroché le gros lot,**_ lança Emilio qui avait suivi le regard de Santana.

_**- On est d'accord, mais je te préviens que si tu l'approches, je te pète l'autre genou,**_ lança la latine en se levant de sa chaise pour rejoindre les deux femmes dans la cuisine.

Elle entendit le rire d'Emilio la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle s'approcha de sa blonde pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Quinn, qui était en pleine conversation avec Luisa en espagnol, lui jeta un petit regard surpris. Profitant que sa tante se retourne pour vérifier la sauce, Santana approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la blonde.

**- Je tiens ma promesse. Je ne le tue pas, et je viens te faire un bisou.**

•••

Cinq jours plus tard, allongées toutes les deux sur leurs serviettes sur le sable à quelques minutes à pied de la maison familiale des Lopez, Quinn et Santana profitaient allégrement du soleil. Il était un peu plus de 16h de l'après-midi et il commençait à être moins chaud, n'obligeant plus Quinn à se tartiner de crème solaire si elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une glace à la fraise. Cette dernière jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à sa moitié, qui semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir. Se relevant sur un coude, elle se tourna sur le côté et passa une main autour de la taille de la latine avant de se blottir contre elle. Santana sourit et posa une main sur le dos de la blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

**- Quinn je t'aime, mais on va bronzer bizarrement dans cette position…**

Comme prévu, Quinn ronchonna et voulu se dégager, mais Santana la retint contre elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait rarement été aussi bien, les dernières fois où elle s'était sentie aussi légère et insouciante remontait très certainement à son enfance. Et Quinn aussi semblait pleinement heureuse, malgré la petite crise de jalousie de San' hier soir parce que la blonde avait parlé trop longuement à son cousin, qu'elle trouvait toujours trop intéressée par Quinn. Elle s'en méfiait comme la peste, malgré le fait que Quinn lui ai répété qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'intéressait, et qu'elle n'aimait pas les poils, dans une vague tentative de décrocher un sourire à sa petite-amie. Mais rien à faire, Quinn arrivait tout juste à se rendre aux toilettes toute seule, sans que Santana ne la colle.

**- Je t'aime aussi, au passage,** fit Quinn une fois que leur baiser fut terminé.

Cela fit rigoler Santana qui referma les yeux et s'assura que Quinn ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'elle en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle. La blonde ferma à son tour les yeux et se laissa aller contre la latine. La peau de Santana était douce et chaude, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de caresser machinalement les hanches de son amoureuse. Ces moments de quiétude et de tendresse étaient devenus légions depuis leur arrivée à Porto Rico. Bon naturellement Santana lui avait visité quelques coins de l'île, San Juan et divers autres coins qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Et cela avait également plu à l'étudiante de Yale, qui s'était déjà promis de revenir ici dans quelques temps. Elles revenaient d'ailleurs aujourd'hui de Loiza, un endroit un peu moins touristique que San Juan, mais qui était quand même un peu plus fréquentée que l'endroit où se trouvait la maison des Lopez. Une bonne dizaine de minutes passa, avant que Quinn ne reprenne la parole.

**- J'ai soif… Tu viens boire un truc avec moi ?**

**- Mmh… Il faudra que tu me tires sur le sol je crois…**

En entendant la voix paresseuse et ensommeillée de Santana, Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea de ses bras pour se relever. Elle chassa les grains de sable qui étaient collés sur sa peau et regarda sa petite-amie. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, prise apparemment d'une flémingite aigue. La blonde n'avait pas à se rhabiller puisqu'elle portait un haut de bikini mais en bas elle avait enfilé un short de bain qui faisait surtout office de short tout court pour le coup.

**- Je reviens,** lança Quinn à Santana en s'éloignant d'elle.

**- Reviens-moi vite. Oh, et si tu veux me ramener un truc…**

Quinn rigola et secoua doucement la tête, alors qu'elle entendit distinctement les rires de Santana derrière elle. Cette femme était incroyable, pensa-t-elle. De son côté, après avoir vérifié que Quinn prenait la bonne direction, Santana se recoucha sur le sable pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui lui caressaient doucement la peau. Ce coin n'était pas touristique le moins du monde, alors elles se trouvaient rien que les deux ici, à profiter de la plage. Sofia était à la sieste et la plupart des Lopez travaillaient, mis à part sa tante qui passait la journée à essayer de capter les chaînes américaines pour pouvoir suivre la même série depuis 25 ans. Bercée par le soleil, Santana fini par s'endormir paisiblement.

Avant de se réveiller en sursaut, bien plus tard. Le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon, et elle réalisa alors que Quinn n'était pas revenue. Immédiatement inquiète, elle ramassa leurs deux serviettes et se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison. Elle s'imaginait déjà sa blonde adorée kidnappée par la mafia locale, et avait eu une espèce de nausée en imaginant également que cette dernière s'était faite renversée une nouvelle fois. Mais elle ne vit rien sur la route ce qui la rassura un peu. Peut-être que Quinn était tout simplement restée à l'intérieur.

Ce fut donc sans aucune douceur que Santana Lopez pénétra dans la maison, constatant au passage qu'elle était très calme. Trop calme pour que sa tante soit là, elle devait être partie au marché. Seule la mobylette d'Emilio était présente, lui assurant de la présence de son cousin en ces lieux. Toujours aussi angoissée, Santana fit rapidement le tour de la maison en commençant par la chambre à coucher qu'elle partageait avec Q. Mais rien à faire, Quinn était tout simplement introuvable et ne répondait pas à son téléphone portable. Cependant, l'inspecteur Lopez s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte de la chambre d'Emilio, entendant un petit rire qu'elle connaissait bien.

Figée, elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir cette porte à la volée. Et son cœur explosa en un million de petits morceaux. Quinn Fabray, sa Quinn Fabray, était allongée sur le lit de son cousin, à moitié nue. Ce dernier était couché sur elle et l'embrassait longuement et sensuellement, avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, provoquant un nouveau petit rire de la part de Quinn. Qu'est-ce qui empêcha Santana de se jeter sur ces deux êtres infâmes ? Elle-même n'en savait rien. Mais elle se contenta de refermer la porte sans que les deux intéressés ne s'en rendent compte et se précipita sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir à subir une chose pareille de la part de Quinn. Elle savait que son cousin avait de vues sur elle depuis leur arrivée, mais elle avait espéré qu'il continue à la regarder tout simplement sans passer à l'acte. Il ne s'était apparemment pas gêné, et Quinn était tombée dans le panneau. Son cousin était un être perfide et manipulateur, comme Santana avait pu l'être quelques temps auparavant, avant de se mettre en couple avec l'ange Fabray. Ange qui se transformait en diable aujourd'hui, et qui avait brisé la pauvre Santana Lopez.

Entre ses larmes, Santana aperçut le t-shirt que Quinn avait porté durant la journée, avant qu'elles ne s'éclipsent jusqu'à la plage. Elle le saisit et le porta à son visage pour y respirer le parfum si particulier de sa blonde. Qui ne l'était plus dès maintenant, Santana était sûre et certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas se remettre d'une pareille trahison. Mais que faire maintenant ? Partir sans rien dire et la laisser ici ? Malgré tout, la latine ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle avait besoin d'explications, et regrettait déjà de ne pas leur avoir sauté dessus pour les étrangler tous les deux. Quinn était son trésor et son miracle, et elle ne se voyait pas avoir une vie dans laquelle la blonde ne ferait plus parti.

* * *

_*Pars sur la pointe des pieds*_

_Louguia? Non non désolée, elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mais vous pouvez lui laisser un message, elle vous répondra dès que vous aurez posé vos bombes nucléaires et autres kalachnikovs._

_Pitié ne me détestez pas! A mercredi pour de plus amples informations._

_Je vous aime :D_

_Louguia_


	29. Te mato

_*Passe la tête par la porte* Heum... Salut à tous? *Esquive une bombe*_

_Rolala, vous êtes pas drôle hein. Faut toujours que tout soit rose et mignon tout plein et bah non. Je ne serai pas Madame Guimauve. Du moins pas la plupart du temps :P _

_Quoiqu'il en soit voilà la suite de l'histoire avec toutes les explications. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que l'autre ;) Ah et je m'excuse d'ors et déjà du langage de Santana!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Titimaya : Je suis une sadique ;)_

_faberry-momo : Nous sommes mercredi et voilà ta réponse :D_

_Ellerrina : Merci pour ces compliments :) Pour le reste... Vois par toi-même!_

_cassoulagleek : Qui sait? Voilà la suite :)_

_Taz94 : Je l'ai fais :P Je vais bien sinon merci ;) Roh pauvre petit Taz... Viens faire un câlinou, pourquoi tant de haine? u_U_

_QuinnTana4everL : Merci beaucoup pour ce beau commentaire :) Je suis contente de voir que j'arrive toujours autant à t'imprégner de l'histoire! J'essaye de donner le plus de détails possibles pour que ça soit le plus réel possible, je fais même des recherches et tout sur le net, c'est te dire! Oui je trouve que donner un peu plus de dialogue met du piment au texte :) Haha, organisons les FanFiction awards tiens *_*_

_MelanieDobreva : On ne sait jamais oui... ;)_

_Charlie : Maaaais c'est pas de l'arnaqheuuuu!_

_p'tit griffon : *lui tend un mouchoir et lui tapote dans le dos* Mais pleure paaaaas! Mdrrr rien que pour te voir débarquer dans l'histoire je serais tentée tiens... Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire en tout cas :)_

_Globs : Je suis méchante :D J'avoue que pour la monotonie on repassera pour le coup *siffle*_

_Vermillon : Chapter 19 - Et oui, pieds de nez à Rachel que je ne supporte qu'à moitié *siffle* / Chapter 20 - Mdr! Surprendre est mon défi quotidien ;)_

_Totoche77 : Mdr cette tartine que tu m'as pondue! 15 minutes pour te répondre t'sais xD Passé de bonnes vacances? Oui pour la pièce du Grand-père, je trouvait ça mignon et tout à fait le genre de trucs que Santana n'aime pas trop montrer, même à sa grand-mère :) / Oui je voyais plus Santana conduire aussi, après tout ça reste sa voiture! / Mdrrr elles aiment vivre dangereusement, mais heureusement que personne ne les suivaient! / Ces filles sont des vraies bombes de toute manière... J'ai toujours dis qu'il y avait une tension sexuelle entre les deux... / Mdr Quinn la lionne ;) / Quinn qui boit est ingérable, on en avait déjà eu un petit aperçu lors de la soirée chez Rachel dans al série, et je m'étais dis que c'était marrant d'en remettre une couche ;D / Rooooh mais toi aussi, pourquoi tant de haine? u_u_

_gleek1909 : Flemmarde, flemmardheuuuu! Voilà ta réponse ma belle :)_

* * *

**P.O.V Santana**

Épuisée par les larmes, j'avais apparemment fini par m'endormir. Je fus réveillée par une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, celle de Quinn. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir son visage angélique penché sur le mien. Ses opales me regardaient avec curiosité, comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'elle était blanche comme neige. Mais mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, je suis latine je vous rappelle. Si elle souhaitait apparemment faire comme si de rien n'était, ce n'est très certainement pas ce que je comptais faire. Elle abordait le même sourire joyeux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle me retrouvait même après deux minutes de séparation, malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire avec mon propre cousin. Alors, préférant cela à lui hurler dessus pour le moment de peur que ma voix chevrote et que je passe pour une abrutie finie, je lui administrai une violente gifle.

Un geste que nous n'avions plus échangé depuis de nombreux mois désormais, mais qui n'avait pas perdu sa superbe. Habituellement Quinn me le rendait, mais pour le coup elle sembla si étonnée qu'elle se contenta de poser une main sur sa joue qui commença déjà à rougir. L'étonnement et la stupéfaction se lisaient sur son visage, et c'était très certainement du à la gifle mais également à la rage et au dégoût qui apparaissaient sur le mien.

**- Santana, tu es malade ou quoi?**

**- Ouais ça doit être ça,** ricanai-je. **Malade de penser que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dis l'autre soir.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je sais bien qu'aucune minette ne résiste à Emilio, j'aurais du me douter que toi aussi.**

Je connaissais bien cette petite blonde au visage d'ange. Quinn avait été déjà infidèle deux fois, mais pas parce que c'était une collectionneuse d'homme ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Elle avait besoin d'attention et de se sentir désirée et aimée. De se sentir importante pour quelqu'un, et c'est ce que lui avait montré Puck lorsqu'elle était avec Finn. Puis Finn lorsqu'elle était avec Sam. Tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est à ce qu'on lui redonne confiance en elle lorsqu'elle en a besoin, mais ces crétins abrutis n'étaient pas fichus de le comprendre. Moi si. Mais je ne pensais pas que cette chose se retournerait contre moi, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour elle…

Quinn, qui s'était retrouvée sur le cul suite à ma gifle (dans les deux sens du terme), se remit à genoux et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. L'angoisse fit enfin son apparition sur son visage parfait. Mais elle semblait toujours aussi perdue, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. J'eus envie de la gifler une nouvelle fois, mais voir que mes doigts étaient parfaitement imprimés sur sa joue gauche me retint étrangement. Et, malgré tout, le geste que je venais de faire était insupportable à réitérer. Elle voulut me répondre mais ce fut moi qui rouvris la bouche en premier.

**- Ne fais pas ta débile Barbie, je vous ai vus. Tu disparais pendant des heures et tu espérais sincèrement que je ne verrais rien?**

**- Mais bon sang Santana je ne suis même pas partie dix minutes!**

**- Ah bon? Pas de bol alors, apparemment mon cousin est un mauvais coup... Mais si tu veux retourner te faire sauter par lui, je t'en prie.**

Une nouvelle gifle, mais cette fois elle avait été pour moi. La main de Quinn avait claqué contre ma joue, avec peut-être moins de force que la mienne. Bon ok je l'avais mérité à cause des mots que je venais de prononcer, mais ma colère était toujours aussi grande. Cependant, lorsque je retournai mon regard sur Q, le sien me déstabilisa. La douleur se mélangeait à l'incompréhension, pourtant ce que je venais de lui dire aurait du lui faire réaliser que son petit secret n'était plus secret non?

**- Je vais rentrer,** fit-elle en se détournant de moi.

**- C'est ça.**

La blonde se releva et ramassa sa serviette, m'envoyait involontairement du sable sur le ventre. Attends une minute... Du sable? Je m'étais endormie sur le lit dans notre chambre. En me rasseyant, j'étais restée jusqu'alors allongée et appuyée sur mes coudes, je constatai pourtant que je me trouvais toujours sur la plage. Et le soleil était encore bien trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'il aille se coucher. Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout, et je du sûrement faire la même tête que Quinn avait tiré lorsqu'elle avait reçu ma main sur la joue.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?** demandai-je en me tournant vers Quinn qui se trouvait déjà à une dizaine de mètres de moi.** Je veux dire… Pourquoi on est de retour sur la plage ?**

Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna très lentement en me regardant en fronçant les sourcils, avant de s'approcher à nouveau de moi. Elle semblait s'inquiéter désormais, si on en jugeait son regard. Je sentis une vague de culpabilité m'envahir à la vue de mes doigts très visibles sur sa joue, mais elle prit néanmoins le temps de me répondre.

**- Bah... Vu qu'aujourd'hui on a visité, on est rentrée et on est venue à la plage. Et comme j'avais soif, je suis rentrée nous chercher à boire,** répondit ma Chérie en désignant deux canettes posées sur le sol.

**- Tu oublies le détour que tu as fait par la chambre d'Emilio,** ajoutai-je d'un air sombre.

**- Quoi?**

Surprise par la sincérité de son étonnement, je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour en la regardant. Elle me regardait maintenant comme si j'étais devenue complètement folle, et cela n'allait très certainement pas tarder d'ailleurs. Je ne répondis cependant pas, me contentant de soutenir son regard.

**- Arrête de me mentir Quinn.**

**- Ecoute-moi deux secondes maintenant. Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis. Je suis allé nous chercher des canettes de soda parce qu'on avait soif toutes les deux, mais que tu étais trop flemmarde pour venir avec moi. Je suis revenue ici et tu n'as apparemment pas bougé, alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.**

**- Mais… Je t'ai vue avec lui, dans son lit… Je crois que je vais vomir.**

Je sentis effectivement une nausée s'emparer de moi, mais Quinn eut le réflexe de me relever en passant son bras sous mon dos et de déposer une des canettes sur ma peau pour me rafraîchir. J'étais… Complètement perdue. Ce cauchemar avait été tellement réel que j'en perdais tout sens commun, mais je sentais que mon esprit remettait peu à peu les choses dans le bon ordre. Tout concordait, et mon esprit avait tout simplement voulu me jouer un tour. Tout était bien plus clair désormais, et j'étais très certainement aidée par la chose par les bras de Quinn autour de moi et les paroles qu'elle murmurait. Bien que j'avais du mal à en saisir chaque mot, entendre sa voix me faisait énormément de bien.

•••

**- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais sincèrement pu croire que je serais capable de te tromper.**

Quinn et Santana étaient toutes les deux allongées dans leur lit, leur nudité cachée uniquement par un léger drap blanc. Santana était allongée sur le dos et Quinn à moitié couchée sur elle, la regardant attentivement en jouant avec une de ses mains. Sa nausée passée et après avoir réalisé qu'effectivement elle avait confondu cauchemar et réalité, la latine avait embrassé Quinn comme elle l'avait rarement embrassée, et elles étaient rentrées à la maison. L'envie et le besoin de la faire sienne à nouveau s'était faite sentir de manière viscérale, et elles avaient passé une bonne heure et demie à faire des folies de leurs corps.

En réponse à sa petite-amie, Santana haussa simplement les épaules avant d'attirer son ange contre elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**- Je t'aime, alors j'ai peur de te perdre.**

**- Sauf que je t'aime aussi, et que ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans toi.**

**- Tu m'aimeras toujours?**

Quinn sourit tendrement devant la fragilité nouvelle de la latine. Apparemment ce dont elle avait rêvé l'avait sérieusement secouée et elle avait besoin de réconfort. Pour une fois que les choses étaient inversées, cela faisait certes un peu bizarre à la blonde, mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle arrivait très bien à rassurer la latine à son tour. Elle se pencha cette fois d'elle-même sur les lèvres de Santana pour les embrasser, avant de lui répondre.

**- Toujours. Je te le promets.**

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Santana, aussitôt imitées par celles de Quinn. La brune hésita une fraction de seconde avant de relever sa main pour frôler de ses doigts la joue encore rougie de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas pensé y être allée aussi fort, et elle culpabilisait terriblement. Elle avait même proposé à Quinn de la frapper une nouvelle fois, mais cette dernière avait refusé.

**- Je suis désolée,** murmura-t-elle en faisant une petite moue.

**- C'est rien. Je suppose que mon double maléfique qui hante tes cauchemars l'avait amplement mérité.**

**- Oh oui...**

Santana frissonna en se remémorant les images de son rêve et ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa petite-amie contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Guère dérangée de subir un tel traitement, Quinn se laissa aller contre la brune et lui embrassa tendrement le creux de son cou. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais voir que Santana pouvait tenir à elle d'une telle force lui faisait sincèrement chaud au cœur. Non pas qu'elle ait douté un jour ou l'autre des sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard, mais il était toujours agréable d'avoir un rappel de ce genre de choses.

**- Te quiero Santana Lopez,** murmura Quinn à l'oreille de la concernée.

**- Mmh c'est très sexy quand tu parles espagnol, **rigola Santana.

- **Alors tu peux voir ce que je ressens quand tu le fais...**

Quinn releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement, avant de partir une nouvelle fois à la recherche de ses lèvres. Par chance on dinait tard par ici et elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'être dérangées. Santana avait besoin du réconfort que seule Quinn pouvait lui offrir, et elles restèrent longuement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien en rigolant et en échangeant quelques baisers. La joue rougit de Quinn fini par retrouver sa couleur normale, ce qui soulagea Santana. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ai pu gifler Quinn, même si elle avait ses raisons lorsqu'elle l'avait fait. La colère y était pour beaucoup, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà donné une baffe aussi forte. Pourtant, encore une fois, elles en avaient échangés des dizaines avec la blonde.

**- Ca te dit d'aller à Mayaguez demain ?** demanda Santana après un énième baiser

**- Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde,** répondit Quinn en souriant.

Santana sourit à son tour et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn. Cette dernière roula sur le dos pour se retrouver à côté de Santana et se saisir de son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Elle constata au passage qu'elle avait un message de sa mère, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre avant qu'elle ne sente la main de Santana glisser sur sa taille puis sur son ventre. Elle rigola et tourna son regard vers elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

**- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?**

**- Non,** répondit simplement Santana avec un grand sourire.

Cela fit rire une nouvelle fois la blonde, avant qu'elles n'entendent des bruits de pas venir dans la direction de leur chambre. Etrange, puisqu'elles étaient censées être seules dans la maison, mis à part la tante de Santana, mais cette dernière ne venait jamais les déranger. Quoiqu'il en soit, Santana eu juste le temps de recouvrir le corps de Quinn du drap avant que la porte ne s'ouvre après que l'on ai toqué un bref coup.

**- Santana** ? fit Emilio en rentrant dans la pièce.** Maman a… Oh, pardon.**

Il regarda la scène avec un petit air de surprise, avant de laisser un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Santana le regardait d'un air furieux et Quinn avait prit une couleur d'un rouge intense. D'ailleurs cette dernière fut la première des deux à ouvrir la bouche.

**- Oh mon Dieu… Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver.**

Et elle disparu sous le drap. La réaction de sa petite-amie aurait très certainement fait beaucoup rire Santana, si elle n'était pas en train de sentir le volcan de la colère éclater en elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à exploser et à faire ressurgir Snixx l'espace d'un instant.

**- Joder Emilio ! ¿ Jamás nos enteramos de ti a respetar el espacio de otros? Verdaderamente eres un cabrón. Sal de aquí y que te jodan gilipoyas. _(P*tain Emilio, on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter l'espace des autres ? T'es vraiment un enfoiré. Sors d'ici et va te faire *******, connard.)_**

**- Cálmate Santana… _(Calme-toi Santana…)_**

**- Cálmate ? Cálmate Emilio ? Tienes suerte de no haber visto a Quinn desnudo, sino… _(Calme-toi? Calme-toi Emilio ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir vue Quinn nue, sinon…)_**

**- Quinn, que está siempre en la piezacuarto, al pasaje... _(Quinn, qui est toujours dans la pièce, au passage…)_**

La petite voix de Quinn, étouffée par le drap, coupa Santana. Elle avait momentanément oublié dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et à quel point elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise. Reportant son attention sur son cousin qu'elle envoyait rôtir dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, elle lui adressa le regard le plus noir et le plus agressif de toute sa collection. Il avait de la chance qu'elle n'avait pas quelque chose de tranchant ou de blessant sous la main. Et qu'elle soit nue comme un ver, accessoirement.

**- Sal Emilio, o te mato. _(Sors d'ici Emilio, ou je te jure que je te tue)_**

Emilio lui lança un dernier sourire narquois, avant d'effectivement quitter la pièce. La latine poussa un grand soupire et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Elle regarda Quinn émerger timidement de sous le drap et de vérifier d'un coup d'œil s'il était définitivement sorti. Elle était toujours rouge, mais moins qu'il y a quelques instants, bien qu'elle semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

**- Ca doit être le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie,** fit-elle. **Et je compte l'instant où l'école entière a apprit que le père de Beth n'était pas Finn mais Puck.**

**- Je vais le tuer,** répéta Santana dont la voix tremblait d'énervement.

**- Plus jamais je n'oserai quitter cette chambre…**

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir et enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de la latine. Heureusement que Santana avait de bon réflexes, elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point elle aurait été mal à l'aise si jamais elle n'avait pas été couverte du drap lorsqu'Emilio était rentré dans la pièce.

**- Bon… Et si on s'habillait ?**

Malgré la situation, la proposition de Santana eu le mérite de faire rigoler Quinn. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Santana et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se relever et d'enfiler rapidement ses habits. Leurs vacances avaient été tranquilles depuis leur arrivée, mais cette journée avait été très riche en émotions, définitivement. Santana la suivit dans ses mouvements quelques instants, avant de décider de se lever à son tour pour se mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Elle osait espérer que son cousin aurait la présence d'esprit de faire profil bas lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient face à lui lors du repas du soir.

D'ailleurs, elles purent distinctement entendre la voiture de sa tante arriver dans la cour. Et d'après les voix qui résonnaient, presque tout le monde était avec elle. Mais finalement, elles n'eurent pas à se retrouver confrontées au jeune homme, puisque ce dernier avait préféré rejoindre San Juan pour faire la fête avec ses potes. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Santana, bien qu'elle ne donne pas plus de détail sur sa mauvaise humeur. Apparemment habitués aux choses, les Lopez ne commentèrent pas et la laissèrent rejoindre Sofia en compagnie de Quinn. La fillette était dans le jardin, vêtue que d'un simple maillot de bain et s'amusait à tourbillonner sur elle-même, esquissant quelques pas de danse.

_**- Regarde Tia Santana, j'ai appris à danser à l'école,**_ fit Sofia en remarquant la présence des deux jeunes femmes.

- _**Ah oui ? Montre-moi Tesoro (Trésor),**_ répondit une Santana amusée.

Apparemment très fière de montrer ce qu'elle savait, la petite hispanique recommença à tournoyer sur elle-même, esquissant quelques pas de danse, alors que Santana s'asseyant dans l'herbe pour mieux regarder. Quinn sourit doucement en voyant la scène, étant toujours aussi agréablement surprise de voir combien Santana pouvait être tendre et agréable avec Sofia. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela, tout comme elle ne l'avait jamais vue non plus avec un enfant de toute manière. Mais la complicité qui régnait entre les deux Lopez était vraiment très attendrissante. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fallu très longtemps à Quinn pour comprendre que Sofia prenait Santana en exemple.

_**- C'est vraiment très bien ma belle. Tu savais que Quinn est une excellente danseuse ?**_

Surprise par cette phrase, la blonde se retourna vers Santana en arquant un sourcil. Certes elle dansait bien, mais elle ne s'était jamais trouvée exceptionnelle. En vérité, elle avait toujours été hypnotisée par la manière qu'avait Santana de bouger. Même si Brittany restait la meilleure des trois, définitivement. D'ailleurs cette dernière comptait s'inscrire elle aussi à la même école de danse de Mike lorsqu'elle aura terminé ses études.

-_** Pour de vrai ? Comme on voit à la télé ?**_

_**- Je me débrouille,**_ répondit Quinn en souriant après avoir constaté l'admiration de la petite fille.

En vérité, Quinn faisait un peu mieux que se débrouiller, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Santana leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune Fabray avait suivi des cours de danse classique lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, à sa propre demande. C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait sa capacité et sa facilité à comprendre et créer des chorégraphies pour Sue Sylvester. Quoiqu'il en soit, la blonde s'approcha de Sofia et commença à lui apprendre quelques pas de danse à sa demande. Cette fois, ce fut Santana qui contempla la scène avec attendrissement. Elle ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour prendre une photo qu'elle envoya immédiatement à Judy. La latine savait combien la mère de famille était friande des nouvelles de sa précieuse fille cadette.

_**- C'est vrai que ton vrai prénom c'est Lucy ?**_ demanda brusquement la fillette.

_**- Qui t'a dit cela ?** _demanda Quinn qui savait pourtant parfaitement la réponse.

_**- Tia Santana.**_

_**- Je vois…**_ répondit Quinn en jetant un regard amusé en direction de Santana._** Lucy n'est pas mon vrai prénom, c'est mon… deuxième prénom. Tu en as un toi ?**_

_**- C'est Luisa, comme grand-maman. Et Santana c'est Etelvina.**_

_**- Hey ! On avait convenu d'un marché Mosquito (Moustique), tu te souviens** _? intervint Santana

_**- Oups !**_

La fillette posa une main sur sa bouche, ne réalisant que maintenant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle regarda Santana avec des yeux écarquillés, qui firent rigoler Quinn. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus sur le marché qu'elle avait apparemment passé avec Santana, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère l'appela pour qu'elle vienne prendre sa douche. La fillette en profita donc pour déguerpir, tout en lançant un « Pardon Tia ! », qui fit lever les yeux à la concernée. Elle reporta son attention sur Quinn, qui abordait maintenant un petit sourire en coin.

**- Etelvina hein ?** fit malicieusement la blonde.

**- Oh pitié Quinn… Ce prénom est horrible, ce n'est pas pour rien que personne n'est censé le connaître. Cette petite parle trop.**

**- C'est une Lopez...**

Quinn rigola et s'approcha de Santana pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, appuyant son dos contre un des murs de la maison et déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana.

**- Moi je trouve que ça te va bien.**

**- Parce qu'il est horrible ?**

**- Mais non… Parce qu'il est peu commun, original et rare.**

**- Et moi je suis comme ça ?** demanda Santana en baissant la tête pour observer Quinn.

**- Mmh mmh… Je ne tombe pas folle amoureuse de n'importe qui…**

Santana sourit à cette remarque, ne pouvant naturellement pas s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Cette dernière sourit à son tour et répondit au baiser que lui offrait sa brune. Elle espérait sincèrement que maintenant qu'elles avaient vécu à peu près toutes les émotions négatives possibles en une journée, elles allaient pouvoir passer des moments tranquilles et agréables. A commencer par cet apéro qui se préparait, même si Quinn n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool depuis sa récente cuite à Miami…

* * *

_Voilà! Ah! Pas la peine de me lancer toutes ces bombes sur la tête hein, bande de... méchants. _

_Bon par contre on ne se calmera pas plus dans le prochain chapitre, qui je vous annonce déjà, sera l'avant dernier... Une suite est prévue et vous serez tous prévenus quand elle commencera, j'espère vous y voir nombreux!_

_Et dans ce prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez les circonstances floues de la première fois de Santana... Avouez, ça donne envie hein?_

_Passez un bon mercredi et à vendredi :)_

_Je vous fais des bisous!_

_Louguia_


	30. Je vais le tuer

_Salut à tous :)_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en temps et en heure, comme d'habitude. Vous m'avez tous fait beaucoup rire avec vos commentaires en voyant le dénouement de cette histoire d'infidélité... Franchement, comment Quinn pourrait tromper Santana hein?_

_Bref, voilà la première fois de Santana. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous vous attendez, mais je vous préviens d'ors et déjà que c'est un peu... Pas très joyeux. Bref, vous verrez!_

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

_faberry-momo : Oui oui la prochaine partie de l'histoire arrivera bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas :) Et félicitations x)_

_covergirls06 : C'est vrai, mais pour le prénom ce n'est pas la pauvre Santana qui a choisi ;)_

_gleek 1909 : Un peu? :P Oui Quinn tient trop à sa latine pour ça :)_

_Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments en tout cas :) ET voilà la première fois!_

_Titimaya : Oui, c'est mon côté romantique..._

_Totoche77 : Haha, excuse acceptée et merci du compliment! Pour le reste... Ca viendra plus tard :)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Peuh, t'es même pas drôle... On dirait que c'est toi qui écrit l'histoire, tu devines à chaque fois :P Oui Snixx me manquait à force, je trouvais qu'il manquait d'exercice... Haha, je sais plus, je l'ai vu une fois et il m'est resté à l'esprit... Au début je le trouvais assez moche, mais finalement on s'y habitue... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par sa première fois!_

_Charlie : Merci :) _

_Taz94 : Coucou :) Je vais bien merci et toiii? Haha le drapeau blanc oui, rattrape-toi tiens :P Allez viens faire un câlin \o/ Oui cette fiction est bientôt terminée, mais la suite arrive bientôt, promis :)_

_LittleLionMan : Haha, du sadisme pur et simple :)_

_Charlie : Merciiiii :D Voilà la suite :) _

_nayariveradiannaagron : Oooh merci pour ce beau commentaire :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

_Enimsay1998 : Mdr, j'aurais témoigné en ta faveur va ;) Voilà la suite :)_

* * *

Désormais, les grandes villes de Porto Rico n'avaient plus le moindre secret pour Quinn Fabray. Santana avait été une guide parfaite et incroyable, qui n'avait pas ménagé son temps pour faire visiter les moindres recoins de son île à sa petite-amie. Elles avaient également testé presque toutes les plages de l'île, voyageant un peu partout. Il faut dire qu'en trois semaines elles avaient eu le temps de voir du pays. Sans compter que Santana évitait soigneusement se de retrouver face à son cousin depuis le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Cela l'avait longuement traumatisée, et c'était une Santana Lopez encore plus tendre, affectueuse et protectrice à laquelle Quinn avait eu à faire. Bien que cela ne la dérange pas le moins du monde.

Elles se trouvaient ce soir à San Juan, où avait lieu un grand festival de musique latino. Quinn n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais elle avait accepté avec plaisir lorsque Santana lui avait fait la proposition. Elle y allait apparemment chaque année, et la blonde n'avait pas voulu être un frein à cette tradition. Elles avaient passé la journée dans la capitale profitant de la plage et en y flânant simplement. Avec le temps, Quinn avait un peu l'impression d'être à la maison. Seuls les appels quotidiens avec sa mère lui rappelaient que sa vie était à Lima, et non pas à Porto Rico où il faisait bon vivre. Elles devaient cependant malheureusement repartir dans une semaine, le temps de rentrer et de se préparer pour la rentrée et les choses sérieuses reprendraient. Ces vacances avaient cependant été une parenthèse très agréable qui avait confirmé aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

Elles avaient également reçu des nouvelles de leurs amis, et elles avaient apprit que Brittany s'était mise en couple avec Joe. Une nouvelle qui avait fait faire la grimace à Santana, non pas par jalousie, mais parce qu'elle trouvait que ces deux n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Contrairement à Quinn qui trouvait que Joe était le genre d'homme qu'il fallait à Brittany. Calme, posé et protecteur, elle savait qu'il pourrait la protéger de son propre monde imaginaire. Mike et Tina étaient toujours ensemble, tout comme Kurt et Blaine. Puck avait sillonné les Etats-Unis sur une moto et s'était lié d'amitié avec une bande de motards, avant de finalement rentrer à Lima avec un tatouage des hell's angels sur le bras. Finn et Rachel… Ils restaient Finn et Rachel. Les deux passaient leur temps à se lamenter de leur séparation, mais aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas vers l'autre.

Mercedes et Sam étaient également un nouveau couple, puisque les deux jeunes gens avaient finalement décidé de se remettre ensemble. Sam avait bien eu des vues sur Brittany, mais Joe avait été le plus rapide. Le seul dont elles n'avaient pas véritablement eu de nouvelles était Artie, mais cela ne les étonna pas puisque ce dernier avait cassé sa tirelire et s'était envolé pour le Japon pour rencontrer ses amis virtuels. Judy avait informé Quinn qu'elle avait reçu une carte postale de sa part, ce qui lui avait fait réalisé qu'elle n'en n'avait envoyé aucune. Le lendemain c'était chose faite. Brittany, Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn et tous les membres du Glee club en avait reçue une. De même que sa mère, Frannie, William et Emma ainsi que la coach Sylvester. Cette dernière s'était particulièrement investie dans la guérison de Quinn, et c'était une manière pour la blonde de la remercier. De son côté, Santana s'était montrée moins nostalgique et s'était contentée d'en envoyer une à ses parents et de signer celles que Quinn avait écrites.

Les deux amoureuses se trouvaient actuellement accoudées à une table, en train de déguster des tapas tout en s'accordant un verre de cocktail. Se souvenant parfaitement de la cuite qu'elle s'était prise à Miami, Quinn avait décidé de rester raisonnable et étant donné que c'était au tour de Santana de conduire au retour, elle ne pouvait pas boire des masses non plus. Comme toujours lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, les deux jeunes femmes parlaient de tout et de rien, échangeant également quelques éclats de rire entre deux.

**- Tiens tiens tiens… Santana Lopez.**

La concernée se retourna brusquement en provenance de la voix traînarde qui s'était élevée derrière elle, tout comme Quinn d'ailleurs. Elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un homme qui devait avoir un entre 23 et 25 ans et qui abordait un grand sourire. Si Quinn le regarda avec curiosité, elle était presque certaine d'avoir vu Santana blêmir. Mais il lui fallut tellement peu de temps pour se reprendre que seule Quinn avait remarqué ce détail. Détail qui l'avait interpellée.

**- Salut,** répondit-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers Quinn.** Pedro Garcia, c'est… un ami d'Enrique. Et Pedro, voici Quinn.**

**- Enchantée,** fit Quinn alors que le jeune lui sourit brièvement.

**- Un ami d'Enrique ? Voilà qui n'est guère flatteur… Il me semble que j'ai été plus…**

**- Désolée, il faut qu'on y aille. Salut**** !**

Sans que Quinn ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva agrippée par le bras par Santana qui s'était dépêchée de l'entraîner hors de vue de cet homme. Ce que la latine ne sembla considérer n'être assez loin qu'au bout de plus de cent mètres. A bout de souffle, elle relâcha enfin le bras de la blonde qui n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot, avant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Quinn pour vérifier que le dénommé Pedro n'était plus là. Ou proche d'elles en tout cas. Massant son bras endolori, Quinn jeta un regard agacé à la brune.

**- Bon sang Santana, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Rien.**

Le ton de Santana avait été distant et lointain, à vrai dire elle était toujours occupée à regarder dans les environs si elle voyait la moindre trace de Pedro. Afin d'avoir toute son attention, Quinn se pencha sur le côté pour bloquer le champ de vision de Santana. Cette dernière soupira doucement en voyant faire sa petite-amie, et accepta enfin de reporter son attention sur elle.

**- Tu me traînes sur cent mètres sans raison ? Et en plus on a oublié nos cocktails.**

Haussant les épaules, l'hispanique préféra s'enfermer dans un silence conséquent plutôt que de lui répondre. Elle savait que Quinn savait que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement et qu'elle allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais avoué la relation qu'elle avait eu avec cet homme à personne, et ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête à le faire. En vérité, elle l'avait carrément oublié ces derniers temps, son souvenir revenait de temps en temps lors de l'approche de l'été. Mais ses vacances s'étaient tellement bien passées que tout ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver de négatif était effacé par le simple fait de la présence de Quinn à ses côtés.

**- Bébé, c'est qui ce type ?**

**- Je te l'ai dis, c'est un ami d'Enrique, mon cousin.**

Santana s'était saisit de la main de Quinn cette fois, et l'avait entraînée avec un peu plus de douceur que la fois précédente. Mais, souhaitant avoir une réponse claire, Quinn planta ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas bouger. Comprenant que cette fois elle n'échapperait pas aussi facilement aux questions de Quinn, Santana se retourna très lentement sur sa petite-amie. Elle vit son regard déterminé sur son visage ainsi qu'une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Soupirant doucement, Santana se rapprocha d'elle.

**- Pas ici Q. S'il te plait.**

**- Retournons sur la plage alors.**

Santana acquiesça silencieusement et se laissa cette fois entraîner par Quinn. Elle resta muette tout le long du trajet, ayant l'impression que les démons de son passé avaient décidé de ressurgir au moment le moins désirable. De son côté, la blonde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que lui cachait Santana. Cette dernière ne décrochait pas un mot, fixant la pointe de ses chaussures d'un air absent. Quinn eut l'impression que si elle l'avait emmenée dans la direction opposée, elle n'aurait remarqué la chose que lorsqu'elles seraient arrivées à destination. Cela l'inquiétait un peu, car il était rare que Santana soit dans cet état. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon, et elle espérait que rien de grave ne serait mis à la lumière du jour. Choisissant un coin sur la plage calme, Quinn s'arrêta et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Santana releva les yeux, confortant la jeune Fabray dans ce qu'elle avait pensé précédemment.

La blonde s'assit sur le sable, imitée par Santana une fraction de secondes plus tard. Cette dernière fixa l'océan un moment, avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie.

**- Je vais tout te dire,** promit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Mais avant ça, il faut que tu me jures que tu ne vas pas me regarder autrement ou cesser de m'aimer. S'il te plait.**

**- Rien ni personne ne pourra abîmer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Et je peux tout entendre.**

Quinn se saisit des mains de sa petite-amie qui soupira une nouvelle fois en baissant les yeux. Apparemment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler lui coûtait beaucoup, ce qui poussa Quinn à ne pas prendre la parole. Seul le bruit des vagues arrivant sur le sable à quelques mètres d'elles rompait la quiétude qui régnait, en total désaccord avec le rythme cardiaque de Santana qui s'était brusquement accéléré.

**- L'été de mes quinze ans, j'ai passé la totalité de mes vacances ici. Mes parents étaient venus avec moi, mais ils sont repartis au bout d'un mois, mon père avait son cabinet à tenir et ma mère ne pouvait pas prendre plus de vacances. Mais là n'est pas le plus important, on s'en fout carrément en fait. J'ai donc passé une grande partie de mes vacances avec Emilio et Enrique avec qui je m'entendais assez bien à l'époque. Je les ai suivis dans de grandes soirées… A l'époque je voulais m'amuser et faire de nouvelles expériences, j'allais entrer au lycée alors il était temps que je grandisse un peu. Enrique m'avait par contre interdit de toucher à la moindre drogue. Mais tu m'as connue à l'époque… Si on m'interdisait un truc je fais tout pour faire le contraire.**

Quinn ne dit rien mais eu une petite mimique qui voulait tout dire. Oh oui, Santana était ingérable pendant sa période de rébellion et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter lorsqu'elle avait une idée dans la tête. Notamment lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se faire gonfler la poitrine, Quinn s'était totalement opposée à l'idée et avait tout fait pour l'en dissuadée, pensant sincèrement que Santana n'en n'avait pas besoin. Mais la latine l'avait tout simplement envoyée bouler, ce qui avait profondément bouleversé la blonde. Vexée, elle l'avait dénoncée à la coach Sylvester et avait provoqué cette fameuse bagarre en plein couloir.

**- Alors, quand un mec de là-bas m'a proposé de fumer de la marijuana j'ai accepté. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas su doser puisque c'était ma première fois, et personne ne m'a aidée. Emilio était en train de draguer et Enrique avait disparu de la surface de la terre. C'est Pedro qui m'a ramassée, complètement stone. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas me ramener chez moi dans cet état, alors il m'a amenée chez lui.**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, alors que Quinn sentait peu à peu son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle refusait de laisser les choses auxquelles elle pensait lui venir en tête, et luttait pour ne pas prendre la parole et pousser la latine à la discussion. Elle savait que cela ne la ferait que se renfermer et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Secouant sa tête violemment de droite à gauche pour ne pas laisser de sombres idées l'envahir, Quinn fini par reporter son attention sur Santana. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, cette dernière semblait revivre des images pas agréables du tout.

**- Je n'ai pas compris exactement ce qu'il se passait tout de suite, il m'a allongée sur un lit et je pensais qu'il venait s'assurer que j'étais toujours vivante. Mais il a…**

**- Santana…**

La voix de Quinn avait été à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la parole cette fois. La latine s'était révélée incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, ce qui avait poussé la blonde à vouloir la rassurer. Du reste, entendre la voix de son amoureuse ramena la latine sur terre et la fit quitter les images de son passé qui revenaient à son esprit.

**- Est-ce qu'il t'a…**

**- Non! Non,** coupa Santana qui avait compris en une seconde les pensées de la blonde. **Disons plutôt que je… Que je… Me suis laissée faire. Et il m'a dit que si je racontais quoique ce soit par la suite, il raconterait à ma famille pour la drogue.**

**- Je vais le tuer.**

La phrase de Quinn était apparue au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes de silence, faisant presque sursauter Santana. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans une telle colère froide, d'une telle intensité qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de la blonde les tortures qu'elle rêvait d'infliger à ce garçon. Ses mains tremblaient d'énervement, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Resserrant sa prise autour des mains de sa blonde, Santana la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

**- C'est du passé Q. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'il resurgisse maintenant. Mais c'est comme ça que c'est passé ma première fois, et tu comprends sûrement pourquoi je n'en parle jamais.**

Mais Quinn ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et bondit sur ses jambes, se mettant à faire les cents pas en espérant ainsi diminuer les violentes vagues de rage qui montaient en elle, de plus en plus brutalement. Santana la regarda faire avec un petit air désolé. Avec le temps elle avait appris à vivre avec cette histoire peu glorieuse, mais elle comprenait parfaitement que Quinn puisse avoir du mal à avaler une chose pareille. La latine tendit une main qu'elle souhaitait apaisante vers la jeune Fabray, mais cette dernière ne la vit même pas.

**- Ça s'est passé il y a trois ans,** réfléchit-elle à haute voix. **Tu peux toujours porter plainte. Ma mère connaît un excellent avocat et...**

**- Non. Viens, assieds-toi à coté de moi,** dit Santana en tapotant le sable à ses côtés.

Pestant de toutes ses forces, Quinn obéit néanmoins à la demande de sa petite-amie. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans le sable, en essayant de calmer toute la nervosité qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait très mal pris le refus de Santana à porter plainte contre cet abruti, et ne comptait pas en rester là. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle reprit immédiatement la parole.

**- Tu as intérêt à porter plainte Santana, et je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le balance anonymement.**

**- J'étais bourrée et je n'avais pas fumé que des cigarettes Q. Si jamais ça ce sait, mes parents et ma famille vont me tuer.**

**- Si jamais ça ce sait, c'est lui qui va se faire tuer,** objecta Quinn froidement.

**- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Je n'avais cas pas boire et faire n'importe quoi.**

**- Mais putain Santana il a abusé de toi!**

**- Quinn, doucement s'il te plaît...**

La blonde s'était mise à crier sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on veuille le moindre mal à Santana, et cette situation la rendait folle. Elle mourrait d'envie de remettre la main sur ce type et de lui faire regretter sa venue au monde. Sans compter qu'elle ne supportait pas non plus le fait qu'il s'en tire aussi facilement et qu'en plus il vienne carrément narguer Santana avec cette histoire.

**- Il va payer,** répéta Quinn d'une voix déformée par la colère. **Si tu refuses de te protéger toi-même, c'est moi qui le ferai.**

**- Alors serre-moi dans tes bras. Parce que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.**

Quinn la regarda quelques secondes avant de sentir sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. En s'énervant de cette manière, elle avait oublié que Santana s'était livrée à elle et lui avait parlé d'un sujet qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé avec personne, par crainte du regard des autres. C'était une preuve de confiance énorme de la part de la latine, et la blonde l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Elle se rapprocha donc de Santana pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se mot à caresser lentement et tendrement ses longs cheveux noirs. Comme elle l'avait espéré, les caresses et les bras de la blonde firent du bien à la brune. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas raté une seconde pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**- Je t'aime Tana,** murmura Quinn au bout d'un long moment.

**- Je t'aime aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelée comme ça,** remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

**- C'est vrai. Mais j'étais la seule à t'appeler comme ça, alors j'ai suivi le mouvement et j'ai opté pour San moi aussi.**

**- Je préférais Tana, ça me donnait l'impression d'être importante à tes yeux, avoua Santana.**

**- Tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Si on rentrait maintenant?**

**- Rentrons,** répondit Santana.

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture fut particulièrement silencieux, chacune étant plongée dans des pensées qui leur étaient propres. Santana essayait de ne pas replonger dans des souvenirs pas agréables du tout, et Quinn cherchait d'ors et déjà un moyen de faire payer Pedro. Sa décision était prise, elle parlerait à l'avocat de sa mère. Ce dernier les avait prises en affection lorsqu'il avait défendu sa mère lors de son divorce. Quinn le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être tombé sous le charme de sa mère, mais n'avait jamais rien dis. Décidant de finalement prendre le volant, Quinn prit les clés dans la poche de Santana, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir du côté passager. Et pour une fois, Santana ne tenta pas de la faire changer d'avis.

**- Je suis désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé,** murmura Quinn avant de démarrer.

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être Querida. C'était de ma faute, j'aurais du écouter Enrique et lui obéir**

**- Comment tu peux rejeter toute la faute sur toi ?** fit Quinn qui sentait sa colère revenir.

Pour toute réponse, Santana haussa les épaules avant de détourner son regard sur la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait plus parler de ce moment, et maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé à Quinn, elle souhaitait simplement ne plus y penser du tout. Son passé peu glorieux n'avait plus d'importance maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé stabilité et plénitude aux côtés de la blonde. Quinn soupira et fini par enclencher le contact et démarrer. Avec le temps, les routes de Porto Rico étaient devenues très faciles à suivre pour Quinn. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cette île par cœur, les grands endroits du moins. Elle aurait souhaité aller se promener dans une de ces forêts, mais Santana avait refusé en prétextant qu'elles avaient tellement de chance qu'elles se feraient sûrement dévorées par un serpent géant.

**- Santana ?**

**- Mmh ?**

Surprise dans ses pensées, la latine répondit vaguement à Quinn sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Elle craignait que la colère se dissipe petit à petit, pour laisser apparaître une forme de dégout chez la blonde, ou qu'elle ne finisse par la juger. Par la trouver elle aussi stupide et immature, et qu'elle veuille finalement la quitter.

- San' regarde-moi s'il te plait…

Ce fut cette fois Santana qui lâcha un soupire avant de se retourner vers la blonde. Cette dernière sembla surprise en la regardant, ce que Santana ne comprit pas. Et encore moins lorsque Quinn arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté pour se tourner complètement vers elle sur son siège. Ce n'est que lorsque la main de Quinn lui caressa doucement la joue que Santana réalisa que des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Trop perdue dans ses pensées et ses peurs de perdre ou décevoir la femme qu'elle aime, elle n'avait même pas prit conscience qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Toujours est-il que les bras de Quinn autour de sa taille lui firent du bien, malgré la position pas très agréable dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. D'ailleurs, Santana ne se fit pas prier pour retrouver le creux du cou de Quinn et y déposer sa tête. Respirant le parfum de la blonde, l'odeur de ses cheveux, Santana eu l'impression que cela la calma un peu. Elle écoutait Quinn lui parler et lui promettre de jamais ne l'abandonner tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos. Et honnêtement… C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment, définitivement.

* * *

_Alors... Surpris?_

_J'avoue que c'est un peu glauque, mais j'ai toujours été surprise que mademoiselle Lopez ne parle jamais de sa première fois, même quand Rachel demande de l'aide à toutes les filles du Glee Club. Je m'étais donc dis que quelque chose de bizarre avait du se passer, et puis j'ai pensé à ça. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Je vous dis à dimanche pour le dernier chapitre... Bouh ça fait bizarre :( Il concernera le retour de Quinn et Santana à Lima._

_Bon vendredi et bon week-end!_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Louguia_


	31. In the end

_Bonjour à toi, ô lecteur fidèle._

_Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche actuellement orageux? Je déprime déjà personnellement, je vais à un repas de famille où je sais qu'on va s'engueuler parce qu'ils ont invité toutes les personnes qui ne s'entendent pas dans la famille... Que demander de mieux! Une corde, peut-être... _

_ Comme promis, voici déjà le dernier chapitre d'Everything's gonna be alright... Honnêtement je ne pensais pas terminer cette fiction parce que je me voyais déjà ne pas avoir de commentaires et de lecteurs, mais vous avez été tous géniaux, alors je vous en remercie :)_

_Ca me fait vraiment très bizarre de terminer cette fiction en tout cas, mais vous serez tous prévenus lorsque la suite débutera. Je suis en train d'écrire un long OS basé sur un sujet qui avait été choisi pour la Quinntana week, mais il n'est pas terminé pour le moment. Donc je pense terminer de l'écrire, le poster et ensuite démarrer la suite d'Everything's gonna be alright._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Totoche77 : Instinct féminin? :) _

_Titimaya : Oh merci :)_

_covergirls06 : Il y a aura bien une suite, je vous préviendrai ici quand elle sera postée ;)_

_faberry-momo : Ne sois pas triste, la suite arrive bientôt :)_

_Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup :) Voici la suite de l'histoire!_

_QuinnTana4everL : Oui tu me l'as déjà dis :P Haha, il parait que si cela semble super romantique, ce n'est pas aussi pratique... Après peut-être que Santana déborde d'imagination, qui sait... Roh pauvre kiki... J'ai toujours le paquet de mouchoir à porté de main hein, alors n'hésite pas si tu en as besoin. Enfin, le paquet... Les paquets! En tout cas encore une fois merci pour tous les longs commentaires que tu as posté depuis que tu me suis et tous ces compliments que tu m'offres :)_

_Rizzles-Faberry : Vui c'est fini aujourd'hui... Merci :)_

_Taz94 : Mais non, tu verras ce n'est pas si triste :) Haha, qu'une impression, tous les autres sont parfaitement sains d'esprits ;) En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira..._

_Charlie : Huh, tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser toi non?_

_Enimsay1998 : Et beh... Je pensais déclencher des réactions violentes mais pas à ce point! Dis-moi si je me rattrape dans ce chapitre *siffle*_

_p'tit griffon : Haha, courage, je crois en toi *_* Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et j'ai hâte de te revoir à ma prochaine fiction ;) T'es obligé maintenant hein, sinon je viendrai te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu la lises :D_

_Globs : Ah merci :) Tant mieux si je m'améliore alors, même si je ne le remarque pas forcément :P_

_MelanieDobreva : Fini oui... Mais la prochaine histoire démarre bientôt!_

_cassoulagleek : Oui, pauvre Santana... Mais merci :)_

* * *

Ces vacances resteront très certainement les plus belles de Quinn et Santana. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'elles allaient passer du bon temps toutes les deux, faire ce qu'elles voulaient quand elles le voulaient était on ne peut plus gratifiant. Malheureusement, tout à une fin et le petit couple avait du se séparer de la famille Lopez pour rentrer chez elles. Des adieux assez tristes et pénibles, notamment lorsque Sofia s'était mise à pleurer. Santana, qui adorait la petite fille, avait été bouleversée, mais s'était arrangée pour ne rien laisser paraître. Seule Quinn avait remarqué son trouble mais n'avait rien dis du tout, elle aussi elle détestait les fins de vacances. Même si c'était pour aller à Yale, elle aurait aimé prolonger son séjour ici.

Leur retour s'était bien passé, et les deux jeunes femmes avaient profités de chaque instant. Elles s'étaient à nouveau arrêtées à Miami, mais Quinn n'avait pas trop bu cette fois, malgré les nouvelles moqueries de Santana. Cette dernière avait plus ou moins bien vécu la révélation de son secret concernant sa première fois. Elle avait eu un cauchemar la nuit suivante, mais cela s'était arrêté là. Finalement, avoir pu dévoiler cela à quelqu'un lui avait fait énormément de bien et elle était contente que cela soit Quinn qui avait eu le droit à cette confidence. En même temps, il n'y avait personne d'autre à laquelle Santana avait assez confiance pour parler de ce genre de choses.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient de retour à Jacksonville et avaient décidé de s'arrêter à nouveau. Cette ville avait ramené à leur esprit leur toute première fois, souvenir impérissable et auquel elles aimaient particulièrement penser. Malheureusement, l'hôtel qui avait abrité leurs ébats était plein, si bien qu'elles avaient du s'en trouver un autre. Mais cela ne dérangea pas spécialement Santana, qui eut ce qu'elle imaginait une idée de génie lorsqu'elle regarda la vue par la fenêtre de leur chambre, pendant que Quinn prenait sa douche.

Lorsque cette dernière sortit enfin de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette autour de sa taille, elle jeta un regard surpris en direction de Santana. Elle souriait en regardant dehors, c'était plutôt étrange. Elle s'approcha donc discrètement de sa brune en arquant un sourcil.

**- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de baver devant une belle blonde,** lança Quinn une fois à ses côtés.

**- Mmh… Je ne le faisais pas jusqu'à il y a approximativement dix secondes,** répondit Santana en la regardant malicieusement. **Tu as déjà pensé à te faire un tatouage, en dehors de ce truc horrible que tu te décalquais quotidiennement dans le bas de ton dos quand tu avais les cheveux rose ?**

**- Non jamais**, répondit Quinn en rigolant. **Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai envie de me faire tatouer**, avoua Santana.

Surprise, Quinn la regarda longuement. Jamais Santana n'avait parlé de se faire un tatouage quelconque. La latine lui avait déjà avoué apprécier cet art, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire le pas. L'hispanique faisait toujours très attention à son corps, par respect pour elle-même tout d'abord, et ensuite dans l'espoir de toujours être attirante aux yeux de la blonde. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la blonde savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle se sentirait toujours attirée par elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Son attraction n'était pas seulement due à son corps parfait, mais également à l'amour sans limite qu'elle ressentait pour elle. S'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Quinn ne peut cependant s'empêcher d'interroger plus longuement sa compagne.

**- Tu aimerais te faire tatouer quoi ?**

**- Ton prénom.**

La réponse, aussi inattendue que l'envie de se faire tatouer de Santana, fit sourire Quinn. Elle s'était déjà imaginé Santana avec le bras recouvert de dessins plus ou moins louches, mais jamais elle n'aurait eu cette idée qui lui serait venue à l'esprit. Remarquant le sourire de sa blonde, Santana la prit dans ses bras, en l'éloignant soigneusement de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Quinn n'était vêtue que d'une seule serviette, et elle comptait bien profiter de cette facilité à la déshabiller. Ne comprenant les projets de Santana que lorsqu'elle se retrouva poussée doucement sur le lit, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

**- Tu es incapable de me résister,** lança-t-elle malicieusement entre deux baisers.

**- Et toi tu fais exprès de me tenter en te baladant à moitié à poil,** répliqua Santana.

Quinn rit une nouvelle fois mais ne démentit pas l'information. De toute manière c'était totalement vrai, elle s'était amusée à débarquer dans la pièce dans cette tenue pour voir l'effet que cela produirait sur Santana. Et elle était servie. La latine ne s'offusqua pas devant une telle manière d'agir, de toute manière elle faisait la même chose très souvent. Son nouveau truc était de tenter sa blonde devant les autres, tout en gardant un air parfaitement innocent. Quinn avait donc profité de l'occasion pour une douce vengeance. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs que très peu de temps avant que la serviette blanche au logo de l'hôtel ne se retrouve envoyée un peu plus loin dans la pièce par une Santana des plus entreprenantes.

•••

**- Où tu aimerais te faire ce tatouage ?**

Quinn et Santana se trouvaient toujours allongée dans le lit de l'hôtel, dont les draps s'étaient trouvés très rapidement défaits sous l'impulsion de la latine. Après avoir fait l'amour, elles avaient été toutes les deux prises d'une flemme aigue et avaient décidé de rester allongée quelques instants avant de sortir pour manger un morceau. Santana était allongée sur le ventre et s'amusait à faire courir ses doigts sur le corps bronzé de la blonde, alors que cette dernière sur le côté et avait passé un bras sous sa tête pour mieux observer la latine. Son autre main caressait les cheveux soyeux de Santana, bien que ce geste avait tendance à endormir l'hispanique.

**- Juste ici,** répondit Santana en désignant l'intérieur de son poignet gauche. **Je m'étais dis que je pourrais même utiliser ton écriture. Tu sais que je l'adore.**

**- Je te la prêterais avec plaisir**, répondit Quinn en souriant. **Mais… Je m'étais dis que je pouvais m'en faire un aussi, en fait.**

Surprise, Santana releva son visage du coussin sur lequel il reposait. La blonde s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction et sourit malicieusement. Décidément, jamais Quinn ne cessera d'étonner et de surprendre la latine, mais ce n'était pas pour la déplaire. Elle qui détestait la routine et le train-train quotidien, elle espérait que cela continuerait encore et encore. Une fois l'étonnement passé, San' se dépêcha d'interroger sa petite-amie.

**- Tu veux te faire un tatouage ? Où ?**

**- Juste ici…**

Quinn se saisit de la main de Santana qui glissait sur son ventre, pour la faire descendre jusque sur son bassin, juste au dessus de l'aine. Santana sentit une vague de chaleur s'emparer d'elle en sentant ses mains aussi proches de la partie la plus intime de la blonde, mais s'efforça de ne pas laisser son esprit s'envoler ailleurs de leur conversation. Elle se racla la gorge sous le regard amusé de Quinn, avant de lui poser une nouvelle question, comme si de rien n'était.

**- Et tu veux y faire quoi ?**

**- Et bien, je me disais que je pouvais y inscrire le prénom de la femme la plus belle, la plus drôle, la plus intelligente, la plus sexy, la plus attirante et la plus parfaite du monde.**

**- Ce n'est pas un brin égocentrique d'écrire son propre prénom sur son corps ?**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'écraser un coussin sur la tête de la latine, la faisant rigoler. Elle tenta d'attraper le corps de la blonde pour se venger mais cette dernière roula sous les draps, dévoilant au passage son corps entièrement nu, pour se tenir hors de portée des bras vengeurs de la latine. Elle lui tira la langue avant de se lever du lit pour filer dans la salle de bain et récupérer les habits qu'elle avait abandonnés il y avait désormais quelques heures.

**- Bas les pattes Lopez. Le prochain à toucher mon corps parfait sera le tatoueur, et pour la peine c'est le nom de Ricky Martin qu'il inscrira sur ma peau.**

Malgré le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une provocation de la part de la blonde, Santana réagit au quart de tour. Elle sortit à son tour de leur lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain, après avoir enfilé un t-shirt au passage, et constater que la blonde avait déjà eu le temps d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements et qu'elle était en train d'enfiler sa robe. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant la latine débarquer dans la pièce à sa poursuite, ce que ne manqua pas Santana. Cette dernière pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Quinn, qui l'observait grâce au miroir en face d'elle.

**- Lucy Quinn Fabray, je te jure que si un autre prénom que le mien ou éventuellement celui de ta mère souille ton corps effectivement parfait, je…**

**- Comme si j'allais sérieusement le faire,** coupa Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel. **Habille-toi, on peut y aller tout de suite. On ira manger ensuite.**

Santana obtempéra en ronchonnant dans sa barbe, créant un nouveau sourire sur le visage de la blonde. Si ce genre d'idées ne lui serait jamais venu en tête sans sa petite-amie, elle trouvait cette idée vraiment très intéressante et était très enjouée à l'idée de se tatouer le prénom de Santana sur son corps. Certes, elle imaginait déjà la tête de sa mère quand elle le verrait, ainsi que sa réaction. « Mais si vous rompez toutes les deux ? » Quinn imaginait déjà la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. D'une une rupture n'était de loin pas prévu dans leurs projets, et de deux elle savait que jamais plus elle ne tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que la latine.

Latine qui réapparu dans le cadre de la salle de bain avec un petit air boudeur affiché sur le visage. Elle avait enfilé des vêtements propres et avait même trouvé le temps de se coiffer, alors que Quinn était toujours en train de démêler ses cheveux blonds. Ces derniers avaient tendance à boucler, comme ceux de Santana, et il lui fallait de nombreuses minutes pour qu'il n'y ai plus le moindre nœuds à l'intérieur. Elle ne se retourna pas sur sa petite-amie qui l'observait, mais elle vit que son air boudeur laissa peu à peu place au sourire et au regard qu'elle avait en la regardant. Mélange de tendresse et d'amour, qu'elle ne laissait apparaître que très rarement. La plupart du temps c'était quand elle était sûre que Quinn ne la regardait pas, comme à l'instant. Elle fini cependant par détacher son regard de la femme qu'elle considérait comme la perfection sur terre pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre par la main.

**- Viens, on peut y aller. T'es assez belle comme ça, je vais finir par t'engager un garde du corps…**

Quinn sourit, mais se laissa entraînée par la latine sans dire un seul mot. Elles récupérèrent les affaires dont elles auront besoin au passage, avant de sortir de l'hôtel et de traverser la rue pour se rendre dans la boutique que Santana avait repéré. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui pénétra en premier dans cette antre qui lui plu au premier coup d'œil. Les murs sombres étaient recouverts de posters à l'effigie des Rolling Stones, de Queen, Three Days Grace et de Nirvana, des groupes qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elles se trouvaient dans ce que la latine détermina comme une espèce de salle d'attente, où un bureau avait été installé en face de la porte d'entrée. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'y trouvait et semblait dessiner. Elle releva la tête en entendant la cloche de la porte d'entrée, malgré la musique rock qui sortait des haut-parleurs accrochés sur les murs.

**- Bonjour**, lança-t-elle en souriant. **Je peux vous aider ?**

Quinn étant perdue dans la contemplation de l'endroit qui lui rappelait d'une certaine manière la chambre de Santana lorsqu'elle accrochait encore des posters de ses groupes préférés aux murs, ce fut l'hispanique qui prit la parole.

**- On n'a pas prit rendez-vous, mais on aimerait se faire tatouer. C'est possible ou il faudrait repasser ?**

**- Non non, c'est tout à fait possible. Pour toutes les deux ?**

**- Oui**, répondit simplement Quinn en souriant, après s'être décrochée de sa contemplation.

**- Installez-vous, je vais préparer la pièce à côté,** répondit joyeusement la femme avant de s'éclipser par une porte.

L'écoutant, Quinn et Santana s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Si la dernière se contenta de croiser les jambes, la blonde se saisit d'un magazine qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

**- Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de le faire que tu dois le faire aussi hein ?**

La question de Santana fit relever le visage de la blonde dans la direction de sa petite-amie. Santana abordait un petit air soucieux que Quinn lui connaissait bien. Elle avait un peu peur que sa petite-amie se soit sentie obligée de faire de même, et qu'elle le regrette dans quelques temps. Un tatouage restait quelque chose de définitif, même s'il était fait dans un élan d'amour et un coup de tête. Mais Quinn lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant avant de se saisir de sa main.

**- Je le sais. Mais j'en ai vraiment envie.**

Santana lui sourit et leva la main de sa petite-amie pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser. Elle garda leurs doigts noués et reporta son attention sur les différents posters de la pièce, alors que Quinn poursuivit la lecture de son magazine. Un peu plus difficilement qu'au début parce qu'il était toujours plus difficile de tourner des pages lorsque l'on a la possession que l'une de ses mains. La femme refit son apparition au bout de quelques minutes, toujours aussi souriante, et les invita à la suivre dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

**- Alors, par qui on commence ?**

•••

**Quinn Fabray** vient de publier une nouvelle photo. (CF : Photo de l'histoire ;) )

_*Santana Lopez, Noah Puckermann, Joe Hart et 31 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** Quinn devient rock n'roll, j'adore.

_*Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce et 14 personnes aiment ça*_

**Finn Hudson :** Je comprends pas. Tu t'es tatoué le prénom de Santana et le tien ?

**Santana Lopez :** Ángel a María! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas profité de mon absence pour lui implanter un cerveau ?

_*Noah Puckermann, Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang et 12 personnes aiment ça*_

**Finn Hudson :** Merci les gars.

_*Noah Puckermann et Sam Evans aiment ça*_

**Quinn Fabray :** Je me suis tatoué le prénom de Santana et elle le mien Finn.

_*Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones et 5 personnes aiment ça*_

Blaine Anderson : Quinn devient peut-être rock n'roll, mais Santana devient très romantique :)

_*Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckermann, Sugar Motta et 7 personnes aiment ça*_

**Noah Puckermann :** C'eeeeeest mignooooooooon !

_*Blaine Anderson, Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Humell et 13 personnes aiment ça*_

**Santana Lopez :** Vete a freír espárragos. (Allez tous vous faire foutre)

_*Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang et 18 personnes aiment ça*_

•••

**- Encore un dernier bisou,** réclama Quinn à sa petite-amie alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa voiture.

Santana rigola mais obtempéra avec plaisir, déposant ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Elles étaient enfin arrivées à Lima, et se trouvaient sur le porche de la famille Fabray. Santana étant la propriétaire de la voiture, elle avait d'abord déposé Quinn avant de rentrer chez elle. Une bonne vingtaine de lessives les attendaient, mais elles avaient du mal à se séparer quand même. Judy avait accueilli les deux jeunes femmes avec la joie et le bonheur qu'elles méritaient et avait proposé de boire un verre à Santana. Qui avait naturellement accepté, mais il fallait bien qu'elle finisse par rentrer.

**- Je t'appelle dans la soirée,** fit Santana.

**- T'as plutôt intérêt ouais. Mais envoie-moi aussi un message pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée.**

Santana rigola une nouvelle fois, avant de grimper dans sa voiture. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa blonde restée en dehors de la voiture, qui la regardait elle aussi avec un petit sourire triste et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avant de reculer dans l'allée pour finalement s'engager sur la route. Poussant un petit soupire, Quinn rentra chez elle. Elle avait tellement été habituée à la présence de la latine à ses côtés pendant six semaines qu'elle avait l'impression d'être terriblement seule. Malgré la présence de sa mère et le grand sourire qu'elle affichait désormais.

Cette dernière avait été mise au courant assez rapidement des tatouages que s'étaient fait Quinn et Santana et ne l'avait pas trop mal pris. Enfin, aussi bien que prendre une maman qui vient d'apprendre que sa progéniture s'est faite tatouer sur un coup de tête. Mais elle était plus préoccupée par une chose qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Lorsque Quinn reçut le message de Santana, elle s'était déjà mise à faire ses machines à laver le linge, pressée de se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible. Elle lui répondit naturellement, alors que sa mère s'était mise aux fourneaux. Par chance ce n'était pas du poisson, ce qui avait ravit la blonde.

**- Au fait, ta sœur est enceinte,** annonça Judy lorsqu'elle qu'elle et Quinn s'étaient installées à table.

**- C'est bien,** commenta Quinn en souriant.** Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça...**

Judy lui sourit en retour, n'écoutant que les récits de sa fille d'une oreille. Même si elle savait que cette dernière était bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle était avec Santana, savoir qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à repartir la rendait triste. Elle aurait égoïstement préféré la garder à ses côtés, bien qu'elle sache que c'était impossible. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait du mal à la voir comme une femme responsable, même si elle l'était effectivement. Quinn restera à jamais son petit bébé, et le visage juvénile de cette dernière, aujourd'hui bronzé et illuminé par un sourire resplendissant ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

**- Ça va Mam'? T'as l'air ailleurs**, fini par demander Quinn.

**- Très bien. En fait j'ai un truc à t'annoncer aussi.**

**- Ah oui?**

La blonde releva le visage en direction de sa mère, l'interrogeant du regard. Une mimique que connaissait bien Judy Fabray.

**- Oui, en fait... Voilà, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un moi aussi. Cet été aura été très bénéfique aux filles Fabray,** sourit Judy.

Elle qui avait craint une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage de sa progéniture s'était lourdement trompée. Cette dernière lui offrit un des plus beaux sourires de sa collection. Elle semblait sincèrement heureuse pour elle, ce qui apaisa les craintes de Judy. Elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne pour le moment, souhaitant que sa fille cadette soit la première au courant.

**- Je suis contente pour toi,** sourit Quinn. **Et puis comme ça, ça m'évite de faire des plans foireux pour te ca**ser.

Judy rigola doucement, prête à subir les assauts des questions de sa fille. Q était une incorrigible curieuse, depuis qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes. Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle soit une très bonne confidente, en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Elle savait parfaitement garder un secret lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Et effectivement, la première question ne mit pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes avant de fuser.

**- C'est qui ce mec? Je le connais?**

**- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Il s'appelle Andreas Becker.**

**- ça fait très... Allemand.**

**- Oui, c'est un homme qui a été dépêché pour travailler ici par l'entreprise avec laquelle j'ai eu des contacts.**

**- Tu as une photo?**

Judy ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire avant de se lever pour aller chercher son téléphone portable. Elle chercha dans son dossier d'images avant de tendre l'appareil à sa fille, qui ne se gêna pas pour agrandir la photo et mieux observer son nouveau beau-père.

**- Il est pas mal,** commenta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes**. Mais il a quel âge?**

**- La trentaine. Il est plus jeune que moi je te l'accorde, mais il est vraiment mûre pour son âge tu sais. Et il sait que j'ai deux magnifiques filles.**

**- Dont une à presque son âge,** fit Q en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle redonna le téléphone à sa mère, qui eut un petit sourire gêné. À sa décharge, elle n'avait que 20 lorsque Frannie, qui était aujourd'hui âgée de 23 ans, était venue au monde. Elles terminèrent de manger, Quinn posant toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête, et Judy y répondant tant bien que mal. Même si Q était heureuse pour sa mère, elle s'était montrée un peu plus méfiante depuis qu'elle avait prit connaissance de l'âge de cet homme. Sa mère était autant crédule qu'elle et elle craignait que cet Andreas n'abuse de la gentillesse de sa mère. Mais, soucieuse de ne pas créer de disputes, elle décida de ne pas porter de jugements hâtif et de voir comment il se comportera la première fois qu'elle le verra. Quinn, plongée dans sa conversation, sursauta en sentant son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche.

**- C'est Santana,** fit-elle en consultant l'écran.

**- Réponds-lui, je vais débarrasser.**

Chose que n'allait clairement pas refuser Quinn. Elle décrocha et se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre à coucher. Elle n'attendit naturellement pas longtemps avant d'informer Santana de la nouvelle. Cette dernière venait elle aussi de terminer son repas, et ses parents s'étaient montrés un peu plus critique devant le tatouage qu'abordait leur fille, Alberto surtout. Tout en admettant qu'il était très joli, mais il préférait largement que cet art soit réservé pour les prisonniers ou éventuellement les motards.

**- Moi je trouve ça très sexy en tout cas,** sourit Quinn.

**- Oh mais moi aussi… Et en plus j'adore le caresser et l'embrasser. Et il est tellement bien placé qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux le voir…**

Quinn rigola en levant les yeux au ciel. Santana avait toujours l'art et la manière de sortir ce genre de phrases qui mettaient la blonde atrocement mal à l'aise en public. Mais fort heureusement elle évitait de le faire dans ces conditions, et lorsqu'une de ce genre lui venait à l'esprit, elle s'arrangeait pour la murmurer à l'oreille de sa blondinette.

•••

2h58. Cela faisait bientôt 3 heures que Santana s'était mise au lit en espérant trouver le sommeil, mais trois heures qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant elle était fatiguée, le voyage du retour avait été tout aussi épuisant que l'aller. Mais l'absence de Quinn à ses côtés, ne pas sentir sa présence et son corps contre elle lui manquait terriblement. Tout comme son parfum, sentir ses cheveux blonds lui chatouiller le visage lorsqu'elle nichait son visage dans le creux de son cou ou entendre les petits gémissements d'aise qu'elle poussait juste au moment où elle s'endormait. Il était rare que cela soit l'hispanique qui s'endorme en premier, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle avait moins besoin de sommeil que Quinn, et puis cela lui permettait de la regarder dormir. Un comportement qu'elle trouvait à la frontière avant de devenir psychopathe auparavant, mais qu'elle comprenait largement désormais. Santana, jusqu'alors couchée sur le ventre, roula sur le dos en lâchant un gros soupire. Elle savait que Quinn s'était couchée en même temps qu'elle, et imaginait qu'elle dormait déjà paisiblement.

La latine tint encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes, avant de craquer et de se saisir de son téléphone portable. La dernière fois qu'elle avait appelé Quinn à une heure pareille, c'était avant qu'elle ne se mette ensemble, lorsque cette dernière l'avait boudée pendant deux jours d'affilés. Mais cette fois elle se contenta d'envoyer un simple message à sa petite-amie, sachant parfaitement qu'elle entendrait son téléphone si elle était encore réveillée.

**« Tu peux te connecter à Skype ? Je t'aime (L) »**

Santana se saisit de son ordinateur portable et l'alluma, tout en jetant des coups d'œil en direction de son téléphone au cas où Quinn lui répondait. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais le visage de Santana s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit que la blonde venait de se connecter. Elle répondit à son appel, et la latine se détendit complètement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de sa petite-amie apparaitre à l'écran.

**- Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Le visage angélique de Quinn et sa voix trahissaient facilement son inquiétude. C'est vrai que d'être réveillée par sa petite-amie à une heure pareille du matin pouvait laisser imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Santana regretta alors de ne pas avoir mis plus de précisions dans le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé, mais il était trop tard pour y penser maintenant.

**- Rien de grave, détends-toi Querida. Tu me manques, j'avais besoin de te voir et d'entendre ta voix.**

**- Oh,** fit Quinn en souriant tendrement. **Tu m'as fais peur, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé un truc de grave.**

**- Bah c'est grave quand même, ça fait trois heures que j'essaye de m'endormir mais que j'y arrive pas. Parce que tu me manques.**

**- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus,** avoua Quinn. **Tes câlins, tes bisous et ce que tu me murmures quand tu crois que je dors me manquent.**

**- Quand je crois que tu dors ?**

**- Mmh mmh. La première fois que je t'ai entendue me murmurer des trucs gentils et mignons à l'oreille c'était la nuit où tu es restée dormir chez moi après qu'on ait avoué notre relation à ma mère. Depuis je lutte tant que je peux pour entendre ce que tu as à me dire.**

**- Tu es un être perfide, Quinn Fabray.**

Santana tenta la plaisanterie, mais elle se sentait gênée. Atrocement gênée. Dans ce genre de moment, elle laissait son esprit disjoncter et s'envoler, et elle laissait passer tous les mots qu'elle se refusait à dire lorsque Quinn était réveillée. Par peur de lui faire peur, par crainte de trop se dévoiler… Elle réalisait que c'était un brin stupide, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'en voulait pas à Q de lui avoir joué ce tour là, ce n'était finalement pas plus mal qu'elle le sache. De son côté, Quinn rigola en voyant la tête que poussait la latine. Elle savait que Santana n'avait pas véritablement mal pris la chose et qu'elle se contentait plus de râler pour la forme. Elle roula sur le côté et posa son ordinateur sur son coussin pour être installé plus confortablement.

**- Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes,** répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**- Je t'aime oui, et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser là maintenant. Tu portes quoi ?**

**- Rien du tout !**

Le ton enjoué et plaisantin de la blonde fit lever à son tour les yeux de Santana, ce qui amusa Quinn. Elle fini néanmoins par se relever légèrement pour montrer à San' ce qu'elle portait. A savoir une nuisette grise et satinée, qu'elle avait déjà portée plusieurs fois en sa présence. Quinn savait qu'elle plaisait beaucoup à Santana, cette dernière l'ayant déjà complimentée plusieurs fois. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait ressortir les yeux verts de la jeune Fabray, et que cette dernière l'aimait beaucoup également.

**- Voilà, maintenant tu as de quoi fantasmer toute la nuit,** plaisanta Quinn.

**- Très drôle Fabray. Dis-moi plutôt… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait le plus plaisir dans ce que j'ai bien pu te raconter pendant que tu faisais semblant de dormir ?**

**- Dur à dire,** répondit Quinn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **Mais le premier truc qui me vient comme ça à l'esprit, c'est quand tu as dis que j'étais ce qu'il t'était arrivé de plus beau dans ta vie.**

**- Je l'ai dis au toi endormie, mais je le pense toujours. Et j'ai hâte de vivre qu'avec toi, même si c'est dans une chambre de 30m2**

**- Moi aussi,** répondit simplement Quinn avant d'enchaîner sur la vie qu'elles auront à New Haven.

Un futur qu'elles espéraient toutes les deux radieux, sans nuages ou la moindre chose qui pourrait assombrir leur futur. Mais Quinn comme Santana croyaient en leur couple et savait que même si leurs fameuses disputes pointeraient le bout du nez de temps en temps, jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.

* * *

**FIN**

_Je vais pleurer u_U_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce dernier chapitre? Je sais qu'il ne donne pas forcément l'effet d'être une grande fin où on s'imagine la musique de générique derrière, mais comme ça ça donne une certaine impulsion pour la suite de l'histoire!_

_En tout cas ça a été un vrai plaisir d'écrire pour vous. Prenez soin de vous et à très, TRES, bientôt :)_

_Je vous embraaaaaaaasse!_

_Louguia_


	32. New story!

Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? :)

Roh vous m'aviez déjà beaucoup manqué :D (Qui a dit « ah bah pas à moi dans le fond là ? »)

Pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite d'Everything's gonna be alright, je vous ai concocté une petite histoire, que vous pourrez sans mal aller lire ici s/9571728/1/It-s-Not-The-Wings-That-Makes-The-Ange l :)

Ou alors allez le chercher dans mes histoires ;)

Je vous embrasse !

Louguia


	33. Saison 2 is coming!

Bonjour à tous :)

Je poste ce petit mot pour avertir ceux qui ne se seraient pas rendus compte que ma nouvelle histoire est en ligne! Vous pourrez la trouver ici : ** /s/9594469/1/Just-Give-Me-A-Reason**

****Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, et passez une bonne journée :)

Je vous embrasse!

Louguia


End file.
